Foreign warriors
by Dragonlord0
Summary: During the Chunin exams the Hokage has invited foreign warriors to participate in the Chunin Exams. How will this change the ninja lands? Read and Find out. Expect to see a lot of gods. Gore Blood. OC Characters and harem Lemons girl on girl action and Pregnancy. Minor Crossover with Call of duty 300 and God of War and possible Mortal Kombat. Story has been re-uploaded
1. The Foreign warriors

Chapter 1 The Foreign warriors

The Third Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi was meeting the with both his council and Jounin who had Genin.

"As you are all well aware the Chunin exams are approaching. This is a time for our fellow nations to come together. However this year there is going to be a change." Hiruzen said confusing the Jonin.

"Uh beg your Pardon Lord Hokage but what change exactly?" Kakakashi asked.

"This year we will be having foreign warriors from three different countries participating in the exams as a way to further expand our allies. These warriors are not ninja but high level fighters from different countries." Hiruzen said surprising the Jonin.

"Lord Hokage is that truly wise?" Kurenia asked since never in the history of the Chunin Exams has there been Foreign warriors participating in the exams.

"There is no need for concern. There are only three participants coming to the exams each one from a different country. One from the nation known as Sparta. Another from England and the last from Russia. Each of them are the most promising warriors of each country. With these new warriors we will have a chance to not only learn about the rest of the world but possibly to add new allies to the ninja lands in times of crisis." Hiruzen said.

"Each country also shows unique opportunities of new technology and weapons for us to learn and use." Homura said. He was very forward with this proposal since it could mean a new age for the village.

"So when will they arrive?" Kakashi asked since he wanted his students to be prepared...Well mostly Naruko since she had a short temper.

"They should be arriving today." Hiruzen said.

'Well so much for preparing them.' Kakashi said.

Meanwhile

Konohamaru the grandson of the third Hokage was being held up by the Sand Ninja known as Kankuro while his brother Garra and sister Temari watched. Naruko, Sakura and Sasuke glared at the Sand Ninja.

"I hate little brats like you." Kankuro said.

"Hey." A male voice said from behind the sand Ninja said making him blink and looked behind him seeing two people. The first was a man dressed in black pants black combat boots wearing a white and blue striped shirt with a black leather jacket. He had white skin brown hair and purple eyes. The second was a woman wearing black pants and black combat boots with a black shirt on. She had white skin brown hair in a pony tail and brown eyes with glasses on.

"Drop the kid now." The girl said making him snort.

"Or what? Where are you headbands anyway?" Kankuro asked not seeing them.

"We're not ninja dumbass." The man said before dashing at him with insane speed surprising him before he gave him a powerful uppercut that sent him flying in the air before coming back down while Konohamaru ran back to his friends behind Naruko.

'Who are these guys? They said their not ninja and yet that speed.' Sasuke thought.

"Ok thats it." Kankuro said about to pull the object on his back off when.

"Enough." A deadly male voice said making Kankuro freeze in fear before the others saw a man the same age as the other two (18 years old. Also picture the rest of the main characters the same age. Temari is 18 while Kankuro is a year younger. And for this guys appearance Picture Kratos's appearance during his time as the god of war)

The person had white skin with a red mark on his face. (Kratos's mark) Brown hair and green eyes with two large blades on his back. (The Blades of Chaos)

'Well, well, Hello hottie' Temari thought with a blush.

"Reznov you promised you wouldn't be causing a scene like the last time." The person said.

"Oh come on Kruger. Make up boy started it." Reznov said making Kankuro growl while Temari giggled.

"ITS WAR PAINT!" Kankuro roared before one of the blades on Kruger's back was placed against his throat making him gulp.

"Is that so?" Kruger asked.

"I just messing around man jeez."Kankuro said in fear before the blade went away from his neck.

"See that it doesn't happen again." Kruger said as he and his group walked away.

"Hey wait hold it." Sakura said.

"Yes?" Kruger asked.

"Who are you three. Reznov said you weren't ninja." Sakura said.

"We're not ninja thats correct. We're foreign warriors from three different countries. My name is Sean Ashburn Kruger I come from Sparta Greece. Reznov is from Russia and Julia here is from England. We were invited to the Chunin exams by the Hokage." Sean said.

"The Chunin Exams?" Naruko asked.

"In your culture its how you advance to the next rank which is Chunin. However while we do not do this in our cultures we are invited to participate to further expand our allies." Sean said before looking at Naruko and Gaara. "I look forward to seeing you all in the exams." Sean said as his group left.

"Things are getting interesting." Temari said.

 **Authors Note: I got this idea from the Story Divergence. Now This will have a harem but not as massive as my other stories. Now yes there is a female Naruto since Lets face it people she would have been better then Naruto you know? Anyway stay tuned for next Chapter. Suggest who you would want in the harem. Read and Review. See ya.**


	2. Learning the facts

Chapter 2 Learning the facts

Temari sat in front of her father who was just told of the foreign warriors.

"Hmm this is most unusual. Never in the history of the exams have their been non ninja warriors participating." Rasa said.

"Sean said they were invited by the Hokage." Temari said.

"Really now? I will have to speak with him about this. In the meantime see what else you can learn from these three. They may prove to be valuable allies." Rasa said.

Meanwhile Sean, Reznov and Julia were walking around the village.

"Got to admit this place is nice." Reznov said.

"It is peaceful." Sean said.

"Reminds you of Persia?" Julia asked making Sean snort.

"Don't go there." Sean said making her giggle before they entered a Ramen shop and surprise they found Naruko stuffing her face.

"Didn't anyone ever teach your manners?" Julia asked making her swallow all her food and look at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruko asked.

"Just looking around the place. Got to say this is a nice village." Reznov said as they sat down. Naruko was looking at the blades on Sean's back which he noticed.

"See something you like?" Sean asked blankly making her widen her eyes before eating the rest of her Ramen and bolted out in fear making Reznov and Sean chuckle.

"Oh boy Kruger. You keep acting like a hard ass and you'll never get a girl or girls." Reznov said before Julia slapped him in the head. "OW!" Reznov yelled annoyed before glaring at Julia who smirked before eating her food.

"You guys aren't from around here are you?" Ayame asked.

"What tipped it off?" Sean asked.

"Those giant blades on your back for starters. Never seen weapons like those here." Ayame said making Sean chuckle before looking at her making her blush slightly from his face.

"They're called the blades of chaos. From the days of Ancient Greece they are only worn by the most fierce warriors in Sparta. The first being the Ghost of Sparta a man who accidentally murdered his entire family with these very blades. Driven mad with guilt and rage he waged a war against the gods of Olympus till Zeus offered him a compromise. Carry out the missions of Olympus and he would see his family again." Sean said before taking the last of his food and left. "You guys need me I'll be around the village." Sean said leaving.

"Why does he seem so..." Ayame tried to say.

"Dark? Let's just say Kruger has had a rather complicated life." Reznov said.

Sean was walking around the village looking through various weapon shops before he came into one and the bell above the door rang. A woman who was 16 years old appeared She had white skin brown eyes and brow hair in Chinese style buns.

"Hello can I help you?" The girl asked before blushing from his face before shaking her head to stay focused.

"Just looking around." Sean said looking over various swords before one caught his eye. This one was a long blade that had ancient writing on it. (Picture the Ebony blade that you find behind the door in Skyrim) "Where did you get this?" Sean asked picking it up.

"Oh that? Some foreigner came a few years ago and sold it here. Why do you know it?" The girl asked.

"This is the very first Ebony blade. Used during the ancient days of mankind. How much?" Sean asked.

"Uh well how much do you think it's worth?" The girl asked since no one had bothered to buy it since it wasn't from the Village.

"This much." Sean said placing a bag of gold on the counter making her eyes widen in shock.

"Whoa!" The girl said.

"By the way whats your name?" Sean asked making her blink before smiling.

"Tenten. Yours?" Tenten asked.

"Sean. I'm here for the Chunin exams." Sean said.

"Oh so am I. What village are you from?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not from the ninja lands. My friends and I are from three different countries. I come from Greece Sparta. Julia comes from England and Reznov comes from Russia. The Hokage invited us here for the exams to further expand the villages allies." Sean said surprising her.

"Wait if you're not ninja then why come to the exams?" Tenten asked since it didn't make sense.

"We're here mostly for a challenge. Plus our superiors asked us to come to participate. See ya around." Sean said leaving with his new sword on his back.

"Well, this should be interesting." Tenten said.

Later

Sean was walking through the village when he felt he was being watched. Deciding to humor whoever it was that was following him he went to the training grounds where no one else was seen.

"All right whoever the fuck is there come out now or I'm going to shove my blades up your ass." Sean said grabbing one of his blades.

"How long did you know I was following you?" Temari asked before appearing making him let go of his blade.

"Since I left the weapons shop. What the hell are you doing following me anyway? Don't you have better things to do?" Sean asked.

"No not really since the exams are another two weeks away. And besides lets just say your interest me." Temari said smirking at him.

"Oh really now? And what exactly is it about me that interests you?" Sean asked while leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"Well for one you're not a ninja and yet you're participating in the exams." Temari said standing next to him.

"What can I say? I want a real challenge like any Spartan does." Sean said.

"So what is Sparta like anyway?" Temari asked curiously.

"A paradise. Everyone is friendly and support each other especially if you are in the army. I joined cause I love fighting you know? I just love to test my skills. Like to make my family proud." Sean said smirking.

"Oh yeah? They must be if you're all the way out here." Temari said making him sigh.

"Unfortunately they died about 6 years ago. Lets just say that uh someone I knew a long time ago turned on them and killed them." Sean said making her eyes widen.

"Oh uh I'm sorry I didn't know." Temari said sad for him since she lost her mother when her youngest brother was born because of the Shukaku.

"It's no big deal I'm over it. So whats say we go get something to eat since I'm starving." Sean said making her smirk.

"Only if you're paying." Temari said making him chuckle and placed his arm around her shoulder making her blush but still smiled at him.

Meanwhile

"Ah Lord Kazekage. I wasn't expecting you." Hiruzen said to The fourth Kazekage.

"Yes well I needed some answers from you about the foreigners that you invited to the exams." Rasa said making him nod.

"Yes. As you know the ninja lands have prospered since the end of the last war. However I began to have a thought. Since the ninja lands have been at peace why not expand our allies who could show us new possibilities." Hiruzen said.

"Ah so this is more for the benefit of our people?" Rasa asked since it was a sound plan.

"Yes. These three participants are the most promising warriors of three countries outside the ninja lands. With these three we can see new changes to the ninja lands. New technology, cultures, philosophy, medicine and strength. I want to the ninja lands to see a possible new era of peace by allowing new allies to our lands. The Mizukage, Raikage and Tsuchikage agreed with this. I was unable to tell you because you were on the way to the village with your family." Hiruzen said taking a drag from his pipe.

"No need to apologize since I completely understand. Although you must also realize this could also bring in new threats." Rasa said.

"Yes I am well aware of that. But there always constant threats in our own world. No matter which country or nation there will always be a danger. But I believe with our new allies ours might become a distant memory. That may seem like a small dream to you but its all we have in the end when we want whats best for our nations." Hiruzen said getting him to nod.

"Yes I agree. Still I do look forward in seeing their progress." Rasa said.

Meanwhile

Sean was escorting Temari to her hotel room.

"Well, I had fun. How about you?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to seeing how well you do in the exams." Temari said before grabbed her hand and kissed it making her blush and giggle.

"Like wise princess. See ya." Sean said before walking away before she went into her hotel room.

Later Sean arrived at his own Hotel about to head to bed when.

"Where have you been?" A male voice said making Sean look and saw his Spartan commander Dilios how as in charge of the three foreign warriors during these exams. (From 300 people)

"Nowhere just enjoying the night life and had a little date with the sand ninja Temari." Sean said making him snort in amusement.

"I trust you haven't been going off about certain secretes that she doesn't need to hear? At least not yet." Dilios said.

"Relax commander. She doesn't need to know about me. I was just enjoying her company is all." Sean said before heading to bed.

 **Authors Note: Hmm now what secret could Sean be hiding about himself? You'll find out in time. Next chapter you'll see the other teams from various other villages arriving. Also another thing. When the invasion begins should the old man die or live? Personally if he dies it would give me a chance to put in some things. I'll leave that decision up to you awesome folks. Read and Review. See ya you guys are awesome. Also please fav and follow please since I think this will be my best Naruto story.**


	3. Meeting the other participants

Chapter 3 Meeting the other participants

Waking up with a tired yawn Sean slowly got out of bed and went out for some training.

As he was arriving at the training ground he found a group of three people from the hidden cloud village.

"Omoi you idiot! Your constant delusions are getting on my nerves." A red haired girl said. She had dark skin dark red hair and amber eyes.

"Uh hello?" Sean said getting their attention. The team consisted of two women and one man. The man had dark skin white hair and dark eyes while the second woman had white skin blonde hair and blue eyes and had large breasts.

"Sorry we didn't know anyone else was here." The blonde said.

"No problem. You guys are from the hidden cloud village correct?" Sean asked.

"Yes. We are here for the Chunin exams. My name is Samui and these are my teammates Karui and Omoi." Samui said.

"Ah well nice to meet you." Sean said making her smile lightly from his kind nature.

"So what village are you from?" Karui asked kindly since she could tell he was nice guy.

"None. My friends and I are foreigners from other countries. Like you we're also competing in the exams. The Hokage invited us." Sean said surprising them.

"Wait if you're not a ninja than why bother?" Omoi asked.

"I like a challenge. I come from Greece Sparta. Reznov comes from Russia and Julia comes from England. I look forward to seeing you in the exams." Sean said before leaving.

"Well, that was interesting." Samui said.

"Bet you he would be more interested in Samui because of her giant breasts." Omoi said making Karui growl.

"First of all." Sean said from behind him making him jump in fright and landed on the ground making Karui snicker while Samui smirked seeing the amusing display. "I think both of them are beautiful in their own way." Sean said making them blush.

"Oh really? Care to elaborate?" Karui asked while smiling at him.

"Certainly." Sean said appearing in front of her while placing his hand on her cheek making her blush something fierce. "You think having large breasts would make you attractive but what I see is a beautiful woman who has a fiery personality." Sean said making her blush and giggle. "Plus I think your main bonus is not your breasts but you have a fine ass." Sean whispered making her blush and giggle.

Sean then appeared by Samui.

"Now as for you my pretty lady." Sean said making her giggle. "While most men would be more attracted to these." Sean said pointing to her breasts making her roll her eyes knowing that was true. "Like Karui I pay more attention to the face and the personality. You have the maturity of a woman well beyond her years and able to calculate her every move perfectly. You keep your emotions in check except when it comes to those you care about most am I right?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Very true." Samui said since when she was with her friends she was a little more open.

"Now then I hope to see you ladies around." Sean said before walking away.

"Oh he's definitely a keeper." Karui said making Samui smile.

Later

Sean was walking around the village when he bumped into a woman from the stone village.

"Whoops sorry." Sean said pulling her up. She had White skin black hair and black eyes. (I really wish they made her eyes pink in the Anime since now the black ones are stuck with me)

"No problem. Hey your one of the foreigners participating in the exams." The girl said recognizing him in a heartbeat.

"Oh so you've heard about me eh?" Sean asked smirking at her making her grin.

"I doubt theres anyone left in the village who doesn't know about you three. So how does a guy who's not even a ninja get into the exams?" The girl asked.

"Easy we love a decent challenge. By the way the names Sean. Yours?" Sean asked.

"Kurotsuchi. I'm the granddaughter of the third Tsuchikage." Kurotsuchi said proudly.

"Ah. So you must be well respected back home." Sean said making her grin.

"Yeah I'm that good back home." Korutsuchi said a little over confident in herself.

"Don't let over confidence be your downfall now. I'd hate to see a pretty lady get hurt because she was so full of herself." Sean said making her blink and blush before smirking at him.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Korutsuchi asked loving the attention.

"Can you blame me?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Nope. See ya around." Korutsuchi said before leaving with a sway in her hips.

"Well, things are certainly getting more interesting." Sean said before spotting Naruko walking down the street. "Hmm." Sean said before following her.

Arriving at the training grounds Naruko began to start training so she could pass the Chunin Exams.

"I see your taking this seriously." Sean said making her yelp in surprise before facing him seeing his amused smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Naruko asked while prepared to fight if necessary.

"Relax honey I'm just observing. So where are your teammates?" Sean asked making her pout.

"Well, the bastard is off being an Emo as usual and Sakura is being a fangirl as always." Naruko said making him sigh.

"Fangirl huh? You know if theres one thing Spartans hate its fan girls who give female warriors like you a bad name." Sean said leaning against the tree.

"I don't even know what she see's in him. He's always being an ass. Always thinking he's better than anyone just because he's from the Uchiha clan." Naruko said.

"Wait want that clan killed off a few years ago?" Sean asked.

"Yeah and I feel sorry for him but he doesn't have to be a jerk about it." Naruko said.

"True. Tell you what. Since you have no one to train with at the moment I'll give you some tips." Sean said making her blink in surprise.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" Naruko asked since they would be enemies during the exams.

"Lets just say I got a thing for hot blondes who need help." Sean said making her blush before smiling at him.

Later

After helping Naruko train for the Exams they went their separate ways.

As he was walking through the village he bumped into a woman from the hidden sound village.

"Whoops." Sean said pulling her up. She had white skin long black hair and black eyes. "My bad." Sean said.

"No it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going...Hey your one of those foreigner guys aren't you?" The girl asked.

"I have a name. Its Sean and yes thats true." Sean said.

"Oh sorry. I'm Kin by the way. So how does a guy who's not a ninja get into the exams?" Kin asked.

"Well thats easy. The Hokage invited us to the exams. And we want a challenge for a change you know?" Sean said.

"Oh I guess that makes sense. So how strong are you?" Kin asked in curiosity making him grin.

"You'll see during the exams. See ya around honey." Sean said making her blush before smiling at him.

"Well, he's interesting." Kin said walking away.

Sean arrived at the flower shop looking for something as a poison. Inside the shop was someone with white skin long Platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Hello welcome to...Hey your one of those Foreign guys." The girl said.

"Sheesh is so hard to just say my goddamn name?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Oh sorry. My name is Ino by the way." Ino said.

"Sean. You got any flowers that have poisons in them?" Sean asked.

"Sure. So how did you and your friends end up here?" Ino asked getting the flowers he needed.

"The Hokage asked us to join saying it could be a great opportunity to test our skills in new territory." Sean said before she handed him the flowers. "Thank you." Sean said giving her a small bag of gold. "Keep the change." Sean said smirking at her making her blush before he left.

"Well, that was interesting." Ino said to herself before noticing in the gold was a rose making her smile before grabbing it. "And he's so sweet." Ino said.

Walking around the village again after getting out all the poison from those flowers Sean found a girl from the hidden waterfall village. She had tan skin mint green hair and orange eyes.

"Well what is this now?" Sean asked sitting next to her making her blink before smiling at him.

"Hi. Just enjoying the peace and quiet. Names Fu by the way." Fu said.

"Sean. One of the foreign warriors for the exam." Sean said.

"Oh so you're the talk of the village. You know you guys are very popular." Fu said slyly making him chuckle.

"Well, duh we aren't ninja and yet we're in the exams." Sean said.

"Well, since you're not Ninja maybe I might take you three out with ease." Fu joked making them both laugh.

"We'll see honey. Nice meeting you." Sean said before leaving.

Now Sean was back at the training grounds again seeing a girl about the same age as Naruko. She had white skin long dark blue hair and white eyes that are called the Byakugan if he remembered correctly.

"Hello." Sean said making her jump before facing him.

"Uh um hi." The girl said shyly.

"Awfully late to be training alone out here." Sean said making her press her fingers together.

"I um just wanted to get some extra training in before the exams." The Girl said still being shy.

"Now no need to be nervous." Sean said sitting down by a tree. "Care to tell me your name?" Sean asked.

"H-Hinata." Hinata said.

"Well thats a pretty name." Sean said making her blush. "So how about a partner since it would help you get better." Sean said.

"No I uh I dont want to bother you." Hinata said.

"Nonsense. I'm always willing to help the beautiful girls." Sean said placing a hand on her cheek making her blush before smiling at him.

An hour later

After helping Hinata with her training Sean decided to head back to his hotel room

"Well you've been busy today." Temari said appearing next to him.

"How long we're you following me this time?" Sean asked.

"About the time you left the flower shop. Seems your a big flirt." Temari said jokingly making him chuckle.

"Well my mom always told me you treat a pretty lady right. And you so far are the top of the list." Sean said making her blush before giggling at him.

"So tomorrow the exams begin. Are you ready?" Temari asked.

"I was born for this." Sean said.

"Lets see just how well you do." Temari said.

"Temari by the way I have to ask." Sean said.

"About what?" Temari asked.

"Your brother the one with the Red hair. Whats his deal?" Sean asked making her widen her eyes.

"Uh...Lets just say my brother is complicated and leave at that." Temari said quickly.

"Ok?" Sean said a little put off by how quick she said that but guessed it wasn't any of his business.

"Anyway we should probably go to our hotel rooms since Tomorrow the exam begins." Temari said changing the subject.

"Yeah sure. See ya. May the best one win." Sean said making her smile before walking away.

"She's hiding something." Dilios said from behind Sean making him nod.

"Yeah. Something happened to her brother. Something that changed him to what he is now. I intend to find out soon enough." Sean said.

"Ay that you will. In the meantime you must rest. The exam begins tomorrow." Dilios said before Sean went inside.

Authors Note: Hmm quite an interesting day wouldn't you all agree. Next Chapter the exams begin and boy let me tell you that you'll finally get a chance to see what these foreigners are made of. Also I still want to know if I should let the old man live or die since only four of you voted. So please tell me what you think I should do. Read Review Fav and Follow. See ya.


	4. The Written

Chapter 4 The Written exam

Naruko and her team were heading to the place where the exams were starting as they got to the third floor they saw a group of Ninja being held back by some other ninja. A man with white skin black oval hair and black eyes was punched back from the door.

"Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt?" A leaf ninja said guarding the door from the others.

"Whats going on here?" Sean asked Naruko as his team walked by.

"No clue." Sasuke said. As they were watching Sean noticed Tenten with the boy who just got punched.

"Please let us through we're supposed to go in there." Tenten said trying to get through and one of the ninja tried to punch her and would have had a strong hand not caught his.

"What the?" The ninja said before Seeing Sean glaring at him with cold inhuman eyes.

"That was uncalled for." Sean said before squeezing his hand so hard you could hear bones popping making the ninja groan in pain. "Apologize before I break that hand for life." Sean said squeezing even harder making the Ninja gasp in pain.

"OK OK! I'm sorry!" The ninja yelled before Sean threw him into the wall and to everyones surprise he went through two rooms.

"Whoa." One of the ninja said in shock.

"If theres one thing I hate is someone attacking a woman who's done nothing wrong. Let that be a reminder to all of you." Sean said making the other ninja back up in fear. "Another thing you might want to look closer at the floor number. This is an illusion. We're still on the second floor." Sean said as the number above them went from 301 to 201.

"How did he see that?" Sakura asked.

"Kruger has an unnatural talent for spotting things out of place. You outa see him back home in Sparta he can tell any changes in a heartbeat." Reznov said.

"Hello Tenten." Sean said kindly making her smile and blush.

"Hey. Thanks for the assist." Tenten said.

"Like I said I don't like seeing girls who've done nothing wrong get hurt." Sean said making her giggle before Julia grabbed his ear and dragged him."OW OW OW!" Sean yelled.

"Come on Romeo lets go." Julia said.

"LET GO OF MY FUCKING EAR YOU FUCKING BRITISH BITCH OW!" Sean yelled as she pulled harder.

"Huh. I'm surprised those two aren't a couple." Sakura said.

Dragging her team to the entrance they found Dilios by the door.

"Dilios what are you doing here?" Reznov asked.

"Making sure all three of you came. If one of you dropped out then the rest of you would not be allowed to enter the exams. Now remember there will be unexpected events during these exams. Each of you represents not only your nation but inspiration for the next generation." Dilios said.

"You don't need to worry about us." Sean said as they entered the room.

"What a big fucking surprise." Reznov said as the room was full of Ninja from various villages glaring at them with low KI.

"Pathetic." Sean said before releasing an even more deadly KI into the room making the ninja gasp in fright and made it hard to breathe before he stopped giving them the air they needed.

"Hello." Ino said jumping on his back.

"Hey Ino." Sean said.

"Get off him Ino Pig!" Sakura said annoyed.

"Make me forehead." Ino said sticking her tongue at her making her growl before Karui appeared and pulled her off. "Hey!" Ino said annoyed.

"Sorry girly." Karui said as she and Samui stood by him.

"Well look who it is." Kurotsuchi said walking to him along with two other people. One was a large male and the second was a female with shoulder length brown hair and steel grey eyes.

"Jeez Kruger how many women did you met while we were here?" Reznov asked.

"Can't help it." Sean said shrugging his shoulders as Fu walked over to them. "Hello Fu." Sean said.

"Hello back. I see your mister popular around here." Fu said making him chuckle.

"You guys might want to keep it down." A man said as he approached them. He had white skin grey hair and black eyes.

"Who are you?" Sean asked.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. So you're the foreigners everyone has heard about. Giving that little demonstration we saw I can see why the Hokage invited you all here." Kabuto said.

"Lets just say we want a challenge for a change.

"Well, you may get your wish. These exams are a lot harder then most people let on." Kabuto explained making the other Genin in the group look at him in confusion.

"Meaning?" Julia asked.

"Meaning that almost everyone in this room will fail. In fact lots of Genin during the second stage end up getting killed." Kabuto said making some of them gulp in suspense.

"And you know this how?" Reznov asked.

"I've done this six times. This will be my seventh attempt." Kabuto said.

"Damn they must be difficult." Sean said.

"They are." Kabuto said adjusting his glasses.

"So Kabuto if you've done this before that must mean you know a lot about these exams like information on other ninjas and how many are participating in the exams." Julia said.

"As a matter of fact yes I do." Kabuto said pulling out an info card before showing how many people were in the exams. "Over almost 200 Genin are in these exams. Most are from the hidden leaf village while others are from other nations and villages. Your group is the only one not from the ninja lands." Kabuto said.

"Well, duh. The Hokage invited us. Our superiors were eager to show off our abilities to the ninja lands for a change." Reznov said.

"What exactly can you guys do anyway. I know Sean has to be skilled with Swords if those blades on his back are any indication." Sasuke said looking at the Blades of Chaos.

"You'll see in time." Sean said placing a hand on his shoulder making him smirk looking forward to seeing his skills in action. However before anything else could be said a group of sound ninja attacked them. Kin however though was just observing as her teammates Zaku and Dosu attacked the foreign warriors only for Sean to place his blades at their necks making them gasp in shock at how quick he acted.

"Your kind is the type that really pisses me off. Attacking anyone while unprovoked. It sickens me to no end." Sean said digging his blades into their skin making them bleed slightly.

"Sorry guess we're a little jumpy. It's our first time." Dosu said making Sean scoff before pulling his swords away.

"See to it that you don't do it again." Sean said placing them back on his back.

'I didn't even see him move. He acted with impossible speed that not even Haku could have used when she was alive. I wonder what else he's got under his sleeve?' Sasuke thought.

However soon there was a small explosion of smoke.

"Alright you worthless brats shut up and listen up." A male voice said making everyone look as the smoke cleared reveling a group of Leaf ninja led by a man with scars on his face. "I am Ibiki and as of this moment your worst nightmare." Ibiki said.

"Yeah right." Sean said unimpressed.

"You're not scared of him?" Temari asked amused.

"I've seen much worse than some scared freak." Sean said making her smirk.

Soon the Everyone was seated away from their teams.

Meanwhile though

"So you're the leader of the new kids?" Asuma asked Dilios as he and the other Jonin sat in the lounge.

"Yes. King Leonidas asked me to look after them while they competed in the exam." Dilios said.

"Why them exactly. Don't get me wrong they seem like strong kids but no one here knows anything about them." Kakashi asked.

"To be blunt all three of them have had a rather harsh life growing up. Each on pushing themselves past their limits to get where they are now. Together their known as the legendary deadlock due to their skills and abilities." Dilios said.

"Harsh how exactly?" Kurenai asked.

"Thats more for them to say not me. Sean however is the strongest of the three and for good reason. Those blades of his can only be used by a worthy warrior. The Blades themselves chose their welders. Anyone else who tries to use them and are unworthy die a horrible death." Dilios said.

"Yikes." Asuma said. "Well hopefully they pass the first part but somehow I doubt that many will stay due to who's in charge of the first part." Asuma said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Meaning?" Dilios asked.

"Who's in charge?" Kurenai asked.

"Ibiki." Asuma said.

"Great their already sticking them with that Sadist." Kakashi said feeling bad for the poor saps in the room with him.

"I assume this man has great skills of breaking the minds of his enemies." Dilios said.

"Yup. He focuses on the mind of his enemies instead of the body. He's in charge of the Interrogation unit in the hidden leaf village. If anyone has information and is unwilling to share they send him right in and five minutes later he gets everything out of them." Asuma said.

"Impressive." Dilios said.

"Well, lets just hope the kids can handle him." Kakashi said.

Back with the Genin

Sean and a few others soon figured out that the whole point of the test was to cheat and not get caught. (I'm not going to say how they cheated since I want to keep that a surprise till next Chapter and believe me it will be well worth it)

"Alright Maggots time for the final question." Ibiki said.

"About time." Sean said.

"However theres couple rules to this one." Ibiki said.

'Oh come on again with the fucking rules!' Sean thought annoyed.

"Each of you is free not to answer it." Ibiki said surprising everyone who was left.

"WHAT! What kind of stupid rule is that?" Reznov yelled.

"Reznov enough." Sean said.

"No I want to know why the hell he would make a stupid rule like that right now." Reznov said getting the others to agree.

"If you truly wish to know then so be it Russian. If you choose not to answer it then you'll get a zero regardless of the other nine. However if you do answer it and get it wrong...YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM EVER TAKING THE CHUNIN EXAM EVER AGAIN! NINJA OR FORIGN!" Ibiki said shocking everyone to the core.

"Yeah nice try." Sean said shocking everyone that he was saying he was lying. "You don't have the authority to do that and I doubt that would sit well with other leaders from various nation and villages. Cut the act already. There is no tenth question. Just tell them the truth." Sean said confusing everyone.

"Sean what are you talking about?" Temari asked.

"You mean you don't see the true purpose to the first part of this nonsense?" Sean asked getting Ibiki to chuckle confusing everyone.

"You got guts kid I like that. He's right there never was a tenth question. In fact all the other questions were truly pointless. The true purpose of the exam to see how well you did under pressure and gather information. Seems these foreigners are smarter then the rest of you. Unlike them our job is to secure information at all costs for the security of our nations. Sometimes you will even have to put your life on the line to secure that information." Ibiki said showing the top half of his head covered with various injuries.

Suddenly however someone bursted into the room with a banner.

"Oh great now what?" Sean asked.

"Heads up, boys and girls. This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. Lets go!" Anko said. She had white skin purple hair tied up in a pony tail and light brown pupils eyes. She was also dressed in a brown trench coat with a brown skirt and had uh well a revealing mesh body suit.

"You're early again." Ibiki said making Anko blush in embarrassment.

"She on your list now?" Temari asked Sean making him chuckle while she smirked.

"Why would you say that?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Jeez how many are there?" Anko asked seeing a lot of students left.

"You can thank that Spartan Foreigner over there. He figured out the point of the exam." Ibiki said pointing at Sean making her look and smirked at him.

'Well hello handsome' Anko said.

"Alright handsome you might have helped everyone pass this test but you wont be able to next round." Anko said.

"We'll see about that." Sean said making her grin.

 **Authors Note: Now that the written test is over we can get to the forest of death. Now some of you are wanting to know who's in the harem and who's the Alpha female. Well if you truly wish to know.**

 **Temari (Alpha)**

 **Naruko**

 **Samui**

 **Karui**

 **Fu**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Kin**

 **Ino**

 **Tenten**

 **And I'll leave at that for now since I want to keep going over all the possibilities since I want to make this a more manageable harem. The only one I know who could make the most massive Harem work in the history of fan fiction is the lemon sage and for good reason you know. Anyway as for the Votes it looks like the old man is going to live but he will retire and hand the job over to Tsunade. Read, Review, Fav and follow. See ya. Oh and Hanso I might do a Rwby story but I haven't seen the series yet so only time will tell.**


	5. The Forest of Death

Chapter 5 The Forest of Death

"What the hell is this?" Reznov asked as they came to a large forest that said restricted.

"This Russian boy is the Forest of Death. And believe me it's a lot worse on the inside than the outside." Anko said.

"We've seen worse." Sean said getting Reznov and Julia to smirk since that was completely true.

"Oh so the Spartan thinks he's a tough guy huh?" Anko said with a grin before throwing a Kunai at him but he caught it before crushing it with his bare hand making most of the Genin who didn't know him back up in fear.

"I don't think I know. If you want a private demonstration just ask." Sean said dropping the crushed Kunai before stomping on it with his foot completely crushing it before Anko appeared behind him.

"Tell you what Spartan lets make a little bet." Anko said whispering something in his ear. Meanwhile the other female ninja looked at her in annoyance.

'BACK OFF YOU TRAMP!' The girls yelled in their minds.

"Deal." Sean said making her grin.

"Oh fucking hell Kruger." Reznov said.

"What?" Sean said confused.

"FOCUS!" Julia yelled at them both.

"OW!" The guys yelled in pain holding their ears.

"Keep that shit up and you'll never get a boyfriend." Sean said holding his ears.

"Fuck. You!" Julia said getting most of the Genin to laugh.

"All right back to the exam. Now in order to pass this test you need both of these of these scrolls." Anko said holding up a heaven and an earth scroll.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked.

"Somehow I doubt it." Sean said.

"You need to reach the tower in the center of the forest in order to advance. Oh and heres the catch you only have five days to finish the test or your screwed." Anko said.

"Five days? We'll finish this in an hour." Sean said making her grin.

"Oh I'm hoping to see that." Anko said.

Later

Soon enough each team had a scroll before going to their assigned gates.

"Ready Kruger?" Reznov asked making Sean smirk.

"Lets go." Sean said as the Test started and the three foreigners rushed in ready to win this part of the exam.

Each ninja team rushed into the forest.

However though unknown to anyone in the groups was that there was one person way above Genin level stalking prey. He was after the Foreigners.

Sean's group soon encountered three rain village teams.

"These are the Foreigners?" One of the ninja asked.

"They don't look like much to me." One of the ninja said.

"Oh great we're getting criticized by weaklings." Julia said.

"You guys might want to just leave if you want to live." Reznov said.

"No chance in hell. You foreigners shouldn't have come to the ninja lands." The leader said.

"I've heard enough of this crap. Let's just get this over with." Sean said pulling one of his blades out and cut his hand having blood pour out.

"Kruger we don't even know what scroll these guys have." Reznov said.

Meanwhile the other teams from Leaf, Sand, Stone, Cloud, Sound and waterfall observed.

'Finally get a chance to see what these guys are made of.' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"I honestly don't care. They underestimated us. So they'll learn the hard way." Sean said glaring at his enemies before placing the blade back on his back.

"Whatever." Reznov said.

"If you think you can kill us then try it!" The Leader yelled puling out some umbrellas before tasing them in the air and they floated.

"What the?" Reznov tried to say.

"Ninja art! Senbon rainstorm!" The Leader yelled as a thousand needles came fly towards them. "Up down left right no matter where you go I can get you! This jutsu has no blind spot now die!" The leader yelled as the needles headed straight for Sean who didnt even move as they made impact.

'Heh child's-play' The Leader thought before his eyes widened in shock. Where Sean stood there was a giant sphere of blood protecting him from the Senbon as he just look bored with his eyes closed.

"Is that all you got? If so it's my turn." Sean said before placing a hand on his left eye before it opened showing it went from forest green to sickly yellow and slitted.

"What the?" The Leader said before he was engulfed in a pool of blood. "AHHH!" The Leader yelled in fear while his comrades looked on in shock.

'This ability is almost like Gaara's only instead of sand its blood.' Temari thought while observing.

"This is an ancient ability from Greece that has been long forgotten till I found the last scroll containing the information about this power. It is known as Blood bending. I can shape the movements of my own blood outside of my body or in others like this. Now. BLOOD PULSE!" Sean yelled as the Leader was completely engulfed in the blood making him shake in fear.

"L-Let me go!" The Leader said in complete fear.

"Die. BLOOD BATH!" Sean yelled.

"AHHHHHH!" The leader yelled in fear only to see he was still alive before Sean bursted out laughing.

"Oh that never gets old!" Sean between laughs. "Oh please man I'm not going to kill you. It would be pointless. Tell you what. Hand over your scroll and leave the forest and I'll let you guys go without a scratch." Sean said with a grin on his face.

"Fine!" The leader yelled as one of his comrades handed them an Earth Scroll.

"Oh cool." Reznov said.

"Bye." Julia said as they bolted.

"Well that was fun." Reznov said.

"Enjoy the show?" Sean asked getting everyone to come out.

"How long did you know we were here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Since the beginning dumbass. So what did you think?" Sean asked with a grin.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sakura said in disgust seeing all the blood and looking green.

"Oh for the love of..." Sean tried to say.

"Why did you not kill them?" Gaara asked in his usual cold voice. "You had every chance to end their lives and prove your existence yet you let them go. Why?" Gaara asked while Temari looked nervous.

"Eh I don't kill unless I have to. My grandfather told me killing an opponent when it's not needed is disgraceful. King Leonidas agrees with this ideal and has encouraged others to believe in it as well.

"You are a fool." Gaara said making Sean raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? And hows that?" Sean asked.

"You don't have what it takes to prove your existence." Gaara said.

"What the fuck does that even mean?" Reznov asked getting sick and tired of this nonsense.

"Your weak." Gaara said making Sean chuckle before his eyes reverted back to their natural forest green.

"Your dead wrong on that Gaara. And I'll prove it to you later. Believe me. You have no idea what I'm fully capable of or what I truly am." Sean said before he and his team rushed off to the tower.

Minutes later

"What the fuck was that all about?" Reznov asked.

"Somehow I get the feeling that Gaara is more troubled than Temari told me. I get the impression he only thinks of himself and thinks that killing his enemies will prove how powerful he is." Sean said before they dodged a barrage of Kunai flying at them.

"Oh what now?" Julia asked before a sinister laugh was heard.

"I almost thought I wouldn't get a chance to find you." A male voice said making them look up and seeing a man with pale skin snake like eyes and black hair.

"Who the fuck are you?" Reznov asked.

"I am Orochimaru the Sannin. And you my young friends are of great interest to me." Orochimaru said before a sword came out of his mouth.

"Oh good god!" Julia said in disgust before he charged at them before Sean clashed his blades against his.

"These are powerful blades if they are able to withstand my Kusanagi." Orochimaru said as each one tried to gain more ground.

"You're about to find out just how powerful they are." Sean said before kicking him back hard before throwing his blades at him and managed to cut his arm and leg making Orochimaru groan in pain before noticing the chains around them and they were pulled back to him before Sean jumped and tried to slam them on Orochimaru but he quickly dodged.

Sean quickly pulled his blades back before Orochimaru made his neck long and moved in to bite his neck in order to give him a cursed mark but seeing Sean's eyes glow sickly yelled and become slitted he froze.

'What is this?' Orochimaru asked seeing he was frozen before he regained control of his body just as Sean punched him into a tree and stabbed him into the stomach making Orochimaru scream in pain.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sean asked before.

"Not even close." Orochimaru said behind him making him widen his eyes in surprise. "And here I thought only Ninja were powerful. You foreigners are certainly full of surprises. I look forward to seeing how powerful you all are during the exams. Consider this a farewell for now." Orochimaru said before disappearing.

"The hell?" Reznov said.

"Forget about it." Sean said. "We'll have to report this to Dilios and the Hokage. I get the feeling something bad is about to happen." Sean said.

However as they were heading to the tower Sean noticed a red haired girl up against a bear.

"Hold that thought." Sean said before stabbing the bear in the head with his blades.

The girl was completely surprised before she put her glasses back on and saw him.

"Hello." Sean said to her making her blush.

"Uh hi." The girl said before he noticed her dead teammates.

"What happened here?" Sean asked landing right next to her making her sulk.

"My idiot teammates tried to use me as bait on that thing and ended up getting killed. Serves them right the bastards." The girl said making him chuckle.

"Got a name?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Karin." Karin said.

"Well, Karin since you're technically out of the Exam you want to come with us to the tower? It will be a lot safer then out in the open." Sean said making her blink before smiling.

"Sure." Karin said as he picked her up making her blush before they headed to the tower.

Later

Anko was with the Hokage after she told him about her encounter with her old teacher.

"I didn't anticipate that Orochimaru would return. But why now?" Hiruzen asked.

"I don't know. He said something about inspecting something new in the exams." Anko said rubbing her shoulder where her curse mark was at before Gennma entered the room.

"Genma what is it?" Hiruzen asked.

"Uh excuse me lord Hokage but you might want to see this." Genma said inserting a tape into a tv before showing the Tower in the forest of death with Sean and his team inside. "Look closely at the time." Genma said showing the exact time.

"Thats not possible." Anko said

"It is. These kids passed the test in less then an hour." Genma said.

"No one has managed break the time by more than four hours. Who are these guys?" Anko asked.

"Hmm. When I asked their superiors about them they each they were prodigies among prodigies. I thought they might have been exaggerating slightly but now I'm not so sure. And look even closer." Hiruzen said.

"At what?" Genma asked looking closer at them. "I don't see it." Genma said.

"It's what you're not seeing. None of them have even a single scratch of spec of dirt on them. No one has ever done that during the exam." Anko said.

"Hmm. This year is certainly getting more and more interesting." Hiruzen said.

Meanwhile

"So how did your encounter go with the foreigners?" Kabuto asked Orochimaru.

"I must say the Spartan is quiet a catch. His blades were able to withstand my own without even breaking a sweat. And here I thought that Sasuke would be the prize of this whole exam. But apparently I was mistaken. I want you to participate in the exams till the end. I will have to make some changes to our invasion. I wish to see how strong these foreigners truly are and I cant do that if I interrupt the exams early." Orochimaru said.

"What about Sasuke?" Kabuto said making him snicker.

"Oh I have plans for him be certain of that. But for now my attention is on those three." Orohcimaru said.

Meanwhile

"Jeez what the hell happened to you guys?" Kiba asked.

"Let's just say we encountered a strong ninja during the way here. He retreated after it was a stand off." Reznov said.

"Sean can I talk to you for a moment?" Temari asked.

"Yeah sure." Sean said as they walked away while the other girls glared at her from behind.

"I can't tell if they like each other or not." Reznov said to Julia who nods.

Sean and Temari sat down away from the others.

"So whats going on?" Sean asked.

"Listen you need to not aggravate Gaara. You wouldn't see it from his expression but he has an interest in you and the last person who interested him ended up dead shortly after." Temari said.

"Ok no more games what is up with him. You said he had a complicated life. Out with it." Sean said making her sigh.

"During when he was born into this world my father had one of our most talented ninja seal a demon known as the one tailed Shukaku inside of him. This demon infects the mind of whoever he is sealed into. My mother died during the birth. When he was growing up the sand village council saw him as a lost cause and ordered our uncle to kill him but failed. This caused Gaara to snap." Temari said making him frown.

"This thing inside him is it that dangerous?" Sean asked.

"Well there are more like it but each one after it is much more dangerous. There are nine tailed beasts. Each with an additional number of tails all the way to nine. Each one is more powerful than the last. Gaara might hold the weakest but that doesn't make him any less dangerous." Temari said before he stood up.

"I can't promise I wont agitate him since I don't think that will work with that thing inside him. But I might have an idea. And in the process you will get your little brother back away from the influence of that thing inside him. When it comes to making a promise to someone who's important to me I always come through." Sean said kissing her forehead surprising her before he walked away.

 **Authors Note: Oh boy things are getting intense. Now what Bet did Sean and Anko make hmm? Anyway I'm horrible when it comes to placements cause I always leave people out by mistake. So Reaper4991 will help me out. The teams that will be in the Preliminary will be from the Leaf village including Kabuto's team, Sand team, Cloud team, Stone Team, Waterfall team, Sound team, Shizuka's team (Her Teammates drop out due to heavy injuries) And thats pretty much it. Now Also I've been thinking of adding some Greek Mythology women to the Harem and maybe one or two from a different series like Red Sonja making her Sean's teacher who heh fell for him during training. Read, Review, Fav and follow see ya.**


	6. The Preliminaries Part 1

Chapter 6 The Preliminaries Part 1

The Hokage and the Kazekage looked across the room seeing over at least 32 participants in the room.

'Hard to believe so many survived this far and many of them are rookies.' Hiruzen said before looking at the foreigners. 'I suspect these three might be responsible for this. King Leonidas did say they could inspire greatness in almost anyone.' Hiruzen thought.

"You've all done well in passing the second part of the exam. However before we move further I'm afraid we must hold a preliminary round." Hiruzen said surprising them all.

"Wait what?" Sean asked.

"Sir forgive me if this sounds rude but what the hell?" Reznov said.

"The thing is that never has there been this many participants left during the exams. According to the rules there can only be half of you participating in the final round. So a preliminary round will shorten the number of people participating in the final rounds." Hiruzen explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Sean said getting a few others to agree.

"Still that means only 16 of us will make it to the finals or less depending on the matches." Sasuke said.

"True." Sean said before grinning. "Still I'm always up for a fight." Sean said making him smirk.

"Now then for the first round." Hiruzen said as the board lite up randomly selecting the names before finally one was selected.

Kabuto vs Reznov

"Oh Russians rule you all suck." Reznov said proud before Sean and Julia hit him upside the head making the others laugh.

"Oh shut the fuck up and win this you stupid drunk." Julia said.

"I am not a drunk." Reznov said annoyed.

"You're right you're a Russian Alcoholic." Sean said making Reznov roll his eyes.

"Whatever." Reznov said as everyone else cleared the floor.

"This should be interesting." Sasuke said.

"Hmm? Oh right you only saw one of my abilities. Believe me Reznov is a lot stronger than he looks. Trust me from personal experience. Especially with whats he's hiding on his left arm." Sean said.

"Meaning?" Kakashi asked in interest.

"You'll see." Sean said.

"I was hoping to fight someone else but I guess you'll do. Don't take it to bad if I win." Kabuto said charging at him with a Kunai but Reznov blocked it with his left arm and it didn't even puncture his arm instead made a scraping sound that hurt the others ears.

"OW WHAT THE!" Naruko yelled in pain holding her ears.

"Now whats this?" Kabuto said adding Chakra to his blade and in an instant ripped off the skin on his left arm only for him to widen his eyes seeing his arm was mechanical and had the Russian Flag symbol on the top shoulder. "What the?" Kabuto said in shock before Reznov blasted him with lightning making him groan in pain before Reznov grabbed him and punched him so hard he went flying to a wall knocked out cold.

"Winer of the first Match Reznov." Hayate said before the medics came in and picked up Kabuto and took him away.

"What the?" Sasuke said in surprise looking at his metal arm. (Picture it as the one The Winter soldier has in the movies)

"Surprised?" Sean said amused.

"What happened to his arm?" Kakashi asked.

"When he was a kid he was in a labor camp called Vorkuta. One day the mine collapsed and his arm was crushed. Reznov's godfather led a small search party to look for any survivors and found him barley alive. They had his arm amputated and replaced with that. It's made from perfectly refined Titanium." Sean said.

"Yikes." Sakura said not wanting that to happen to her.

"His power of lightning powers the arm. It's painted with a special skin like substance to make it look like his arm is normal." Julia said.

"And the lightning?" Sasuke asked.

"Thats not for me to tell." Sean said before the next match started.

Gaara vs Lee

"Uh oh." Sean said while Lee looked extremely excited and started cheering.

"Dude is like a happy child who just got free candy." Reznov said.

"Hey buddy." Sean said getting his attention. "Try to be careful since he's lot stronger than he looks." Sean said getting him to smile.

"Yes sir." Lee said before jumping down.

"You know something don't you?" Sasuke said.

"Temari explained to me that something happened to him as a child and he snapped. Thats all I'm going to say since it's not my place to say." Sean said making him shrug.

"Begin." Hayate said as Lee charged at Gaara with great speed about to land a blow only for a wall of sand to block him and tried to grab him but Lee jumped back.

"Sand?" Reznov said.

"Thats an unusual ability." Dilios said.

'If only you knew.' Sean thought as Lee tried to land some blows using his speed but it wasn't enough.

"I don't get it why doesn't he get some distance and use Ninjutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Because he can't. Lee has neither Ninjutsu or Genjutsu at all." Guy said.

"How?" Sean asked.

"It's extremely rare for someone not to be able to do Nin or Gen." Guy said.

Lee was trying desperately to land a blow on Gaara but couldn't even with his speed before he was forced to jump on the statue above them.

"Lee take them off." Guy said.

"Huh?" Sean said before Lee took off some weights wrapped around his legs.

"Weights?" Sasuke asked before he dropped them.

"Does he really expect to be able to move faster just by dropping a couple of pounds of weight?" Reznov asked only as they landed they made large impacts. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Reznov yelled in shock while everyone else minus Lee's teammates looked in shock.

'Guy you are to much.' Kakashi thought before Lee disappeared in a great burst of Speed.

"Damn." Sean said impressed.

"I could see Lee had no skills for Ninjutsu or Genjutuse so he skipped them and turned his disadvantage into a blessing by turning him into a Tiajutsu specialist." Guy said before Lee was finally able to land a blow on Gaara.

"Holy shit." Reznov said. Sean however had his eyes glow sickly yellow and slitted and sighed.

"Don't get excited just yet." Sean said.

"Huh?" Julia said.

"Look." Sean said pointing at Gaara before they saw he had a shell made of sand like armor where he got hit by Lee.

"What the? Is he made of Sand?" Reznov said in surprise.

"He must have placed that armor on before the match began." Baki said.

'I knew it. Seeing all that blood Sean used during the forest awakened his inner demon.' Temari thought in concern.

Lee narrowed his eyes before he unwrapped the bandages around his arms and circled around Gaara fast.

"What is he doing now?" Kankuro asked.

"I think I see what he's doing. I'm no ninja but I can see tactics easily." Sean said as Lee quickly kicked Gaara into the air and continued to do so.

'What an impressive series of kicks.' Kakashi thought.

"The hell is he doing?" Julia asked before Lee wrapped Gaara up in a cocoon and quickly dashed back.

"Primary Lotus!" Lee yelled as on the way down he crashed and made a large crater.

"Did he win?" Reznov asked.

"No." Sean said narrowing his eyes at the field before Lee was seen as the cloud of dust vanished. As for Gaara he looked out of it till he started to come apart like a broken statue.

"What?" Lee said in shock before Gaara reappeared behind him with an insane look on his face before he used his sand to chase him. Lee was trying to avoid it but for some reason he wasn't as fast as before.

"I don't get it why isn't he moving as fast as before?" Sakura asked.

"The Hidden Lotus puts an enormous strain on the body thats why its a forbidden Jutsu. Right now Lee is in so much pain he can hardly move." Kakashi said.

"You sure about that?" Reznov asked as Lee started to move fast again.

"What did he do? Take some kind of booster?" Julia asked.

"Not that I noticed." Sean said.

"The Leaf Village Lotus blooms twice." Guy said making Kakashi widen his eye.

"But that...No...Guy you didn't." Kakashi said in alarm.

"Oh yes Kakashi I did." Guy said making him narrow his eye at him.

"So that boy that Genin knows the hidden Lotus?" Kakashi asked.

"Hidden Lotus?" Reznov asked.

"Yes." Guy said.

"Oy speak english. What the hell is the hidden Lotus?" Julia asked.

"Inside the body are Chakra limiters that are like valves. However the Hidden Lotus forces them to open and releases an enormous amount of Chakra." Guy said.

"So whats the problem?" Reznov asked.

"Reznov think of them like locks that need to be sealed. The human body is one of the most fragile things on the planet. These locks keep to much Chakra from entering the body. How many are there?" Sean asked.

"At least eight and your right those locks need to remain sealed unless of a life or death situation. If a person opened up all eight locks they could be the most powerful ninja in the lands. The only draw back is..." Kakashi tried to say.

"Death." Dilios said.

"I doubt Lee can open all eight gates and even if he could he wouldn't do it just for some exam." Sean said. "How many can he open now?" Sean asked Guy.

"Five gates." Guy said before they looked down seeing Lee opened up the third gate and his skin started turning Red.

"Holy shit." Reznov said before Lee went even further and opened the fourth gate and went at Gaara with insane speed.

"WHOA!" Sean and Sasuke yelled seeing the insane amount of speed Lee was using against Gaara. "By the gods of Olympus that is insane. No human is that fast." Sean said as Lee was kicking the living hell out of Gaara before Sean noticed his muscles were tearing apart.

"He isn't going to last much longer if he keeps this up." Dilios said before Lee opened the fifth gate and punched Gaara down hard before they both landed hard. Lee rolled on the floor in pain before looking at Gaara and widened his eyes seeing he was still awake and tried to use his sand to attack him and would have had someone not gotten in the way. Once the sand cleared everyone saw Sean in the way with his blades in hand.

"Enough!" Sean said narrowing his eyes at Gaara who glared at him.

"Why do you interfere? You don't even know him." Gaara said.

"I don't have to know him to save his career from being destroyed. You won the match let it go." Sean said prepared to fight as both stood there for a minute before Gaara walked away.

"As I said in the forest your weak." Gaara said making Sean snort in amusement.

"Keep telling yourself that." Sean said as the Medics came and inspected Lee who was out cold. Thankfully since he intervened just in time his life wasn't in danger but he would be facing a long time to recover.

"Lee." Tenten said sadly.

"I'm sure the little guy will be back on his feet in no time." Reznov said.

"Yup." Julia said.

"Alright now for the next match." Hayate said as the board lit up randomly selecting the next fighters.

Sean vs Dosu and Zaku

"Two on one hardly seems fair...for them." Sean said with a grin as he jumped down.

Dosu and Zaku jumped down with grins on their faces.

"After we get done with you weakling perhaps we'll go to your home and take some women with us as prizes." Zaku said making Sean frown before he pulled out a neckless with an Olympian symbol before he started whispering in Greek.

"What's he doing?" Temari asked.

"Praying." Reznov said.

"For what?" Kin asked.

"Let's just say he does this every time he kills. To get rid of any bad Karma." Reznov said.

"Begin." Hayate said.

"YOUR MINE!" Zaku yelled charging at him planing on ending this in one swift move only for him to widen his eyes when.

SLICE!

Zaku gasped in shock as his arms were cut off from the shoulders making him whimper in fear before Sean shoved his right fist into his stomach making him cough up blood before Sean wrapped his hand around his spinal column.

"Wha...What...What are you doing?" Zaku asked.

"Now you die for Olympus." Sean said in Greek before with a vicious pull he pulled out his entire skull and spine making Blood splatter all over the ground while others looked on in shock and horror.

Dosu looked on in shock as Zaku's skull was thrown on the ground before Sean stomped on it before glaring at him with inhuman eyes.

"Your next." Sean said dashing over to him before cutting off his arms and legs making Dosu scream in pain.

"Please don't kill me!" Dosu begged before Sean placed his right foot on his throat making Dosu gasp for air.

"No. Now like your idiot friend you will die for Olympus. You will rot in the depths of Hades." Sean said before stomping his foot on his head making his brains and blood splatter everywhere.

"Winer of the third match. Sean Ashburn Kruger." Hayate said. Sean walked back to the others but Gaara appeared next to him.

"I was wrong about you. You have enough hatred to turn this world into ash." Gaara said.

"Your point?" Sean asked.

"Why do you not use it all the time?" Gaara asked.

"Well the answer is rather simple. I have reason to keep that anger in check. Those are important to me give me the strength I need to hold back all that anger and rage and power. I only unleashed it on those fools since they threatened my country. Gaara believe me that anger will eventually destroy you." Sean said.

"I could kill you and give your blood to mother." Gaara said.

"That thing inside you isn't your mother. Shukaku is just using you for his own entertainment." Sean said.

"You have your path and I have mine and I don't recognize your's." Gaara said coldly.

"Than I'll beat you during the exams and prove my way is better." Sean said.

"Fool." Gaara said about to walk away.

"Do me a favor." Sean said making him stop and look at him. "Save all that anger and rage on me. I don't want you wasting it on anyone else." Sean said.

"I will wait till the finals and everyone will see what we are." Gaara said before walking away. Sean smirked before jumping back to his team.

"The hell was that about?" Reznov asked.

"Oh nothing. Just making a little bet." Sean said grinning.

"Speaking of Bets." Anko said from behind him.

"After the matches are over." Sean said making her grin.

"What did you two bet on?" Julia asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh nothing." Sean said innocently making her roll her eyes.

The Kazekage who had watched the interaction between Sean and Gaara grew interested seeing that this may finally be a chance to have Gaara return to a sane mind and come back to his family.

"Now for the next match." Hayate said as the board lit up showing the next fighters.

Julia vs Shino

"Good luck" Reznov said making her smirk before jumping down.

 **Authors Note: And I'll leave it at that as a little teaser. Pretty good match up so far right. Reaper did a great job with the matches. Now Next chapter will continue the preliminaries. Also The next list of people in the Harem.**

 **Anko**

 **Pakura**

 **Kurenai**

 **Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Tayuya**

 **Guren**

 **Mabui**

 **Yugito**

 **Mei**

 **Shizuka**

 **And thats pretty much it for now. Also I was wondering something. Should I perhaps including Oh I don't know a call of duty Arc in this story^^. Your choice my loyal friends. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. Please Review please. See ya.**


	7. The Preliminaries Part 2

Chapter 7 The Preliminaries part 2

Julia and Shino stood across from one another.

"So what abilities does she have exactly?" Sasuke asked making Sean and Reznov chuckle.

"Well, answer me this question." Sean said getting a confused expression from Sasuke. "What does all life need to survive?" Sean asked.

"Uh?" Sasuke tried to say.

'I would say food but that's to obvious.' Sasuke thought.

"Oh I see." Kakashi said seeing the answer.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Watch." Kakashi said as he pointed to the match.

"Begin." Hayate said

Shino suddenly had bugs coming out of his body.

"Bugs? Yuck!" Julia said in disgust while shivering.

"Oh great her most grossed out fear." Reznov said while Sean chuckled.

"This kid is dead meat." Sean said.

"Hey don't put Shino down yet." Kiba said.

"I might as well since he doesn't stand a chance against her." Sean said making him frown.

"If you are truly disgusted then walk away." Shino said as his bugs neared her.

"Yeah fuck you." Julia said as the bugs got closer to her before suddenly a wave of water drowned them.

"What?" Shino said in shock as a sphere of water appeared around her.

"Water?" Sakura asked.

"All life requires water to survive. I thought you guys knew that. Didn't you learn that in the academy? Its kinda common knowledge." Sean said.

"I guess that makes sense." Sasuke thought while observing the round with his Sharingan. "Hey wait theres no Chakra around her or in the water." Sasuke said.

"Thats cause we don't use Chakra. Julia uses an ancient form of power known as Water Bending. Similar to my blood bending she can shift the shape of water around her." Sean said.

"But theres no water around here." Sasuke said.

"Actually there is Sasuke. You just cant see it. In the air its all around you in humidity. Julia is using her power to enlarge the small water particles around her to her needs." Kakashi said.

'A rather brilliant ability actually. These three are beyond Chunin level and maybe above Jounin. I can see why the Hokage invited them here.' Kakashi thought.

Shino's bugs were unable to get past Julia's water shield.

"My turn and I'm going to drown all those disgusting little bugs of yours!" Julia yelled as a giant wave of water rushed at Shino making him gasp as he was engulfed in the wave before being held in a Water sphere unable to breathe. "All I need to do is wait till all those little bastards are dead and you can go." Julia said.

"Enough." Hayate said making her let Shino go and he gasped for air.

"Nothing personal. I just really hate bugs you know?" Julia said walking up to the stands with her team.

"Nice work." Reznov said making her smile.

"Was nearly drowning Shino necessary?" Kurenai asked.

"Sorry but like I said I really hate bugs." Julia said shivering.

"Oh we believe me we know." Sean said as his hand impersonated a spider walking on her shoulder.

"AHHH!" Julia yelled before seeing it was his hand making Sean and the others laugh. "Fucking asshole!" Julia yelled hitting him.

"Oh lighten up. I was just kidding." Sean said snickering before Hayate coughed gaining their attention.

"Now for the next match." Hayate said as the next fighters names appeared.

Sasuke vs Karui

"Oh great now I don't know who to cheer for." Sean said annoyed.

"Meaning?" Sasuke asked making Sean point to her. "What have you been doing while in the village?" Sasuke asked.

"Just getting to know the lovely ladies of the ninja lands. You should try it. It might make you a little less emo." Sean said making him sputter making Naruko giggle while Kakashi gave his famous eye smile.

"Whatever." Sasuke said before jumping down to face her.

"Oh one more thing." Sean said tossing him the Ebony sword he bought while in the village. "Consider it evening the odds." Sean said making him smirk.

"This is going to be fun." Karui said cracking her neck.

"Begin." Hayate said as they both charged at each other before clashing with blades making Sparks fly around before Sasuke kicked her feet out before he quickly kicked her up.

"What the?" Karui said before Sasuke appeared and started kicking her hard before they flew back down to the ground and he kicked her hard in the stomach.

"Lions barrage!" Sasuke said as he landed on his feet away from her. Karui was knocked out cold.

"I guess she was more experienced with a sword than hand to hand combat." Sean said making Samui nod.

"Winer of the fifth match. Sasuke Uchiha." Hayate said as Karui was carried away. Sasuke walked back to the others.

"Nice work. I guess you didn't need my sword after all." Sean said as he handed it back to him.

"I wouldn't say that. I might consider learning to use a sword after the exams are over." Sasuke said.

"I would. One must be prepared for anything. Believe me from experience you never want to be unprepared especially in a battle." Sean said making him nod.

'Well, it seems this Spartan has a lot of influence over Sasuke. Might even be able to turn him away from his path of revenge.' Kakashi said.

"Now for the next Match." Hayate said as the names appeared. (Also one of you said having 32 people left made no sense I forgot to say that Shizuka's team withdrew since they were exhausted and Fu's team was out of juice unlike her since well you can guess)

Fu vs Kiba

"Ha this is an easy win!" Kiba said getting Akamaru to bark while Fu had her left eye twitch in annoyance.

"Kick his dumb ass all the way to the village and back." Sean said making her grin.

"Yes dear." Fu said before jumping down to the arena.

"You might as well go home little girl you can beat the two of us." Kiba said before Akamaru started to whimper and ran off. "Hey where you going?" Kiba asked confused.

"Begin." Hayate said before six wings grew out of Fu's back making her fly up.

"Whoa she can fly?" Naruko asked in surprise.

"Nice." Sean said.

"So what? I can still beat you." Kiba said jumping toward her.

2 minutes later

Kiba was on the ground completely bruised up and moaning in pain.

"Asshole. Next time don't underestimate your opponent even if its a girl." Fu said kicking him in the stomach before jumping back up to the others.

"Nice work." Sean said making her smile.

"Do I get a prize?" Fu asked making him grin before kissing her forehead making her blush while the other girls glared.

'BITCH!' The girls yelled in annoyance even Hinata.

"Ok next match will begin." Hayate said as the named appeared.

Kankuro vs Omoi

"Heh. This is going to be fun." Kankura said jumping down to the arena along with Omoi.

"Begin." Hayate said.

Omoi charged at Kankuro with his sword before stabbing Kankuro in the stomach surprising everyone while the object Kanjuro carried dropped down.

"Well that was quick." Sasuke said.

"Ah it isn't over." Sean said having his eyes glow sickly yellow and slitted.

'Whats with his eyes? He's been doing that since the forest. Is it a Dojutsu?' Sasuke thought.

"Sorry I didn't mean..." Omoi tried to say before Kankuro's face started coming apart revealing he was actually a puppet shocking Omoi before the puppet grabbed him and started crushing him. The real Kankuro was inside the object.

"See what I mean? He's using his Chakra to control the Puppet like a weapon. We have similar things back home only used for training though." Sean said.

"I give!" Omoi yelled before he was let go letting him breathe hard trying to gain his strength back.

"Sorry kid." Kankuro said.

"The winner is Kankuro." Hayate said.

"A puppet master. I have to say I'm impressed." Sean said making Kankuro grin.

"What can I say I'm just that good." Kankuro said before Temari bonked him on the head.

"Keep telling yourself that." Temari said.

"Next." Reznov said as the next lot was drawn.

Samui vs Ino

"Blonde vs Blonde." Julia said as both Blondes dropped down in the arena.

(We all know how this is going to turn out so why bother)

Ino was on the ground out cold from the beating Samui gave her. Samui of course smirked.

"Nice work." Sean said making her blush and smile.

"A real Kunoichi is prepared for battle and doesn't become one just for a boy." Samui said making Sakura hang her head in shame.

"Same goes for Spartan Women in Kruger's home. Hell you should see his teacher she could teach you a thing or two." Reznov said.

"You were taught by a woman?" Naruko asked.

"Well duh. You ever hear the saying the female sex is the most dangerous of a species?" Sean asked making her grin. "My teacher is uh how should I say?" Sean said trying to think of a word.

"Downright terrifying?" Reznov asked.

"Scary as hell?" Julia asked.

"A woman from the darkest corners of the Earth?" Dilios asked though joking.

"NO!" Sean yelled. "Strict yet passionate in her work." Sean said making the women smirk.

"No she's downright scary." Reznov said shivering from the memory of meeting her the first time.

"Oh she can't be that bad." Temari said.

"Oh no she is." Sean said before the next match up appeared.

Suzumebachi vs Temari

"Oh goody two more women fighting one another." Reznov said before Sean kicked him in the leg.

Both women dropped down.

"Begin." Hayate said.

Suzumebachi started sending out lots of bees at Temari.

"More bugs?" Julia asked in disgust.

"Bee's? Hmm." Sean said.

"Thats part of her clan's ability. Like that Shino guy she can control bee's but unlike him her bugs don't live inside her." Kurotsuchi said.

"Oh." Sean said before Temari pulled out her fan and opened it and swung it at her releasing a gust of Wind that sent her into a wall and knocked out cold. "Well that was anticlimactic." Sean said.

"Winer is Temari." Hayate said as Temari walked back to the others.

"Well what did you think?" Temari asked grinning.

"Very impressive." Sean said.

"Oh please Kruger your just going to compliment everyone." Reznov said rolling his eyes before Sean threw him at the bottom of the arena. "OW!" Reznov yelled annoyed before jumping back to the others and glared at Sean while the others laughed.

"Sorry you say something?" Sean asked while Guy yelled in shock.

"You rubbed off on him Kakashi!" Guy yelled.

"You say something?" Kakashi asked making him yell again and held his hair.

"You make me so made Kakashi! Why do you have to act so Cool!" Guy yelled in frustration.

"The hell is he blabbing about?" Sean asked.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter." Neji said while sighing in annoyance.

Next match contestants

Shikamaru vs Misumi

"Two leaf village Genin against each other." Reznov said as the two went to the arena and began their fight or at least Misumi tried since Shiamaru's shadow jutsu held him down before he had him hit his head against the wall knocking him out.

"Whats with all the short battles? I want to see some real action here." Reznov said.

"Be patient man." Sean said as the next match began.

Sakura vs Naruko

"Oh now that sucks." Julia said as both teammates looked at each other before jumping into the arena.

"Now hard feelings right Sakura?" Naruko asked making her nod.

"Begin." Hayate said and Naruko started off with creating a few Shadow clones.

Sakura easily managed to destroy them since Naruko wasn't that experienced in hand to hand combat.

However Sakura failed to see one clone behind her as she grabbed her from behind and head butted her hard.

"Ow." Sakura said feeling dizzy before Naruko kicked her in the air and then watched her fall down knocked out cold.

"Again another short match what the fuck? Our matches were at least a little bit longer." Reznov said.

"Enough." Sean said as Naruko walked back to the others before the Next match began.

Tenten vs Shizuka

"Now who's she?" Sean asked seeing the woman with White skin long black hair and green eyes.

"Well she's from a village that only has women known as the Nadeshiko Village." Kakashi explained.

"Sounds like the Amazons from Greece." Sean said.

"Begin." Hayate said.

Tenten immediately threw her weapons at Shizuka but surprisingly she dodged each attack with ease before dashing at her and kneed her in the stomach hard making Tenten gasp in shock before Shizuka quickly kicked her in the air and then back down knocking her out.

"Damn." Sean said in surprise. "Just like the Amazons." Sean said As Shizuka walked back to the balcony before glancing at him and smiled.

"That leaves seven people left. And since there is an odd number of people. The proctor will either make a two on one match or allow someone a pass to the finals." Dilios said.

"More likely the second one since after the last two on one match ended I don't think thats going to happen." Asuma said.

The next match up started.

Kurotsuchi vs Yoroi

"This should be easy." Kurotsuchi said grinning.

"Don't let your guard down now. Underestimate your opponent and you will die." Sean said before she kissed his cheek making the other girls look at her in annoyance.

"You worry to much babe." Kurotsuchi said before jumping down to face her opponent.

"Begin" Hayate said and Yoroi immediately charged at her and managed to grab her and in the process started stealing her chakra.

"What the?" Kurotsuchi said in shock before she finally managed to kick him off. "Now I get it you can steal Chakra from anyone just by touching them." Kurotsuchi said annoyed that she let her guard down before going through hand signs and started spitting grey substance at him which ended up hitting his feet.

"What the?" Yoroi said trying to move but couldn't.

"HA! Your stuck! That stuff is as hard as steel you'll never get out." Kurotsuchi said grinning at her downed opponent.

"Winer Kurotsuchi." Hayate said as she jumped back to the other while Sean gave her an amused look on his face.

"Alright you were right." Kurotsuchi said annoyed before he kissed her forehead making her blush before smiling at him.

'TRAMP!' The girls yelled in their heads.

"Next time listen to my advice." Sean said making her grin.

"Now I wonder who's next?" Reznov asked before the next match began.

Neji vs Hinata

"Uh oh." Sean said noticing how Neji was looking forward to this match if the look on his face was any indication.

Hinate and Neji walked to the arena.

"I never thought I would have to fight you here Hinata." Neji said.

"Nor I brother." Hinata said.

"Hmm? Are those two siblings?" Sean asked.

"More like Cousins. Their fathers are Twins. But Neji's father was part of the branch family of the Clan." Guy said.

"Hmm." Sean said looking at Neji and something about that look in his eye made him feel uneasy. "I got a bad feeling about this." Sean said.

"Spartan instinct?" Kakashi asked.

"No just a bad feeling. That dude down there gives me a bad vibe." Sean said.

"A word of advice. Give up. You were never meant to be a ninja. Your soft and far to kind. You don't belong here." Neji said coldly making Hinata's confidence crumble till.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DUMBASS!" Sean yelled surprising him and Hinata with the Blunt outburst. "You're not going to let him talk that way about you are you now! Show him he's dead wrong about you!" Sean yelled.

"This doesn't involve you foreigner." Neji said glaring at him before looking back at Hinata and was surprised when he saw the determination in her eyes and activated her Dojutsu.

'Just what is it about that foreigner that inspires everyone?' Neji asked himself before he charged at Hinata.

Despite the courage boost Sean gave her Neji still won his match against her.

"People can't change the way they are." Neji said glaring at her.

"The fuck is his problem?" Reznov asked.

"No your wrong Neji. Your the one who's all torn up about the clan." Hinata said making Neji growl and dashed at her with the intent to kill only to gasp in pain as Sean drove his Ebony sword through his stomach in a non vital area.

"What is this? Why are you protecting her?" Neji demanded only to groan in pain as Sean pushed the sword in deeper.

"Not another fucking word. Now then back the fuck up or this sword will go all the way through." Sean said in a warning tone. His eyes became the Sickly yellow version and slitted making him look intimidating. Neji reluctantly backed up and groaned in pain. Sean put the Sword back on his back before Julia appeared and engulfed Hinata from the neck down in water before she started healing her body.

"Why are you foreigners butting in? The head family gets special treatment?" Neji asked in anger before gasping as Sean had his blades in an X formation around his head.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is asshole but you're really starting to annoy me. Back off." Sean said making him growl in anger.

After Hinata was healed she returned to the others.

"You might have lost the match Hinata but you did great nonetheless." Sean said making her blush and smile at him.

"Now for the final match." Hayate said as the last match up began

Choji vs Akatsuchi

"So I get a free pass?" Kin asked grinning.

"Lucky you." Sean said making her smile.

Akatsuchi managed to win his round due to his Earth Style abilities.

"So now the finals can begin." Hiruzen said.

 **Authors Note: Goddamn! I would have had this out sooner but the fucking site was under maintenance. Now Here is the list of winners. My good Friend Reaper will make the final selection. Now next Chapter expect something hot. Heres the list of finalists.**

 **Sean**

 **Reznov**

 **Julia**

 **Neji**

 **Gaara**

 **Kankuro**

 **Sasuke**

 **Temari**

 **Akatsuchi**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Shizuka**

 **Samui**

 **Naruko**

 **Fu**

 **Shikamaru**

 **Kin**

 **Now also I'm seriously considering of making this a crossover since it does have the potential for it does it not. It wont be massive but it will be a small crossover. Vote in the current poll if you want it to be a crossover or not. Read Review, Fav, follow and Vote. See ya. Please Review. Also don't forget to thank my good buddy Reaper for the fight selection since it was awesome. See ya awesome folks.**


	8. Training

Chapter 8 Training

'Hmm 16 of the 32 genin are left after the Preliminaries. Normally this would have to be even smaller but I suppose this will have to do.' Hiruzen thought as he looked at the 16 remaining participants.

"Now that the numbers have been cut in half we can make preparations for the finals that will be held in one month." Hiruzen said.

"Huh? Why so long?" Reznov asked.

"Various ninja and noble leaders will be attending the final exam to observe the rest of you. They will be the judges of your abilities. In order for one to attain the rank of Chunin they must have the skills necessary." Hiruzen said.

"What do you call all this?" Sean asked showing the damaged arena making his eyes twitch in annoyance since this would take time to repair.

"That was just a preliminary round to cut the numbers in half or lower. However now we will select the matches for the finals." Hiruzen said as the board lit up selecting the matches for the finals.

Sean vs Neji

Julia vs Temari

Reznov vs Kankuro

Kin vs Shikamaru

Shizuka vs Samui

Fu vs Gaara

Naruko vs Kurotsuchi

Sasuke vs Akatsuchi

'Perfect.' Sean thought while narrowing his eyes at Neji.

'I get the make up dude? What the fuck?' Reznov asked annoyed.

'Payback time.' Kankuro thought in his head.

Fu gulped while looking at Gaara who had his usual cold look on his face.

'Oh this is going to be fun.' Naruko thought with a grin.

'I'll be waiting forever.' Sasuke thought seeing his match was last.

'Is that all the final rounds are? Tournaments?' Temari thought.

'Cool.' Samui thought.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Sean said.

Later

"Now the finals have been selected each of you will return home to train." Dilios said.

"Home sweet home." Reznov said making Julia smirk.

"So who's going to be training me?" Sean asked getting Dilios to grin. "Of course." Sean said chuckling.

Later

Sean knocked on Anko's door before she opened it and grinned at him.

"Well look who it is. Here to collect on that bet now?" Anko asked excited.

"Do I really need to answer that?" Sean asked before she pulled him in.

Soon both were nude as the day they were born with Anko sitting on his lap.

"This is going to be fun." Anko said seeing his large dick making her lick her lips.

"It won't bite." Sean said making her giggle before getting on her knees and licked the head of his cock before engulfing it fully making Sean groan out while holding her head.

Anko moaned around his cock enjoying his rich foreign taste while she placed her left hand on her sex and started playing with herself.

Sean played with her hair as she sucked him off before she looked at him and smirked around his cock before she suddenly had her tongue extend out and wrap around his dick making Sean groan in surprise before she started stroking him off with her tongue.

'Oh he likes it.' Anko said in pride before she licked the tip with her tongue before feeling it convulse signaling he was close.

Anko speed up her strokes before he came inside her mouth making her eyes widen at the amount and he forces his cock in deep making her eyes roll into the back of her head before he stopped.

Anko removed his cock from her mouth and gasped for air before grinning at him.

"Mmm delicious." Anko said before yelping as he threw her on the bed and placed his dick between her large breasts making her grin before he started thrusting between them making her moan.

Sean placed his right hand on her sex and started fingering her making her moan before placing her mouth back on his cock sucking him off.

'Oh god this is amazing.' Anko thought in bliss.

Sean started thrusting faster into her breasts making her moan before suddenly she felt him twitch again and moaned as he came on her face before she licked up every spot with her large tongue.

"Well isn't that something." Sean said making her grin.

"I'm full of surprises." Anko said before she got on her hands and knees and shakes her ass at him. "Now come and get me." Anko said before yelping as he spanked her ass making her grin. "What are you gonna do? Punish me?" Anko asked before he thrusted into her sex making her gasp in shock since he was so big making her groan in slight discomfort before he pulled her up having her back against his chest before kissing her neck making her moan.

"Oh I fully intend to make sure you cant stand for the rest of the day." Sean said sucking on her neck making And moan in bliss before he grabbed her breast making her whimper before he started hammering her hard making her hips slap against his waist.

Anko was in complete bliss as her Spartan Lover gave her a pounding that she would not soon forget.

Sean continued to please Anko till eventually his release started.

"Inside or out?" Sean asked.

"Doesn't matter." Anko said before screaming in bliss as she came hard and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he came inside her making her whimper before she passed out from sexual bliss.

"Hmm." Sean said amused before kissing her forehead making her smile before he got dressed and left her a note before leaving.

Hours later

Anko slowly began to wake up seeing she was alone before seeing the note next to her and reads it and a small smile appeared on her face.

'Well well. I guess I'm not the only one full of surprises.' Anko thought before heading for a shower.

Meanwhile

Sean back in Greece began to climb the largest mountain in all of Greece using his blades to reach the top before he finally finished.

"Your late." A male voice said making Sean look at him and smiled.

"I had something to do in the leaf village before I came here." Sean said before placing the blades on his back. "If I'm going to win this Tournament I'm going to need an edge." Sean said making the person smirk.

"And you shall. Let us begin." the man said.

Meanwhile

Naruko groaned as she was trained by the old Pervert known as Jiraiya. Now originally Kakashi had assigned Ebisu to train her but she wouldn't let him due to him being a dumbass. (Which we all know he is since he gets taken down by a simple jutsu)

"So Naruko tell me why do you want to win the exams so bad?" Jiraiya asked.

"None of your business." Naruko said trying to summon a toad again but failed since she was having a trouble trying to summon a normal sized toad but kept getting Tadpoles. "DAMNIT!" Naruko yelled in annoyance.

'Hmm I wonder if she's trying to impress someone?' Jiraiya said in his head.

"So theres a boy you're trying to impress?" Jiraiya asked making her freeze making him chuckle seeing he got it right. "I'll take that as a yes." Jiraiya said making her groan in annoyance.

Naruko went on to explain about the foreigners which surprised Jiraiya.

"Foreigners? Huh thats new. Theres never been anyone outside the ninja lands participating in the exams." Jiraiya said.

'I wonder what that old man is thinking inviting three strangers to the exam? Is he trying to expand the villages allies or something else?' Jiraiya thought.

Meanwhile

Sasuke and Kakashi were far away from the village. Kakashi was trying to get Sasuke faster to perform his first original jutsu. However his mind was also on the Foreigners. He had noticed that Sasuke was started to act more mature and less dark around others since their arrival. He even began to suspect he might give up on his quest for vengeance against his brother and actually seek out true justice for his clan

"Sasuke I want to talk to you for a second." Kakashi said making Sasuke stop as he tried to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked sitting down.

"I want to know whats your impression on those foreigners. I've noticed you began to act differently around them." Kakashi said.

"Well Sean and I had a talk before the first part of the Exam." Sasuke said.

Flash back

Sasuke was at his clan's training grounds working on hand to hand combat.

"Hard at work I see." Sean said from behind him making him face him and narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked keeping his guard up.

"Just come to talk to you about your desire for Revenge." Sean said sitting down.

"What business is it of yours?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Well the two of us are more similar than you might realize. I to once walked the path of revenge." Sean said surprising him.

"Did you achieve it?" Sasuke asked sitting down.

"Yes. However A piece of advice from one who's achieved his revenge. Don't do it. It's not worth it." Sean said making his eyes narrow.

"What?" Sasuke asked in anger.

"I'm going to ask you the same things my comrades asked me. What will change? Will it bring back those you love? Will it prevent what happened years ago?" Sean asked making him narrow his eyes at him before looking at the ground. "When I achieved my revenge. I created a monster." Sean said confusing him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Like you my own brother killed my entire family." Sean said making his eyes widen. "It took me three years to track him down and kill him despite the protests of those around me who tried to turn me away from the path of revenge. When I killed him my brother...He somehow gained an ability unlike anything else and it was because of my pursuit of vengeance that allowed him to gain that power. And innocent people suffered." Sean said in remorse of his actions.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"He could travel into peoples dreams. And make the nightmares real and kill innocent people in their dreams in the worst inhuman ways possible. And it was my fault for those deaths. Deaths that haunt me to this very day. We finally managed to pull him back to reality. He's been imprisoned ever since then. But those innocent people he killed. Their deaths are on me." Sean said.

"So in the end it wasn't worth it was it?" Sasuke asked.

"No it wasn't." Sean said standing up. "Sasuke I completely understand what your going through but believe me revenge solves nothing. Even when I killed Freddy I felt nothing...Just emptiness." Sean said.

"So what do you suggest I do?" Sasuke asked.

"Well thats simple really. Bring him to justice...True Justice." Sean said.

End Flash back

"Since that conversation I realized he was right. Revenge isn't what my parents would want nor the rest of my clan. They wouldn't want me to throw away my life so needlessly. So I plan to defeat Itachi and bring him to justice." Sasuke said getting an eye smile out of him.

'It seems that Spartan brings out the best in him.' Kakashi thought.

"Well thats good to hear. Now lets not disappoint him during the finals." Kakashi said making Sasuke smirk.

Meanwhile

Sean panted in exhaustion as his training was pressing him beyond his limits.

"Thats enough for today." The trainer said.

"Oh finally." Sean said sitting down.

"Perhaps you can come out on top of these exams. However this boy you're wanting to face..." The trainer said.

"Don't even bother trying to talk me out of here." Sean said narrowing his eyes.

"I wasn't going to suggest that at all. However I do have an idea on how to defeat him." The Trainer said.

"Such as?" Sean asked.

Meanwhile

"So all three of the Foreigners past the preliminaries?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto.

"Yes thats correct. Each of them possess an extraordinary ability. Sean can control an ability known as Blood bending. Reznov has a mechanical arm and has unique lightning abilities and Julia controls water." Kabuto said.

"Impressive." Orochimaru said seeing the endless possibilities. "Was there anything you were able to dig up on them?" Orochimaru asked.

"Just Reznov and Julia. Reznov is the son of a famous War Hero called Viktor Reznov who was sent to a prison camp with his son when he was 5 years old. The mine under the camp collapsed and only Reznov survived with a crushed left arm when his Godfather Makarov found him. Julia was a street orphan before Members of a group known as SAS found her and took her in for training. Her adoptive older brother is Soap Mactavish a highly decorated war hero." Kabuto said.

"And the Spartan?" Orochimaru asked.

"Thats the strange part. Any information on him has been heavily redacted. The only piece of information is his name." Kabuto said.

"How strange. He must have a lot of secrets if his information is so closely guarded by his country." Orochimaru said.

"My thoughts exactly. Still I was able to get some information on his family. Apparently six years ago his parents were killed by his older brother Freddy Kruger. He's in high security lock up now. Sean was one of the few who took him down. Any other information is hidden away." Kabuto said.

"Does he have any other family members?" Orochimaru asked.

"Just one. His Grandfather on his mother's side of the family. He's a respected member of the Greek council who will be attending the Finals as an observer for the country. Along with King Leonidas and a few other high ranking Greeks." Kabuto said.

"Very interesting. Keep a close eye on them." Orochimaru said.

"I'm afraid I can't. Each of them have gone back to their respected countries to train." Kabuto said.

"A shame. But no matter. They will return soon enough." Orochimaru said.

 **Authors Note: Things are really picking up. So what did you guys think of the lemon? What was in the note he left Anko? Who is training Sean right now? Find out in later chapters. Also I changed my mind about the crossover. There will be a few women yes but nothing more. Also Expect a scene or two from 300. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. See ya. Please Review my loyal fans.**


	9. The Final rounds part 1

Chapter 9 The Final rounds part 1

The Third Hokage stood above the village watching ad various leaders of Ninja and lands approached the village. However his attention was on the four newest allies of the ninja lands. King Leonidas and his body guard of 300 spartans and various other Greeks of high importance to the country.

Next from England was a group of highly trained soldiers from SAS including Julia's older brother Soap Mactavish.

Next from Russia a group of highly skilled Commandos led by Makarov appeared walking through the city gates.

And finally from Persia Emperor Xerxes and his honor guard the Immortals. Allied with all three countries after the end of the Greek Persian war. Xerxes was carried to the stadium by his followers.

Also arriving were the other three Kage.

A the Raikage.

Onoki the Tsuchikage.

And Mei the Mizukage.

'At last the final members of the new alliance have arrived.' Hiruzen said.

In the center of the field Sean and the others stood waiting for the finals to begin.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Sean asked.

"Why got a hot date?" Kankuro asked making Temari's eyes twitch before bonking him on the head with her fan.

"Maybe why Jealous?" Sean asked making him growl.

"Alright enough." A leaf ninja said dropping down in front of them.

"Hey wheres that proctor from the preliminaries? Hayate or whatever?" Reznov asked.

"Regretfully Hayate was killed during the month of training." The ninja said surprising them all. "I am Genma and I will be taking over as the proctor of the final exam. Now everyone but Sean and Neji clear out." Genma said getting everyone else to leave.

Up in the Kage stand the five Kages and their new allies sat down. King Leonidas, Makarov, Captain Price and Emperor Xerxes sat down with their new allies.

"So we finally get to meet the new allies of the ninja lands. I wouldn't have expected three foreigners to come this far in the exams." Onoki said making Leonidas smirk.

"All three of them are full of surprises. As you are about to see." Leonidas said.

"Reznov has trained beyond his limits for the pride of Mother Russia." Makarov said.

"So has Julia. Soap made sure she wasn't slacking off." Price said.

"Why does Persia not have anyone in the exams?" A asked making Xerxes chuckle.

"We didn't have anyone with enough skill in the youth group to participate. Anyone who did was to old to participate. Besides. In our alliance these three work the best together." Xerxes said.

Sean and Neji stood in the center looking at one another.

"You look like you have something to say. Not like it will matter but go ahead for it might be the last thing you ever say." Neji said and shivered feeling every Greek glaring at him for his words.

"What a disrespectful brat." Captain Artemis said glaring at him.

"Is this how your ninja respect their opponents?" Xerxes asked the Hokage.

"Neji has issues and is far to arrogant since his father's death." Hiruzen said.

"I only have one thing to say." Sean said taking his blades out. "I will make sure you suffer for your brutality to Hinata." Sean said glaring at him with his yellow slitted eyes.

"Your nothing but a worthless foreigner. Why the Hokage bothered allying with your worthless country is beyond me." Neji said.

"ENOUGH OF WORDS! DESTROY HIM! FOR SPARTA FOR GREECE!" Stelios yelled.

"HO! HO! HO!" Greeks yelled.

"Well you heard them." Sean said before dashing at Neji and kneed him in the stomach hard making Neji cough up blood before wrapping a chain around him and swung him into the trees and into a wall. Neji was soon able to free himself.

"Is that the best you can do?" Neji asked before groaning in pain.

"Not even close." Sean said using his blood bending to cause agonizing pain in his body before some of his blood came out of his body allowing Sean to form a spear of blood and threw it at him only for Neji using sheer will power to use his headband to take the attack which destroyed it and in so doing revealed something on his head. It was some kind of green seal on his forehead.

"What in the hell is that?" Sean asked making Neji glare at him and tried to charge at trying to move in for the kill but Sean just punched him in the stomach making him cough up blood.

"HO! HO! HO!" The Greeks yelled.

"I asked what the hell that thing on your head is now answer me." Sean said making Neji growl.

"Very well. As you'r so interested, I'll tell you about it. The Hyuga clan's heritage of hatred." Neji said in anger making Sean raise an eyebrow. "For generations, the main household of our clan has practiced a secret ninjutsu known as the cursed mark jutsu. The seal you see on my head." Neji said. "The Curse mark is a symbol of a bird locked in its cage. It's the mark of those who are bound to a destiny they cannot escape." Neji said.

'Oh not this speech again.' Sean thought in his head.

"I was four years old when the leaders of my clan branded this symbol on my forehead." Neji said making Leonidas, Makarov, Price and Xerxes narrow their eyes at Hiruzen.

"You allow this barbaric tradition?" Leonidas asked.

"No I don't but theres nothing I can do about it. The Hyuga clan elders refuse to let this tradition be terminated." Hiruzen said.

"Well then I suppose he will." Makarov said.

"On that same day, a great celebration took place in the village. After many years of war, a peace agreement had at last been reached with the land of lightning and they had sent the head cloud ninja to sign the treaty and join in the celebration. Everyone was there to welcome our old enemies." Neji said.

"I'm assuming thats not entirely true." Sean said.

"Correct. One clan was absent during all this The Hyuga clan. Because this was the day on which the heir to the main household was to turn 3." Neji said making Sean look at Hinata. "Her father and mine..." Neji tried to say.

"Are twins I already know that. Let me guess he was born first and your father last right?" Sean asked.

"You catch on quickly I'll give you that. On that same day I was giving the cursed mark and I was made a bird in a cage by my own uncle." Neji said.

"Sheesh you ninja clans have really fucked up traditions. Who even does that to their own family?" Sean asked getting various Greeks to agree with him.

"Regretfully ours does. And it's not for decoration I can assure you and I'm pretty sure you can assume what its used for." Neji said.

"For control. But I'm also guessing that it deactivates those eyes of yours right?" Sean asked.

"Indeed. It's to protect the Byakugan." Neji said.

"Thats fucking stupid." Sean said surprising him. "Do they have the same marks on them to deactivate their eyes as well or is it just the branch family? If the later your clan is full of fucking morons!" Sean yelled getting every Greek to agree. "I highly doubt the others from the four countries will even agree to be allied with a nation that lets this stand." Sean said.

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"Continue your story and I'll explain." Sean said.

"Very well. One night, someone entered the main household and abducted lady Hinata. Lord Hiashi quickly caught and killed the man." Neji said.

"Wait a second let me guess. The head ninja was the one who tried to abduct her right?" Sean asked.

"Yes. However the land of lightning was shocked about this and demanded retribution." Neji said.

Leonidas and the others looked at A.

"I didn't order that mission. Members of my Civilian council did that behind my back to gain power and over throw me. I had them executed for this. However the damage had already been done." A said.

"This is why I hate civilians at times. Always to greedy." Price said.

"Agreed." Makarov said.

"What exactly did they want?" Sean asked.

"A life for a life. Hiashi's life." Neji said.

"Wait but..." Sean said looking at his uncle and back before his eyes widen. "Oh I see what this is about. They killed your father to pose as him since they were twins. But let me ask you something." Sean said.

"Yes?" Neji asked.

"Are you sure he was forced to pose as him or did he do it willingly to save his brother?" Sean asked making his eyes widen since he never really considered that at all. "You'd be surprise what brothers will do for brothers. Mine on the other hand is uh complicated to say the least. Neji you say that the Main household can use this seal at any time including Hinata. But look back closely. Hinate had every chance to use it but didn't because she cares about you and still does." Sean said making him widen his eyes further.

"I..." Neji tried to say.

"Believe me from experience Hatred can blind a person to whats around him. My country and my allies will no doubt talk to your clan about this cage bird seal. And to start that off." Sean said placing his free palm on his forehead before it started to glow before removing his palm. "There." Sean said grinning before Neji used what was left of his hand band and widen his eyes seeing the mark was gone.

"But...How?" Neji asked.

"While you ninja use Jutsu me and my Greek brothers and Sisters use Magic which is more powerful than Jutsu a hundred times over. And we can make sure this worthless mark is never used again for the rest of time. However I won't do it unless you turn a new leaf uh figuratively speaking." Sean said since the village was called the hidden leaf village making a few Greeks laugh. Neji looked at Sean for a moment before smirking.

"Proctor I surrender." Neji said.

"Winner of the first match. Sean Ashburn Kruger." Genma said.

"HO! HO! HO!" The greeks cheered.

"Why do they do that again?" Neji asked making Sean chuckle.

"Don't ruin it for them man. Besides it's a Greek thing." Sean said as Neji walked back to the stands.

'Sean...Thank you.' Hinata thought.

"Hmm. When you said he could change almost anyone you truly meant it Leonidas." Hiruzen said making the King of Sparta laugh.

"He's just like his grandfather. Seeking to do things peacefully when giving the chance." Leonidas said.

"So I see." Mei said while giving Sean a look and smiled.

'Handsome, strong, Passionate and kind. I wonder if he's available?' Mei thought.

"Well that was nice of you." Temari said to Sean who smirked.

"It's in my blood to help those in need. Like your brother." Sean said making her smile.

"Now for the next Match. Reznov vs Make up boy." Genma said making every Russian burst out laughing even Makarov couldn't help but chuckle along with the Kazekage while Kankuro looked so furious.

"ITS WAR PAINT!" Kankuro roared.

"Are you sure? I've seen women with similar purple make up on them." Reznov said.

"THATS IT YOUR DEAD RUSSIAN BOY!" Kankuro roared.

"Sure keep telling yourself that." Reznov said.

 **Authors Note: I'm going to end this here for now as a little teaser. Anyway if you haven't read chapter 8 please do so now. I don't know why but even if you update a story in under 24 hours it doesn't show. Anyway here's an update on the harem.**

 **Hinata**

 **Hotaru**

 **Shion**

 **Fuka**

 **Ayame**

 **Amaru**

 **Sasame**

 **Koyuki**

 **Maki**

 **Kagero**

 **Isaribi**

 **Toki**

 **Haruna**

 **And I'll leave it at that for now. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. See ya.**


	10. The Final rounds part 2

Chapter 10 The final rounds part 2

Reznov and Kankuro stood in the center of the arena with the later glaring at him in annoyance.

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and walk away. I don't think you want to ruin all your make up now." Reznov said grinning while every Russian roared in laughter.

" **IT'S WAR PAINT**!" Kankuro roared.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Reznov asked curiously. "Hey guys haven't we seen hot babes with this kind of make up on?" Reznov asked making his comrades burst our laughing.

"The hell is he doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh Reznov has an act for pissing his opponent off from time to time. In Kankuro's case though he's making it to easy to make fun of him since that war paint looks like make up from his point of view." Sean said chuckling.

"And it's going to be his downfall if he lets him get into his head." Sasuke said.

"True but from my point of view its better to learn from experience now rather than later where it can happen again and not learn anything." Sean said getting him to nod.

"Alright thats it! Ally or not I'm going to kill you!" Kankuro yelled pulling out his puppet the Crow out.

"Whatever." Reznov said before Crow charged at him with a blade coming out of his mouth only for Reznov to block it with his metal arm. "Did you forget? I have a metal arm." Reznov said before blasting him with lightning which he quickly dodged.

"Makarov. Out of curiosity how does Reznov control lightning so perfectly?" A asked making Makarov chuckle.

"You could say he was born with the natural talent. Many people are born with unnatural abilities these days. Think of it like the Ninja lands Bloodlines." Makarov said.

"Ah so many others in the world have similar abilities." Onoki said.

"Not exactly." Makarov said.

Kankuro growled as every time he tried to attack Reznov with his puppet he blocked the attack with his arm and kept blasting lightning blasts at him.

'Let's see him dodge two on one attacks.' Kankuro thought before sending one blade at Reznov from the front while the other from behind.

The one from the front impacted his metal arm while the one from behind nearly hit him had Reznov not dodged the attack.

"Your good but at least I finally got you once." Kankuro said pointing to a small wound on Reznov making him feel dizzy.

"Posion." Reznov said.

"Yup and unless you want the Antidote you better surrender now." Kankuro said with a smirk.

"Yeah I don't think so." Reznov said before his entire body was engulfed in Lightning.

"WHAT!" Kankuro yelled in shock before yelling in pain as he was electrocuted.

Kankuro soon collapsed to the ground out cold.

"Nice try buddy but Poisons don't work on me." Reznov said as electricity bounced around him every few seconds.

"Winner of the second Match. Reznov." Genma said.

"URA!" Russians yelled. (If I recall correctly this is a victory and battle cry from World at war call of duty)

"Sheesh do these guys ever just cheer like normal people?" Tenten asked.

"You get used to it." A boy who looked to be at least 13 years old said. He had Tan skin brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was dressed in blue jeans black shoes a white shirt and a brown trench coat on with a grey hood over his head.

"You from Russia?" Tenten asked.

"No I'm from Greece. I'm just here to watch my brother." The boy said making her look at Sean.

"Wait I thought he only had a grandfather." Tenten asked.

"Well I'm his adopted brother. Name's Turok." Turok said surprising her.

"Nice work Rez." Sean said making him grin.

"He made it to easy." Reznov said.

Julia and Temari soon stood in the center of the arena before Julia quickly formed a sphere of water around her.

'I have to get close to her if I'm going to defeat her. Let's see. Sean said she draws her power directed from the water and uses it to increase the size of the water to her command.' Temari thought before she got an idea.

Julia quickly created a large arm of water and tried to smash her but Temari quickly dodged before it could even hit her. Then she tried to create a massive tidal wave to drown her but Temari climbed the wall of water and jumped over to her before.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari yelled as Julia was engulfed in a tornado of wind that started cutting her up before she was thrown into a wall.

'She actually got through?' Sean said surprised.

"Wind Cyclone Jutsu!" Temari geleld as she was hit with a large gust of wind before swirling her around the arena before she slammed her into a wall out cold.

"Damn." Soap said.

"I guess she was out classed this time. That girl knew exactly how to get past her defenses." Gaz said.

"Winner of the third match Temari." Genma said making the members of SAS boo at her which made her eyes twitch in annoyance.

"QUIET!" Soap yelled making them shut up while the civilians cheered.

"Well at least someone can shut them up." Temari said before heading back to the others.

"That's Julia's brother. They'll listen to him in a heart beat for good reason." Reznov said. "Still its surprising you managed to beat her." Reznov said.

"A wise Shinobi calculates everything in battle." Temari said.

"So we see." Sean said before Shikamaru and Kin stood in the center of the arena.

"This should be interesting. We never did get a chance to see her abilities during the preliminaries." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Sean said.

Shikamaru walked back to the shadows and used his shadow possession Jutsu but Kin quickly dodged it before seeing the limit of how far it could go.

'So thats his plan. He intents to use the shadows in the back to further his reach. And the longer this battle goes on the longer the shadow will get and his range.' Kin thought before throwing Senbon with bells at him.

"Oh not that old trick." Shikamaru said dodging them but as he did the sounds of the bells made his eyes widen when his mobility started acting up. "What the?" Shikamaru said confused as he felt dizzy and disoriented making her giggle.

"Surprised? It's a special ability I learned during the month of training. Unlike my idiot teammates I actually had potential. The bells are designed to mess with the brain while screwing around with your mind like a Genjutsu. Only difference is though is that pain won't be able to snap you out of this illusion." Kin said throwing More Senbon at him and ended up hitting his shoulders making him groan in pain.

"Hmm. Very cleaver." Sean said.

"It's just a simple trick." Sasuke said.

"No it isn't. She's actually playing mind games with him. Her bells cause severe pain to the brain while she makes him think he can't do anything. He's not even trying to use his abilities to stop her cause he's so convinced that this fake illusion is real. The mind is the most fragile part of the human body. And she's playing him like a pro. It won't be long now till." Sean tried to say before Shikamaru collapsed from the pain. "That happens." Sean said.

"Winner is Kin." Genma said getting various cheers as she walked back to the others.

"So what did you think?" Kin asked Sean with a grin making him smirk.

"Pretty impressive despite the fact that all you were doing was playing mind games." Sean said making her blink. "What you think I didn't notice. My eyes can see energy around objects and people. Similar to Sasuke's Sharingan. You were causing great pain yes. But you were also toying with his mind to think he had no control over his body." Sean said making her blink before smiling at him.

"Well aren't you a quick study." Kin said before kissing his cheek making the other girls growl.

'SLUT!' The girls yelled.

"Thats your reward." Kin said making him smirk.

Fu and Gaara were in the arena with the former looking nervous.

Gaara immediately launched his sand at her which she dodged before making her wings and flew above him but his sand still followed her.

'GAGH! I knew I should have just withdrawn!' Fu thought flying around trying to find an opening but every time she tried to strike him his sand shield making her growl.

"Regretfully she doesn't have much of a chance." Sean said.

"What makes you say that?" Samui asked.

"Her attacks won't do any good against that sand. If she had water abilities that would change the outcome but I don't think she has that many abilities just yet." Sean said before a pair of Chains wrapped around Fu. "What the?" Sean said before two Waterfall Ninja appeared. These two were actually Fu's Teammates.

"What? What the?" Fu said in shock.

"DIE DEMON WHORE!" One of the Ninja said before Sean appeared and cut the chains off her before grabbing her as they landed while her former Teammates glared at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sean asked glaring at them with hatred as his eyes glowed sickly yellow and slitted.

"Stay out of this foreigner! You have no idea what the hell she is. She's an abomination that should have never been born." One of the ninja said making Fu tear up before Sean held her closer.

"Explain." Sean demanded as a few of his fellow greeks jumped down to fight along side him.

"She holds the seven tailed beetle. She is the demon whore." One of the ninja said. Sean looked at Fu making her tear up more thinking he was going to abandon her.

"So what?" Sean asked making her eyes widen in surprise. "Just because she holds a powerful creature does not make her a demon nor the creature inside her. Have you even tried to get to know her or have you just come to a blind conclusion like the idiots you are." Sean said making Fu look at him awe and...Happiness. It was the first time anyone has ever defended her.

"We'll say it again foreigner. Stay out of this or die." One of the ninja said before Sean used his teeth to cut his hand making blood pour out.

"No...You shall die. BLOOD PULSE!" Sean yelled as both Ninja were engulfed in his blood.

"What? L-Let us go!" One of the ninja said before they were lifted off the ground before.

"BLOOD BATH!" Sean yelled.

"AHHH!" The ninja yelled as they exploded in a shower of blood showing many in the audience.

Fu continued to cry in Sean's arms.

"Shh. It's alright. I think your done for the day." Sean said making her nod.

"Due to technicalities the winer of this match is Gaara." Genma said while no one said anything. Villager or foreigner.

"What a shame to see that happen to her." Mei said.

"Do people of the ninja lands hold no understanding for people like her?" Xerxes asked.

"Regretfully almost everyone like her starts out that way. Still there is usually hope." Hiruzen said as Sean carried Fu to the stands to sit by his little brother.

'Not even from these lands and people like him have a better understanding for people like her and treat her like a normal human being. This alliance will be more beneficial than I had originally thought.' Hiruzen thought with pride seeing this young man was changing the lives around him in the ninja lands.

Sean headed back to the others.

"How is she?" Temari asked.

"Fragile for now. I left her with my little brother for the time being." Sean said.

"I thought you said your entire family was killed." Sasuke said.

"My Grandfather on my mother's side is alive since he wasn't with us during the incident. And Turok is my adopted little brother." Sean said.

"Oh." Sasuke said.

Shizuka and Samui stood in the center of the arena before the former charged at Samui with great speed but quickly and flexibly she dodged her attack before pulling out a Kunai and tried to slash her but Shizuka quickly dodged her.

"This girl Shizuka reminds me of the Amazons from ancient times." Sean said.

"Oh yeah? So they're basically the same?" Temari asked.

"Well that depends what happens if a man defeats one of them?" Sean asked.

"Well rumor is that if a man defeats a woman from her village they have the right to marry them." Temari said surprising him.

"Oh well then ours are different." Sean said whispering something in her ear making her blush heavily.

"Oh." Temari said while the mental images appeared in her head.

Shizuka suddenly kicked Samui up high making her cough up some blood before Shizuka spin kicked her into a wall out cold.

"Well damn." Sean said as Samui was carried away.

Now the Next Match Naruko vs Kurotsuchi

"This is going to be fun." Kurotsuchi said cracking her knuckles and neck.

"That was my line." Naruko said before making 10 clones and charged at her. Kurotsuchi was able to keep up with the clones before suddenly Naruko appeared from behind.

"What the!" Kurotsuchi said in shock before a clone kicked her in the air.

Naruko then jumped up and kicked her back down.

"Uzumaki barrage!" Naruko yelled.

Kurotsuchi got up and grinned at her opponent.

"Not bad blondie." Kurotsuchi said before going through hand signs and made the same substance she used against Yoroi but Naruko was quick to dodge it before she quickly dashed to her and suddenly kneed her in the stomach making Kurotsuchi gasp as the air in her lungs was forced out before Naruko grabbed her and spun her around before throwing her into the wall.

"Ouch." Sean said as she knocked out cold.

Now for the final match of the day.

Sasuke and Akitsuchi

"Now this is going to be fun." Sasuke said. "May the best man win." Sasuke said making him smirk.

"I intend to." Akitsuchi said.

"My money is on Sasuke." Sean said.

"You've taken a great interest in him since we got here." Reznov said.

"He reminds me of myself when I was on the path of revenge. I can easily make him walk away from that path. With both words and training." Sean said.

"You're not considering on training him as a Spartan are you?" Reznov asked.

"Why not? Besides I think it would suit him. Plus it would make him see things more clearly as we do." Sean said before they heard was sounded like birds. The cause of the noise was from Sasuke's hand engulfing in lightning.

"Now what is that?" Reznov asked.

"I guess Kakashi has been teaching him some things." Sean said as Sasuke charged at Akitsuchi with the lightning in his hand before destroying his Earth style golem and had a Kunai at his neck.

"Submit." Sasuke said making him sigh before admitting defeat.

The Hokage went on to congratulate the final 8 participants and said the next match would begin tomorrow so everyone would be fully energized for the next match ups.

 **Authors Note: Figured I might as well make things fair. The scene was Fu's teammates was pretty shocking wasn't it? Now for the list of those who will go to the next round.**

 **Sean**

 **Reznov**

 **Temari**

 **Gaara**

 **Shizuka**

 **Naruko**

 **Kin**

 **Sasuke**

 **Reaper my friend do your magic for me. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. Please Review since the more reviews I get the more I stay focused on a story.**


	11. The Final rounds part 3

Chapter 11 Final Rounds part 3

The next day the final eight stood in the center of the arena.

"Now for the match up." Genma said as a siren lite up.

Sean Vs Sasuke

Reznov vs Gaara

Naruko vs Temari

Kin vs Shizuka

'Perfect.' Sasuke thought.

'Well this is going to be interesting.' Sean thought with a grin on his face.

'Aw crap!' Reznov thought

'If I hear blondie vs Blondie even once I'm going to kill someone.' Temari thought

Kin gulped looking at Shizuka.

Sean and Sasuke stayed in the center of the arena while the others left.

"I've been looking forward to this." Sasuke said grinning and activated his Sharingan.

"Likewise." Sean said as his eyes glowed sickly yellow. "Who knows. You might impress King Leonidas enough that he'll consider you for Spartan training." Sean said before Sasuke dashed at him with insane speed before circling around him like Lee did with Gaara. "Now what are you up to now?" Sean asked before he was kicked in the air.

"This!" Sasuke yelled trying to kick him back down but Sean grabbed his leg and threw him at a tree which he grabbed before he could make impact.

'Direct assaults are going to be no good if he can use brute strength to recover that fast. I need to distract him long enough to get in close enough.' Sasuke thought thinking of a plan.

"Come on buddy we just started don't tell me you're calling quits now?" Sean said making him smirk.

"You wish. Fire style! Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled having a massive ball of fire approach him and he quickly dodged it and lost sight of Sasuke.

"Hmm. Now where did he go?" Sean asked before hearing the sounds of birds before seeing Sasuke above the stadium. "Oh so your using that again?" Sean asked as Sasuke charged at him with insane speed before hitting his armor but to his surprise the Armor stood against the attack.

"What the! Thats not possible!" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Sorry buddy but this armor is forged from the greatest blacksmith in all the world. That attack might have worked against any regular Greek armor but not mine." Sean said before pulling him into a headlock.

"Oh now this just isn't fair." Sasuke said annoyed making Sean chuckle.

"Nothing is fair when it comes to combat. Still you impressed me. You fully analyzed the situation before attacking me with that lightning attack. You might be worth Spartan training after all. But believe me the training itself makes everything you've done to get where you are look like Childs play." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Winner of the first Match. Sean Ashburn Kruger." Genma said.

"HO! HO! HO!" The Greeks cheered.

"Do they have to keep doing that?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh you get used to it." Sean said shrugging his shoulders.

"That boy is just full of surprises." Kakashi said.

"Yes. Armor that can resist the Chidori? I never would have thought it was possible." Asuma said surprised.

Reznov and Gaara face each other before the later launched his sand at him.

"Goddamnit!" Reznov yelled dodging each attack before blasting a ball of lightning at Gaara but his Sand kept getting in his way.

'That sand is starting to annoy me. I thought that lightning was stronger than Earth elements.' Reznov thought before Gaara used his sand to send him into the wall making him groan in pain before engulfing his body in lightning.

As he escaped his metal arm was caught before Gaara ripped it off making Reznov cry out in pain.

"All right I fucking give!" Reznov yelled annoyed that his arm was ripped off and glared at Gaara who looked at him emotionlessly.

"The Winner is Gaara." Genma said making the Russians boo at him.

"Jee big surprise." Sean said.

"I guess they don't like it when one of their own is taking out so brutally." Mei said.

"True. But then again neither would you." Makarov said.

"Damn." Sean said as he reattached Reznov's arm.

"GRRR! You better not go easy on him Kruger or I swear." Reznov said annoyed while flexing his metal arm.

"Yeah yeah." Sean said as the next match began.

Naruko and Temari stood in the center of the arena.

"Great Blondie vs Blondie." A leaf civilian said making their eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Hold that thought." Sean said before grabbing a rock and threw it at the idiot.

"OW!" The man yelled before falling back knocked out cold.

"Dumbass." Sean said.

Temari quickly started the match by using her fan trying to trap Naruko but she quickly hid into the trees.

'I have to keep a close eye on her. She's a lot more tricky than others. And those shadow clones of hers are no joke.' Temari thought before making a gust of wind to try and lure her out before a few explosive Kunai flew towards her making her jump out of the way.

"Surprise!" Naruko yelled before throwing a smoke bomb at Temari making her cough before her eyes widen as she started to feel dizzy.

"What the?" Temari said falling to her knees.

"Hmm?" Sean said in interesest.

"You drugged me." Temari said.

"Filled with special smoke that started to suck the energy right out of you." Naruko said before hitting her in the neck knocking her out.

"Huh not bad." Rasa said. "She knew she wouldn't be able to get past her wind Jutsu so she created something she wouldn't expect. Clever move." Rasa said despite the fact is his daughter lost.

"Yes. Naruko is full of surprises." Hiruzen said.

"I withdraw!" Kin said in a panic making the others boo at her.

"Huh? Why?" Sean asked.

"I am nowhere near ready enough to take her on in hand to hand combat." Kin said making him chuckle before kissing her cheek making her blush.

"Oh well at least you have an actual excuse." Sean said making her smile a little.

"Lord Hokage if I may. I would to request that Shizuka and Naruko Uzumaki face Sean at the same time instead of Gaara facing one of them." Rasa said surprising him and the others.

"Might we ask why?" Leonidas said.

"Don't get me wrong I have full confidence Sean can defeat them both. However I want to speed this along to see him fight my son. You see he contains the one tailed Shukaku inside him and the one tail has messed with his mind. I believe Sean is the one person who can bring him back to sanity but if Gaara uses more of his Chakra." Rasa said.

"He'll be forces to use the one tails Chakra which could make things more difficult for him." Mei summarized.

"Exactly." Rasa said.

"Well Leonidas? He is from your country so the choice is yours." Hiruzen said making him chuckle.

"I believe he could use a challenge. Very well." Leonidas said.

Genma was informed by one of the leaf ninja about the match up.

"Do to the request of the Kages and new allies of the ninja lands. Sean will be facing Naruko and Shizuka at the same time." Genma said.

"HO! HO! HO!" The Greeks chanted.

"Can they give it a rest? It's getting annoying." Sasuke said making Turok chuckle.

"Ah you'll get used to it eventually." Turok said.

Sean stood in the center of the arena with Naruko and Shizuka in front of him.

"Do yourself a favor and surrender." Shizuka said in warning making him chuckle before his eyes glowed sickly yellow and charged at them.

"Turok was it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes?" Turok asked.

"Whats with his eyes? He's been doing that since the forest of Death." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Well think of them as a similar version to your Sharingan. They're called the Dragons eyes. Capable of seeing an enemies power level and seeing the energy around people. Like your eyes he can copy almost any magic ability." Turok said.

'Thats an impressive ability.' Sasuke thought.

Shizuka quickly tried to drop kick Sean but he wrapped a chain around her foot making her gasp before he started swinging her into the trees before Naruko jumped on his back and placed and explosive tag on him.

"What the?" Sean said before it went off making him let Shizuka go and she landed on a tree before Jumping to Naruko.

Soon the smoke cleared and Sean stood there without a single scratch.

"Oh come on!" Naruko said annoyed.

"Sorry girls but I'm not so easily wounded." Sean said before cutting his hand.

'OH NO!' Naruko and Shizuka yelled in shock knowing what was next.

"Blood Pulse!" Sean yelled having them engulfed from the neck down in his blood. "Looks like I win." Sean said grinning.

"Winner is Sean Ashburn Kruger." Genma said.

"HO! HO! HO!" The greeks cheered.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Sakura yelled at them.

'Now the final round can begin.' Hiruzen thought in his head.

 **Authors Note: Next Chapter will contain the final fight between Sean and Gaara. What tricks does Sean have that might be able to save Gaara from himself? Read, Review, Fav and Follow. Please Review people.**


	12. The Final rounds part 4

Chapter 12 Final rounds part 4

The crowd cheered for the final match.

"Wonder what Kruger is going to do to get this kid back to sanity?" Reznov asked.

"Sanity?" Turok asked.

"Oh thats right you weren't here. Apparently this kid has whats called the one tailed Shukaku inside him and its been making him insane. Hence his brutal attacks like what he did to my fucking arm." Reznov said annoyed.

"Whats a tailed beast?" Sasuke asked.

"In the ninja lands these creatures are Chakra monsters. There are nine in total. Each one with an additional number of tails going up to nine." Reznov said.

"We have something similar but not with tails." Julia said.

"Hmm?" Sasuke said.

"Later. Looks like the match is about to begin." Reznov said.

Sean and Gaara both walked to the center of the arena before coming to a stop.

"HO! HO! HO!" The greeks cheered.

"ENOUGH!" Sakura yelled before Turok covered her mouth.

"Trust me you don't want to piss them off." Turok said in alarm.

"Huh? Piss them off? They're pissing me and everyone else off." Sakura said annoyed.

"Just ignore them. Trust me the last person who tried to stop them ended in up in the hospital and is still breathing through a damn straw." Turok said making her gulp in fear.

Sean and Gaara looked at each other neither moving a muscle.

Gaara's sand instant rushed towards him only for Sean's blood bending to create a sphere of blood blocking any of his attacks.

"Now for the first part of the plan." Sean said before Dashing at Gaara with insane speed and instantly his hand glowed blue before punching Gaara in the stomach making him gasp in pain before being thrown into a wall.

"What the?" Temari said in shock that he got through Gaara's defense so easily.

Gaara quickly made a sphere of sand to protect himself.

'Mother! Mother! Answer me! You wanted his blood! Why do you not protect me!' Gaara yelled in his mind.

"So he's using that." Reznov said confusing Temari and Kankuro.

"Using what?" Kankuro asked.

"It's an ancient ability that can block the connection of inner demons. However I'm surprised that its working on Gaara since the One tail isn't an actual demon or Spirit." Reznov said.

"Spirit?" Sasuke asked.

"There are people who contain spirits inside their bodies who can use the power of the spirit inside them. This power was designed to stop that connection. For a short time that is." Reznov said.

Sean used his blades to attack the sand sphere but wasn't getting through.

"Hmm. I guess I have no other choice." Sean said before holding out his left palm before breathing fire at it and a small sphere of fire appeared before Sean rushed at him.

"DRAGON FIREBALL!" Sean yelled slamming the ball into the sphere which forced Gaara out who looked on in shock that his ultimate defense was failing so badly.

"HO! HO! HO!" The Greeks cheered. Sakura was about to yell but Turok stopped her.

"Don't even think about it." Turok said making her growl in annoyance.

Sean began to wrap Gaara up by the feet with chains before twirling him around making him hit the trees and the walls in the arena before Sean slammed him down on the ground hard. Gaara got up on shaky legs before glaring at Sean.

"What have you done to me? Why can't I hear mother?" Gaara demanded making Sean roll his eyes in amusement.

"For the last time man that thing isn't your mother. I used an ancient ability to keep that thing quiet. You said your hatred alone could destroy me but you haven't even landed a single blow on me. You want to defeat me but not because of hatred but to see how good you truly are." Sean said.

'Is that what I'm feeling right now? Is that what I crave?' Gaara asked himself.

Sean dashed over at Gaara and kneed him in the stomach making him gasp in pain before punching him in the face hard and threw him into a tree making him cough up blood.

"What other reason is there for my existence? I am only a tool to let those know the Shukaku roams free in this world." Gaara said making Sean scoff.

"Stop talking nonsense." Sean said surprising him. "You claim that no one cares about you. Look around you." Sean said making him do so seeing the concerned looks on his siblings his sensei and his father. "You have people who care about you Gaara. More than you realize. You're just blind to see if because your angry. It's understandable. I know that feeling more than anyone." Sean said looking at his grandfather who smiled. (Picture him as the Loyalist from 300. He doesn't have a name for some reason)

"You believe no one cares about you but there are. And your looking at one right now." Sean said about himself.

"I..." Gaara tried to say before he passed out making Sean widen his eyes and rushed to him only to get pushed back by a wall of sand.

"What the fuck!" Sean yelled before the shape of the Shukaku appeared.

" **I'm free! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I wish I could be in my larger body but that spell you used is preventing that. Luckily though it preserved my own power while he used up all of his! Once I kill you he'll feel so guilty he'll never be free of me Spartan**!" Shukaku yelled making Sean glare at him.

"Fucking asshole!" Sean yelled before charging at him with insane speed before jumping above his head. "Got you!" Sean yelled.

" **No I got you**!" Shukaku yelled before large spikes grew out of his back and penetrated Sean's armor making him widen his eyes before being thrown into the wall.

Everyone looked on in shock. Most of the Ninja were about to pull him out when a Dilios stopped them.

"No. You'll only get in the way." Dilios said.

"Get in the way are you out of your mind?" Anko asked trying to get past him.

"Watch." Dilios said.

(Insert Dangerous from Naruto soundtrack)

The Armor started to crumble before falling apart. Shukaku created a large sphere of sand about to crush Sean ending his life but before the sphere could even touch his body his entire body started to glow and a wave of power pushed Shukaku back.

" **What**!" Shukaku said in shock before looking up and widened his eyes in fear. Why you ask? Five projections of five powerful Spirits appeared each of them being the strongest of the Spirit world. Zilla, Shin Godzilla, Kong, Godzilla, The Legendary Bull Dragon. (You all know the first four. The last one is from the Reign of Fire movie. I was going to do a description but then I decided against it since I would make more sense to just say the names)

Where they were coming from was from Sean's body beofre the red marks on his body started to glow and his hair started to look on Fire.

"Now you will know what it feels like to face the son of the God Of War!" Sean yelled before roaring into the air so fiercely everyone covered their ears in pain.

"What the?" Temari said in shock.

"What is he?" Kankuro asked.

"Kruger is known as a Demigod. He's half human half God. His father is the God of War Ares." Reznov said. "As for those five creatures. Those are the strongest Spirits in the Spirit world. Zilla the king of the ocean. Shin Godzilla the king of evolution. Kong the King of the Earth. Godzilla the ruler of both the land and the sea. And finally The Legendary bull dragon the king of the Spirit world and the skies. Kruger is the first person to have five spirits sealed inside him." Reznov said.

"He's not the only one with a Spirit inside him. We have one each inside us as well." Julia said.

"Is this where all that power comes from?" Sasuke asked in awe seeing such power out in the open.

"Close. He rarely ever uses this kinda power. He worked hard to get where he is now." Reznov said.

Sean grabbed Shukaku by the head before punching him fast making the sand start to fall apart before he breathed fire at Shukaku who screamed as the flames were so intense his sand started to melt.

" **What the hell are you**!" Shukaku asked in fear.

"I am the son of the God of War. And this is a power my father gave to me to use against you!" Sean yelled before his entire back started to glow before a stream of blue fire came out of his mouth and went at Shukaku who screamed in fear.

The Sand son fell apart and Gaara laid there starting to open his eyes before Sean picked him up.

"What...What happened?" Gaara asked making Sean grin as all his power started to diminish by his own command and his hair turned back to brown.

"Oh nothing buddy. Just making Sure Shukaku knows his place. He won't be bothering you again any time soon." Sean said getting the first real small smile on Gaara's face for the first time in many years.

"I surrender." Gaara said.

"The Winner is Sean Ashburn Kruger." Genma said.

"HO! HO! HO!" The Greeks cheered.

"URA!" The Russians yelled.

"That boy is just full of surprises." Kakashi said.

"Oh if only you knew." Reznov said while Turok chuckled.

 **Authors Note: Now you guys knows exactly who trained Sean during the month of training. Having five high level spirits sealed inside him thats a large surprise isn't it? Anyway next Chapter expect to see a scene from 300. Also should I have the ninja explore the rest of the world? Read, Review, Fav and Follow. Please Review cause I worked hard on this chapter. See ya.**


	13. Allies protect the village

Chapter 13 Allies protect the village

Sean was in the hotel room getting his injuries checked out by Julia who had experience with medical performance with her water bending.

"Hmm. Well most of the heavy wounds have healed up. But I would recommend taking it easy for a few days." Julia said as Sean put on his new armor on.

"Since when do Greeks take it easy?" Sean asked making Reznov and Julia chuckle.

"Still I'm surprised you had to go full power to defeat the Shukaku. I would have thought you would have held back and still defeated him." Turok said.

"Oh little brother you still have a lot to learn. I didn't have to use all my power to defeat him. That was just a message. And he learned it the hard way." Sean said chuckling.

"Whatever you just wanted to show off for the girls." Turok said making Sean frown before kicking his chair out making Turok fall down. "FUCK YOU!" Turok yelled annoyed making the three foreign warriors laugh.

"Anyway we better get ready for the ceremony. Today the ninja lands finally become part of the alliance." Sean said.

"Oh yeah thats right." Reznov said.

Later

The Kages and various other leaders appeared at the Hokage tower to celebrate the end of the Chunin exams.

"Sean a word." Leonidas said.

"Sure." Sean said as they walked away.

"Try to be as respectful as you can. I know you're not exactly a fan of political leaders and what not. But these people are our new allies." Leonidas said.

"Don't worry I'll be on my best behavior." Sean said making him smile before they went inside.

Sure enough the other ninja that Sean had made friends with came to congratulate him.

Of course Sasuke made a promise he would get stronger to defeat him one day.

"Keep dreaming buddy." Sean said messing up his hear making him groan in annoyance.

"By the way. You said I might have what it takes for Spartan training." Sasuke said.

"That decision falls under Leonidas. He is considering it though. However though in order to receive that kind of training you need to be put through a certain test we have for outsiders." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow.

"What kind of test? You sound kinda concerned about it." Sasuke said.

"Let's just say most outsiders never pass the test. Some even went insane. Its called the trial of Pandora." Sean said before the Sand ninja approached. "Well look who's here." Sean said grinning.

However while the younger generation were talking a member of the ANBU blacks ops unit approached the Hokage and whispered something in his ear making Hiruzen frown greatly.

'Curse that Orochimaru.' Hiruzen said before giving orders to gather the other kage and their new allies.

Soon they were all gathered in a room and Hiruzen told them what he was told.

"An invasion force?" Xerxes said surprised.

"Yes. Before our alliance Orochimaru was once a ninja of the hidden leaf village and recommended himself for the seat of the fourth Hokage. But I decided he wasn't suited to the task and Picked Jiraiya's student Minato for the seat of the Fourth Hokage. Orochimaru left not long after swearing vengeance against the leaf village." Hiruzen said.

"Sean told us that Orochimaru came after him and his team during the second part of the Exam." Leonidas said.

"Hmm. Anko said the same. However I'm sure his goal is to destroy the Leaf village." Hiruzen said.

"Well then I suggest we give him a taste of power of our new alliance." Leonidas said.

"What are you suggesting?" Makarov asked making him smirk.

Meanwhile

"Hey check this out. It's an old photo of Kakashi Sensei." Sakura said getting the Leaf Genin to look.

"He wore a mask even back then? Have you guys ever even seen his face?" Reznov asked making Team 7 sigh.

"We almost did but Ino Pig got in the way." Sakura said making said girl glare at her. The rest of the Kages and new allies walked in.

"Well I see you've all become interested in the past." Hiruzen said.

"Hey check this one out." Turok said seeing a picture of Hiruzen and his team along with the first and second Hokage.

"Damn how much time flies away." Sean said making Hiruzen laugh.

"Yes that true. As time goes by you begin to age faster than you ever realize. Take a note of this. Always cherish your lives and the lives around you and do not be afraid to accomplish your dreams." Hiruzen said.

"Oh yeah I know that." Sean said with his arm around Kin who now had left her village and joined the Leaf. Kin of course blushed before smiling at him.

'Bitch!' The girls yelled in their minds.

"However I'm afraid the celebration will have to end early. I'm afraid Orochimaru is planning to attack the leaf village." Hiruzen said shocking almost every Genin.

"You mean that pale sick fuck who attacked us in the forest?" Reznov asked.

"Reznov mind your tone." Makarov said.

"The very same I'm afraid. I need most of you to be ready for the invasion that is to come. Shikamaru I want your team to be ready to assist with the Evacuation." Hiruzen said.

"What about the rest of us?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll be with me." Sean said placing a hand on his shoulder making him smirk.

"Kin, You're formally a sound Ninja. Did Orochimaru tell you anything about his invasion?" Hiruzen asked.

"No I didn't even know there was even going to be an invasion. He just sent us here to participate in the exams." Kin said.

"So much for that." Reznov said.

Later

Orochimaru laughed as his ninja neared the Leaf village. A small group of sound ninja were preparing a summoning ritual to help destroy the leaf village.

"So this Spartan boy is actually the son of a god?" Orochimaru asked Kabuto.

"Yes. He claims he is the son of the god of war. Though how I'm unsure." Kabuto said since he's never heard of someone who was half god.

"It matters very little. I will have him as my next vessel." Orochimaru said seeing the endless possibilities this boy could bring him.

(Insert Come and get them from 300 soundtrack)

The Sound Ninja rushed towards the village with the intent to kill everyone.

However Leonidas and his Brave 300 Spartans were at the Village gates.

"This is where we hold them. This is where we fight! This is where they die!" Leonidas said to his soldiers.

"Earn these Shields boys!" Artemis yelled.

"HO!" The Spartans yelled.

"Remember this day, Men, for it will be yours for all time." Leonidas said. Soon a high ranking Sound ninja appeared in front of the rest of his ninja.

"Spartans! Lay down your weapons!" The Sound Ninja yelled. Of course none of them did that making him frown before seeing something coming towards him from the air and widened his eyes when he saw it was a spear that pierced his heart making him fall down dead.

"Sound Ninja!" Leonidas yelled before the rest of his soldiers formed a Phalanx formation. "Come and get them!" Leonidas yelled getting the Sound Ninja to charge at them.

"Hold!" Artemis yelled as the Sound Ninja neared closer.

"Give them Nothing, But take from them Everything!" Leonidas yelled as the got even closer.

"Steady!" Artemis yelled as they rammed into their shields. The Spartans were holding them back with ease while the Sound ninja tried to push them back to get through to the village.

"Is that the best you can do!" Stelios yelled before one of the sound ninja's swords cut Artemis's arm making him yell in pain before stabbing the ninja with his Spear.

"No!" Leonidas yelled before the Spartans pushed the Sound Ninja back enough and stabbed them with their spears before resuming their formation and did the same thing again and again. Soon enough they advanced from their position and started slaughtering the sound ninja without even trying.

"No Prisoners!" Artemis yelled.

"HO!" The Spartans yelled.

"NO MERCY!" Leonidas yelled.

"HO!" The Spartans yelled again as the onslaught continued.

Meanwhile from a distance

"Unbelievable." Sasuke said as and Sean observed from a distance.

"Like I said. We Spartans are the perfect warriors. Taught Never to retreat. Never Surrender. Taught that death in the battlefield is the greatest glory we can achieve in our lives." Sean said before the Sound Ninja jumped over the gate. "Now its our turn." Sean said while firing a flare in the air.

"URA!" The Russians yelled before many Russians and SAS soldiers charged at the Sound ninja.

Sean and Sasuke jumped down and started attacking the Sound Ninja either killing them or knocking them out.

Orochimaru and Kabuto saw this from a distance making Orochimaru growl in anger.

"No! These foreigners are ruining everything!" Orochimaru yelled.

"We'll never get past them to get to the Third Hokage now. This is a losing battle." Kabuto said making Orochimaru growl but knew this was indeed true.

"Maybe not today or Tomorrow but soon enough Sensei I will kill you and destory the Leaf Village." Orochimaru said about to leave when.

"Where do you think your going!" Sean yelled as he appeared in front of him making Orochimaru growl.

"Out of my way Spartan! I have had enough of your peoples Meddling." Orochimaru said before Sean pulled out two claw like weapons out. (Claws of Hades)

"The Old man says you have an obsession with learning every Jutsu known to mankind." Sean said twirling his weapons around.

"What of it?" Orochimaru asked before Sean threw them at his arms making Orochimaru yell in pain before Sean started pulling and a blue energy was pulled out before it was detached and sucked into the underworld of Hades. Orochimaru's arms became purple signaling they were useless now. "My Arms! What have you done to me!" Orochimaru yelled in rage.

"I've taken away your ability to cast Jutsu. You will never harm anyone again with those arms." Sean said making his eyes widen in horror.

"CURSE YOU SPARTAN!" Orochimaru yelled before he and Kabuto vanished.

"Well that was fun." Sean said before the claws vanished.

Later

"Thankfully the Village has only miner damage and can easily be repaired. But this attack has left us concerned of the safety of both this village and others who were now call allies. Hence as of now. The four countries have sent some of our most Elite warriors to guard and protect our allies." Xerxes said.

"Yes and we greatly appreciate this." Rasa said.

"What about Orochimaru? What will be done about him?" Mei asked.

"Sean has taken away his ability to use Jutsu using the claws of Hades. While he's not as powerful as he once was he's still a danger to the world. But for now we must focus on rebuilding the Leaf village and building an embassy here for future meetings should a crisis occur." Leonidas said.

"I agree." A said.

"As do I." Onoki said.

"And what about Sean, Reznov and Julia?" Mei asked.

"We've asked them to stay here for the time being." Makarov said.

'Oh goody.' Mei thought while making a plan.

Meanwhile

"The damage could have been a lot worse." Sean said to Sasuke as the allies and the village repaired the village.

"Yeah I know. Still at least everything worked out." Sasuke said.

"True. And me and my friends will be staying her a while longer." Sean said making him smirk.

"Which mean I have more time to finally beat you." Sasuke said making Sean chuckle.

"In your dreams." Sean said as they left.

Outside the Village two figures stood.

"Well those foreigners are a lot stronger than I could have ever imagined." The taller figure said.

"It would only make sense that the Third Hokage find new allies to bring the ninja lands together." The shorter figure said.

"Don't tell me your afraid of those Spartans?" The Taller Figure said.

"No. But I am going to be more aware of their abilities." The Shorter figure said before lifting his head up revealing a fully matured pair of Sharingan eyes.

 **Authors Note: Now that was sweet. Soon theres going to be a lot of surprises. Now stay tuned for Next chapter. Read, REVIEW! Fav and Follow. REVIEW PEOPLE! YOUR AUTHOR COMMANDS IT! See ya!**


	14. A day in the leaf village

Chapter 14 A day in the leaf village

Sean slowly began to wake up from his bed only to find someone on top of him and smirked see Fu in all her naked glory. After the incident with her former teammates she left the hidden waterfall village and joined the leaf village.

Oh course Since Sean was staying longer she came by last night and well you all can guess where this led to.

Getting up without waking her up he quickly got dressed. Kissing her forehead making her smile in her sleep before he walked out.

Sasuke was at the training grounds with a frown on his face. The memories of that night kept coming back.

"Hey." Sean said appearing next to him making him shake his head to clear his mind.

"Your late." Sasuke said. "I think Kakashi is starting to rub off on you." Sasuke said making him chuckle.

"Unlike him though I have an actual excuse involving a certain former Waterfall ninja in bed." Sean said making him blush before groaning.

"Do you always have to do that? I really don't need to know about your sex life." Sasuke said making him chuckle more.

"Dude you really need a girlfriend like big time. But enough of that let's get training. If you're going to measure up to Spartan training. I need to test you before you go through with Pandora's trial." Sean said as they walked away.

"What exactly is Pandora's trial anyway? From the sound of your voice its not easy." Sasuke said making him nod.

"Pandora's trial is deadly. As I told you most never passed it and some went insane from it. You have to make it through Pandora's temple. Pass various tests and what not. Each one is more deadly than the last. I doubt even the old man is up to the task due to his old age. Which reminds me you should expect a new Hokage soon." Sean said surprising him.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"He's old Sasuke. If he were still in his prime he could give Leonidas a challenge. But old age catches up to us eventually." Sean said.

"Except for you. Your half god." Sasuke said.

"True but it doesn't work that way. I would have to earn a place on Olympus to stay immortal which is my goal. It's why I train so hard. To earn a spot on Olympus with my father to make him proud to call me his son." Sean said making him smile.

"Thats some dream." Sasuke said.

"Indeed. Now." Sean said pulling out his blades. "Let us begin." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Naruko was at a different training ground before she decided to get some Ramen when she bumped into Temari.

"Temari? What are you still doing here? I thought you went back to the sand Village." Naruko said.

"My father and his council decided to have some of us stay behind to help rebuild the village. The Mist, Stone and Cloud villages have done the same." Temari said though Naruko narrowed her eyes seeing her lie and widened her eyes.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL HIM AWAY!" Naruko yelled making Temari widen her eyes before glaring at her.

"And what if I am? I was the first girl he liked in the ninja lands!" Temari yelled.

"I won't lose to some Sand woman!" Naruko yelled.

"And I wont lose to some whiskered blonde!" Temari yelled as lightning shot off between them before walking in opposite directions. Anko and Fu observed this and laughed.

"Oh those two have it bad for him." Anko said between laughs.

"Shouldn't we tell them?" Fu asked.

"And ruin all the fun I think not." Anko said making her giggle.

Meanwhile

Sasuke panted in exhaustion as he used up all his Chakra from the training Sean put him through.

"Ok thats enough." Sean said placing his blades back on his back.

"No...I can still go." Sasuke said but from the sound of his voice he was out of both Chakra and energy.

"No you can't buddy. This training is completely foreign to you. It's a miracle you could even last this long. No were done for the day. Still you did good." Sean said before pulling him up.

"How the hell did you get this strong? Is it because of those Spirits?" Sasuke asked while trying to catch his breathe.

"Hardly I trained my ass off during the Greek Persian war." Sean said.

"I thought Greeks and Persians were allies?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we didn't used to be believe me." Sean said as they both sat down. "Our alliance has only lasted 3 years. Before that however though there was an incident. 13 years ago there an event that no one could have ever predicted. Back then the world had an alliance called the united nations led by the United states of America. It was a flawed system though unlike ours." Sean said.

"What happened? Did it's allies turn on them or something?" Sasuke asked.

"No. 13 years ago a native American casted a ritual that regrew the forests and the landscapes back to the way it used to be almost 300 years ago. But in doing so all the Americans who were not originally from the country died during the ritual when the country was turned back to its original landscape. The Native Americans had grown to hate the people who had torn down the forests of their proud land." Sean said.

"So they rebelled and killed everyone?" Sasuke said.

"Not intentionally. They believed that the ones who invaded their lands would be sent back to their original homelands but they were wrong and everyone who was not a native American died after the ritual. Turoks Grandfather was the one who casted that ritual and died in the process along with his entire Tribe." Sean said surprising him. "I was 13 years old when I first found him when we went to investigate for any survivors. He was only eight years old so I took him with us and he trained as a Spartan to earn his place among the people." Sean said remembering that day all to well.

"So he passed the trial that I have to go though." Sasuke said.

"Yes as I said its tradition. Turok was born the exact day during the ritual and lost everyone in that single moment." Sean said.

"So he's like us. He's lost everything." Sasuke said.

"Yes but he never held it against his Grandfather for what he did. In fact he honored him for his sacrifice for his people. We have a standing alliance with the Native Americans providing food and medical supplies when needed. I was 15 during the Greek Persian war. It lasted only a few weeks though. I convinced Leonidas that perhaps we could make a compromise together not just for Sparta and Greece but for the world." Sean said.

"I'm guessing he didn't agree to this right away?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually he agreed to it in a second. He knew the world was unbalanced after the fall of the united nations. Me, Astinos, Stelios and Dilios charged into the camp slaughtering a lot of Persians to reach Xerxes. He was impressed by our display and we told him of the proposal. He was surprised of course since he thought we came to kill him. Seeing the possibilities with this alliance he agreed to it all and it ended the war. Ever since then we've been gathering allies from various countries and nations. The Ninja lands are the latest." Sean said.

"Whats this alliance called anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"The Regime." Sean said. "We've done more good around the world than the united nations ever could. Brining peace and unity to the rest of the world. Out every country allied with us though the four strongest are Greece, Persia, England and Russia. Persia provided the finance since it's literally neck deep in gold. England provides the politics since they're less violent then the rest of us. Russia provides the metal, Tanks and guns. And Greece provides the muscle." Sean said.

"So the four countries together complete each other." Sasuke said seeing they all specialized in what was needed to maintain peace.

"Exactly. And the ninja lands provides power to the Regime. Abilities that while are still unknown to us rival that of magic." Sean said.

"Rival?" Sasuke asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Ninja who formed the Leaf village?" Sean asked since he had done his research on the village.

"Of course I know them." Sasuke said almost insulted.

"Did you know that each and every one of them made your brother look like a child in comparison." Sean asked making him widen his eyes in surprise. "Back then there was always war. Which inspired younger ninja to become much stronger for survival. The ninja of this era while are powerful they are nowhere close to the ancient Ninja before the five nations." Sean said.

"I never realized that." Sasuke said.

"War has a habit of making everyone stronger than during peace times. I should know. But be thankful you haven't experienced war. It's hell as you watch those you grew up with those who you would trust with your life die around you for something so pointless." Sean said.

"But you said the war lasted only a couple weeks." Sasuke said.

"Doesn't matter. All war is hell. Soldier or Civilian it's all the same. Weapons of mass destruction, Genocide, Slaughter of the innocent, the death of children. War is human nature that brings out the worst of the human species." Sean said. "I hope you and everyone else in the ninja lands never experience another war. It might be the last for many reasons." Sean said before standing up.

Meanwhile

The Two figures from before headed towards the village before someone got in their way.

Reznov and Julia glared at the two intruders.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you? What are you doing in this village?" Reznov asked.

"John Reznov and Julia Mactavish." The shorter figure said.

"I don't know how you know our names but it doesn't matter. Now talk. Who are you two?" Reznov asked before the shorter figure lifted his head up slightly showing his eyes making Reznov and Julia widen their eyes in shock before he removed his hat.

"Well, What do you know? Itachi. Itachi Uchiha." Reznov said seeing the killer of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke's older brother with his fully matured Sharingan eyes.

"Well well, You foreigners have really done your research." The Taller of the two said before removing his hat showing his shark like face and had a huge sword in wrappings on his back. "I suppose I should introduce myself. Hope we can get acquainted later. The name is Kisame Hoshigake." Kisame said.

"Why wait till later we can mop the floor with the both of you now?" Reznov asked cracking his knuckles.

"Heh looks like these foreigners hate us just as much as the rest of the ninja world does." Kisame said.

"We know about you Kisame. We've done our research. You hail from the village of the Mist. Suspected of espionage and the murder of a feudal lord, wanted in every nation." Julia said getting him to grin.

"You're a high level S-Raned criminal, listed prominently in the bingo book in the ninja lands and to the rest of the world." Reznov said before glaring at Itachi. "And you. You have some nerve showing your face in this village after the mass genocide you committed years ago." Reznov said as electricity bounced off him.

"I'm warning you two. You don't want to interfere with us. It isn't our desire to fight you." Itachi said narrowing his eyes at them.

"Thats funny coming from a guy who killed his entire clan and messed up his brother. Now out with it. What the hell are you two doing in this village?" Reznov asked before Kisame slammed his sword down making a hole.

"This Russian is starting to get on my nerves. Can I kill him?" Kisame asked.

"Well, I guess we're not going anywhere without a fight. Just don't over do it. We don't need the third one here otherwise this will be impossible." Itachi said making him grin.

"These two are as good ad dead." Kisame said before Reznov dashed at him. "What?" Kisame said in shock before groaning in pain as he was punched in the stomach hard before he flew into a tree.

Julia used her water abilities to attack Itachi but his speed was far faster than she ever expected before she was kicked into the water.

"Julia!" Reznov yelled in concern.

"I wouldn't be looking over there if I were you Russian." Kisame said making him growl.

Julia stood on top of the water.

"You live up to your reputation with the water." Itach said behind her making her widen her eyes. "However." Itachi said making her growl.

"However, this is the end of the line. For you anyway." Kakashi said behind him.

Reznov and Kisame were still going at it till Reznov took out a knife and swung it at him but missed. Or so it looked.

"What?" Kisame asked seeing a cut on his face before seeing a small thin line of electricity on the blade. Kisame growled before going through hand signs. "Water style." Kisame said as the water started moving around.

"Water shock bomb Jutsu!" Kisame and Kakashi yelled at the same time making their Jutsu's hit each other.

"He used the same Jutsu that I did." Kisame said.

"Not that we're unhappy to see you but what are you doing here?" Reznov asked.

"Uh I was just passing by and saw the whole thing." Kakashi said as he stood in front of him.

"Then I got a little worried." A Kakashi clone said behind Julia.

"A shadow clone." Julia said. Itachi soon faces Kakashi.

"Kakashi Hatake." Itachi said looking at him.

"What are you two doing here?" Kaskashi asked as his clone next to Reznov went away.

"We're looking for something and we know it's here." Itachi said.

"And just what the hell is that?" Reznov asked.

"My way is more efficient than Kisame's." Itachi said before Kakashi jumped back seeing Shuriken in his hand.

"Ninja art Water style water wall!" Kakashi yelled making a wall of water as a water attack came at him.

'This guy is in a whole other league. If me and Julia were using our Spirits we could crush them. But not like this not inside the village where Civilians might get caught in the crossfire.' Reznov thought.

"You're good. You almost anticipated my moves." Itachi said before a clone of Itachi stabbed Kakashi. "Almost." Itachi said behind him.

"Jeez this guy is making us look like rookies for gods sakes." Julia said as Kakashi dissolved into water before he jumped and grabbed Julia.

"That one is the Shadow clone!" Kakashi said as the clone exploded.

"Kakashi! Julia!" Reznov yelled before jumping in.

'This guy just blew up his own Shadow clone!' Reznov thought before he appeared next to them.

"Keep your guard up this guy was made chief of ANBU at 13." Kakashi said.

"We already know everything about this guy." Julia said.

"No you don't this guy is in a whole other league compared to us." Kakashi said.

"For someone not of the Uchiha you have mastered the Sharingan well. However, not being on of us you lack our physical strength." Itachi said.

'This guy carefully calculates everything even in battle. He might actually be able to take Kruger on.' Reznov thought.

"Why is it that the Uchiha clan is known by all, and feared by all?" Itachi asked.

"Well they're not anymore thanks to you." Julia said.

"I'll show you why they were though." Itach said closing his making Kakashi widen his.

"Both of you close your eyes! Don't look into his eyes!" Kakashi yelled making them do that. A minute had passed before they heard Kakashi hit the ground.

"What's going on?" Reznov asked.

"This thing that your after is it Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"No. The legacy of the fourth Hokage." Itachi said.

"So their after Naruko." Julia said.

"The nine tailed spirit inside Naruko. That's what you're after? You're not the only ones, are you? There are seven more of you. You call yourself the Akatsuki." Kakashi said making Itachi and Kisame narrow their eyes at him.

"Akatsuki?" Julia said.

"Kisame, We'll take Kakashi with us, know out the other two." Itachi said making Kisame charge at them only for.

"Take this!" Turok yelled kicking Kisame back hard.

"Well another foreigner. And who would you be?" Kisame asked.

"Turok Kruger." Turok said glaring at them. Kakashi soon fell into the water and Turok picked him up.

"Oh what they must have done to him." Turok said.

"Turok close your eyes. If you look into his eyes you'll get caught in his jutsu!" Reznov yelled.

"Relax I know how to deal with this. After years sparing against my brother I know all about fighting those with special eye abilities. Just look at his feet only. The Sharingan and the Dragons eye work basically the same." Turok said getting them to open their eyes.

"Alright but that sounds easier said then done." Julia said.

"We're not you Turok. We don't have your exact training." Reznov said.

"True but I don't have time to train you guys. I sent word to Artemis and the ANBU black ops. Julia take Kakashi to the medical Corp. Reznov we hold them off." Turok said getting in a fighting stance.

"Interesting. I'll give you credit for guts kid." Kisame said.

"No, Kisame. We're pulling out. We're not here to fight a full scale battle. Tempting as it may be it's not going to do us any good if we end up fighting other foreigners of this level." Itachi said.

"Oh fine." Kisame said disappointed before they vanished.

"Damn." Reznov said.

"The hell were they doing here?" Turok asked.

"They're after Naruko." Julia said.

"Yeah good luck. She and that old pervert left the village a while ago to look for some lady." Turok said.

 **Authors Note: This was supposed to be released yesterday but then I decided to make it longer by 1,500 more words. So next Chapter Sharingan vs Dragons eye. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. See ya**


	15. Sharingan vs dragons eye

Chapter 15 Sharingan vs Dragons eye

Sean, Reznov, Julia and Turok looked over Kakashi as he recovered from his fight against Itachi.

"Hmm. His brother has only gotten more powerful over the years. Sasuke isn't ready to face him. Nowhere close." Sean said.

"I'm a little more concerned as to why they want Naruko so bad that they came in through the front door to find her. Itachi already knows her face so finding her won't be difficult for him or Kisame." Reznov said taking a drink of Vodka from a flask he had.

"She's not in the village like Turok said. She's with the old Pervert who trained her for the finals. Even if they find her they won't get her without a fight." Sean said before Sasuke walked in and saw the state Kakashi was in.

"What the? What the hell happened here?" Sasuke asked.

"Come with me." Sean said dragging him out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi is back." Sean said making his eyes widen. "Don't even think about going after him. If he could take down Kakashi and give Reznov and Julia a challenge how well do you think you'll fare against him?" Sean asked making him growl before sighing and looked at the floor seeing he was right.

"What do you suggest?" Sasuke asked.

"Right now we need to find Naruko and Jiraiya. Itachi and his partner Kisame are after her." Sean told him.

"What? Why? Why go after her?" Sasuke asked.

"Thats not for me to say but we better go now." Sean said as they rushed off to find her.

Meanwhile

Naruko and Jiraiya were resting at a shrine and Naruko was playing with some large bells.

"Keep it up and you'll be cursed." Jiraiya warned her.

"Hey Pervy sage. What kind of a student was the fourth Hokage?" Naruko asked making him chuckle.

"Well, I think its safe to say he rose to greatness because of my tutelage. So to land me as a Sensei well, Kid, Let's just say you hit the jackpot." Jiraiya said feeling maybe a little to proud of himself.

"Huh?" Naruko said not believing it since he mostly just peeped on Women most of the time.

"Oh, what? You don't believe me? A good sensei will naturally beget good disciples." Jiraiya said.

"If thats true who was your Sensei?" Naruko asked.

"Who me? I was a student of the Third Hokage." Jiraiya said.

"The Third?" Naruko asked.

"Yep. This was back when the Third Hokage was still a young spring chicken. I was a young buck myself back then." Jiraiya said.

"Yung Buck?" Naruko asked before one of the bells fell on her head before the other one wrapped around her and she went spinning down the stairs.

"What I tell you? Those curses are no joke." Jiraiya said but still laughed. "So what a second. If you studied with Kakashi, that means you must have gone through the bell training." Jiraiya said.

"Huh? Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." Naruko said before she fully remembered that day and groaned in annoyance. "Only I ended up tied to a stump. Man I forgot how much that sucked." Naruko said.

"What? You too, huh?" Jiraiya asked in surprise.

"Huh? Me, Too?" Naruko asked.

"Never mind just put those things back where you found them." Jiraiya said.

"Easier said then done." Naruko said as she tried to get untied making Jiraiya chuckle.

Meanwhile

Sean and Sasuke ran through the forest looking for Naruko and Jiraiya.

"This other guy, Kisame. What do you know about him?" Sasuke asked.

"From what I've gathered his a former member of the seven ninja swordsman of the mist." Sean said.

"Like Zabuza." Sasuke said.

"Deadlier actually. His power rivals that of a tailed beast." Sean said.

"Why are they after Naruko? It doesn't make sense. Sure she's gotten stronger since the Exams but still." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, have you noticed how people look at her?" Sean asked making him raise an eyebrow.

"Now that I think about everyone always glared at her. I used to think it was cause of her dumb pranks but now that I think about it I don't think thats it." Sasuke said.

"Humanity has always feared what it doesn't understand. Do you remember how Fu's former teammates tried to kill her for containing the seven tails?" Sean asked as he jumped off a tree branch.

"A little hard to forget...Wait a minute!" Sasuke said seeing where this was going.

"Naruko holds the Nine tailed fox inside her. I asked Jiraiya about it and he told me the full truth. The Fourth Hokage sealed the nine tails inside her to save the village. However he wanted her to be seen as a hero." Sean said.

"Which didn't exactly happen due to the damage the nine tails caused 16 years ago." Sasuke summarized.

"Exactly. Humans are afraid of what they don't understand. Add that to the fact that many innocent people died that night fueled that fear and anger and directed it on her for something she didn't do." Sean said.

"That's a stupid thing to hate her for." Sasuke said.

"Indeed. Unlike her though those with Spirits sealed inside them are hailed as heroes called Guardians. You know I'm one so are Reznov, Julia and Turok. Though Turok has a more unique Spirt inside him that relates to his tribe." Sean said.

"Meaning what?" Sasuke asked.

"He calls upon the Spirits of Nature. Animals to be more accurate. His Tribe mastered this power centuries ago and Turok is the last of his tribe." Sean said before they appeared at a nearby town.

"Oh great. Finding them here is like finding a needle in a haystack." Sasuke said.

"Don't be so sure." Sean said placing his hand on the ground before chanting something in Greek before his eyes narrowed. "She's here. And so is Itachi. Let me handle this. If I can get an accurate reading on his power I can estimate the type of training you'll need to surpass him." Sean said making him nod before they dashed off.

Naruko starred with wide eyes at Itachi as he and Kisame were right in front of her door.

"Naruko Uzumaki. You're coming with us." Itachi said.

"Hard to believe this little girl contains the nine tailed fox." Kisame said shocking Naruko that they knew what she held. Itachi was about to say something till he sensed someone.

"It's been a long time...Sasuke." Itachi said as he faced his little brother and Sean who narrowed his eyes at the older brother. "Sean Ashburn Kruger I presume?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Sean said looking at him with his Dragons eye and Itachi looked at him with his Sharingan.

'Those eyes.' Sean thought in suspicion as he saw various emotions in Itachi. Emotions such as, Pain, Regret and Remorse but Most of all sadness. 'This is the killer of the Uchiha clan? No something isn't right.' Sean thought.

"Aren't you going to try to kill me Sasuke?" Itachi asked completely expecting it.

"No." Sasuke said completely shocking him. "I've given up on my revenge on you Itachi. I know its not what Mother and Father would have wanted. Nor will it change anything. No I intend to bring you in and make you face justice for your crimes against the Uchiha clan and the Leaf Village." Sasuke said glaring at him. "But not Today. I know I'm not strong enough to defeat you if you could take down Kakashi and give Reznov and Julia a problem." Sasuke said while staying on guard.

Itachi looked towards Sean. Suddenly however both charged at each other both eyes looked onto one another. What seemed like a full minute of them battling with their eyes was only 10 seconds before Sean reached for his blades and attempted to slash one of his arms off before Itachi jumped back and went thought hand signs.

"Fire Style Dragon flames!" Itachi said breathing Fire at Sean.

"Blood Shield!" Sean yelled as a wall of blood took the fire attack and shrugged it off.

"Impressive. I see your skills are more advanced then the rumors said." Itachi said.

"Oh if only you knew." Sean said before a puff of smoke appeared. "Oh hell." Sean said as Jiraiya appeared and started making a dumb speech about himself. "ENOUGH YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Sean yelled completely annoyed making Jiraiya look embarrassed.

"Jeez kids these days have no respect for their elders." Jiraiya said.

"Says the man who peeps at girls every chance he gets." Sean said making him growl in annoyance before the entire room changed shape into what looked like stomach walls.

"Ninja Art toad mouth trap! You three stay still. Trust in my Jutsu." Jiraiya said.

"Kisame we're leaving." Itachi said as they both ran away.

"It's useless! The Ninja hasn't been born who can escape this powerful stomach. However he was dead wrong as they felt a massive explosion.

"The hell?" Sean asked running to the source of the explosion along with Sasuke only to see a hole with black flames.

'Well, this is new. I've never seen black flames like this. Is this another ability of the Uchiha clan? Or is it something Itachi knows personally?' Sean thought.

"It's an ability of an advance form of the Sharingan." Sasuke answered his unasked question.

"Advanced form huh? Seems our eyes are more similar than I realized." Sean said.

"Meaning what?" Sasuke asked.

"Forget it doesn't matter right now." Sean said before using magic to put out the flames.

"Who were those guys?" Naruko asked.

"Those two are part of a group known as the Akatsuki. Nine high ranking ninja who are all in the bingo book. I never imagined they would come after you this quick." Jiraiya said completely surprised.

"Think it's because the Ninja lands just became part of the Regime?" Sasuke asked.

"No thats not it. Something else caused them to act quick." Sean said with his arms crossed. "Sasuke. I want you to head back to the village and inform Captain Artemis about this. I'll stay with Naruko till she returns to the village." Sean said.

"Where are you two even going anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"The Third Hokage wants me to find my old Teammate Tsunade. She's the greatest medical ninja in the ninja lands." Jiraiya said.

"And you brought Naruko because?" Sean asked.

"I promised her a new Jutsu of course." Jiraiya said grinning making Sean and Sasuke face fault.

'Of course!' They both thought. When it comes to Training Naruko would do it in a fucking heartbeat!

"Now my question. How did you know Itachi was coming after Naruko?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because he recently just fought with Reznov, Julia and Kakashi. The last one being in a coma due to some ability with his eyes." Sean said.

"Tsukuyomi." Sasuke said knowing that Jutsu very well since he experienced it during the incident.

"Hmm. Than that means finding Tsunade is top Priority now. Only she can heal his mind." Jiraiya said.

"What makes her that good?" Sean asked.

"She's the Granddaughter of the very first Hokage. She inherited abilities from the First Hokage and passed that knowledge down to the medical corps." Jiraiya explained.

"Very well then we'll find her." Sean said before Sasuke dashed away to get back to the village. "And I'll help Naruko with her training as well. If she's going up against people like that she'll need an edge against them." Sean said making him nod knowing that was true.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the late update. I got distracted by Call of duty Black ops 3 zombies since I just bought the Zombie chronicles. Anyway expect a few surprises next Chapter. Also I know the fight between Sean and Itachi was short but you'll understand why soon enough. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. See ya. Also Raw fo Dog How the hell was I supposed to know all that crap? Not like I watch the news every day.**


	16. The search begins

Chapter 16 The search begins

In a dark cave miles away from where Itachi and Kisame were first at nine projections soon appeared. These nine figures were the members of the Akatsuki.

Pain, Konan, Sasori, Deidera, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, Itachi and Kisame.

"Itachi did you manage to capture the nine tails?" Pain asked.

"No, we ran into an unexpected foe before we could grab her along with Jiraiya getting in the way." Itachi said.

"Unexpected foe?" Pain asked.

"That half god got in our way before we could make the grab. He's a lot stronger than the rumors say." Kisame said.

"Hmph! Half god my ass. I call him a liar!" Hidan said.

"I wouldn't shrug this off Hidan." Pain said.

"What! Don't tell me your all buying this nonsense as well. The only god that exists is Jashin!" Hidan yelled.

"During the Chunin exams he displayed a great amount of power that should be impossible. Plus he has those five Spirits sealed inside him." Itachi said.

"So what? Not like we're going after him." Deidera said.

"Actually we are." Konan said surprising them all.

"The powers of a foreign god are to good an opportunity to pass up. Plus those five Spirits are at the top of the food chain in the Spirit world. Out of all of them those five control the Spirit world with a combined iron fist." Pain said.

"But the question is how to capture him. He was able to go against Itachi and Kisame with ease." Sasori said.

"I had to hold back since my powers were weakened from my fight with Kakashi. Next time I'll be more than ready to face him." Itachi said.

"I'm looking forward to the bounty he has on his head." Kakuzu said.

"Of course you would. The second I see him I'll show him the might of Jashin and show how insignificant his gods are." Hidan said.

"No, you will not. Leave the Demigod to me and me alone." Pain said in a no argument tone making him grumble.

"What about the other three? Reznov, Julia and the brat Turok?" Kisame asked.

"The younger brother is known to be a spiritual fighter of the animal spirits. From what we could gather his grandfather annihilated the country known as the United states by recreating the land to its natural state before the British colonized the land." Pain said.

"Thats some power." Zetsu said.

"Indeed. However his grandfather and his entire tribe were killed during the ritual. His adopted older brother found him 8 years later when he was 13 and he was 8." Pain said.

"And what about the other two?" Sasori asked.

"Reznov and Julia also contain high level spirits sealed inside them." Pain said.

"Are there any others who contain high level spirits?" Konan asked.

"None that are currently in the ninja lands. If we get a chance to capture them then we will. In the meantime stay out of sight and gather intel." Pain said as they all vanished.

Itachi and Kisame opened their eyes before standing up.

"I'm looking forward to fighting that half god when we see each other again." Kisame said grinning like the shark he was.

'I'm afraid you'd lose that fight Kisame.' Itachi thought.

Meanwhile

Jiraiya had stopped the train Naruko on a special Jutsu that made Chakra Visible. First thing she had to do was pop a water balloon which she was having trouble with.

"GRRRRR! Why can't I pop this goddamn Balloon!" Naruko yelled in frustration making Sean chuckle. Jiraiya right now was out gathering intel.

"Naruko let me ask you something. When the old Pervert showed you this the first time did you notice something?" Sean asked making her blink before getting into a thinking pose.

"Uh...No?" Naruko said making him chuckle.

"Alright honey I'll tell you since the old pervert is out gathering intel." Sean said before taking one of the balloons and did the same thing that Jiraiya did making her see the surface all bumpy before it popped. "The problem is you're only making it go in one direction." Sean said making her eyes widen before she got an idea and used her right hand to start sending chakra into different parts of the balloon making it rotate in different directions before it popped.

"YES!" Naruko yelled in victory making Sean chuckle.

'Honestly she'll get excited about anything when it comes to training. But then again I used to do the same thing when Red Sonja showed me a few tricks from time to time' Sean thought thinking of his teacher.

"Well I see you finally popped the Balloon." Jiraiya said walking over to them.

"No thanks to you Pervy sage." Naruko said sticking her tongue at him making him chuckle.

"Now lets see you try this." Jiraiya said holding up a rubber ball and made it burst with his Chakra making her widen her eyes. "The first part is rotation the second part is force." Jiraiya said.

"Now that is more tricky since unlike before theres no water in this thing so it's much more difficult." Sean said making Naruko sulk before she started her training exercise. "Hey who came up with this anyway?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"The Fourth Hokage did. It took him three years to develop this Jutsu." Jiraiya said.

"Looks like Naruko has her work cut out for her." Sean said seeing her struggle to pop the rubber ball.

Meanwhile

"AHHHH!" Orochimaru screamed in agonizing pain as his arms burned in great pain.

"Lord Orochimaru, are you ok?" One of the sound Medics asked in concern before Orochimaru killed him spraying blood everywhere. Orochimaru has been feeling this pain since Sean used the claws of Hades on him.

"I just got back. Now, I have to clean the room." Kabuto said entering the room. "Please be sure to take your medicine, will you?" Kabuto said.

"That medicine will do nothing for me, you simpleton!" Orochimaru said in anger.

"But I made it just for you. It should ease your pain, at least, a little." Kabuto said.

"I never would have imagined such pain was possible at the hands of a foreigner. Those claws of his." Orochimaru said remembering those claws he used to take away his arms and Jutsu.

"The Claws of Hades. A weapon of the god of the Underworld. One of the top three gods of Olympus." Kabuto said doing his research on Greek weapons and religion.

"Enough of your prattling. Tell me, have you found the one I seek?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes. The trail led to a place called Tanzaku town." Kabuto said making him grin.

"I will get even with that Spartan soon and then I will have his body for myself. The powers of a half god. The possibilities are endless." Orochimaru said.

Back with Naruko

"DAMNIT! This is way harder!" Naruko yelled having a fit making Sean chuckle.

"All right thats it. Let me help." Sean said walking up to her making her blink before he took her left hand and placed a symbol on her palm.

"Uh whats this for?" Naruko asked.

"Think of this as a concentration point. Here let me explain it like this. The Human mind needs a concentration point otherwise the mind goes everywhere. Same goes with the eyes. Say if you're looking at a blank piece of paper your eyes will go everywhere." Sean said making her tilt her head. "Just trust me." Sean said.

It took her a couple hours but soon she was finally able to burst the Ballon with great force that made her fly across the place before Sean caught her.

'Hmm. She literally burned her palm with her Chakra. Hmph! I guess she was extremely determined to pop that ball.' Sean thought with a grin.

Meanwhile

"AHHHHHHH!" Orochimaru roared in pain as he and Kabuto traveled to find Tsunade till his arms started acting up again. "CURSE YOU SPARTAN!" Orochimaru roared in rage before slicing a tree down with his leg making it fall over.

'I never imagined Orochimaru could be in this much pain.' Kabuto said.

"I will have my revenge against you Spartan. I will destroy your home! Kill your friends and family! I swear it you insolent Brat!" Orochimaru said in anger.

"I don't think it will be that easy Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said.

"Oh I'm fully aware of how strong and skilled those foreigners are compared to the ninja lands. Their allies and their abilities are beyond that of the Ninja lands. But mark my words Kabuto I will find a way to destroy them all. I will get his body for my own. And the gods of Olympus will fear me." Orochimaru said glaring at the sky where he could swear those very gods were looking down on him in amusement.

'In your dreams mortal.' Ares thought knowing he was no match for his son.

 **Authors Note: Short I know but hey I don't want to finish this arc in two or three chapters only. That would be no fun you know. Now Next chapter we will finally meet Tsunade and Shizune. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. See ya. Oh please Review.**


	17. Tsunade found

Chapter 17 Tsunade found

"What happened to her?" Jiraiya asked as Sean carried Naruko on his back.

"Well, for short she popped the ball but knocked herself out." Sean said making him chuckle.

'With the amount of time she's been spending with her training I'm not surprised.' Jiraiya thought before Naruko woke up.

"Huh what happened?" Naruko asked before Sean sat her down.

"You collapsed from popping the ball. Now I believe she has a new step to take?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"Yes thats true." Jiraiya said before holding up the same swirling sphere as before. "Now listen in the third step you've got to draw up a hundred percent of what you've learned so far. And then Maintain it." Jiraiya said while holding up a balloon in hand. "In other words, keeping the power and the rotation of your chakra at their maximum. First visualize a thin membrane just inside the balloon, Then of compressing the chakra inside it.

"Oh I think I get it now." Naruko said grabbing the balloon.

"You can practice this while we're on the road." Jiraiya said as they walked to the next town to find Tsunade.

Meanwhile in the Leaf village

Captain Artemis had stationed soldiers outside the walls of the village incase any other members of the Akatsuki tried to pull something.

"Anything?" Soap asked.

"Nothing. I doubt we'll be seeing them again any time soon." Artemis said.

"I'm more concerned why their after Naruko. With the power inside of her I can understand but what do they need it for?" Soap asked.

"Nothing good I'm sure." Artemis said.

Back with the group

Naruko was training with the Balloon again while Sean and Jiraiya were up front.

"So why are you really after this woman anyway? I know theres more to it." Sean said.

"The old man has decided to step down as Hokage and named Tsunade his successor." Jiraiya said.

"Oh I knew it. Old age has finally caught up to him." Sean said.

"What you Spartans never retire when you reach a certain age?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh no we do when we're at least near 70 years old. You've be surprised how stubborn we are when it comes to our jobs." Sean said grinning.

"Somehow I don't doubt it." Jiraiya said having seen an up close experience.

Flash back during the invasion

"What the!" Jiraiya yelled in shock as the Spartans devastated the enemy without actually even trying.

Suddenly a giant snake appeared from a summoning ritual.

"Kill them all!" Stelios yelled before he and a few other Spartans jumped on the snake and started stabbing it in the most weakest points before it roared in pain and fell over dead.

"Jeez these guys make Tsunade look like a child in comparison.

"FOR SPARTA!" Stelios yelled.

"HO!" The Spartans yelled.

"FOR THE REGIME!" Leonidas yelled.

"HO!" The Spartans yelled again.

End flashback

"Oh you saw all that huh?" Sean asked chuckling.

"Jeez what the hell do you guys use? Steroids?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nope. Believe it or not we beat the living shit out of each other to get where we are today." Sean said.

Later

"Man lets face it we're never going to find her at this rate." Sean said before they entered a bar.

"Look we just need to..." Jiraiya tried to say till he spotted a blonde haired woman who spotted him as well. The woman in question had blonde hair brown eyes white skin and uh had rather large breasts. She was also with a woman with black hair black eyes and white skin "Hmm?" Jiraiya said.

"Huh?" The woman said though slightly drunk

3

2

1

"TSUNADE!" Jiraiya yelled in surprise while Sean and Naruko looked at her in surprise.

"JIRAIYA! What the? Why are you here?" Tsuande asked sobering up.

"Finally. We've been looking all over for you. Should have known you'd be in here." Jiraiya said walking to her.

"Thats Tsunade?" Naruko asked getting a better look at her and frowned. "Old lady yeah right Pervy sage." Naruko said making Sean chuckle.

"I don't think he was exactly lying since while she may look young I get the feeling she's just as old as the dumbass pervert." Sean said making her giggle

Soon the three of them sat down with Tsuande and her assistant Shizune.

"It's a reunion." Tsunade said drinking her Sake.

"You mean you saw snake face? Are his arms in pain?" Sean asked grinning making her raise an eyebrow.

"How did you know that?" Tsunade asked making Jiraiya chuckle.

"Simple because he's the one who did that to him." Jiraiya said making her and Shizune widen their eyes in shock.

'Thats some Jutsu he has to do extreme damage like that to someone.' Tsunade said in her head.

"Before you ask no it wasn't a Jutsu nor any power relating to Chakra. At least not completely." Sean said knowing her unasked question.

"Oh. Then how did you cause all that damage to him?" Tsunade asked in interest.

"Sean here isn't from the ninja lands. He's a foreigner from the country known as Greece. He's a Spartan the one who won the recent Chunin exams." Jiraiya said surprising her.

'This is the son of the god of war?' Tsunade asked herself in surprise having heard the rumors about him and the Regime.

"So why exactly are you here?" Tsunade asked.

"We'll cut right to the point. Tsunade in the wisdom of the Third Hokage he has decided to name you as the fifth Hokage." Jiraiya said completely shocking her, Shizune and Naruko who nearly choked on a fish she was eating had she not quickly swallowed it.

"WHAT!" Naruko yelled.

"Calm down." Sean said making her sulk that someone else was getting the title as Fifth Hokage. That was her title Damnit!

"Pass." Tsunade said.

"Hmm? What do you mean pass?" Sean asked narrowing his eyes at her. "We came all the way out here to find you." Sean said.

"Being Hokage is a fools game. Everyone who's ever had that tittle has died a young age. Even Sensei won't live forever." Tsunade said.

"You better watch you mouth bitch." Sean said glaring at her making her glare right back.

"What did you just say to me?" Tsunade asked.

"What are you deef as well as old?" Sean asked making her growl. "They gave their lives willingly for the Village like any other great leader. My king Leonidas would gladly lay down his life for Greece, Sparta and the Regime if it meant great things would come from that sacrifice." Sean said making her narrow her eyes at him. "Victory cannot be achieved without sacrifice. Your brother knew that more than anyone." Sean said making her eyes widen before glaring at him and smashed the table with her fist!

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE FOREIGNER BASTARD!" Tsunade yelled making Shizune look afraid.

"Lets take this outside." Sean said making her nod as they walked out to fight.

"Oh good grief." Jiraiya said to himself.

"Is he out of his mind?" Shizune asked in shock.

"Nope. If anything he's doing this to get some sense into her." Naruko said grinning like mad.

Soon enough both of them were outside and stood across from one another.

"One little finger is all I'm going to need to kick your ass." Tsuande said holding up her trigger finger.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that blondie." Sean said making her growl with a twitching eye.

"Thats it your dead!" Tsunade yelled charging at him with the intent of smashing his face into the ground.

However that didn't happen.

Tsunade groaned in pain as Sean smashed his fist into her stomach making her cough up blood which made her look on in horror before Sean smashed her head into the ground.

"This is the best you can do? I think the pervert would make a better village leader than you ever could." Sean said unimpressed making her growl in anger.

"You don't know anything about me!" Tsunade yelled trying to slug him but he just dodged with ease before punching her in the face hard leaving her with a black eye before he kicked her into the wall making her groan in pain.

"Actually I do since the pervert told me everything. So you lost your little brother and someone you loved. Boohoo. That's the oldest sob story in history. Someone will lose someone they care about eventually for many reasons in this world. But the way I see it. You can either cry about it forever. Or get over it!" Sean yelled grabbing her arm and twisted making her cry out in pain.

"You little!" Tsunade said in anger trying to hit him but he just kept dodging her attacks before he kicked her leg hard making the bones crack making her groan in great pain before she was on her knees. "What would you know about losing those you love?" Tsunade demanded.

"Plenty. I've lost my family when I was 13 years old by the hand of my older brother." Sean said shocking her. "I hunted him down and killed him for revenge but it wasn't worth is since when I killed him he casted a ritual that allowed him to kill innocent people in their dreams. We eventually pulled him out into the real world and imprisoned him for good." Sean said making her look down.

"I just...Miss them so much." Tsunade said with tears in her eyes.

"I miss my family to Tsunade but I know they wouldn't want me to waste away my life doing pointless things. Neither would your brother or Dan. Instead honor their sacrifices and remember them the way they were." Sean said before casting a spell to fully heal her body making her look at him in surprise.

"Well Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked making her sigh.

"Well...I guess I have no choice in the matter. But theres something you should know. Orochimaru asked me to heal his arms not to long ago. I have a week to decide if I', going to do it. I was considering his offer since well..." Tsunade tried to say.

"Let me guess he was going to bring back your brother and Dan? Right?" Sean asked making her nod. "Hate to break it to you but he was lying." Sean said making her eyes narrow before he pulled out the claws of Hades from thin air. "These claws did more than damage his arms beyond belief you know." Sean said.

"Hmm? What are those?" Tsunade asked.

"Those are the claws of Hades. The god of the underworld. He used those on Orochimaru that not only damaged his arms but took away his ability to cast Jutsu." Jiraiya said shocking her beyond words.

'With power like that he could take away everyone's ability to use Jutsu. Even mine.' Tsunade thought.

"A gift from Hades himself. Being a half god has its advantages you know. Like being able to travel to Olympus and back." Sean said. "However now I have a chance to finally finish off that pedophile." Sean said making her and Jiraiya snicker along with Shizune.

'Not the first time we've heard someone call him that.' Jiraiya and Tsunade thought at the same time.

"So how do those claws work?" Tsunade asked.

"Simple really. These can take away the souls of whoever they grab onto. Of course I haven't mastered the full part of the claws but I did know enough to use it to take away his Jutsu forever." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Orochimaru was glaring at the wall as his arms burned.

"That Spartan might not be worth all the trouble if I keep him alive till I can switch bodies again. Perhaps I should simple just kill him and be done with it and focus on Sasuke. He seems to have taken an interest in Spartan training." Orochimaru said while licking his lips with his disgustingly long tongue.

"What about the other three? Reznov, Julia and Turok?" Kabuto asked while making a new Medicine to reduce the pain in his arms.

"Turok is a great interest to me more than the other two. The power to control the animals spirits of the world." Orochimaru said chuckling. "Tell me is there any other information you've managed to gather on him?" Orochimaru asked.

"Well, Turok is known as a Shaman of the Regime. His connection to the animal spirits is so strong he's regarded extremely highly in the world. Both using the Spirits in battle and healing. However his connection to the Spirits is only half as strong as his older brother due to him having five of the strongest in the spirit world sealed inside of him." Kabuto said.

"Then why wasn't he in the Chunin exams?" Orochimaru asked since he figured the Regime would have wanted to show off Turok's powers to the ninja lands.

"He was offered the chance of participating yes but he Declined since he had other matters to attend to for the Regime." Kabuto said.

"A shame. I would have loved to see his powers in person." Orochimaru said while licking his lips at the great possibilities this Native American could show. (Pedophile fucker!)

 **Authors Note: Sorry this wasn't updated yesterday. I was gambling yesterday and broke even. Still the best part will begin to show next Chapter. Now one of my loyal fans has requested that Mikoto be in the harem along with Kushina. Now for the first I have a great idea. The second. Well it involves something devious involving a certain one eyes asshole. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. Please Review guys. See ya. REVIEW!**


	18. Sannin battle

Chapter 18 Sannin battle

Tsunade was standing on a building while holding her famous cursed Necklace in hand.

"So thats the legendary Necklace of the first Hokage." Sean said appearing next to her.

"I gave this thing to my brother and Dan before they were killed. It's why it was given that name." Tsunade said.

"Oh please." Sean said surprising her. "That necklace has nothing to do with their deaths. It was just chance and chance alone." Sean said making her scoff in amusement.

"You seem so sure." Tsuande said.

"You spend a day with the real sisters of fate and you'll understand that some things are just out of our control." Sean said.

"So let me ask you something. Why did Sarutobi sensei invite you and those other two to the exams?" Tsunade asked

"He wanted to expand the number of allies to the ninja lands. Coincidentally we've also been studying the ninja lands for the possibility of an alliance for the Regime." Sean said.

"The Regime?" Tsunade asked.

"A new world wide government that took the place of the united nations after it was dissolved about 13 years ago due to an unforeseen event with the destruction of the leading faction. We've been active for the past 3 years. Doing a better job than the United nations ever did. And now the Ninja lands have become apart of this alliance." Sean said.

"And what about the rest of the world?" Tsunade asked.

"We gain new allies every day to the needs of the people of every country and nation that we can easily provide." Sean said. "But enough about that. The old man can explain the rest when we get back to the village. Tomorrow hopefully we can finally get rid of that snake monster." Sean said making her nod before they saw mini explosions out by the forest making Sean chuckle. "Oh Naruko." Sean said.

"Is she still trying to master the Resangan?" Tsunade asked. She had witnessed her use it before but she still hadn't perfected it like the Fourth Hokage and Jiraiya.

"Well, once you get to know her you'll see she can be real stubborn." Sean said before jumping towards her.

Naruko was beyond exhausted at this point but she wouldn't give up.

"All right honey thats enough." Sean said appearing behind her.

"No...Not until I...Get this right." Naruko said but you could easily tell she would collapse from exhaustion. Even with the power of the nine tailed fox inside her she had limits.

"Naruko...How about a little bet." Sean said making her ears perk up in interest.

"What bet?" Naruko asked.

"Lets say you manage to perfect this tomorrow you'll get a reward." Sean said making her grin like a fox. If there was one thing everyone knew about training is that anyone could pull through when there was something on the line.

"Such as?" Naruko asked making him smirk before leaning down and whispered something in her ear making her blush so much you would think her entire body would explode.

"DEAL!" Naruko yelled before quickly resuming her training.

'I don't know if this will make her pull through or not but at least she'll have something to look forward to.' Sean thought with a smirk.

Next day

Tsunade waited patiently for Orochimaru to show up. Finally he did with Kabuto.

"So Tsunade have you come to a decision?" Orochimaru asked fully expecting her to agree to his proposal not knowing he couldn't bring her loved ones back since the Spartan took away his ability to use Jutsu.

"The answer is no snake face." A voice said above them making Orochimaru widen his eyes before looking up seeing Sean and Jiraiya above them making him growl in anger.

"YOU! YOU CURSED SPARTAN! HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY MY JUTSU!" Orochimaru yelled in rage.

"Aw I think I hurt his feelings." Sean said mockingly making Jiraiya burst out laughing while Orochimaru growled further.

"SILENCE!" Orochimaru yelled before Tsunade punched him in the face making him skid back about 30 feet at best. "So thats your Answer Tsunade? How unfortunate." Orochimaru said before he and Kabuto jumped away.

"Oh no you don't!" Sean yelled as the group went after them.

After getting out of the town they stood in a field.

Naruko then noticed Kabuto and looked at him questionably.

"Kabuto? What are you doing here?" Naruko asked.

"Take a closer look honey. Look at his headband." Sean said pointing to the sound ninja symbol. "He works for Orochimaru. He's a spy." Sean said making her eyes widen while Kabuto smirked.

"Thats right. My job was to gather intelligence on the village for the invasion. To bad your Regime got in the way. If you hadn't the leaf village would have been crushed like it was supposed to be long ago." Kabuto said making Naruko growl.

"Tough talk coming from a nobody." Sean said making him frown. "People like you tend to die early in their life. Although I'm surprised your alive considering your stupidity. Your worthless, A mistake and most of all you have no place in this world other than to be some traitors pawn that will one day be thrown away like the garbage you are." Sean said playing mind games with Kabuto which was working if he intense glare of hatred was any indication.

'This kid is something else. He's able to get into anyones mind just by exploiting their weaknesses. Kabuto's is to be noticed in the world but he could only do that with Orochimaru.' Jiraiya thought impressed.

"Enough of this nonsense." Orochimaru said as Kabuto performed a summoning Jutsu brining out a large purple snake known as Manda.

"Hmm? Orochimaru I told you before I don't like to be summoned." Manda said annoyed.

"Oh great a snake coward." Sean said making Manda growl at him.

"What did you say you little bug!" Manda yelled in anger.

"Manda. Help us capture or kill this Spartan and I promise I will off you an entire village as a sacrifice." Orochimaru said making Manda chuckle.

"Now thats more like it." Manda said.

Jiraiya was about to summon up a large toad when Sean stopped him.

"I got something better old man." Sea said before his left palm was engulfed in red energy before slamming his hand on the ground and like any summoning a large puff of smoke appeared.

'Now whats this?' Orochimaru thought in interest before the smoke cleared and.

"WHAT!" Orochuamru and Manda yelled in shock as a large Dragon stood across from them. This one was black with Red eyes.

"Alduin!" Sean yelled jumping on the now named Dragon Alduin's head. (Skyrim Alduin here people!^^)

"Hmm. Kruger? What is the meaning of this? Why are we not in Greece or any of the other allied lands of the Regime?" Alduin asked.

"This is new allied territory. I'll explain later. Right now we got a fight on our hands." Sean said pointing to Orochimaru and Manda. Alduin chuckled.

"A mere snake. This is going to be easy for the likes of me." Alduin said before breathing fire and Manda who dodged him.

"I'll kill you! You damn dragon!" Manda said charging at him.

Meanwhile Orochimaru who had jumped off of Manda fought against Jiraiya.

Naruko, Shizune and Tsunade fought against Kabuto with the later using Tsuande's fear of blood against her making her tremble in fear.

'I wonder.' Naruko thought before creating a clone.

"That Jutsu won't work against me blondie." Kabuto said mocking her which only made her smirk making him feel uneasy.

"Who said I was going to fight you with a clone!" Naruko said as she started creating the Resangan but with the help of the clone she was finally able to fully master it.

'Well, how about that?' Sean thought in amassment as Alduin took a bite out of Manda's tail making him yell in pain.

"Damn Dragon!" Manda yelled in rage trying to kill him.

Naruko charged at Kabuto who was so shocked he didn't have time to dodge and took the full blast making him fly right into a rock.

'How! How the hell can she use a Jutsu like that!' Kabuto thought completely shocked beyond words.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru who were still fighting one another stopped as they saw what Naruko did with the former smirking at his apprentice.

"Well, how about that?" Jiraiya said.

'A child mastering a high level Jutsu such as that! It's unheard of!' Orochimaru thought before looking at Sean. 'Hmm this Spartan is able to encourage others to do the impossible. He's not worth all the trouble even if his body posses great power. I'll have to kill him.' Orochimaru thought.

"RIGHT NOW!" Orochimaru yelled charging at him with intense speed.

"Sean look out!" Jiraiya yelled making Sean look seeing Orochimaru charge at him with intense speed as a sword came out of his mouth ready for the kill.

'Oh please.' Sean thought before Alduin used his body to shied him and the sword just bounced off him.

"WHAT!" Orochimaru yelled in shock.

"Nice try Snake. But my body is stronger than the strongest metal on Earth. We dragons are at the top of the food chain in the Spirit world for a reason." Alduin said.

Orochimaru growled in anger and rage.

'This half god is getting on my nerves! There has to be a way to kill him!' Orochimaru thought before Sean appeared and started beating him to death before throwing him into a large rock making him cough up blood.

"You are really starting to annoy me Spartan!" Orochimaru yelled before Sean started chanting something in greek and suddenly two large gauntlets appeared in his hands that resembled lions. (The Nemean Cestus people!)

"I'm going to bust you up!" Sean yelled before charging at him and started beating the living shit out of him and Orochimaru coughed up blood. Sean roared as he delivered the final blow to the snake sending him flying at Kabuto who quickly caught him before seeing the condition his master was in.

"Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said in shock before Manda suddenly vanished having enough of his fight with Alduin.

Orochimaru panted in exhaustion and pain as he was desperately trying to recover from his fight with the half god.

"So this is the power of a half god? Impressive." Orochimaru said before looking at him and everyone even Alduin widened their eyes seeing the left side of his face was torn off but he looked like he was inside the body of someone else a woman to be accurate.

'So that explains it. I thought there was something off in our fight. He's actually able to switch bodies with other people. How? Thats impossible not even Greek legends could do that.' Sean thought in shock.

"And here I was sure I was going to have to kill you but I can't let power like yours go to waste. Be warned Spartan...I will one day have your body and power. And Olympus and the Regime will crumble before my might. Be certain of that." Orochimaru said before sinking into the ground while Kabuto vanished.

"Hmm. Such an abomination. Power like that is forbidden for a reason. Kruger. You will have to one day finish him off. Power like that cannot remain in the world for various reason. The number one reason is it's against the balance of nature." Alduin said before he vanished.

"Hmm whatever he's using to go from body to body must have taken years of experimentation on himself. I feel sorry for the poor saps that have already been used by him." Sean said.

Later

"WHAT! THE FIFTH HOKAGE!" Naruko yelled as Tsunade declared she would take the position making her giggle. "That is not fair. I was supposed to be the first female Hokage!" Naruko yelled before Sean kissed her cheek making her blush.

"Better?" Sean asked making her blush more and look away in embarrassment.

'Ah young love.' Tsunade thought amused.

"By the way Tsunade I believe we had a deal." Sean said making her blink before smiling as she handed him her grandfather's necklace and he put it around Naruko making her blink. "I think it looks good on you honey." Sean said making her smile.

 **Authors Note: What an intense battle and now we see exactly what kind of summonings Sean has at his disposal. Though to be blunt I'm pretty sure you all saw that one coming a mile away. Dragons eyes, A dragon sealed inside him yeah an idiot could have figured that out. Expect a lot of other Dragons to appear. Now Next chapter will have a lemon. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. See ya. REVIEW my loyal fans! Oh and expect a really huge surprise next chapter!**


	19. Back in the leaf village

Chapter 19 Back in the leaf village

Hiruzen the Third Hokage was doing the most dreaded thing any Kage wanted to avoid.

PAPERWORK!

"Oh please someone take this damn hat away from me so I can retire at last. Damn you Minato! And you took the secret on how to get rid of all this paperwork!" Hiruzen yelled annoyed.

"Well, isn't this fun to see." Tsunade said as the group walked into the room.

"Tsunade? Oh finally! Now someone else can suffer from this job!" Hiruzen said.

"Suffer? Why don't you just use Shadow clones like Naruko does?" Sean asked since it was the easiest thing to do.

Hiruzen just froze at those words and thought them over while not moving a muscle.

"Uh...Sensei?" Tsunade asked as the old man went to a wall and started banging his head on it.

"IDIOT! IDIOT! **IDIOT**!" Hiruzen yelled in rage as he continued to beat his head on the wall making Sean and Naruko burst out laughing. "All those years wasted doing paperwork and the answer was right in front of me this whole time!" Hiruzen yelled enraged with himself for not seeing the most obvious answer. Sean and Naruko fell over as they were laughing to death with actual tears in their eyes while the adults looked on in amusement.

"You are a fucking idiot old man. And you were hailed as the god of Shinobi?" Sean asked making his eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Don't push your luck." Hiruzen warned before shaking his head and got serious. "So Tsunade have you decided to take the title as the Fifth Hokage?" Hiruzen asked making her sigh.

"Well I guess I have no choice really." Tsunade said.

"Oh that reminds me. Old man we need to talk in private real quick While Tsunade heals Kakashi." Sean said confusing him.

"Oh about what?" Hiruzen asked.

"As I said private." Sean said making him frown before telling the others to go which they did.

"So whats this about?" Hiruzen asked.

Meanwhile

Sakura and Sasuke looked over the knocked out form of Kakashi as he was still recovering from his fight with Itachi.

'No doubt about it. He used that Jutsu against him.' Sasuke thought.

"When was the last time you guys went home?" Sean asked as he and the group entered the room

"The hell took you so long?" Sasuke asked.

"Had a battle with Orochimaru again buddy." Sean said surprising him. "But never mind that now. Tsunade will heal Kakashi. But you're coming with me. Theres something we need to do." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow before they left the hospital.

Soon enough they entered the remains of the Uchiha compound. Sasuke hasn't been back here since the incident years ago.

"What are we doing back here?" Sasuke asked before they entered the shrine.

"You'll see soon enough. But first let me ask you something. Did you notice anything strange going on with your clan before the incident?" Sean asked making him think about it. He was so young at the time that he didn't see anything off. But now thinking back he noticed that members of the clan acting strange.

"Now that you mention it yeah. I noticed certain members acting strangely before Itachi killed them all. Why are you asking?" Sasuke asked before they made their way to the stone tablet. Sasuke had shown him this a while back but he never really looked at it.

"During our confrontation Itachi shared some information that you need to both hear and see." Sean said before placing his hands on the wall before finding what he was looking for.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would you believe anything he has to say?" Sasuke asked.

"Those eyes of his. The eyes of Regret. I know them all to well." Sean said before punching the wall making it crumble apart revealing a hidden door which surprised Sasuke.

"Experience?" Sasuke asked since he knew enough about his past to know what he was talking about.

"Yup." Sean said before opening the door. Soon they entered the room and once inside Sasue widened his eyes in complete and total shock.

"Thats not possible." Sasuke said not believing what he was seeing.

"But it is Sasuke." Sean said.

In the room were living members of the Uchiha clan. One of which was his own mother.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"The night your brother killed most of your clan he did it for a good reason. They were planning to take over the village." Sean said shocking him.

"How do you even know this? I was there! You two barley even talked to each other!" Sasuke yelled before Sean's eyes shifted into his Dragons eyes.

"In the physical world your correct. But your brother used his own eyes to transport me to the world of Tsukuyomi. He explained everything to me there." Sean said.

Flash back

Sean and Itachi soon appeared inside the Tsukuyomi.

"So you managed to convince my younger brother not to pursue vengeance against me." Itachi said making him nod. "Might I ask why exactly?" Itachi asked in interest.

"I don't want Sasuke making the same mistakes I did. Revenge does nothing and solves nothing. What will change anyway? He'll be more alone than ever if he killed you. By capturing you and bringing you to Justice he can have some peace of mind. And I doubt his clan and parents would ever want him to throw away his life so carelessly because of you." Sean said.

Itachi looked at him for a moment before a small smile appeared on his face.

"You have a lot of wisdom for someone who's people are usually so violent." Itachi said making Sean chuckle.

"Just because we're considered brutes because of our strength doesn't mean we're not wise." Sean said before getting serious. "However in regards to past experience I know when someone is not who people say. Those eyes of yours full of Regret, Remorse but most all sadness. You didn't kill your clan just for the hell of it did you?" Sean asked making his eyes widen.

"How can you be so sure?" Itachi asked.

"I know those eyes all to well. I once had those same emotions in myself for the deaths of the innocents my brother killed because of my pursuit of Vengeance gave him an unthinkable power. Besides you might be able to trick anyone else especially Sasuke but you can't full me. What really happened that night?" Sean asked making him look at him for a full minute before sighing.

"My clan was preparing to take over the leaf village." Itachi said making his eyes narrow.

"Why?" Sean asked.

"I'm sure you are aware of the attack of the nine tailed fox sixteen years ago." Itachi said.

"Yeah, yeah I already know about that incident. What of it?" Sean asked.

"It's very well known that one of the village founders Madara Uchiha managed to find and control the nine tailed fox to battle the first Hokage Hashirama Senju. However during that time he left a will behind to the clan who secretly beginning forming a small group at first till it rose in numbers. Then when the Nine tails attacked the village the Uchiha clan was suspected to be the cause of the attack since the Sharingan could control the nine tails." Itachi said making Sean narrow his eyes further.

"Did they have proof?" Sean asked.

"Not physically no but the elders and lord Danzo began suspecting the clan and starting sending ANBU to watch and report on the clan. The Third Hokage believed the clan was completely innocent and it was. However a member of the Uchiha clan did use the nine tails to attack the village. He is a member of the Akatsuki." Itachi said.

"And this guy would be?" Sean asked.

"Madara Uchiha." Itachi said making his eyes widen.

"Whoa hold on a second. Madara was killed by the first Hokage at the valley of the end long before us. Theres no way he could be alive today." Sean said in disbelief.

"You would think so. However this person claiming to be Madara has vast knowledge of events that only the real Madara would know. There are still many questions but I do believe this person is in fact the true Madara Uchiha. However his power has been depleted greatly but is still a threat to the village. He and I killed the clan in order to stop my father who organized everything to take over the village." Itachi said.

"This just doesn't make sense." Sean said trying to think this information through.

"However there is something I did that Madara didn't know about during the incident. Something the elders and Danzo could not know till the time was right." Itachi said gaining his attention. "I managed to save about a fourth of the clan including my mother from the slaughter. I believe Sasuke has shown you the shrine of the stone tablet." Itachi said.

"Yes, he's shown me that thing." Sean said

"In that room is a secret sealed door that holds the last of the clan in a suspended animation jutsu that keeps them alive. I was planning on Sasuke to kill me then when and if he transplanted my eyes to himself the knowledge of their location would have been revealed." Itachi said.

"But now the plain has changed." Sean said.

"Indeed. I believe the Regime can keep the surviving members safe from Danzo and Homura. Koharu and the Third Hokage were opposed to the slaughter of the entire clan since they had a friend that was an Uchiha." Itachi said.

"Wait a second. It's clear you're spying on the Akatsuki. Wouldn't this blow your cover?" Sean asked.

"My job is done. I just need you to do your part before I come back to the village. Once the Truth is exposed the charges against me will be dropped." Itachi said.

"Hmm. Heh I got to hand it to you Itachi. A man who truly loves his country will give more than his life. He gives everything for the safety of his home." Sean said getting a small smile from Itachi.

End Flash Back

Sasuke was breathing heavily at what he was just old and fell back agains the wall.

"Easy buddy." Sean said helping him up. "I know this's a major shock but you were so young at the time you could never know what was going on. But your brother cared greatly for this village. But he cared more about you." Sean said.

"I...I honestly don't know what to think." Sasuke said at a loss for words. Never in his life would he have ever considered Itachi to be this loyal to the village. Sure he was loyal to the village as well but nowhere near as much as his brother.

"A man will do anything for his home Sasuke. I myself am willing to do what is required for Sparta and the Regime. So could you. You just need the best reason." Sean said.

Later

"This is unacceptable!" Homura yelled slamming his fists on a table after hearing that a fourth of the Uchiha clan was alive. In the room was Homura, Danzo, Koharu, Hiruzen and Sean.

"Deal with it old man. You guys shouldn't have even tried to do that in the first place. You caused this incident in the first place because of your lack of trust." Sean said glaring at the old man with his dragons eye making him flinch.

"I agree we did. However even you must understand we had our reason to be suspicious." Koharu said.

"Granted. But slaughtering innocent people and children. You are all sorry examples of human beings." Sean said making her and Hiruzen lower their heads in shame.

"This incident does not concern you Demigod. This is a leaf village matter. The Uchiha clan must be..." Was as far as Danzo got before Sean changed at him and slammed him into a wall hard while aiming one of his blades at his face making him sweat bullets.

"You do anything to the remaining survivors old man...And the Regime will declare war agains the leaf village." Sean said making his and Homura's eyes widen in shock.

"You insolent little!" Humura yelled before.

SLICE!

Homura's head went flying as his head was cut off in one clean swing. Koharu and Hiruzen sighed in disappointment at their former friend.

"Now Sean thats enough." Koharu said making Sean back up and placed his blade back on his back.

"By the way old man. Did you know Danzo is keeping a certain Red haired mother captive in his base." Sean said making Danzo widen his eyes in shock.

"What!" Hiruzen yelled in shock and anger.

"Kushina if I got that right. My eyes are very similar to the Uchiha clan. I can access information from almost anyone if I'm close enough." Sean said making Danzo shake in fear.

"But Kushina was killed while giving Birth to Naruko!" Koharu yelled. She had great respect for Kushina who shrugged off her burden of containing the nine tails because of Minato.

"Apparently not. Danzo staged the whole damn thing. He wanted Naruko to be turned into a living weapon. How distasteful." Sean said glaring at the old man to shake in fear that he was caught.

"DANZO!" Hiruzen yelled in rage before the old man threw a smoke bomb down and vanished.

"I got it!" Sean yelled rushing to the base to find Naruko's mother.

Later

Naruko sat next to her mother who was still out of it due to the amount of drugs Danzo had injected into her so she wouldn't wake up.

"Mom." Naruko said sadly.

"She'll be all right Naruko. Give her time. The amount of drugs in her system would have killed most Ninja but your mother is stronger then she looks." Kakashi said as he was fully healed but still taking it easy.

"Why would this old guy go after her mother?" Sakura asked.

"Because Naruko contains the nine tailed fox inside of her." Sean said surprising her. "The fourth Hokage wanted her to be seen as a hero but considering the damage and the amount of lives lost you can see how well that went." Sean said.

"Naruko how long have you known this?" Sakura asked. She didn't hate Naruko for what she held far from it. But she was curious about what else she could do.

"Since Graduation. That bastard Mizuki told me that night when I took that scroll. Course thats also how I learned to make solid clones." Naruko said grinning.

"Oh I was wondering why the others could only make illusions while yours were completely solid." Sean said impressed.

"Turok you think you can speed this along?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh uh. Anything natural I can heal in a damn heartbeat. But this was caused by dangerous drugs. If I mess up it could kill her. I'm still learning my abilities. Given time I could heal her from those drugs in minutes but for now she needs to shake off those drugs in her system. I can't speed this along any faster than Tsunade." Turok said.

"I could have a few gifted healers from Persia come here and speed this along. I have a few friends who owe me some favors." Julia said.

"Forget it." Sean said. "The best thing we can do is let the drugs run their corse and nothing else. We might make things worse if we try to speed this along faster." Sean said.

"So we do nothing?" Sasuke asked not exactly liking that.

"You have to learn Patience Sasuke." Itachi said coming into the room. Having been fully cleared by the Third Hokage and having the Village learn the Truth he was finally allowed back in the village. "Things like this take time. No matter how powerful you are or how skilled you are there some things you can't do but wait." Itachi said.

"Easy for you to say." Sasuke said making him chuckle since it was true. He had far more patience than Sasuke did at the moment due to years of training and his ANBU training.

"Well, How does it feel to be back in the village?" Kakashi asked.

"Good but I doubt most people will forgive me for what happened." Itachi said.

"Give them time and they will." Sean said.

"So what happened to Danzo?" Sasuke asked.

"Regretfully he got away along with all his Root ninja. Bastard was in such a hurry he left everything behind. However I believe I know where he's going now." Sean said.

"And that would be?" Kakashi asked.

"Orochimaru." Itachi said. "It's no secret that the two of them had business before in the past. I might even assume he gave Orochimaru the idea to invade the leaf village. Of course he didn't realize the full strength of the Regime." Itachi said.

"Arrogance. The one flaw in the human mind. Other than the fact that he was a power hungry fool. He reminds me of a councilor who turned against Sparta during the Greek Persian war." Sean said.

"And who would that be?" Itachi asked.

"Forget it. Doesn't matter anyway. That asshole has been long since dead since the formation of the Regime. Besides not like he was well liked as much as my grandfather was." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"Cursed Spartan!" Danzo said in anger. He knew these foreigners would cause nothing but trouble for him. Now he was forced out the leaf village because of the half god.

"Well, This is an unexpected surprise." Orochimaru said appeared from a tree.

"Orochimaru." Danzo said narrowing his eye at him.

"I take it you've been forced out of the leaf because of the Demigod. Not surprising in the least really. He's a very interesting warriors. One who I intend to use for my own uses." Orochimaru said.

"So we have the same agenda then. I can give you every piece of intel on the Regime since I am no longer allied with them." Danzo said making him chuckle.

"Very well." Orochimaru said.

 **Authors note: I know I said there would be a Lemon in this chapter but I just really want to get this chapter out. Now Homura is dead and Danzo is with Orochimaru. The Uchiha clan is still alive after all along with Mikoto. Kushina is still alive but in a drug induced Coma. Now Next Chapter will have the lemon between who though is the question. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW! I WORKED ON THIS! See ya!**


	20. New day for the village

hapter 20 New day for the village

Sasuke was training with the Chidori trying to make it change to a different form but wasn't having any luck so far.

"Damn." Sasuke said as the Jutsu wore off.

"Changing the form of this Jutsu isn't going to be easy Sasuke." Sean said while staying on a tree branch.

"Hmm. Let me ask you something. Changing forms with Magic is that easier?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually yes. But that training isn't for you...Yet at least. You need to pass the trial first." Sean said.

"So whats taking so long?" Sasuke asked making him chuckle.

"Do I look like I can make that choice? No, the council of Sparta are the only ones who can make that decision or the king of Sparta. However rumor is the council is considering taking those from the ninja lands who show the most promise to be given Spartan training. And your on that list." Sean said making him smirk. "Don't get cocky buddy. I told you before this trial isn't easy and some went insane because of it." Sean said.

"You never said why though." Sasuke said.

"I didn't? I guess thats true. You see Pandora's trial wasn't always a trial. In fact the temple itself was built for another reason. It holds the power to kill a god." Sean said making his eyes widen. "Inside the temple is Pandora's box. Very few have ever even gotten past all the tests and obstacles inside and got that box. Of course no one but a god or half god can open the box. And for good reason." Sean said.

"So whats in the box? There has to be more to it." Sasuke said making him chuckle.

"Very perceptive. Inside the box is the evils created during the war against the Titans and the gods. Zeus knew if those evils stayed in the open and unchecked it would put the world in grave danger. So he commissioned the Greek god of Smithing to create the box from the flame of Olympus. Once the box was created he sealed those evils inside never to be released again." Sean said.

"Wait hold on I'm confused. If the temple was built to hold that box. Why have others tried to go after it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...Those evils aren't the only thing inside that box. As I said inside the box is a great power. Power to kill a god. Athena was worried that one day those evils may escape so she sealed a great power inside the box and whoever was worthy of that power could not only destroy those evils but become nearly invincible." Sean said.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone after it." Sasuke said making him snort in amusement.

"Please. Like I actually want that kind of power." Sean said jumping down. "Thats enough for today." Sean said as he left to go visit Naruko.

Later

Naruko and Sean were at the Ramen stand eating.

"So how's your mother doing so far?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"She still hasn't woken up. Tsuande says it might take weeks even a month for her to wake up." Naruko said sadly. Mikoto had also come to visit her old friend since they grew up together back then.

"Ah don't worry honey she'll wake up eventually." Sean said eating the rest of his food. Naruko suddenly got an idea and smirked at him.

'Oh that smirk can't mean anything good.' Sean thought.

"By the way can you come help me with something at home? I need a strong pair of hands." Naruko said making him raise an eyebrow.

"What are you up to?" Sean asked making her look innocent.

"Nothing. I just need some help is all." Naruko said before giving him the most annoying Jutsu in the world. The Puppy eye Jutsu.

"Aw fucking hell. All right lets go." Sean said leaving a small bag of gold to pay the bill before leaving.

Soon enough (As if I really need to explain what's going to happen here)

Naruko moaned as she had her sex fingered by Sean who was behind her while kissing her neck making her moan while his free hand played with her large breasts.

"Mmm." Naruko moaned before whimpering as he started moving his fingers inside her faster making her moan louder and whimper in lust.

"Hmph. If I had known you would get off so easily I would have invited Anko and Fu." Sean said making her eyes widen.

"Wait what!" Naruko yelled before yelping in surprise as she came hard and panted in bliss with a pleased smile on her face. Sean chuckled as he leaned in and whispered something in her ear making her eyes widen before smiling.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises." Naruko said before yelping in surprise as he forced her on her back and smiled at him before he slowly inserted himself into her making her groan in discomfort before he thrusted all the way in making her eyes widen in pain and was about to scream but was silenced by a kiss from him making her moan before he started playing with her body to ease the pain on her.

Soon enough the pain began to ease. Sean started thrusting into Naruko slowly at first making her moan and whimper with each slow thrust before he started to pick up his speed making her eyes become clouded with lust.

"Care to make this more interesting?" Naruko asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Sean asked before she grinned and made her favorite hand sign and suddenly two naked Naruko clones appeared. The first clone pressed her large breasts again his back while the second one licked his hard muscled chest.

"Like that." Naruko said grinning.

Sean smirked as he played with Naruko and her two clones. As he thrusted into the real Naruko he fingered her clones making them moan in bliss.

"Oh If only I could make clones like that." Sean said before pulling Naruko up and kissed her making her moan before she widened her eyes as she felt her orgasam approaching. The Two Naruko clones soon followed before they all yelled out coming together and the clones blew up in smoke. Sean also came inside Naruko making her eyes roll into the back of her head feeling his warm seed inside her womb before she fell down out of energy.

"Oh that was amazing." Naruko said in bliss before she heard Sean getting dressed. "Aw. Not going to stay?" Naruko asked playing with her breasts making him chuckle before he kissed her forehead making her smile.

"Sorry honey but I got other things to do. Besides you don't think this was a one time thing do you?" Sean asked making her giggle before laying down to rest before she slowly fell asleep. Sean getting the rest of his armor on left Naruko to recover.

Later

"So what is this thing anyway?" Sean asked Itachi as he looked at the stone tablet.

"This tablet has been in the Uchiha clan for countless generations. However only those with the Sharingan and the next stage can read it perfectly. I was hoping perhaps your eyes could read it better since our eyes are very similar in so many ways." Itachi said as Sean's eyes shifted into the dragons eyes and began reading it.

"Hmm? Thats odd." Sean said.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"This thing has been tampered with." Sean said making his eyes narrow before getting a better look with his Sharingan.

"I don't see any signs of tampering. How can you be so sure?" Itachi asked.

"While our eyes are extremely similar in so many ways. It always comes down to the person and the traits of his or her eyes. My eyes can detect even the smallest change in anything. This thing is at least a few thousand years old or less. But during that time I can easily tell it's been tampered with. There are words on top of words and various other signs. Still I wonder why that is? Was someone trying to hide something? Or perhaps mislead someone into thinking of something different from the original text." Sean said.

"Can you read the original text?" Itachi asked.

"No not yet but given time I can. Still this seems rather disturbing. Whoever messed with this thing was trying to do something." Sean said.

Later

Soon the members of the finals during the Chunin exams appeared in front of the Hokage. The only ones not present were Gaara, Kankuro and Akatsuchi.

"So whats up?" Reznov asked making the Third Hokage smile.

"Everyone here has shown great strength and skill level during the finals. However due to the invasion we had to hold off the promotions till now. Now when I call your name each of you will be given a vest and certificate showing you have advanced as Chunin." Hiruzen said.

'This should be good.' Sasuke thought.

"Naruko, Sasuke, Temari, Kurotsuchi, Samui, Shikamaru, Neji, Shizuka, Fu, Kin. Each of you has shown you have the skills needed for the rank of Chunin. Well, done all of you." Hiruzen said handing them a vest and certificate.

"YES! I'm one step closer to being Hokage!" Naruko yelled doing a happy dance making the others laugh.

"Well, isn't this nice?" Julia asked.

"Ah I'm not finished." Hiruzen said.

"Huh?" Sean said confused.

"Each of the Feudal Lords from the five great nations and allied lands believed you three had more skill than the others despite the fact that none of you are from the ninja lands. Each of these lords has made a special case to your SO's." Hiruzen said.

"What are you trying to say?" Reznov asked suspiciously.

"Well...Captain." Hiruzen said making Reznov spit out his drink of Vodka out and coughed.

"Oh I see where this is going." Sean said snickering.

"Each of you has been promoted in your respected countries by the order of your superiors." Hiruzen said.

"Finally." Julia said.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Hmm nice promotion if I do say so myself. Now Next chapter will begin the first movie. The land of snow. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. Also sorry if the Lemon is short. Also I have some bad news. The same shit that happened to my previous account is happening all over again! I can't make any new stories again! Now I have to make another account for the third fucking time! I swear to god! I will make as many accounts as possible till this bullshit stops! If some prick out there is doing this! I will not be stopped by your dumbass! You hear me! Fuck you!**


	21. The land of snow

Chapter 21 The land of snow

Team Seven were waiting patiently by the movie theater for Sean and Itachi. Kakashi was assigned a mission by the Regime to hunt and secure intel that could prove vital for the alliance.

"I wonder why Sean and Itachi asked us to stay here?" Sakura asked.

"Not like it really matters." Sasuke said.

Naruko of course was grinning like a fox since she was remembering her first time. Something that Sakura noticed.

"Uh Naruko? Why are you grinning so much?" Sakura asked making her eyes widened and looked away.

"No reason." Naruko said quickly making her frown.

"Naruko? What are you hiding from us?" Sakura asked while Sasuke rolled his eyes already figuring it out.

"Oh good lord." Sasuke said to himself and Sakura heard.

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked not seeing it.

"I'll give you a hint. Look at her face." Sasuke said making her blink before looking closely at Naruko's face while she still had that grin on her face. Suddenly Sakura figured it out and widened her eyes comically.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Sakura yelled in shock.

"Guilty as charged." Naruko said smiling with no shame.

"HOW! How do you of all people have sex before me!" Sakura yelled making Sasuke roll his eyes again while you could easily see the amused look on his face.

'Honestly he can't go one day without a woman to sleep with.' Sasuke thought.

Meanwhile

"ACHOO!" Sean yelled as he sneezed loudly.

"Bless you." Itachi said.

"Thanks. Ugh I can't tell if it's a woman or a dude talking about me. It better be the former." Sean said making him chuckle in amusement.

"Honestly your helpless." Itachi said making him smirk.

"Says the dude who's been spending a lot of time with his first love." Sean said making him roll his eyes in amusement.

Back with the group

"That just isn't fair!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey he owed me from a bet we made. Besides how can I not?" Naruko asked making her stutter for a few seconds before.

"IDIOT!" Sakura yelled bonking her on the head hard.

"OW!" Naruko yelled holding the large bump on her head. "What did you do that for?" Naruko asked.

"Uh...Don't question me!" Sakura yelled trying to smash her again till the sounds of fast feet where heard and a woman on a horse jumped over the gate and group of men chased her down.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked before they decided to follow them.

And in no time at all they managed to capture the men chasing the woman.

"Oh dear." Itachi said above them.

"Itachi?" Sasuke said surprised.

"What are you three doing?" Itachi asked.

"Killing time." Sasuke said before Sean appeared with the woman knocked out over his shoulders.

"You do realize those guys are our clients right?" Sean asked amused making them widen their eyes and quickly untied them.

"Sorry about that. Guess we should have told them about you." Itachi said to the man named Sandayu.

"It's no problem accidents happen." Sandayu said.

"So whats the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"We're escorting these movie actors to the land of snow. Apparently their filming there for a climatic ending." Sean said.

"The land of snow?" Sakura asked.

"Yup." Sean said as they headed for the docks.

Meanwhile

A man known as Doto was with his most trusted ninja known as Nadare Roga, Fubuki Kakuyoku and Mizore Fuyukuma.

"So you finally found her. And she still has the Hex crystal?" Doto asked.

"Yes theres no mistaking it." Nadare said.

"I can hardly wait. It was well worth the ten years it took to find her." Fubuki said.

"Taking care of one little girl will be easy." Mizore said.

"However there is a complication. Apparently she has two high level guards protecting her. One is Itachi Uchiha." Nadare said.

"And the other? You seem concerned." Doto said.

"The son of the God of War. Sean Ashburn Kruger." Nadare said surprising him and Mizore while Fubuki smirked.

"Oh so this is going to be very interesting." Fubuki said while licking her lips.

"Don't underestimate him. He was able to take away Orochimaru's Jutsu and nearly killed him while searching for Tsunade." Nadare said.

"Hmm. His power could make the treasure my brother hid look like a joke. Capture him if you can." Doto said.

"Oh I intend to." Fubuki said.

Meanwhile

"What in fucking hell is this?" Sean asked as they came to an iceberg that was blocking the boat.

Of course though the producer decided to use this as an opportunity to start filming.

"This is why I hate film makers. Everything changes in a fucking heartbeat." Sean said making Itachi chuckle.

"Well, you get used to it after a while. Not the first time I had to do this kind of job before the incident." Itachi said before they started filming.

However thirty seconds into filming an unexpected explosion occurred making Sean and Itachi jump in front of everyone to see what was going on. Soon however from the center of the Explosion appeared Nadare.

"Welcome friends to the land of snow." Nadare said.

"You." Itachi said getting into fighting position before Fubuki appeared.

"Greetings. Princess Koyuki. I do hope your still carrying around the Hex crystal." Fubuki said making Itachi widen his eyes slightly while looking at the now named Koyuki.

"Princess Koyuki?" Itachi asked before Mozore appeared from under the snow.

"Your as good as they say...For someone who killed most of his clan." Mozore said making Sasuke glare.

"Naruko, Sasuke, Sakura!" Sean yelled getting their attention. "The three of you get everyone back to the ship. We'll handle them." Sean said getting them to nod.

"Fubuki, Mizore. I'll leave the princess to you." Nadare said while jumping away.

"Very well then." Fubuki said jumping down.

Itachi soon jumped up to Nadare.

"It's been a long time Itachi. Hope you're not planing to run...Like the last time." Nadare said smugly making him frown.

"Nadare Roga." Itachi said knowing this man all to well before a fight soon commenced with both high level ninja fighting one another.

Sean went up against Fubuki and Mizore and kicked the later into the ice wall hard making him cough up blood. Sean then quickly placed his swords in an X formation around Fubuki's head but she just smirked at him.

"You wouldn't hurt a beautiful woman now would you?" Fubuki asked seductively making Sean blink before she kicked him away. Sean chuckled despite getting played by the oldest trick in the book.

"Figures I can never resist the charm of a woman." Sean said.

"Tell you what. You hand over Princess and I'll make it worth your while." Fubuki said posing for him.

"Sorry honey but even I got my standards no matter how beautiful you are. Nothing personal." Sean said making her pout.

"Oh. And I would have made it completely worth it." Fubuki said before Sean kicked her in the stomach making her gasp in pain before throwing her in the air before she had wings appear on her back. Of course though she just smirked at him and blew him a kiss making him chuckle.

"Every single time." Sean said before Sasuke appears next to him.

"Focus!" Sasuke said making him nod. "What the hell is up with this armor of theirs?" Sasuke asked.

"If I recall correctly the land of snow is a highly advanced nation. My guess is this armor increased their Chakra and their abilities tenfold. The Regime has similar armor for Magic users. But still the armor is useless without an experienced warrior or ninja to use it." Sean said making him frown.

"Well, thats just great. This puts us at a disadvantage." Sasuke said.

"Your right." Sean said before his hand started to glow. "Time for a tactical retreat." Sean said slamming his hand on the ground and not two-seconds later a dragon made of ice appeared from under them completely destroying the place with ease.

Soon the group made it to the boat as the ice land was completely destroyed while Nadare and his group survived.

Later

"What the hell was that all about?" Sean asked.

"This involved a mission me and Kakashi were sent here to do ten years ago. You see the land of snow was once ruled by a much kinder man named Sōsetsu Kazahana. Koyuki's father. His younger brother killed him and destroyed the castle. We were able to save Koyuki but everyone else was killed. Although I'm guessing thats not entirely true isn't that right? Sandayu?" Itachi asked making him nod.

"So your from the land of snow as well? Why didn't you just tell us the Truth? The Regime could have come and liberated this place." Sean said.

"It's not that simple. Princess Koyuki is the only one who can take back the throne from Doto. Once the people see her take back what is her's this will give hope to the people again after ten long years." Sandayu said.

"Still we're in way over our head here. We can't take on an entire nation." Sakura said.

"Says who?" Sean asked making her blink. "We don't need an army to take down this fake ruler. The Regime would help that's true. But we don't have time to go back and ask for help. We'll have to handle this ourselves." Sean said.

"He's right. We don't have time to go back. We can handle this." Sasuke said.

Koyuki was outside looking at her former home with a blank expression on her face.

"You all right?" Sean asked standing next to her. She looked at him before turning back.

"We shouldn't be here. Theres no hope left here." Koyuki said.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Sean asked making her frown.

"Look around you. Theres nothing around but snow. My uncle rules this place with an iron fist. What good will come from saving a place that cannot be won back?" Koyuki said making him chuckle in amusement.

"So you say theres no happy ending to this whole story?" Sean asked.

"Theres never a happy ending." Koyuki said.

"Wrong." Sean said making her frown at him. "Let me tell you something. 3 years ago during the Persian Greek war most people would think we wouldn't stand a chance against a country that numbered in the millions. And yet though we managed to hold them back with very little casualties. However thats not what ended the war." Sean said making her scoff.

"Let me guess you completely destroyed your enemy?" Koyuki said.

"Nope." Sean said surprising her. "You see after the end of the united nations which is what led to the war. The world was unbalanced. Without a functioning world wide government the world was in chaos. So I proposed to King Leonidas of a compromise. Everyone thought he would reject his idea but instead he fully agreed with it. Me and those I trusted the most charged into Xerxes camp and told him of our idea. He was rather surprised of course though. Nevertheless less he agreed to this alliance." Sean said.

"What does this have to do with a happy ending?" Koyuki asked not seeing the big picture.

"There is no happy ending if you don't fight for one. True people might die or worse to achieve that happy ending. But it's completely worth it in the end. Since the start of our alliance we created the Regime. And brought a new and perfect order of peace to the world. We fought for this happy ending and it has paid off without a doubt." Sean said making her look down considering all this.

Soon enough they made it to the land of snow heading for what remains of the castle to confront Doto.

However out of nowhere a train appeared due to the railings being covered with snow they didn't know they were close to the train track till it was melted with Chakra metal.

"Here we go." Sean said taking his blades out.

"It's been long time Koyuki." Doto said using a loud speaker making Koyuki freeze in fear till Sean got in front of her.

'Hmm. So thats the half god thats got the ninja lands excited about.' Doto thought observing him.

Suddenly however logs started rolling down towards the train till they made impact but did nothing.

"What in the world?" Sean said before looking up seeing Sandayu and a group of rebels with him all armed. "What is that idiot doing?" Sean asked before they charged at Doto only for them to get slaughtered immediately from a barrage of Kunai flying at them.

Sakura covered her mouth in horror while the others narrowed their eyes at this carnage.

"Damn!" Sean yelled before his body began to change from and took on the appearance of his Spirit Zilla and roared at Doto.

"Well, well. It appears this half god is full of surprises." Doto said greatly impressed before Sean breathed a stream of green fire at him making the train move to retreat away from the furious half god who roared at them.

Sean soon shrunk down into human form.

"Well, that was neat trick. You able to do that with all your spirits?" Sasuke asked.

"With lots of training yes." Sean said as they tended the injured and dying. Koyuki looked at the lifeless form of Sandayu with tears in her eyes.

"Sandayu." Koyuki said sadly.

"As I said before. A happy ending cannot be achieved without sacrifice. A friend of mine and his entire country know this better than anyone." Sean said before Doto on a flying blimp appeared and captured Koyuki. "Son of a bitch!" Sean yelled jumping after them.

Once he got into the blimp he was immediately confronted by Fubuki who smirked at him.

"Back for more handsome?" Fubuki said seductively making him blink before shaking his head.

"Sorry honey but I don't have time for this." Sean said rushing past her making her pout before throwing Kunai at his back only for them to miss and slightly cut his arms as he dodged them.

"Sorry Spartan but you aren't going anywhere." Fubukii said walking over to him. Sean tried to get into fighting position but for some reason he couldn't move.

"You drugged me?" Sean asked trying to move but couldn't.

"It's a very powerful drug that would normally kill any normal person. But lucky for both of us your far from a normal person." Fubuki said kissing his cheek making him raise an eyebrow before she winked at him and punched him in the face hard knocking him out. "Consider that payback for the kick you gave me. Although I do love a little pain." Fubuki said.

Later

Sean slowly woke up and found himself held in the air in a cell. In the cell in front of him was Koyuki.

"How long was I out?" Sean asked making her smirk at him.

"About a couple hours. Now what was that about being the best?" Koyuki asked amused.

"Hey I had a hot pink haired woman seducing me whats your excuse?" Sean asked making her scoff in amusement.

"God your helpless." Koyuki said before she blinked from the sounds of metal breaking. She turned and saw Sean out of his chains.

"Helpless? I beg to differ." Sean said making her smile before small explosions went off. "Guess Itachi and the others are looking for us." Sean said as he kicked the cell door down before ripping the door off her cell off. "Let's go!" Sean said placing her on his back as he ran out of the area. After going up in an elevator they encountered a snow ninja.

"Jeez Itachi what took you so long?" Sean asked making Koyuki look at him in confusion before the image of the snow ninja varnished and Itachi appeared.

"Well, we wouldn't have taking so long if a certain Spartan hadn't gotten beaten by a woman flirting with him." Itachi said amused making Sean roll his eyes.

"Whatever." Sean said.

"Hey! Where's my real Hex Crystal?" Koyuki asked. Doto had taken a fake from her and he already saw it was a fake. She quickly realized Itachi must have replaced it with a fake.

"Sorry about that. I figured this was what they were after so I played it safe." Itachi said handing it back to her.

"The hell does he even want that thing for anyway?" Sean asked.

"Rumor is that her father had created something before Doto took over and only the Hex crystal can activate it." Itachi said as Sasuke, Sakura and Naruko rushed to them.

"You really are helpless at times." Sasuke said making him roll his eyes.

"If I recall I beat you in the exams without even trying." Sean said making him give an annoyed look while Naruko giggled.

"Enough. We need to find Doto and end this once and for all." Itachi said.

"Agreed." Sean said as they rushed to the throne room where they found Doto and his three strongest ninja.

"So you've come at last." Doto said smirking at them and looking down at them as if they were mere bugs. Suddenly the Hex Crystal around Koyuki's neck started wrapping around her neck making her choke and gasp for air before Sean cut it off and it flew to Doto who smirked.

"That power." Sean said sensing something dark about that ability he used.

"Recognize it Demigod? You should since its black magic." Doto said grinning like mad while Sean narrowed his eyes.

"Black magic?" Sasuke asked.

"It's forbidden Magic and for good reason. The Spirits demanded no human or god ever use magic like that under any circumstance. Theres a heavy price for magic like that. Where the hell did you learn it?" Sean demanded making him laugh like mad.

"It doesn't matter! Soon I will have the family treasure and the land of snow will be mine forever!" Doto said acting made before a pair of Kunai flew at him and impaled on his left arm making him groan in pain before seeing it was Fubuki who was smirking at him. "YOU BITCH!" Doto yelled in rage before she jumped over to Sean.

"So does this mean our deal is still valid?" Fubuki asked confusing the others.

"What deal?" Sasuke asked.

"As I said our eyes are very similar Sasuke. Before I was knocked out I created a version of the Tsukuyomi. I made a deal with her. Side with us and all the changes against her would be forgotten." Sean said.

"Besides I never really liked Doto anyway. He made things very depressing and well boring honestly." Fubuki said while her former teammates glared at her.

"No matter. You'll all die here!" Doto yelled using his black magic to destroy the room and flew off using advanced Chakra armor.

"Where the hell is he going?" Sean asked.

"Follow me." Fubuki said as she carried him to the place Doto was going to.

"Oh no you don't!" Mizore yelled trying to stop them but Naruko, Sasuke and Sakura got in the way while Itachi went against Nadare.

Doto soon appeared at the place he need to be and inserted the Hex Crystal.

"DOTO!" Sean yelled dropping down and kicked him away making him growl.

"It's to late half god! Soon I will have the ultimate treasure and you will be nothing but..." Doto tried to say before he noticed the place was starting to heat up. "What?" Doto asked in confusion. Every where close by the snow was beginning to melt making Sean burst out laughing.

"So much for your ultimate treasure. Looks Koyuki's father did something for the land of snow. He created a massive heat generator. Turning the land of snow into the land of spring. You wasted ten years of your life for this?" Sean said laughing while Doto looked absolutely furious and roared into the air before using more black magic to attack him.

"DIE!" Doto yelled trying to kill him.

"You keep using that black magic and the most powerful Spirit will come and kill you." Sean said as he dodged another blast.

"Let them come! I'm more powerful than the gods and any spirit!" Doto yelled insanely.

After killing Mozore and Nadare the rest of the group arrived to help but suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Hmm?" Itachi said before a large explosion of smoke appeared behind Doto.

(Insert Godzilla theme from Godzilla plane of monsters)

"So is this your so called Spirit! I'll kill him than you!" Doto yelled before he froze as a heavy wave of power erupted around the area.

Soon the smoke began to move away. This spirit had a very similar appeared as Godzilla. Only this one was much, much larger over at least three hundred meters.

"What...What is this?" Sasuke asked in shock as the largest Spirit appeared.

"As I said by using that black magic you have angered the god of the Spirit world. The most powerful Spirit that makes mine even with their powers combined look weak in comparison. King Godzilla." Sean said. (Picture the Godzilla from Godzilla planet of monsters thats over 300 meters tall! How can I not add this god^^)

Doto looked on in shock as King Godzilla in all his powerfully glory stood in the presence of both mortals and the half god. King Godzilla growled before releasing the mightiest roar ever heard by man kind making the leaf village ninja, Fubuki and Koyuki cover their ears while Doto did the same while Sean did nothing but grin looking at the most powerful Spirit to live.

"Wha...Such power...NO! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Doto said in fear.

"Oh but it is. And your wretched soul will now be brought back to the Spirit world for judgment and torture beyond imagination." Sean said as King Godzilla's back started to glow before in a split second a powerful wave of power erupted from his mouth and went for Doto making him scream in fear as his end came.

(End song here)

Minutes Later

"What in world was that?" Sasuke asked with shaky breaths making Sean chuckle.

"Sorry about that. I guess I should have prepared you for something that powerful. When I said that the Spirits had forbidden the Earth from ever using Black magic it wasn't a suggestion it was a warning one that was taken very seriously by mankind and the gods of the earth." Sean said helping him up.

"I must say I'm very surprised a creature such as that even exists." Itachi said.

"Yeah you're not the only one. That Spirit rarely ever comes out of the Spirit world. After all that Spirit is considered a god compared to the world and the Spirit world." Sean said.

"Wait a second didn't Reznov say the Bull Dragon was considered the king of the Spirit world during the Exams?" Sakura asked.

"Well, thats true but being a god is much different from a king. Its better if you ask Turok since he's more of an expert on Spirits than I am." Sean said.

Later

Soon after Koyuki was placed as the leader of the soon to be named Land of Spring there was a celebration.

"So the treasure was only a prototype?" Sean asked Koyuki who explained the treasure to them.

"Apparently yes. But if we keep studying and improving it the land of snow will soon be the land of spring forever." Koyuki said before kissing him. "And I and the rest of the country have you to thank for this." Koyuki said making him chuckle and scratched his head.

"Just doing my job." Sean said before Fubuki placed his left arm between her breasts.

"Maybe we should reward you for doing such a good job." Fubuki said sexually making Sakura's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Nope sorry! But we got important things to do. Like training for the trial!" Sakura said pulling him away.

"Another time I guess." Sean said making them giggle.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait but this was well worth it. After watching that Godzilla planet movie again for the hundredth time an Idea came into my head and you can see the results. You all got to admit it makes sense for this Godzilla to be the God of the Spirit world. Anyway next chapter be ready for the Trial of Pandora. Which is basically going to be a plot from the first God of War game and the next one comes out tomorrow people! Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW! See ya!**


	22. The Trial begins

Chapter 22 The Trial begins

Mikoto Uchiha was enjoying her peaceful morning drinking some tea.

Everything was peaceful and the birds were singing.

Mikoto couldn't have asked for a better morning.

"WAKE UP YOU DUMB FUCK!" Sean yelled at Sasuke as he woke up from his bed.

"AHHH!" Sasuke yelled as he fell down and hit his face.

Mikoto giggled at their antics. Having spent some time around the Spartan she was pretty much used to his pranks which actually lightened up the Uchiha clan.

"What the hell!" Sasuke yelled making Sean burst out laughing.

"Sorry dude I had to do it. Besides I got some good news." Sean said making his eyes twitch in annoyance.

"This better be good. I don't like getting jump scared early in the morning." Sasuke said making him chuckle.

"Oh really. Not even if it meant you starting the trials?" Sean asked making him blink.

"I can make an exception." Sasuke said making him chuckle.

"Whatever." Sean said.

Minutes later

"So I got a note from the council and they approved for you two to take the trial in three days." Sean said as they sat in the living room.

"Us?" Itachi asked.

"Well, you didn't think it was just going to be one person taking the trial did you? As I told Sasuke prior to the mission to the land of snow. The council and Leonidas were selecting others to take the trial in order to gain approval for training. However it's not just Spartan training. Training of Magic, Strength, Speed, Power and wisdom. Turok passed the trial all the way to the end and he was only 8 years old when he went in." Sean said.

"So where it the temple?" Sasuke asked.

"In Athens." Sean said.

"How many others are taking the trial?" Mikoto asked placing a drink down next to him.

"Plenty actually. Let me see." Sean said looking at the list he was giving. "Kakashi,Asuma,Guy, Shikamaru,Shino,Kiba,Neji,Choji,Omoi and you two." Sean said making Mikoto's eyes twitch in annoyance. "What?" Sean asked.

"What no women can take the trials?" Mikoto asked annoyed making Itachi and Sasuke snicker slightly.

"Not saying that. It's just they decided to wait an extra year before taking the trial since they wanted to hear it from the others on what to expect." Sean said.

"Oh. Smart." Mikoto said smiling making the guys roll their eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway we should probably get ready to move out soon. The sooner we get to Athens the better you can prepare yourselves." Sean said.

Later

Athens was enjoying a rather peaceful day before the ground began to shake.

"Oh boy." A man known as Themistocles said with a grin.

(Insert Opening travel Music from Ice Age here)

On the open road Sean in his Zilla form walked to Athens with the others on his back.

"Whoa." Choji said looking at the city of Athens. (Picture the city with the old ruins fully repaired but the city itself is modernized)

"Nice place." Kakashi said before they heard the people below beginning to cheer for them.

"Why are they cheering for us?" Neji asked.

"Well, we are technically the first Shinobi to be taking the trial of Pandora so in a sense we are famous." Sasuke said with a grin before one of the spikes on Sean's back hit him in the head making him growl.

"What did I say about letting all this go to your head?" Sean said.

"I'm just saying." Sasuke said.

"Your only half correct. True you are the first Shinobi to take the trial but these people are more interested in seeing who can go all the way to the end." Sean said before lowering his head to let them off while he turned back to his human form.

(End song here)

"I was wondering when you'd all arrive." Themistocles said walking to them.

"Well, one of these idiots kept bragging about winning the whole trial that he kept us from leaving." Sean said making everyone glare at Kiba who sulked.

"Well, I am going to win." Kiba said making Sasuke scoff which he noticed. "What you got something to say Sasuke?" Kiba asked glaring at him.

"Yeah, A hundred bucks says you end up dying first." Sasuke said making Sean and Themistocles chuckle while Kiba growled in annoyance.

"All right thats enough. You all got two days till the trial begins. Take the time to get in some extra training or buy some weapons that will prove useful to you." Sean said.

Sean and Sasuke soon headed into the city.

"Nice place." Sasuke said admiring the culture and the statues of the gods.

"Yeah this place has a lot of accomplishments. These guys are the ones who invented democracy back when it meant something. Nowadays its all bullshit." Sean said making him chuckle before they came to a weapons shop. "Let's see if we can find you something that will help you in the long run." Sean said as they entered the shop. To Sasuke's surprise there was a large range of weapons from swords to spears and various others.

"Huh. I was expecting swords and shields. Not all of this." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well, ever since the Regime began almost every weapons shop has all sorts of weapons. Swords, Guns, magic books you name it." Sean said.

Soon enough Sasuke found the kind of Sword he was looking for. (Picture the one he used in Shippuden)

"Nice sword buddy. I think this might actually help you complete the Trial." Sean said making him smirk.

"So have you ever done the trial before?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course. Almost every Greek has for a challenge. We call it a rite of passage to show we are worthy of the titles we carry. I completed the trial when I was two years younger than Turok was when he completed it. You'd be surprised how easy things are when you have a purpose." Sean said before they heard the sounds of a woman yelling at someone.

"Hmm?" Sasuke said before Kiba ran out of a building in fear as a woman with white skin Red hair and green eyes rushed out. She was also wearing what most would call a scale bikini. "Who is that?" Sasuke asked making Sean chuckle nervously.

"That would be my teacher. Red Sonja." Sean said before she cornered Kiba.

"You are not worthy of my time!" Sonja said about to slice him in half making Kiba scream like a little bitch till Sean grabbed her hand.

"Easy honey. You don't want to make Leonidas mad because you killed one of our new allies." Sean said making her blink before getting a better look at Kiba and saw his headband.

"He is from the Leaf village." Sonja said putting her sword away.

"Yes and he's here for the Trial like Sasuke and a few others." Sean said making her snort.

"What he did to piss you off so much you'd want to kill him?" Sasuke asked making her growl.

"Worthless dog tried to flirt with me despite the fact I kept telling him to walk away while he still lived." Sonja said glaring at Kiba who trembled in fear while Sean chuckled.

"Dude you don't ever want to piss her off. My old teammates learned that the hard way. Besides she's already taken." Sean said kissing her making her calm down and smile at him while Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You really are helpless when it comes to women." Sasuke said making Sean chuckle.

"Dude you can keep saying that but one day when you and Sakura end up married you'll know I was dead right." Sean said making him blink.

"What makes you say Sakura and I will get married?" Sasuke asked in curiosity.

"Eh. You two just fit together I guess." Sean said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said before Kiba ran off to get away from the crazy red head.

"Stupid dog." Sonja said making Sean smirk.

"Ah don't worry you'll be hearing him screaming like a little bitch during the trials." Sean said making her grin looking forward to it.

 **Authors Note: The Trial starts next Chapter. This was just something to whet your appetite. Trust me you'll all love how this is going to play out. Next Chapter begins the most cruelest challenge made. Also who do you guys think is going to die first? Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW! I'm so close to 300 reviews people! See ya!**


	23. The Trial of Pandora part 1

Chapter 23 The Trial of Pandora Part 1

The group of Ninja from the ninja lands stood in front of a large door that was well reinforced to prevent anyone from entering whats behind the door or get out.

"Whats the door for?" Omoi asked.

"Just something to weed out the week." Themistocles said.

"Hmm?" Sasuke said.

"We've had plenty of people who try to back out of the trials as soon as it started. This prevents them from leaving till they either pass enough tests or complete the whole thing." Sean said standing by the gates.

"Uh I'm confused where exactly is this temple?" Asuma asked.

"Find the statue of Athena and she'll explain the details of the trial." Sean said before he and Astinos pushed the gates open and soon the path to the desert of lost souls was open. "Good luck. You're going to need it." Sean said as they went past the gate before they shut completely preventing them from escaping.

"Ha. I don't need luck. I'll pass this whole thing by myself." Kiba said grinning. Of course he didn't have his partner with him since Sonja accidentally injured him when he was flirting with her. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his arrogance.

"Was I like that before the Exams?" Sasuke asked Kakashi who chuckled a little.

"Well, you've certainly improved since then so thats all that matters in my view." Kakashi said before they found the Statue of Athena.

"Uh so how does this work?" Shikamaru asked before she glowed and her eyes opened.

"You are the first Shinobi to ever take the trial of Pandora. Be warned though. Many of the tests you must take will make you tremble and your humanity may be taken away from you." Athena warned them.

"So wheres the Temple?" Sasuke asked.

"You first must find and kill the sirens in order to gain passage to the next path. Once you have completed the tasks in the desert you will find the temple strapped to the back of the Legendary Titan Kronos." Athena said making Sasuke widen his eyes. Sean had told him about the Titans and how the gods had defeated them all.

"I thought the gods killed them all." Sasuke said.

"Kronos is the last of them all. Zeus has commanded him to wander the desert aimlessly. The Temple of Pandora chained to his back as the sands rip the flesh from his bones. Stay true to the song of the Sirens. For once you kill them all then the next path to Pandora's temple will be opened." Athena said before she stopped glowing.

Finding the Sirens was difficult due to the sand constantly getting in the way and even Kiba's sense of smell wasn't doing any good.

"Hmm." Sasuke said before he stopped moving and listened to any noises before he heard the sounds of a woman singing and opened his eyes with his Sharingan. (Just so people don't get confused. His Sharingan hasn't fully matured yet)

Sasuke quickly rushed to the sounds of one of the Sirens and found it just standing as it sung before Sasuke quickly dashed over and sliced its head off and its soul flew out of the body and went straight for the door.

"That's one down." Sasuke said before Itachi killed the next along with Kakashi before the next path opened up for them.

"Show offs." Kiba said as they entered the next rom which was had a moving floor that had gears in the back to crush anything that came in its way. Jumping down they found a secret door and quickly opened it showing a large rock cube and pulled it out and saw a door at the far end of the room above them.

"I guess we need this thing to jump up higher." Neji said before monsters appeared and attacked them.

Kiba of course was trying to get the cube to the other end of the room till one of the monsters got the jump on him and pulled him down making him travel to the gears.

"HEY! HELP!" Kiba yelled in fear as he was getting closer to the gears. He tried desperately to get these monsters off him but they had a strong grip on him and just held him in place.

"Damnit!" Kakashi said trying to get rid of these things to help Kiba along with the others.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPP!" Kiba yelled before.

CRUNCH!

Everyone winced as they saw Kiba getting flattened and his guts sprayed everywhere.

"DAMN!" Shikamaru yelled before they took out the monsters and used the cube to jump up to the door.

"Ok that right there was really messed up." Omoi said in shock.

"It's his own fault." Sasuke said getting their attention. "If he had worked with us as a team he wouldn't have gotten himself killed so easily. He relied on his own abilities which ended up being his downfall." Sasuke said. True he might had been like that before as well but not any more. Those days were long since behind him.

"He's not wrong." Guy said.

"Hmm." Neji said looking at a horn of some kind.

"Whats that for?" Omoi asked before they saw the wave of sand in the way. Neji blew into the horn before the wave of sand was cleared out of their way. Rushing through the path they reached a second horn before it was taken away by the remaining sirens who shrieked at them.

"Man theres just no end to these things." Shikamaru said as they fought with them and managed to defeat the sirens and the horn appeared before them again. Sasuke was the one to blow the horn. Minutes passed before Kronos and all his former mighty glory arrived. They took this chance to jump onto Kronos before climbing to the top.

Hours later

Sasuke panted in exhaustion as they reached the top of the mountain.

"That...Was...Troublesome!" Shikamaru said exhausted.

"Everything to you is troublesome." Sasuke said before they headed for the next part of the trial. Seeing another door they looked around for a lever or something to open the door. Sasuke however saw someone starting a bonfire and quickly jumped up to the fire and saw a man who looked half dead half alive.

"So another foreigner seeking to prove himself worthy of Greek training." The man said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked making him chuckle in mock amusement.

"Can't you tell?" The man asked.

"You were the first person to try and get Pandora's box. And failed if your appearance is any indication." Sasuke said seeing his appearance he should have been dead.

"Right. I was the first to try and best the temple and failed. So as punishment by the gods I am stuck here for all eternity letting others get into the temple. Back then it was all about power but now its about proving ones self to others that they are worthy of training in the Greek ways." The body burner said. (Thats his real name in Wiki)

"I'm only trying to prove to a friend how far I've come since being an ignorant fool who pushed away what was right in front of him." Sasuke said making him scoff.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter to me." The body burner said before opening the next gate. "May the gods...Ah screw it doesn't matter you'll all end up dead anyway." The Body burner said.

"Turok got through this when he was 8 years old." Sasuke said making him scoff.

"Sure cause he got lucky. But do you know how many others went with him inside that temple? A hundred foreigners went inside and only he came out alive." The Body burner said making his eyes widen in shock. "And judging from the looks on their faces down there you just lost one of your own. Stupid fool. Surprised he didn't die at birth." The Body burner said making Sasuke frown at him before jumping down to the others.

"What's with the look?" Itachi asked seeing he looked annoyed.

"Lets just say I'm glad that guy is stuck here for all eternity and leave it at that." Sasuke said.

"He bad mouthed Kiba didn't he?" Neji said making him nod.

"Yup. Taking all his anger out on everyone else for his failure." Sasuke said before they went up the stairs to the next part of the trial.

Meanwhile

Sean was looking at the moving form of Kronos and scoffed.

"Why Zeus doesn't just kill the dumb thing I'll never know." Sean said before looking at a chart using magic and saw who was still alive and scoffed.

"Kiba you idiot." Sean said.

"So dog boy ended up dying first?" Sonja asked walking to him.

"Looks that way. I knew he wasn't ready yet but the council made the selection." Sean said before a screen of the next part of the trial appeared showing Sasuke and the others. "Hmm. Well, at least they're managing to keep calm and collected during this whole thing." Sean said.

Back with the group

"Hmm." Itachi said looking at a book placed in front of a large door.

"Whats it say?" Shikamaru asked.

"This temple was erected in honor of and at the command of mighty lord Zeus. Only one hero shall solve its puzzles and survive its dangers. One man will receive ultimate power. I guess this was written before the trial was made." Itachi said.

"Lucky us. I feel sorry for the poor saps who had to go through this in ancient times. Must have been even more troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"No nothings changed." Sasuke said making the others look at him. "I asked Sean if there were any changes from the original challenge and nothing has changed." Sasuke said.

"What a Drag." Shikamaru said.

"Nothing we can do about it now." Neji said.

 **Auhthors Note: Now the fun begins. Yes Kiba died so sad...NOT! Anyway next Chapter is where the real fun begins. Fighting off tons of monsters and doing the most inhuman acts to advance to the next part of the trial. Oh yes this should push them way beyond their limits. Who will die next? Who will survive? Will there be a shocking twist at the end...Probably not. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW! Oh and Also since I keep getting mixed reviews to not Add Sakura or to add Sakura to Sean's Harem I decided to make a poll. Vote yes or no for her to be in the harem. Honestly I really don't care but hey I live to serve your requests...Mostly.**


	24. The Trial of Pandora part 2

Chapter 24 The Trial of Pandora part 2

One day before the Trial

"What do you mean we can't use Chakra in the temple?" Sasuke asked Sean as they sat down.

"I said there are parts in the temple where you can't use Chakra for different reasons. Magic on the other hand you can use anywhere. I'm telling you this so you won't be unprepared." Sean said.

"Is there anything we should expect?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah expect the unexpected. There a numerous traps and hidden passageways inside the temple so keep your eyes open. However I do have some good news that will help you progress inside the temple. There are a few monuments of the gods inside the temple. If any of you step on them the god of that monument will grant you a power or weapon to help you in the trial." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"Hmm? Could you repeat that Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked.

"It would appear that Sasuke and a few others from the ninja lands are participating in a trial called the trial of Pandora. This trial is to test the skills and the limits of whoever is selected for this trial. Whoever passes the trial will gain Pandora's box. A powerful item that holds unlimited power." Kabuto said making Orochimaru chuckle darkly.

"Fascinating. I do believe its time for us to get even with the greeks who ruined my invasion and destruction of the leaf village. Where exactly is this trial being held?" Orochimaru asked.

"In Athens. These Greeks are nowhere near as strong as the Spartans. Killing them all should be easy." Kabuto said making Orochimaru grin.

"Excellent. Prepare our forces. I will see these Athenians exterminated like the bugs they all are. And Pandora's box will be mine and with it I will crush the Regime and destroy these so called pitiful gods of Olympus." Orochimaru said. (Yeah right Dumbass)

Present time

The Ninja group that was still alive looked for the next door.

"Man where is the door?" Shikamaru asked leaning on a wall before the symbols above him started to glow making him jump back and saw the symbols before a secret door that was basically a large rolling circle moved to reveal the door.

"That answer your question?" Sasuke asked as they moved forward to the room which was basically one giant circle. The door behind them closed.

"Neji can you see anything in here?" Guy asked.

"No my Bayukgan wont activate." Neji said confused.

"That's because Chakra doesn't work here. You have to rely on strength, skill and magic." Sasuke said.

"I believe I just found the next part of the trial." Shino said leading them to a room and this was rather brutal due to the slamming walls with spikes on them constantly slamming together. (I don't know what these traps are called. If anyone does know let me know in PM so I can go back and fix it)

"Uh." Shikamaru said uncomfortable.

'What a drag. No wonder Sean said this trial was so brutal. I don't think anyone could come out of this and stay the same.' Shikamaru said.

Shino quickly rushed through the traps and he was doing good till.

Crunch!

"AHHH!" Shino yelled in pain as his left leg was crushed and went crashing through the room. He was so used to using his Chakra to escape situations like this but without it he had to adapt and he was failing at that.

"Shino!" Choji yelled till Shino stopped in front of one of the traps and.

SLAM! CRUNCH!

Shino's body was completely crushed with his blood and internal organs leaking out.

"Damnit!" Shikamaru said before he used his head to calculate the time when the walls smashed against each other and quickly rushed in and got to the end. And also he had to face a few monsters. "AHHH!" Shikamaru groaned in annoyance before quickly taking out a Kunai and fought against the monsters before taking them all out.

Once that was done and out of the way he found a lever between two statue holding some broken object. Pulling the lever the traps that led to the room stopped.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said before the crushed body of Shino came out looking completely mutilated. "Oh man." Shikamaru said looking at his former comrade who was completely dead.

"Theres nothing we can do for him now." Guy said.

"Hmm?" Itachi said as a rotating mechanism appeared next to them.

"Now what is this for?" Kakashi asked.

"I think I have a guess." Shikamaru said pushing it and the room began to move before they came to a new room where one of the Olympian monuments was seen.

"Hmm?" Asuma said approaching it before the projection of the Goddess Artemis appeared.

"Asuma Sarutobi. The son of the Third Hokage. Your skills with the Chakra blades is most impressive. But you will need more than those if you are to pass the Trial of Pandora. I offer you the very blade I used to slay a Titan." Artemis said as her blade appeared in front of Asuma making him blink before picking up the blade and swung it over his shoulder.

"I can get used to this." Asuma said with a grin.

"Go all of you. Go forth in the name of Olympus." Artemis said before she vanished.

"Thats some sword." Shikamaru said before they entered the next room and surprise there was a lot more monsters this time. "Oh you got to be kidding me." Shikamaru said before noticing he had Chakra to use in here. "Well, At least we have Chakra to use." Shikamaru said.

The battle was over in minutes with the creatures dead.

"Wonder what this does?" Choji said pulling a lever and a large bolder tied up to a long rope dropped down a hole.

"I'm not going down there." Shikamaru said before Sasuke pushed him down making him scream as he crashed to the bottom. Itachi looked at Sasuke in amusement.

"I guess Sean's starting to rub off on me." Sasuke said smirking.

"I hate you all." Shikamaru's voice echoed down bellow which only made it funnier.

Standing up he looked around before spotting a shield. Looking at the writing below it.

"The Shield of Hades. Now what is this thing doing all the way down here?" Shikamaru said.

"Find anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Just some shield." Shikamaru said picking it up and immediately a large group of monsters came out. "Oh crap! I'm outta here." Shikamaru said rushing up the rope quickly just as Kakashi threw a paper bomb down to kill the monsters.

"Hmm." Itachi said inspecting the shield. "This was placed down there for a reason. This shield is to small to be used in combat." Itachi said.

"Yeah I figured as much. Problem is though is that I have no idea where this thing goes." Shikamaru said.

"I think I do." Sasuke said leading them to the next room and saw a door that had a couple holes of the same size as the shield. "My guess is we need both shields to open this door. Sean said expect the unexpected." Sasuke said.

"And I think I just found the other shield." Omoi said pointing above them. Being able to use Chakra Sasuke quickly jumped up and grabbed it before both he and Shikamaru placed the shields on the door and it quickly opened.

"Well, that was easy." Choji said before they entered down a hallway to the next room and holy shit you would not believe it.(I swear I about had a heart attack when I first saw this playing the god of war game for the first time. The dudes who designed this game were fucking sick!)

"What the hell is this!" Kakashi said in shock as the room was full of giant buzz saws moving quickly. One wrong step and your dead meat.

"Uh." Choji said feeling really uncomfortable. Suddenly however more monsters appeared and attacked them.

And one of the ninja was ambushed and that person was Choji.

"AHHHH!" Choji yelled in shock before he was thrown into the buzz saws and.

SLICE SLICE SLICE!

"CHOJI!" Shikamaru yelled as his friend was sliced to pieces by the blades while the monsters just continued their assault. Soon enough the monsters were all killed. "Man we're in way over our heads. Not even a full day here and we already lost three people." Shikamaru said.

"Well, we can't turn back now. You heard what he said. Those doors won't open till we complete the trial or pass enough tests." Itachi said making him sigh in frustration.

"Uh which door?" Guy asked since there was two doors here. One of which was sealed shut but since there were levers here it was safe to assume they opened the door.

"I vote the one thats not sealed shut. Expect the unexpected. My guess is the door thats not sealed leads to a vital piece that we need." Shikamaru said.

"Agreed." Kakashi said as they went though the door and found more smashing walls. "Oh great." Kakashi said before they quickly rushed through them not wanting to get smashed like Shino and Kiba. Coming to the end of the hallway they found a door above them. Kakashi and Guy quickly jumped up and found a room that on the left had a handle for one of the mechanisms from before.

"This seems to easy." Guy said before he walked forward and surprise the door behind him shut with Kakashi on the other side.

"You and your fat mouth." Kakashi said before more monsters appeared around guy.

(I can't believe I'm about to have this in my story)

"All right you unruly beasts. I'll show you the power of YOUTH!" Guy said making Kakashi and even the monsters sweat drop. (Shudders in repulse)

'Guy I swear.' Kakashi thought in his head before he heard the sounds of fighting on the other side of the door before it stopped and the door opened revealing Guy unharmed holding the handle.

"Like I said the power of..." Guy tried to say till Kakashi glared at him. "What?" Guy asked before Kakashi grabbed the handle.

"Not another word." Kakashi said as he jumped down along with Guy.

"Is that all you could find?" Asuma asked.

"Pretty much." Kakashi said.

Heading back to the other room they used the levers to open the door and jumped across till they found a statue holding a large stone sphere.

"Man whoever designed this place really knew his stuff." Shikamaru said impressed.

Flashback A day before the exam

"So who designed this temple anyway?" Sasuke asked Sean.

"A Zelot. Guy had his whole family design and build that temple during the ancient times. There was even original rumors of him still alive trying to please the gods. Reality tells it differently, however." Sean said.

"Meaning?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see soon enough." Sean said.

End flash back

"Hey give me that handle." Sasuke said grabbing it and placed it on where it was needed.

"See I told you." Shikamaru said before Sasuke started turning the device and in so doing moved the statue who now held the large stone sphere above him.

"I think I know what this is going to do." Itachi said jumping up above them and found a leaver. "You all might want to get out of the way." Itachi said pulling the lever and like he guessed the statue threw the sphere and ended up smashing a large door behind them granting them passage.

"Jeez." Omoi said before they found a grave outside. Sasuke quickly remembered there was a door where they first started they had the appearance of a skull.

"Neji help me pull this off." Sasuke said as they took the top part of the grave off.

"Sasuke. What exactly do you think your doing?" Kakashi asked.

"I think the skull of whoever this is might be the key to opening up the door that had a skull picture on it." Sasuke said pulling the skull off.

"Not just anyone. This is the body of the architect's youngest son. I think Sasuke might be right about this." Omoi said reading the inscription on the grave.

"Exactly." Sasuke said before the grave moved and a small hole appeared.

"Looks like this is our way back." Kakashi thought before they jumped down. Soon they walked down another passageway and in doing so they found another monument to one of the gods and Sasuke was the one who stepped on it and who it was made Sasuke widen his eyes.

"Ares." Sasuke said looking at the God of war. Sean's father. (Picture his God of war 1 appearance just so no one gets confused)

"Sasuke Uchiha. You have come far since my son started training you. But that training will not be enough to see you through Pandora's trial. I offer you a weapon similar to that of the blades of Chaos. I offer you the blades of Athens." Ares said as the blades of Athens appeared before Sasuke who took them and placed them on his back. "Use these blades wisely Uchiha. Now continue your quest to pass the trial of Pandora." Ares said before vanishing.

"These blades are almost exactly similar to the blades of Chaos." Shikamaru said inspecting them.

Soon enough they entered the room where Shino was killed in but only this time his body was not to be found.

"Hey! Where's Shino's body?" Asuma asked.

"He was here the last time we came through." Guy said before Kakashi saw a blood trail starting where Shino's body was last seen making him narrow his eye.

"Someone took it." Kakashi said surprising them.

"But why?" Guy asked.

"Who knows. But I'm willing to bet that someone took the body for a sinister reason." Kakashi said.

 **Authors Note: Now I wonder who Took Shino's Body. Was it the harpies to take back to the Body Burner or was it something else? Find out in later Chapters. Right Now I'm going to be taking a break from Foreign warriors and go back to me Sixth Titan Story for a little while since my friend 3head-Dragon's story of Teen Titans is convincing me to go back. Also right now the current poll for Adding Sakura or not is tied so if you guys want me to add or not add her you guys need to Vote. Read, Review, Vote, Fav and Follow. REVIEW AND VOTE! See ya.**


	25. The Trial of Pandora part 3

Chapter 25 The Trial of Pandora part 3

Unknown location

The Nine members of the Akatsuki were meeting together for important business.

"Well, Zetsu. Why have you called us all here?" Pain asked.

"It's regarding Orochimaru. Apparently theres an event held in Greece in Athens called the Trial of Pandora. This Trial is to see who is worthy enough to receive Greek training in many aspects not just the ways of Spartans. And the Trial in Pandora's temple holds an incredible power called Pandora's box. Whoever wields this power can become unstoppable." Both white and Black Zetsu said.

"Thats a rather interesting power. But what does this power have to do with Orochimaru?" Kisame asked.

"Orochimaru is planning an invasion force to destroy Athens and claim this power for himself. I don't think we need to tell you what will happen if he gets that box for himself." Both Zetsu's said.

"This is rather troublesome. However it could also mean an opportunity for all of us as well if we were to claim that box. We would be a large step closer to our goal and collect all the tailed beasts, Spirits and the half gods of the world." Pain said.

"Who exactly is participating in this trial?" Sasori asked.

"One of them happens to be Itachi and his brother. The others are from the Leaf and one from the cloud village." White Zetsu said.

"Itachi huh? Good this will be perfect payback for spying on us." Kisame said since he was pretty ticked off about him betraying the Akatsuki.

"Hmm. Kisame. You, Sasori, Deidera, Kakuzu and Hidan will go to Athens to claim this box and if you get the chance Kill Itachi and Orochimaru. Both have proven to be problems for the Akatsuki. Zetsu, I have a more important task for you. One that might benefit the Akatsuki greatly." Pain said confusing the others.

"Meaning?" White Zetsu asked.

Meanwhile

Walking up to the door that had the statue of a skull on it Sasuke took out the skull of the builder's youngest son and slammed it in making it open.

"All right lets get going." Sasuke said as they entered the next room. And as soon as they did they nearly got flattened by a moving object making them run away.

"Oh come on! How many death traps are in this place!" Shikamaru yelled.

As they were running Sasuke noticed a ladder above them that was to high to reach and he couldn't use his Chakra.

"Hang on I got an idea." Sasuke said as they came to some stairs before the object neared them and Sasuke jumped on it and kept a good amount of pace to stay on til he got to the ladder.

Once he jumped on the ladder went down and a secret door opened up on the floor taking the large object went down which made the floor safe again.

"Jeez who the hell designed this place. Its one trap after another." Shikamaru said rubbing his head.

"Doesn't matter now. We're getting closer to the end of this thing." Sasuke said as they all climbed the ladder before reaching the next room outside.

Suddenly however though a large green dog appeared.

"Now look at this little creature." Guy said picking it up.

"Uh Guy sensei I wouldn't do that." Shikamaru said.

"What? He's a cute little adorable..." Guy tried to say till it started to grow large and Guy fell down with the large now three headed dog on top of hime growling.

"Uh oh." Kakashi thought before Guy started screaming as it tried to eat him and would have had Sasuke not used his new blades to cut off the heads killing it and Guy kicked it off him.

"Next time don't do that. Nothing in this temple is friendly." Itachi said before they came to another monument of one of the gods. This time Kakashi stepped on it and this one really surprised the group.

"Zeus." Kakashi said seeing the king of all the gods of Olympus.

"Kakashi Hatake. Your lightning style greatly impresses me. But even your Chidori will not be enough to pass the Trial of Pandora. So I offer you the power of the king of the gods The father of Olympus I offer you the Power of Zeus." Zeus said as a lightning bolt appeared before Kakashi and he picked it up without getting electrocuted. "Take this power Kakashi and use it to destroy your enemies both in the temple and on the battlefield. Go all of you. Go forth in the name of Olympus." Zeus said before his image vanished. (Again picture all of the gods as their God of War appearances from the second and third game)

"Well that was unexpected." Shikamaru said.

"But a good weapon nonetheless." Sasuke said.

Using their new weapons made their job a lot easier. Fighting off monsters solving puzzles and climbing to the next room was easy.

Of course though this next room was very concerning.

"What in the world?" Guy said looking at the many people held captive in cages above them.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Omoi asked.

"I don't think it works that way." Itachi said.

While the others were talking Sasuke went into the room ahead. The room looked like an incinerator.

"Now is this room for?" Sasuke asked himself before spotting a note on the floor and reads it. Due to his training he also learned Greek language. After reading the whole thing his eyes widened.

"They...They can't be serious!" Sasuke asked in disbelief before finding a handle for a crank outside the room.

While Sasuke was walking back the others tried to free the others.

"Damnit!" Shikamaru yelled as his Kunai wouldn't break through.

"What is this stuff? Titanium?" Omoi asked.

"No, it isn't." Sasuke said walking to the crank and inserted the handle.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Itachi asked seeing the conflicted look on his face.

"Let's just say I found out how to get out of this room." Sasuke said turning the crank and one of the prisoners came down.

"Oh thank the gods you've come. Get me out of here. We can find our way back to Athens." The Prisoner said but Sasuke just looked at the room in front of them. "What are you waiting for?" The Prisoner asked.

"The Gods demand Sacrifice...From all of us." Sasuke said making the Prisoner widen his eyes in horror.

"What does that mean?" Asuma asked.

"Do you remember when Athena said this Trial would take our humanity away from us? Well, I wound out how." Sasuke said pointing to the room in front of them. "That room is an incinerator which means..." Sasuke tried to say.

"We need a human sacrifice." Shikamaru said looking at the Prisoner. "What exactly did you do to end up here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing I swear! Now get me out of here!" the Prisoner yelled in fear.

"Allow me." Itachi said using his Sharingan on him seeing through his memories. "Well, I can see why he's really here. This man is both a traitor and a murderer. Killed innocent civilians for blood money." Itachi said.

"Still he doesn't deserve to die like this." Shikamaru said.

"I disagree." Sasuke said as he started pushing him towards the room.

"Noooo!" The Prisoner yelled as Sasuke pushed him towards the room.

While he was doing this the others fought off the monsters

"Keep them off him." Kakashi said throwing a lightning bolt at one of the monsters.

"NO! Gods on high! Save me from these Barbarians! Please! PLEASE!" The Prisoner yelled before they reached the room. "NO! NOT IN THAT ROOM!" The Prisoner yelled before Sasuke placed him into position. "I'm begging you on your humanity please don't do this!" The Prisoner yelled before Sasuke pulled the lever and the man was burned. "AHHHHHHH!" The prisoner yelled before he was taking down and the door opened.

"Well, that wasn't that difficult." Sasuke said. Considering the man was a criminal it provided some comfort to know his first official kill was meaningful. Heading into the hallway in front of them they went forward till they entered a chamber that had another statue this one resembling Poseidon the God of the seas. In front of the Statue was a Trident.

"Hmm." Sasuke said before pulling it out and slammed in back down before the group started to glow before it faded.

"I feel different." Omoi said before the water levels started to rise high before they couldn't breathe fresh air but suddenly could breathe underwater and the water levels dropped back to normal.

"Oh I see. The Trident grants the ability to breathe underwater." Kakashi said.

"That could prove to be useful." Guy said.

Moving past all the obstacles in the area they swam to the room where Shino was killed again.

"We're back here again?" Asuma asked.

"I think I get what we're supposed to do. Look at the Jewel thats split in half." Shikamaru said pointing to two statues holding a large jewel that was split and a lever that could push them together. "I think we're supposed to finish certain obstacles and change the whole room till everything is aligned perfectly. This in turn might take us up higher to the temple to the box." Shikamaru said.

"Makes sense honestly." Sasuke said.

Soon they headed back to the center of the temple and found a small pool of water with an entrance down below which they swam to in order to get to the next room. This entire section was devoted to the god of the Underworld Hades. However before they could progress another monument was seen and Itachi approached it. This one belonged to the Goddess Athena.

"Athena." Itachi said.

"Itachi Uchiha. You and your brother have progressed well since the start of the trial. My brother Ares without my permission has granted Sasuke my Blades of Athens. Though they suit him well you also will be granted a weapon similar to both the Blades of Chaos and the Blades of Athens. I offer you the blades of Exile." Athena said as the Blades of Exile appeared before him and he placed them on his back. "Use them well, For the test in this room will be difficult to beat. You will all need to push yourselves beyond your limits." Athena said before vanishing.

As this was going on Omoi walked towards a door that had the Olympian symbol on it before the locks above it started to come off and something was banging against the door.

"Uh guys?" Omoi said before something busted out and smashed its fist on Omoi crushing him with his blood and guts coming out.

"Omoi!" Shikamaru said in shock before they saw the creature that killed their comrade. This creature resembled a Minotaur that had heavy armor on it.

"Damn that is one huge monster." Asuma said before Sasuke and Itachi used their blades to attack it. The best they were doing was weakening it but they needed something really strong and fast to break through that armor.

Shikamaru noticed a weapon that could fire flaming logs at it if it stayed still long enough.

"I got an idea." Shikamaru said before pulling the lever and sure enough one of the logs fired at the creature when it was still and damaged the armor.

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Listen keep attacking that thing and make sure it stays still. The more damage it takes from this the more likely we can destroy all that armor on it." Shikamaru said.

Doing as he asked they managed to defeat the giant monster before it was sent into the door with a log impaled on its chest and its fist made a door.

"Jeez such a drag." Shikamaru said before they entered the room the monster came from and once they reached the top they found another tomb like the one for the youngest son of the man who built the temple.

"Another one? Wonder who this is for?" Asuma said before reading the inscription on it. "Huh. This is the second and last son of the guy who built this place. Guess this whole thing must have costed him a lot to build this place." Asuma said before Sasuke pulled the top off and pulled the skull off of the body.

"I saw the same giant skull from before in the pool we used to get here. Betting this is going to help us along the way." Sasuke said before the left the room.

Once they got down though they noticed Omoi's body was gone.

"What the? First Shino's now Omoi's? Whats going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's clear that someone or something is dragging away the bodies of our fallen comrades. Perhaps that man from outside the temple is responsible for this." Neji said.

"Maybe so. But I don't think we can get outside the temple without the box." Sasuke said before they left this section of the temple. Once they got back to the center of the room from before Sasuke implanted the skull in the wall and very quickly the water was drained from the center. Inside the statue in the middle was a crank with a crystal.

"I was right. We need to align this room perfectly for the both Crystals to reflect on each other." Shikamaru said.

"Good idea." Neji said.

Soon enough they were aligning the entire room correctly. Once both crystals were facing each other it was time to begin.

"Ok now." Shikamaru said pushing the split crystal together and a light hit the crystal in the center of the room which made the temple began to shake before the Statue in the center started to move high above.

Meanwhile

Sean who was observing from his post smirked.

"Well, done. Now the easy part can begin." Sean said.

"We have a problem." Red Sonja said handing him a scroll which he took and began to read before frowning.

"Hmm. Thats not good. Hopefully those guys can get finished fast enough to help out." Sean said.

Back with the group

"I was not expecting that." Shikamaru said.

"What were you expecting?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. The box coming down or something." Shikamaru said before they got in the center before being carried up to the highest part of the temple.

Once they ascended to the top they found another temple of sorts. (I know thats not what happened but I'm going to skip all the boring shit and get to the best part)

"Now what is that?" Guy asked.

"If I had to guess the builder made this place for himself." Kakashi said before he noticed a press plate down and pressed down on it seeing the door partially open.

"Looks like there are a total of three press plates to activate. Two most be over there while one is back here." Itachi said.

"I'll stay here and keep this one down till the rest of you open the door fully." Guy said.

Soon they managed to find the other two plates and press them down using objects to hold them down and the door fully opened.

"Looks like you're going to have to rush through this." Kakashi said.

"All right then." Guy said before dashing towards the door.

However as he did he got tackled by a few monsters and ended up getting cut to pieces by one of the saw blades.

"Guy!" Asuma yelled as they saw him cut to pieces.

"Oh man!" Shikamaru said in annoyance.

"Theres nothing we can do now." Itachi said as they entered the next room and to their surprise they did indeed find the builder...Dead along with his wife who if they had to guess was killed by her husband.

"Ok now that is really messed up." Asuma said before Sasuke took off the wife's head and slammed it into the skull door.

"Last test." Sasuke said as they came to the final temple and walked inside.

Once they got to the final room they saw three statues. Hades, Zeus and Poseidon. Each of them circled around a sphere. Rushing towards the room they walked over to the sphere before it started to change and inside was.

"Pandora's box." Sasuke said looking at the container of the ultimate power. However the room began to move down.

"I hope this was well worth it." Neji said.

"Kiba, Shino, Choji, Omoi and Guy sensei. I can only imagine how the villages will take this." Shikamaru said before they reached the bottom of where they started.

"Well, Look at this." Sean said in front of the door.

"What the? How did you get here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Dude I've done this test before..." Sean said before looking at the blades Sasuke and Itachi had on their backs. "Well, Theres a surprise. Never imagined you two would get those. Still you all did well." Sean said.

"But it came at a high price." Kakashi said.

"Oh really?" Sean asked.

"Aren't you noticing five people missing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh yeah about that." Sean said before using his magic to show them something. Kiba, Shino, Choji, Omoi and Guy were at Athens perfectly fine and well.

"WHAT!" Shikamaru yelled in shock making Sean burst out laughing.

"Oh come on you don't really expect us to send our allies to their death now do you? This enter temple is surrounded by a powerful spell that quickly switches the body of anyone on the verge of death with real convincing look alike replicas." Sean said.

"But what about the missing bodies?" Sasuke asked.

"Harpies took those away for burning. I assume the dick outside mentioned about the people Turok came with?" Sean asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said still not liking that guy.

"Well, its true Turok passed the Trial alone himself but those who followed him were never in any danger. They eventually passed the Trial in a couple years." Sean said.

"So out of the five of them who got passed enough tests to get Greek training?" Itachi asked.

"Oh thats simple. All but one gets Greek training since he is the first and I'm not kidding. He is the first to EVER get killed before getting to the temple." Sean said bursting out laughing since it was really pathetic. No one in the history of the trial even before it became a trial ever died that quickly.

"Kiba." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Serves him right for acting all high and mighty." Sasuke said.

"You used to be just like that though. Still you've come a long way since the Chunin exams and passed the Trial. Nice work all of you." Sean said impressed before his face got serious. "However you finished just in time. Orochimaru is planning an invasion force to annihilate Athens and claim the box." Sean said surprising them.

"How long till his forces get here?" Kakashi asked.

"Tomorrow. So I would put those new weapons and powers of yours to good use. You're going to need them." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for taking so damn long. Had a little issue with writers block you know. Anyway Next Chapter will contain scenes from the 300 rise of an empire movie. Also don't forget that I have to make a third account since the same shit from my first account happened on my second. Now I have a surprise for you all. My very first Omeka.**

 **Omeka. The real reason Shino and Choji died.**

Seeing the smashing walls in front of him Shino was thinking of a plan before he looked in front of him and widened his eyes.

"Can it be? It is!" Shino yelled. The Goddess of bugs! A giant bug invisible to all but him.

"I must have her!" Shino yelled rushing towards the goddess of bugs.

CRUNCH!

And he's dead. Killed by his devotion to a Bug goddess only he could see.

Now with Choji

Choji felt very uncomfortable seeing all the saw blades in front of him.

However he looked forward and widened his eyes seeing a bag of Ultra Rare Barbecue flavored Chips dangling above the door in front of him.

"MINE!" Choji yelled rushing towards the chips.

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE!

And Choji gets sliced to pieces for a simple bag of chips. Once again thinking with his stomach instead of his head.

 **And there we go! I honestly thought of this a couple days ago. I honestly think this is how they would die if this happened in cannon. Now then Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW! See ya. Oh and I might work on a few other stories since I have the time now. One more thing when I make my new account expect a large amount of Authors Notes on all my stories.**


	26. Invasion of Athens

Chapter 26 Invasion of Athens

"WHAT! Why don't I get any training!" Kiba yelled in Sean's face getting spit on him making his eyes twitch in annoyance.

"I'm going to say it again and if you yell or spit on me again I'll have Sonja cut off what makes you a man." Sean said dangerously making him gulp while holding his manhood. "You died before you even got into the temple. No one in the history of the trial even before this was a trial has ever died that quick. The others show better promise than you do. Your rash impulsive and selfish you don't deserve to receive training from us. If you want to get training you'll have to wait till next year to do the trial all over again and maybe next time you'll do better." Sean said.

"But thats not fair! Why do Shino and Choji get to advance? They died as soon as they got in the temple." Kiba said.

"They showed more promise in their abilities then you did. True they died inside the temple but they still carefully calculated everything. The Reason Shino died was because he made a small miscalculation in his plans and ended up getting crushed. Choji died due to being ambushed and thrown into saw blades cutting him to pieces. However they still used teamwork while you didn't." Sean said making him growl.

"I could have won this whole thing if they weren't slowing me down. I don't need anyone now or ever." Kiba said.

"You say that now but maybe when and if you see how wrong you are you will see the benefits of using teamwork." Sean said turning around to walk away.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Kiba said about to attack him only to gasp in surprise as Sean held his blades in vital spits in a mere second.

"You're out of your league Kiba. I'm surprised you lived this long. Those like you tend to spray their blood all over the battlefield. You are unworthy of training. You'd sooner turn on your own comrades." Sean said making his eyes widen before growling at him.

Later

"Orochimaru's forces outnumber our men 3 to 1." Themistocles said.

"Good odds for any Greek." Sean said.

"I'm more worried as to when he'll arrive and where." Shikamaru said.

"Marathon. It's the closest place he could land without being detected if we hadn't gotten word of his invasion." Themistocles said.

"Orochimaru no longer posses Jutsu and his arms are damaged from the claws of Hades. I don't see how he can win this." Sasuke said.

"Just because he can no longer use Jutsu doesn't mean he's any less dangerous. A man can use many ways to fight his enemies be it weapons magic or pawns. In this case I believe he intends to use the invasion force as a distraction to claim Pandora's box." Sean said.

"What about the rest of the Regime?" Kakashi asked.

"They won't get here in time. We're on our own till they arrive. We hold them off at Marathon till the Regime or at least the rest of Greece arrives to help us push them back." Themistocles said.

"Let's just hope we can hold them off till then." Shikamaru said.

"Well luckily I sent out a messenger bird to an old friend of mine and knowing him he can never pass up an opportunity for a fight." Sean said grinning.

Meanwhile

Orochimaru looked at his arms that were fully healed due to switching to a new body.

"Hmm. I may not be able to use powerful Jutsu anymore but I can still use others to do what I need. Kabuto is it ready yet?" Orochimaru asked his right hand man.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru. With this Athens won't stand a chance against us. However How exactly do you plan to retrieve Pandora's box? I doubt its that easy." Kabuto said.

"If my guess is right those Leaf Village ninja have completed the Trial and have Pandora's box. I will use this chance to retrieve it and take it's power for myself and crush the Regime and every pitiful god of the world from all the corners of the globe. Nothing will stop my ambition for world domination." Orochimaru said chuckling at the very thought of his plans.

Later

Soon enough the Sound ninja docked at the beach of Marathon getting ready to set up their camp before they begin their invasion. Due to the heavy rain they were having difficulties with this.

"Hmm. I will enjoy watching Athens burn before I take over this pitiful country for myself." Orochimaru said.

At a distance the members of the Akatsuki were observing waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Hmm. This seems to easy." Sasori said.

"Yeah. I thought the Regime would have gotten our message about Orochimaru's invasion." Kakuzu said. Pain had changed the plan from taking Pandora's box to observing the invasion Orochimaru was planning. He was concerned the gods of Olympus would never allow any mere mortal to touch that box unless he or she was worthy.

However suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Hmm?" Kabuto said before the shaking intensified before looking up the hill seeing the source.

(Insert Marathon from 300 rise of an empire soundtrack)

Up on the hill hundreds of Athenians rushed down the hill ready to fight and kill those who would dare to harm their land.

"Well, this is most unexpected. But it will be satisfying to see them die so fast. Kill them all!" Orochimaru yelled getting his forces to charge at the Greeks.

"ATTACK!" Themistocles yelled as they clashed with the Sound ninja.

Sean using his blades of Chaos slashed through the enemy defenses. Cutting the arms, legs and heads off his enemies or gutting them alive making them scream in agonizing pain before a group of five sound ninja appeared in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Sean asked while keeping his guard up.

"We're the sound five. I'm Kidomaru of the east gate." Kidomaru said having six arms which disturbed Sean a little guessing he was an experiment of Orochimaru.

"I'm Sakon of the West Gate." Sakon said having what looked like a second head behind him.

"I am Jirobo of South gate." Jirobo said being the largest member of the group.

"Tayuya of the North gate." Tayuya said. Now she got Sean's attention the most due to her beauty.

"Figures a beautiful woman working for the wrong side." Sean said making her blink and desperately trying to hide her blush.

"DAMNIT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" Tayuya yelled in embarrassment.

"What? I was serious." Sean said making her blush even more while the other three laughed.

"Enough. I am Kimimaru the leader of the sound ninja five. This land now belongs to lord Orochimaru. And you now belong to him." Kimimaru said making Sean narrow his eyes.

"You care to repeat that last part?" Sean said dangerously while releasing a deadly amount of KI making Tayuya and the other minus Kimimaru who was only partially affected by this fall down to their knees.

'This power...It's incredible. Just who the hell is this guy?' Tayuya thought not knowing who this man was nor did her other teammates other than Kimimaru.

"As I said you now belong to Orochimaru. Be grateful it means..." Kimimaru tried to say only to gasp in shock as Sean threw one of his swords into his chest with inhuman speed right into the center of his chest.

"What the!" Sakon yelled in shock.

"No one is that fast!" Kidomaru said.

"Be lucky I used my magic to incapacitate you. I don't know why you bother to serve a man who would sooner throw away your lives for amusement but I see potential in you five. But first I need you out of the way till after the invasion so." Sean said as a sphere originating from his blade inside Kimimaru appeared and swallowed up the sound ninja five who screamed in surprise before they all vanished.

"What the hell did you do?" Sasuke asked jumping towards him.

"Oh don't worry their fine. Just put them in a safe place till this is over. Now." Sean said before pulling out the claws of Hades. "Time to finish what I started and suck out the rest of that snake's soul." Sean said dashing off to face Orochimaru.

The battle was in the Greeks favor due to better training and conditioning.

"Well, These guys are no push overs." Sasori said.

"Agreed. Still I wish we could join in and show them how small they all are but orders are orders." Kisame said. While this was going on Zetsu had his own mission to achieve.

Orochimaru growled as his forces were getting destroyed.

"I guess I have no choice." Orochimaru said.

"Going somewhere?" Sean asked appearing behind him as did Kiba. "Get lost Kiba this is between high ranking warriors." Sean said before groaning in pain.

"Well, This is an unexpected surprise." Orochimaru said grinning.

Kiba shockingly had stabbed Sean in the back with a Kunai.

"What are you doing?" Sean asked through gritted teeth. He was not expecting Kiba to turn on them.

"You think I don't see what your game is. You want to hold me back since you know I could be a great ninja. But instead you'd want all the glory for yourself. Well not on my watch. I'll join the Sound village since they can see great talent like mine." Kiba said pushing the Kunai in deeper making Sean groan in pain. He wasn't wearing his usual armor since it would only slow him down in this weather and place.

"Excellent work Kiba. And now to make sure this land is mine. Summoning Jutsu reanimation!" Orochimaru yelled as two coffins appeared out of the ground.

"What the?" Asume said using his new sword to slice a ninja in half before looking at the Coffins. But thats not what shocked him the most before he looked ahead of him. "KIBA!" Asuma yelled in shock at his betrayal.

"What is that idiot doing?" Shikamaru yelled in shock before Sasuke rushed towards them.

"Don't damage him to much Kiba. I still need him. Now let the end of Athens begin." Orochimaru said before the Coffins opened and who was inside shocked the Leaf ninja.

"It can't be." Kakashi said in shock.

"Who are those two?" Themistocles asked.

"The First and Second hokage." Asuma said as Hashirama and Tobirama Senju walked out of the Coffins.

"Nice work." Kiba said before pushing his Kunai in deeper making Sean groan more before Sasuke appeared and Kicked Kiba back.

"Hold on." Sasuke said pulling the Kunai out making Sean sigh in relief.

"Thanks. I never actually expected Kiba to turn on us." Sean said still in pain. Whatever Kiba used on that Kunai was slowing him down.

"Stay out of this Sasuke!" Kiba yelled rushing in with a Kunai but Sasuke grabbed his blades and swung them around before Kiba's head was chopped off and his body fell to the ground dead.

"Oh what a shame. But it's to late now. Since Kiba drugged you, you cant fight back at your full strength. Greece is now mine. And soon Pandora's box will be mine." Orochimaru said in pride before something most unexpected happened.

"FOR MIDGARD!" A thunderous voice yelled before Lightning struck down around the enemy and nearly hit Orochimaru had he not dodged the attacks.

"What the? Is this Zeus?" Sasuke asked making Sean chuckle.

"Nope." Sean said before someone landed right next to them. "The son of Odin and princes of Asgard. Thor the god of Thunder." Sean said.(For those of you who've played and found the secret ending on the new God of war game Look up his appearance as well as his hammer)

"I came as soon as I got your message. Seems you need all the help you can get old friend." Thor said.

"Yeahs thats putting it mildly. I'm poisoned thanks to Kiba stabbing us in the back." Sean said groaning.

"Interesting. I was under the impression that Gods do not call out for help from other gods." Orochimaru said making Thor glare at him and grabbed his hammer.

"Watch you tongue snake. When it comes to the protection of Midgard all gods will act to protect this realm and its allies." Thor said.

"So I see but it matters very...WHAT!" Orochimaru yelled as the ground began to split in two having many of his men fall down this hole screaming before someone came up holding the claws of Hades.

"Hades." Thor said as the God of the Underworld appeared before his chains wrapped around the first and Second Hokage before pulling their souls out making the bodies crumble to dust.

"NOO!" Orochimaru yelled before growling seeing his ninja were no match for the might of the gods. "RETREAT!" Orochimaru yelled before vanishing in a puff of smoke along with Kabuto who was heavily injured from his battle against Themistocles.

"Until next time." Kabuto said vanishing.

The remaining Greeks cheered for their victory.

"I was hoping for a longer battle." Thor said making Sean chuckle.

"Arrive on time for a change and maybe you would have enjoyed this more." Sean said making him snort in amusement.

Later

"OW! Watch it damnit!" Sean yelled at Shizune as she healed him.

"Sorry. Whatever Kiba used on you really did a number on you." Shizune said. She and a large number of Shinobi from the five great nations arrived once they heard what Orochimaru was up to.

"I never expected that Kiba would ever turn on us." Kurenai said sadly that one of her students betrayed the village and the alliance.

"Don't feel sorry for that fool. He was an idiotic coward who..." Sean tried to say.

"Have care how you speak friend. Kiba may have turned on his allies but he was once an honorable man before the Regime became known." Thor said.

"Yeah I suppose. Nevertheless its done. I suppose now your team will need a replacement since Kiba is dead. In that case I recommend Fu. She could use a new team who will treat her right." Sean said before Shizune finished patching him up.

"All this from not passing the trials. Has this happened before?" Itachi asked.

"Nope. He just couldn't handle the fact that he failed. Hey what happened to Akamaru?" Sean asked.

"Found him on the battlefield. He didn't make it." Themistocles said sadly making Sean sigh.

Later

"So how does it feel to have all your magic unlocked?" Sean asked Sasuke and Itachi.

"Strange honestly. Leonidas said it would take a month for us to get used to these new powers so he requested the Lady Tsunade put us on leave till then." Sasuke said.

"Oh good then you two can come with me. One of my girls who's a high ranking scientist is working on something that could benefit the human race as a whole." Sean said.

"Where at Exactly?" Itachi asked.

"Aquatica. We're being hired for security." Sean said.

"Guard Duty?" Sasuke asked a little insulted before Sean smacked him over the head making him growl in annoyance.

"Security detail you dumbass. Trust me this is no joke considering what the hell she's working on." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Kiba you stupid fool. I guess I constantly kept surprising you guys with all this. So yes there will be other gods that are from other religions and regions. It only makes sense to use them you know. Also the next Chapter is from a famous movie I used to watch as a kid all the time. Deep Blue Sea. Now Some of you have been asking me who will be in this small crossover harem. Well Wonder Woman from Justice League unlimited will be in it for sure along with Circe from the same series since I mean their greek in nature. As for the rest I'm going to let that be a surprise. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW DAMNIT! See ya.**


	27. Deep Blue Sea

Chapter 27 Deep Blue Sea

"So explain to me how exactly a half god of Greek origin is aquatinted with a norse God?" Itachi asked Sean who was in his Zilla form as he swam to Aquatica.

"I've known Thor for over 8 years. Both of us will admit we didn't always see eye to eye back then but over time we realized we were better as allies rather than strained ones. Over time the alliance between gods began to improve sharing recourses and ideology with one another. You could almost say we formed a near perfect unity." Sean said.

"So how many gods are there anyway. Like what a couple dozen or so?" Sasuke asked.

"Try hundreds of Gods although truthfully not all of them are from a Religion." Sean said.

"Meaning what?" Itachi asked.

"Well, some gods are created from elements or for balance of nature. My father for example feeds off of battle from all over the world. Hence his title as the god of war. Zeus is the king of all the gods of Olympus. Odin rules Asgard and Ra is the god of the sun and basic god of Egypt since he was the first god of Egypt. Every god is different." Sean said.

"What about those who are the bloodline of gods?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh now thats easy to explain. Believe it or not every clan or royal family is the descendent of a god of Olympus including mine." Sean said surprising them.

"So which god does your family come from?" Itachi asked.

"Zeus. Why do you think my entire family is so highly respected?" Sean asked.

"So you have the blood of both the king of the gods in you and the blood of the god of war." Sasuke said.

"Yup." Sean said before they arrived at Aquatica. Sasuke and Itachi saw a woman who had white skin brown hair and brown eyes waiting for them. After reverting back to his human form Sean jumped on the solid stone walkway. "Remind me again why I didn't just fly us here?" Sean asked making the woman giggle.

"You always were more muscle than you were on brains deer." The woman said putting a towel around him.

"Yeah well you are the brains here Susan." Sean said kissing her.

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, Itachi. Meet Susan McAlester. She's the head scientist here working on something that will benefit the human race forever." Sean said making her smile at him.

"Oh and what is that?" Itachi asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you." Susan said leading them around the facility. "From the report Sean gave us you might not be familiar with the disease known as Alzheimer's." Susan said.

"Not really." Sasuke said.

"What we're doing here is attempting to reactivate damaged human brain cells. We're very close to a breakthrough." Susan said before they came to a pen where a unusual shark swam by them.

"Sharks?" Itachi asked.

"Not just any sharks. She and the staff here created these sharks. Two first generation male Mako sharks and 1 second generation female. Inside their brains is a protein that could end this disease for the rest of time itself." Sean said.

"Why not just use magic or ask the gods to do that?" Sasuke asked.

"You really think they are going to end a disease when they have more important things to do? And no we can't always use magic since it usually just wears off over time. This is a more permanent solution." Sean said.

"And we're so close to finally getting that protein." Susan said before one of Sean's old friend's walked out.

"Hey Kruger." Scoggs said. (I'm not going to go through every physical description since it's pointless when you can just look them up you know?)

"Hey Scoggs long time no see." Sean said.

"Now Let's show you the rest of the facility." Susan said before Scoggs led them to the elevator.

"This place looks more like a mental facility. No offense." Itachi said.

"None taken. This place used to be a loading and fueling dock for Submarines during World War 2. Now the Regime controls it. Since the united states government is no longer around no one else has claim over it." Susan said.

"What about the country itself?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh I forgot. Ever since the Regime made a more honorable and fair deal with the native Americans we've rebuilt the cities by the ocean. We treat the land better than the original government that owned this land did a thousand times over. The land itself belongs to the natives but they're willing to share with us since we keep our promises." Sean said.

"This is going to be interesting." Itachi said before Janice another worker here was seen by the Elevator as they reached living quarters.

"Hey Sean long time no see." Janice said giving him a hug.

"Hey Janice." Sean said.

"Now Scoggs will escort you to your rooms." Susan said.

3 weeks later (Friend of mine said I should make the time skips bold so no one gets confused)

Miles away from Aquatica a group of teenagers were doing what they did best. Fooling around.

However suddenly the boat started to shake.

"What was that?" One of the girls asked before something hit the boat again making them all concerned before one of first gen sharks busted through the middle making the teenagers scream and fall into the water.

The Shark tried to go after two of them but suddenly two harpoons with cables attached to them were impaled on it in none vital areas.

The people who shot them were Sean and Sasuke with the former sighing in relief. (For their current appearance picture the gear Turok wore in his Turok 360 game)

"I'm going to kill Scoggs when we get back for his screw up." Sean said before pulling the shark towards them.

Later

"So what happened?" Janice asked Sean.

"Well Susan managed to convince Franklin to let us operate on the condition we give him results. She asked me to inject the Gen 2 with a serum for the experiment. Still don't get how the hell one of those things got out." Sean said before he spotted the plane.

Susan and Franklin walked out of the plane where Sean met them.

"Everything set?" Susan asked.

"Everything is good and ready to go." Sean said.

"So you're the famous half god the Regime keeps talking about." Franklin said shaking his hand.

"Just doing my job sir." Sean said.

"Yeah so I've..." Franklin tried to say till he spotted someone in one of the pens where a tiger shark was in. "HEY!" Franklin yelled.

"Oh relex man. Watch." Sean said as the person in question was Sasuke who quickly turned around and grabbed the shark by the top fin on its back before reaching forward and took a license plate out of its mouth.

Heading to the ladder he threw the license plate in front of Sean and Susan.

"Louisiana?" Susan said amused.

"I'm thinking he's bought in a pet shop in Baton Rogue. Ate everything in his fish tank then ate the guy that bought him. Next day, fills the cab of the guy's truck with water and drives himself down to Baja. Picking bones out of his teeth with the license plate." Sasuke said making Sean burst out laughing before pulling him up.

"Your sense of humor is definitely improving bud." Sean said.

"That was incredible." Franklin said impressed.

"Sasuke meet Russel Frankling. President of the board of Chimera pharmaceuticals appointed by the Regime." Sean said.

"Well, believe it or not they don't exactly like the taste of humans very much." Sasuke said drying himself off.

Soon most of the workers were leaving due to them only using a small crew to operate during the weekends.

Sasuke was preparing some tranquilizers for the gen 2 shark before Scoggs walked up to him.

"What happened, Deadeye? Miss with the first shot?" Scoggs asked.

"Took two shots to even slow it down. If a certain someone hadn't left the pen open we could have gotten some shut eye." Sasuke said.

"Look I already told Kruger and the Doc I locked up the pen like I do every other night. The fish got out some other way." Scoggs said annoyed.

"Oh yeah? How?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Scoggs said about to walk away when Sasuke looked at the fences.

"Hey how high are these fences off the water?" Sasuke asked making him stop and look.

"Well, given then surface variations and tensile strength..." Scoggs tried to say.

"Scoggs, Short answer please." Sasuke said.

"Uh, 8 feet, give or take a centimeter. Why?" Scoggs asked.

"Think you can make a little higher?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait you think it jumped out?" Scoggs asked.

"Considering these sharks aren't normal I'm willing to believe almost anything." Sasuke said.

"Well, I guess I can." Scoggs said.

Later

Sean and Sasuke were swimming through a passage way to avoid the sharks while observing them as usual for feeding.

"I'm releasing the Tiger shark in 30 second guys." Scoggs said on the comms.

"We hear you." Sean said

"You guys hungry?" Scoggs asked releasing the Tiger shark into the Gen 2 pen.

"There they are." Sean said as the three sharks started approaching the Tiger shark.

"Those things really give me the creeps." Sasuke said.

"I hear you. When gods create creatures its natural but when man does...I don't need to tell you the consequences now do I?" Sean said before the three sharks tore the Tiger shark apart. "See what I mean?" Sean said before the shark was completely torn apart.

"Think we should tell Franklin about this?" Sasuke asked.

"No. We're so close to finally ending a horrible disease that will effect countless generations unless we get that protein inside them. This will save countless lives." Sean said before they headed back to the surface.

Despite what he said to Sasuke, Sean knew he had to tell Susan about this.

"What happened this time?" Susan asked.

"Honey those things are hunting in packs and they're synchronizing. I know the benefits of this project but maybe we should hire some extra security just to be safe." Sean said.

"A little late for that now. Tomorrow is the day." Susan said practicing the procedure on a Mako Shark replica. "You once said you wait your entire life for a single moment. And then it's finally tomorrow." Susan said.

"Be that as it may we still need to take needed measures." Sean said.

"Well, if you can convince the Regime to add extra security detail to our little paradise than be my Guest." Susan said.

Sean went to get some food before heading to bed.

"Hey Kruger." Preach said.

"Hey Preach." Sean said.

"Hey Fucker." A parrot said making Sean's eyes twitch looking at the parrot above him.

"I swear to god I hate this fucking bird." Sean said making Preach chuckle.

"Yeah I know what you mean man." Preach said.

Next day

"Ok lets get this over with." Sean said geared up to capture the female shark. While this going down a large hurricane storm was pounding the facility which would make visibility in the water difficult.

"Kruger you ready?" Jim asked on the comms.

"Going in." Sean said jumping in the water.

"Is this really safe?" Franklin asked.

"Sean is highly experienced. He can handle almost anything." Susan said having faith in her lover.

"Shit I can barely see anything down here." Sean said.

"Try to stay focused now." Jim said.

"Easy for you to say old man. Your not the one who's trying to tranquilize one of these things." Sean said before the first generation males tried to get him through the cage. "SHIT!" Sean yelled before pulling out his gun making them back up.

"Tell me I didn't see that?" Sasuke asked before they swam away.

"They recognized that gun." Franklin said.

"It's impossible sharks do not swim backwards they can't." Janice said before the monitors started to go out.

"What just happened?" Itachi asked before seeing one of the sharks destroy the last monitor.

"Kruger you copy?" Scoggs asked but got no response.

"I don't like this." Sasuke said.

They waited a few minuted before the lift was activated bringing up the female.

"Jeez you scared the living hell out of us." Janice said.

"Sorry. I had to stay silent so they wouldn't catch on." Sean said before the Female was strapped down to help extract the protein.

"So how much of this stuff is she going to get out of this thing?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll know when it happened." Sean said before Susan tried to attach the device to it only for its head to jump up making them step back.

"Bad dream perhaps?" Itachi said.

"Don't know don't care." Sean said before Susan attached the device to the head before pushing in a long needle long enough to get to the protein.

"Vitals?" Susan asked.

"We're good." Sean said looking at the screen.

As if Time slowed down for Susan she saw the Protein needed to repair damaged human brain cells.

"So thats it?" Itachi asked.

"You'll be more impressed by it's result." Susan said taking a small sample for testing while handing the rest of it to Sean who puts it away while they tested the protein. "Now what you're all looking for here is lightning in a bottle." Susan said while using the protein in a small brain piece of a Alzheimers patient.

Quickly the brain neurons were firing up.

"Come on." Sean said as this went on for 6.5 seconds.

"It worked. It worked!" Susan yelled before pulling Sean into a kiss making him chuckle.

"Well, I'll be damned." Franklin said.

"No sir. For 6.5 seconds you saw someone not to be damned." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Congratulations all of you." Franklin said.

"Told you guys this would be interesting." Sean said while Jim went to the shark on the right with a cigarette in hand making him frown. "Dude I thought you quit?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"Relax Sean. This is a special occasion." Jim said.

(Insert anarchy from deep blue sea soundtrack)

Suddenly and quickly the shark rushed forward and bites off Jim's right arm making him scream in pain while the others looked on in shock.

"No!" Jan yelled.

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WATER!" Sean yelled pulling Sasuke out as did Itachi.

"Jim!" Jan yelled as they rushed to his side while Sean suddenly busted some glass making Susan look and widened her eyes seeing Sean with a Shot gun.

"Sean, no!" Susan yelled before rushing to a button and pressed it just as Sean was about to fire sending the shark back down.

"Damnit Sue! It was a tranquilizer gun! I wasn't going to kill it!" Sean yelled making her sigh before Sean rushed to the mic. "Brenda, we need paramedics and Evac now!" Sean yelled.

"I got it hon." Brenda said.

"Damnit!" Sean yelled trying to stop the bleeding.

"What the hell happened?" Sasuke asked as he injected him with a pain killer.

"No idea. That thing should have been out for at least an hour. Never mind that now we gotta get him out of here!" Sean said as he pulled him up and placed him on a stretcher before rushing to the elevator.

"Damn, he's hemorrhaging." Susan said.

"I got it." Sean said pulling a belt and tied it around his arm. "So help me god that chopper better be there." Sean said before they got topside seeing the waves were crashing all around. "Brenda, Where the fuck is the chopper!" Sean yelled before it appeared. "Franklin this end." Sean said as he rushed out to secure the cable to bring Jim up. "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Sean yelled.

"Lets go." Sasuke said as they rushed to the end before Sean attached the cable on.

"We need to get out of here!" Scoggs said.

"GO!" Sean yelled as they ran back to the elevator while Sean stayed to make sure Jim got out.

"Sean come on!" Franklin yelled.

"Damnit!" Sean said before rushing back to them. Heading back to the lab they tried to use the cameras.

"Hang on." Scoggs said before he got picture only to see the chopper crash into the facility making the whole place shake.

"Whoa!" Sean yelled as everyone fell while Jan fell into the water.

(End song)

Sean quickly pulled Jan out of the water.

"What the hell just happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no idea. Brenda you there?" Sean asked on the comms but only got static.

"Man! Every system is shut down." Scoggs said in annoyance.

"Complain later. We need to fix the comms and call in the Regime. We have no idea how much..." Sean tried to say.

"Someone please." Franklin said pointing at the glass where something was approaching them. "Tell me what that is?" Franklin said before it came faster and shockingly it was Jim on his stretcher being carried by the Female shark.

"Oh man she's not gonna?" Sean tried to say before she let go and slammed him into the glass making it crack. Added with the pressure and ocean water it was beginning to crack apart faster.

"We need to move. Now." Itachi said.

"RUN!" Sean yelled before everyone rushed out before the glass gave out sending in a tidal wave of water. "OH SHIT!" Sean yelled before they reached the door. "MOVE!" Sean yelled turning the handle fast before they rushed out the room and into the hallway before Sean slammed the door shut and sealed it shut leaving a dying Jim behind.

"NO!" Janice yelled in sorrow.

"Sorry Jan but there was nothing we could do?" Sean said holding her close as she cried on his chest.

"What the hell was that? How could it do that?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no idea. I knew those things were smart but not that smart. It is possible that they are evolving." Sean said.

"We need to move." Franklin said.

"What about Brenda and Preach?" Scoggs asked.

"Preach was above us when it happened so hopefully he's fine. Brenda...I'm not sensing her anymore. We have to assume the worst when that chopper crashed." Sean said.

The group soon headed to the stairs.

"We got to get topside and call in some help." Franklin said about to open the door but Sean stopped him. "What?" Franklin asked.

"Flooded." Sean said seeing a small amount of water leaking out from the top.

"Damn!" Franklin said.

"There's no other stairway from this level." Scoggs said.

"Elevator?" Itachi asked.

"No. The elevator seals off automatically to keep the shaft from filling." Scoggs said.

"Then we only have one other option. We go to the lower levels and use the sub to get topside." Sean said.

"Couldn't you just turn into one of those spirits and carry us out?" Franklin asked.

"No. They're to big. He might end up tearing the fences apart letting them escape. The sub will have to do for now." Susan said.

"Lets go." Sean said.

Once they neared one of the doors to get to the bottom they heard banging up ahead.

"Looks like someone else made it." Franklin said.

"Over here!" Scoggs yelled before they got to the source of the sounds only to see something banging on the door.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." Franklin said.

"Preach?" Scoggs said only to get more banging. "What the hell is that?" Scoggs asked.

"Lab equipment maybe, banging around." Susan said.

"Think so?" Franklin asked.

"Not a chance in hell. It's not random enough for it to be equipment." Sean said before some of the screws came off. "Aw fuck it! We need to get past that door!" Sean yelled before they quickly rushed past the door.

"Theres the door." Sasuke said.

"Move!" Sean yelled quickly turning the lock before the room began to flood with water before they got in and locked the door.

"Say, Kruger, Let me ask you a question." Franklin said.

"We should keep moving." Susan said.

"I'm talking to him." Franklin said making her sigh. "Was that a goddamn shark broke through that door?" Franklin asked.

"I expect so since theres not really anything else here other then the three of us that could do that." Sean said referring to himself, Sasuke and Itachi even though the later two were currently powerless due to their bodies adapting to the magic inside them.

"You expect so? Huh. Well, well, well. Am I the only asshole who finds that a bit odd?" Franklin asked before turning back to him. "IT can do that? Bust through a goddamn steel door?" Franklin asked in disbelief.

"I ain't the expert but given the female's size and speed yes its more than likely." Sean said.

"And these sharks. They're not just busting down doors for the sheer fun of it, are they? They're after us." Franklin asked.

"More than likely since we have no idea what they're actually doing." Sean said making him frown before walking to Susan.

"Just what the hell did you do to those sharks?" Franklin asked making her sigh before walking to Sean.

"They're brains weren't large enough to harvest enough of the Protein so we violated the Harvard Compact." Susan said.

"The what?" Sasuke asked.

"A directive not to use genetic tempering on any live creatures out of concern there could be complications. The Regime put that rule out after the last and first time we tried that which resulted in over two dozen deaths." Sean said since he was there when that happened and had to end the project himself by killing the creatures the Regime created.

"Jim and I used Gene therapies to increase their brain mass. Larger brain means more protein. As a side effect the sharks got smarter." Susan said shocking everyone who didn't know.

"You stupid bitch." Janice said glaring at her.

"Enough!" Sean said making them stop. "Whats is done is done. However I think in this case it was well worth the risk. We all saw what the protein was capable of. Are we going to say the reward for saving countless generations from a horrible disease is not worth all this?" Sean asked making them all look down seeing he had a point.

"None of us are saying it might not be worth all this. But we all should have been told about this." Franklin said.

"I agree but its to late now. Right now we need to get topside and blow those sharks to pieces." Sean said.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Itachi asked.

"As the head of security for projects like this I leave a small device in each creations like these. An Achilles heel if you will." Sean said making a few of them snicker despite the situation. "SHUT UP!" Sean yelled.

"All right enough. Let's just get to that sub." Sasuke said as they headed fro the sub.

"So why don't the sharks get through the fence and into the ocean?" Franklin asked.

"Are you kidding? You really think it would be that easy? Those fences are made from perfectly refined Titanium. Theres no one in hell they would get through." Sean said before kicking down the door that led to the sub. "Are you fucking kidding!" Sean yelled seeing the sub was trashed.

"We just can't catch a break here." Sasuke said inspecting the sub.

"Think the explosion caused that?" Franklin asked.

"Nope." Sean said turning the Sub to show them an imprint of Shark teeth on it.

"Oh man we're screwed." Scoggs said before another explosion went off.

"That come from outside?" Itachi asked.

"No the vibrations are to deep that was from inside." Scoggs said.

"Preach." Sean said making them look at him. "Theres no other way an explosion of that size could be caused. My guess is Preach is still kicking and killed one of the sharks." Sean said.

"Yes." Scoggs said.

"So how do we get out of here?" Franklin asked.

"Well, Thankfully we got one last option left." Sean said moving some things out of the way and a door was seen. "This leads to a maintenance ladder. We can use it to head to level one and use the ladder to get topside." Sean said.

"But we don't know what kind of shape the surface level is in. The shaft is airlocked, but if the explosion has breached the shaft at surface level in any way, we won't have enough pressure in here to keep the wet pool stabilized." Scoggs said.

"Not like we have much choice." Itachi said.

"Let's get this over with." Sean said as they began to unlock the door before opening it before a large gust of air came at them and sent the water in the wet pool up. "GO!" Sean yelled as they rushed out of the room. Finally getting inside the maintenance shaft Sean slammed the door shut before sealing up before looking up seeing the elevator was on fire.

"Damn!" Scoggs yelled.

"Never mind that now. Get to level one!" Sean said as they rushed up the ladder.

However before they even made it halfway the heard banging down below.

"Ah damn." Franklin said.

"That thing is going to flood this whole room. I got an idea." Sean said heading back down.

"Sean what are you doing?" Susan asked in concern.

"Level 2 is only partially flooded. If I can open the door it will buy us some time." Sean said before the shark busted in. "GO! GO! GO!" Sean yelled before sliding down to the door. Being sealed shut Sean used used a knife he had before using it to open the door before he was sent into the water due to the amount that came out the door.

"SEAN!" Susan yelled before Sean surfaced again while the Shark tried to attack him before both went under. "Oh god no!" Susan yelled before the ladder began to fall down making them yell as they fell down and got stuck just below level one.

Susan looked at the water seeing a large pool of blood.

"No." Susan said in sorrow before suddenly Sean came up with the Sharks head in tow.

"I hate sharks." Sean said before climbing to the others who looked relieved. "What? You guys have no faith in me. I'm a half god for fucks sakes." Sean said before Susan pulled him into a hug.

"Do not scare me like that." Susan said making him chuckle softly.

"Yes dear." Sean said before the level one door opened and Preach came out. "Preach." Sean said grinning at him making him smirk.

Minutes Later

"Good thing you guys came to this side the other side is underwater." Preach said.

"Not like we planed it." Susan said.

"Are you guys all that made it?" Preach asked.

"The only ones dead right now are Jim and Brenda. Are the stairs good to use?" Sean asked.

"No, their flooded." Preach said.

"Figures." Sasuke said.

"Is there any other way to get to the surface?" Itachi asked.

"One." Sean said getting the others to look at him. "There's an emergency hatch on this level. We use that and we can swim the rest of the way to the surface." Sean said.

"Wait a minute if we do that the last shark will pick one of us off." Sasuke said.

"I have an idea for that. Sharks are attracted to bubbles and bright colors even this one. We use the fire extinguishers to distract them while using them on full blast and we might make it to the surface unharmed." Sean said.

"It's a sound plan." Itachi said.

"The difficulty is making it to the surface. It's going to be close." Franklin said.

"Not like we have any other choice." Scoggs said.

Soon enough they were in the emergency hatch with a few extinguishers and life vests ready to use.

"This better work or one of us is shark food." Sasuke said.

"It'll work." Sean said before he started flooding the room and opened the hatch before sending out the extinguishers. Rushing to the surface for air only 60 feet away while the last shark attacked the decoys. Sean and the others son made it to the surface gasping for air. Well, Everyone but Sean, Sasuke and Itachi did since they had the power of Poseidon thanks to the trial of Pandora.

However Preach started to scream in pain as the shark started dragging him away.

"No you don't! Sean yelled quickly throwing his knife into her eye making her let go of Preach. Sean and Itach quickly swam to him and pulled him to the solid rock catwalk.

Preach was getting treated by Franklin and Susan.

"So much for those decoys." Sasuke said before he saw Sean was looking in front of him with a frown just as Susan walked to them.

"Son of a bitch." Sean said.

"What is it?" Susan asked.

"Under the surface those fences are pure titanium but above they're just plain steel. They've been using us this whole time. They wanted us to sink the facility." Sean said making her eyes widen.

"Oh my god." Susan said before Sean rushed to the armory.

"What's he doing?" Janice asked before Sean kicked the door down before reaching for a riffle.

"As I said I leave a little device inside everything the Regime creates as an insurance policy. In this case a small explosive device." Sean said before rushing out to get a better shot.

(Insert blown to bits from Jaws soundtrack)

Sean got into position before he aimed at the female.

BANG!

Sean missed the first shot before seeing the Female was getting close to getting outside.

BANG!

"Fuck!" Sean yelled before aiming again.

Bang!

"Blow up!" Sean said annoyed.

BANG!

BANG!

"Smile you son of a bitch!" Sean yelled before firing one last time.

BOOM!

The Shark exploded into a hundred pieces some hitting the others.

"AHHHH HAHAHAHAHA!" Sean laughed at his handy work while what was left of the shark sunk to the darkest pits of the ocean.

(End song Insert end titles from Jaws)

Susan quickly rushed to Sean who fell down completely out of energy.

"You all right?" Susan asked.

"Don't worry I'll live." Sean said as she sat down next to him.

"All this and we get nothing out of it." Susan said disappointed all of this was for nothing.

"Not really." Sean said using his magic to pull something out a time pocket of his and her eyes widened in shock and awe seeing the Protein.

"How?" Susan asked completely speechless.

"As soon as we got that stuff out of her I figured it would be best to keep it somewhere safe incase something happened. I'm always one step ahead hon." Sean said making her burst out laughing before kissing him.

"WAY TO GO KRUGER YEAH!" Scoggs yelled making Sean and Susan laugh.

(End song here)

2 days later

Tsunade examined the small amount of liquid protein that Sean had managed to save from he whole destruction of Aquatica.

"I think I can manage to produce more of this. It will take a while but I'm certain we can produce more of it within a month of so." Tsuande said.

"Good to know." Sean said as Susan smiled at him.

"Well, at least this whole thing was worth it in the end." Franklin said before suddenly Reznov walked in.

"Uh Kruger we need to talk." Reznov said a little uneasy.

"Whats up?" Sean asked confused.

"Do you remember the whole invasion of Athens?" Reznov asked.

"A little hard to forget." Sasuke said.

"Well the Akatsuki used it as an opportunity for something we weren't expecting." Reznov said.

"Reznov what are you saying?" Sean asked.

"During the invasion the guy known as Zetsu broke into the Spartan Prison and busted your brother out of his cell." Reznov said making everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"WHAT!" Sean roared so loudly it literary busted the glass windows.

Flash back after the invasion

"So you guys used Orochimaru's invasion as a distraction to bust me out." Freddy said dressed in Akatsuki robes. (For his facial appearance picture the 2010 version)

"Since Itachi betrayed us Kisame is in need of a new partner and who better then someone with a similar background to Itachi. You slaughtered hundreds of your family members for amusement. You'll fit in just fine. So long as you work alongside us in retrieving our targets." Pain said.

"Shouldn't be a problem. Plus I know the names and locations of almost every half god and Sprit container." Freddy said.

"Excellent. Kisame, do try to get along with our new comrade." Pain said.

"Just so long as he doesn't stab us in the back we'll be just fine." Kisame said being on guard around this one.

"No need to be on guard around me my friend. As long as I can put my little brother in his place we'll get along just fine." Freddy said.

End flash back

"I don't understand. Freddy was under heavy security detail by some of the most elite Spartan warriors. How did this happen?" Sean asked.

"Well, think about it." Susan said getting his attention. "These Akatsuki members are interested in not only capturing Naruko because of what she holds but they want the power of every god imaginable. It would only make sense that after Itachi left that they would want to have a new member. And your brother knows the names and locations to almost every half god in the world." Susan said.

"I suppose. We need to alert them right now." Sean said.

"We'll get right on it but for now I suggest you all go home and rest since it's clear this whole ordeal has exhausted all of you." Tsuande said.

"Know any good hotels around here till we can head back to LA?" Franklin asked.

"Yeah Sure. You might actually like it here." Sean said while leading them around the village.

With Freddy back in the world Sean knew things would soon get out of hand. Remembering the blood baths from when he was a child not to long ago. If Freddy wasn't stopped his fellow half gods would be in great danger. Freddy must be stopped.

 **Authors Note: Now that was awesome and a major shock. Freddy Kruger is on the loose. Also The poll for adding Sakura to the harem has closed and Sakura won the poll to be added to the harem. Now a new poll is open. This one is to see if I should add Mortal Kombat to the story since it does have gods in it. And I could add a few extra women to the harem like say Mileena and Sheeva. Now if you guys have any other movies or game arcs you'd like me to add feel free to tell me in the reviews. I might just do it since right now this story has a lot of potential. Read, Review, Vote, Fav and Follow. REVIEW AND VOTE! See ya and don't forget to tell me suggestions.**


	28. Orochimaru's final plan

Chapter 28 Orochimaru's final plan

Orochimaru was livid that his second invasion was a failure because of those damned greeks.

"Kabuto you said those Athenians were nowhere near as strong as Spartans." Orochimaru said.

"They aren't but that does not make them any less powerful. Plus they had help from a Norse god and the god of the underworld. Not only that but the sound five were quickly captured by our primary target. We just didn't have the means to destroy Athens." Kabuto said making Orochimaru growl.

"These cursed foreigners are getting in the way of my ambition. If we don't destroy them soon enough we will be dragged through the mud." Orochimaru said knowing unless these Greeks were wiped out the world would forever change because of them and the Regime.

"I'm afraid theres more bad news then the failed invasion." Danzo said approaching them.

"What is it now?" Orochimaru asked.

"Apparently the Akatsuki caught word about your invasion and sent that intel to the Greeks before your invasion began. Thats why they were ready to attack your ninja on the beach of Marathon." Danzo said making him widen his eyes before growling further.

"What business do they have to get in the way of my plans?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'm afraid they did this for a different reason. It was to draw away Sparta's most elite warriors away from the Prisons." Danzo said confusing them.

"Draw them away from the Prisons? Why?" Kabuto asked since that made no sense.

"Aren't you two forgetting that someone the half god hates more than anyone is there?" Danzo said making Orochimaru frown before he widened his eyes seeing where this was going.

"Freddy Kruger." Orochimaru said before chuckling in amusement. "So thats why they told the Greeks of my invasion. A rather clever plan. With Sparta's most elite warriors away Zetsu could sneak past the lower ranked guards and free Freddy from his cell. Clever move." Orochimaru said.

"Not only is Freddy Kruger a formidable warrior but he also has the names and locations to every other half god in the world. This will Provide the Akatsuki an edge to capture them in time." Danzo said.

"That is a problem. However though it doesn't change the fact that our more present concerns are the Greeks. The more power they gain the harder it will be to destroy them." Kabuto said.

"Indeed. However there just might be a way to end this nonsense once and for all." Danzo said. "From what information my men have been able to gather the land of Greece is kept balanced through the gods. If the gods of Olympus were no more the land itself would become uninhabitable therefore making our goals that much easier." Danzo said.

"You believe a full out invasion on Olympus is the answer to finally getting rid of our problems with the greeks?" Kabuto asked. While it did make sense to do this there were major flaws in this plan. After all the gods of Olympus earned their name for a reason. They were the ones who took down the Titans who ruled Greece long before The gods did.

"Indeed plus if other gods got in the way it would remove further obstacles in the future. After all though gods they may be they are still flesh and blood and that means they can be killed." Danzo said.

"Your plan does indeed intrigue me Danzo. However if this were to succeed I would need everything at my disposal to destroy Olympus." Orochimaru said since while he still had many pawns at his disposal he would need to use everything in order to make this plan succeed.

"I do believe we can hire the help of other Mercenary Shinobi and persuade some of the smaller villages to go along with our plan. From what I can gather not every village is exactly pleased with the help the Regime has offered to the five great nations. Some of them were waiting for the right moment to strike some of the five great nations such as the land of wind." Danzo said.

After all smaller villages often blamed their problems on the five great nations. The hidden Grass village for example has always hated the land of fire for taking away high paying missions from them. The hidden Rain village was usually the battleground during the great ninja wars and blamed the three nations surrounding it for their pain.

"Hmm yes this is indeed very true. However if we are succeed perhaps we should also consider asking for aid from my former colleges. The Akatsuki." Orochimaru said surprising them both.

"Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked in surprise.

"I can easily tell we both have similar goals. However none of us will be able to achieve our goals as long as the Regime is around and for the Regime to fall apart the ones who first formed it must parish." Orochimaru said fully convinced his former allies will take up on a temporary partnership.

"Even so I suggest we proceed with caution." Danzo said.

Meanwhile

Sean was training Sasuke to master his new found powers before he felt a sudden chill up his spine.

"Hmm?" Sean said looking around.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh...I don't know. But I get the feeling something bad is about to happen." Sean said

(Oh since one of you guys asked for a flashback about how Freddy got out here it is)

Flash back Freddy's break out

Freddy Kruger the killer of nearly the entire Kruger family was hanging in the air by chains.

His goal to kill his entire family was to test his ability. He was constantly tired of the peaceful ways of the family of the way of their bloodline originator Zeus. So during the night of a new moon he had slaughtered his entire family including his mother and father. (Just so people don't get confused Freddy is a mortal and Sean's step father is Freddy's father)

He left his little brother alive that night knowing if he had tried to kill him his father Ares would unleash his rage upon him. His grandfather was in an important council meeting that night so he was spared from his cruelty. After three long years he and his brother had met once again with Freddy planning on letting him kill him to achieve ultimate power. The power to enter anyone's dream and kill them in the most inhuman way possible.

However somehow the Greek army had managed to acquire the spells needed to pull him back out into the real world where he expected his younger brother to kill him but to his surprise he refused saying he's had enough of the taste of vengeance and would never walk down that path again.

Now three years later here he was stuck in a cell waiting to rot away.

However he suddenly heard the guards gasping as they were impaled in the hearts before falling over dead. What looked like a plant man approached him. One half was white the other black.

"Hello there." The white half said.

"You look like you could use a hand." The black half said.

"Who the hell are you?" Freddy asked.

"We are Zetsu. We work for the group known as the Akatsuki." Both Zetsu's said.

"Well, the hell do you want with me?" Freddy asked.

"Tell us what would you give to have vengeance against your little brother?" White Zetsu asked making his eyes narrow.

"Anything." Freddy said.

"Then lets make a deal. You join the Akatsuki and help us capture your brother in time and you'll have your revenge against him." Black Zetsu said.

"Fine now get me out of here. Won't be long till the guards find out something is wrong." Freddy said before Zetsu lowered Freddy down and cut off his chains letting Freddy rub his wrists. Soon enough both vanished away leaving only the dead low ranking guards behind.

End Flashback

"You have a lot of nerve coming here Orochimaru." Pain said as his former comrade stood in front of him.

"You never did like me anyway. But enough reminiscing. I have a proposition that could benefit both myself and the Akatsuki." Orochimaru said making him narrow his eyes.

"And what would that be?" Pain asked.

"Simple. The destruction of Olympus." Orochimaru said before groaning in pain as someone stabbed him in the shoulder making him turn and saw Freddy Kruger with a gloved hand with four blades on it that was piercing his shoulder.

"Please you idiot. Do you truly think mere mortals like us could ever kill the gods of Olympus? It's never been done. Not even if we had the help of half gods could we achieve such a thing. Only one man has ever come close to killing every single god in the world and he's been dead for thousands of years and we're nowhere near his level." Freddy said before removing his hand making Orochimaru growl at him.

"Freddy...Is it possible that there is something that could help us take down Olympus?" Pain asked in interest.

"Please the only ones who could take down the gods of Olympus now are the Titans...Hold that thought." Freddy said before he created a magic sphere looking for something and grinned.

"Well?" Pain asked.

"I don't know how this is convenient but the barrier that keeps all the Titans in the bowels of Hades will be facing a time that will weaken it allowing someone with God blood in his or her veins to destroy it. This could help us destroy Olympus." Freddy said.

"I see. When will this event occur?" Pain asked while Orochimaru grinned.

"In about 2 months. Plenty of time for us to prepare everything we need. But be warned." Freddy said making Pain raise an eyebrow as did Orochimaru. "There are certain people in Greece called oracles. These people can see visions of the future. If any of them get a vision of our plan it will make things much more difficult." Freddy said.

"Then we'll proceed with Caution." Pain said.

"So who's going exactly?" Freddy asked.

"You and Kisame for sure. Along with Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori and Deidara. Konan and myself will stay behind to make sure the hidden rain village is secure." Pain said not telling them the real reason.

As soon as Orochimaru left Pain went inside the building where someone was waiting for him.

"So you agree with this plan?" Pain asked.

"Not really. I believe it's a waste of manpower and time. However the Regime is becoming a problem to deal with. If by chance Orochimaru is able to take down the gods of Olympus it will strike a critical blow to not only the Regime but to other gods as well. Plus theres the fact that perhaps other gods will try to aid Olympus which could give us a chance to kill them as well." The person said.

"And what about the son of Ares?" Pain asked.

"He'll be there. His father will more than likely ask his son to fight alongside the other gods." The person said before he stepped out of the shadows and had an orange mask on and you could see through the hole of the mask the Sharingan. "Still I look forward to seeing how this will play out. Who knows. This may present a large amount of benefits." The Person known as Madara Uchiha said.

"Meaning?" Pain asked.

"I managed to get into Pandora's temple undetected to secure the box. Apparently it was a fake. Guess the gods took precautions after turning the whole temple into a trial. My best guess is that the Real Pandora's box is somewhere on Olympus. What better way to hide away ultimate power than to secure it where the gods of Greece live." Madara said.

"So you want us to secure the box?" Pain asked.

"If possible. I very much doubt it will be easy at all but if the opportunity should come then yes. With power like that how can we possibly pass up the chance?" Madara said.

Meanwhile

'What is this uneasy feeling? Something is going to happen. Something bad.' Sean thought with a hand on his face. Currently he was meeting with the five Kage with Leonidas as his personal guard. Julia was with Price as his guard and Reznov was with Makarov as his guard While Xerxes had his son Dastan as his guard. (Picture Dastan from the prince of Persia the sands of time movie version)

"The attack by Orochimaru during the invasion of Athens has left the Regime concerned. We know this is not the last we've heard of him." Leonidas said.

"I agree. However locating that snake is more difficult than we could ever imagine. He knows how to hide." Ay said.

"Not only that but we still don't know the number of his forces." Rasa said.

"Actually." Sean said gaining their attention. "During the invasion I managed to capture a group of sound ninja known as the sound five. My Grandfather is straightening them out with words alone. Once that happens we should know a clear estimate of his forces." Sean said.

"Excellent news. However i'm more concerned as to why Orochimaru would try to invade Athens since no offense to your fellow Greeks but they are more idealists when it comes to peace than warriors." Onoki said.

"He was after the box of Pandora." Sean said confusing those who didn't know what that was.

"Pandora's box?" Ay asked.

"This box contains great power. The gods sealed it away as a last resort. Originally it was sealed inside Pandora's temple which many of your Shinobi participated in nearly a month ago. However after the Trial became a tradition in Greece the Gods placed it on Olympus while sending a near complete look alike inside the temple." Leonidas said.

"But how did Orochimaru learn of this box?" Mei asked.

"It is possible that he has spies within the leaf village feeding him intel. Not surprising really. Especially considering his intelligence network increased with Danzo joining his ranks." Makarov said.

"Yes I'm afraid that is very true." Hiruzen said knowing his former rival had many ways to get information. (He's no longer Hokage he's just an advisor now)

"Hmm. When will the next trial be held?" Ay asked.

"In about a year. The Spartan council are the ones who decide who is worthy to participate in the trial. I still have no idea who decided Kiba should be allowed to participate since he was the first to die before even getting inside the temple." Sean said getting various snickers since that as really pathetic.

"Back to the matter at hand. We'll take precautions against Orochimaru in the future by setting up small defense points at the boarders to prevent any further invasions." Xerxes said.

"It's the best we can do for now." Leonidas said before they decided to take a break.

 **Authors Note: Oh boy. An invasion of Olympus using the Titans and everything at Orochimaru's disposal. This will not end well. Also I'm a little disappointed in you guys. only 20 of you have so far voted in the poll to see if I should add Mortal Kombat or not. This story has 90 favs and follows I would expect to see at least half of that in the poll. Please Vote guys come on. So expect to see a god of war 3 arc in the near future since it's the best thing I can use for Orochimaru's plan to destroy Olympus. Now Read, Review, VOTE! Fave and Follow. REVIEW AND VOTE! Thank you! See ya.**


	29. Prison break

Chapter 29 Prison break

Sasuke breathed heavily from using a new Chakra nature form of the Chidori added with Magic.

"Thats enough." Sean said from above him on a tree branch.

"No, I can still go." Sasuke said about to start again.

"Enough. Sasuke you've come far since the Chunnin exams. Farther than I expected in the beginning as have all your fellow classmates these past two months. But even so your still human and need to take it easy when your body needs it the most." Sean said jumping down. Sasuke sighed before sitting down.

"So whats bugging you lately?" Sasuke asked confusing him.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Sean asked making him snort.

"Please I know you. Mostly, You have a sign that shows when something is bothering you. Your entire body shakes at times and those eyes of your show nervousness. And it started about a few days ago." Sasuke said making Sean narrow his eyes at him before sighing.

"If you most know I get this strange feeling that Orochimaru is up to something big. Bigger then his attempt to conquer Athens and steal the box of Pandora." Sean said.

"You think he's going to invade Sparta next?" Sasuke asked making Sean scoff in amusement.

"Please. He wouldn't even get past the gates. No, it's something else. I just don't know what yet." Sean said.

Meanwhile

Orochimaru was going over everything. He needed to know the full strength of his forces. So far he had the support of the Hiden Grass village, the Hidden waterfall village and the Hidden Rain village.

"Hmm. This will not be enough." Orochimaru said before he smirked getting an idea. "Kabuto? Do you still have the samples from before?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes. But why?" Kabuto asked.

"I want to test something." Orochimaru said before Kabuto brought him some samples of blood along with two prisoners.

"Reanimation!" Orochimaru said using Kabuto's Chakra to do the Jutsu before the two prisoners yelled in pain as they took on the forms of the first and second Hokage.

"It works." Kabuto said in surprise. He was sure the god of the underworld had used magic to prevent them from using them again.

"Indeed. These two will certainly help us in the destruction of Olympus. However there are plenty of people we can use for this Jutsu. But i'd rather not use my own ninja like before." Orochimaru said.

"What are you suggesting?" Danzo asked.

"Tell me Danzo do you still remember the security detail for the Leaf villages prison?" Orochimaru asked making hm smirk.

"I see where you're going with this. Clever move Orochimaru. You intend to use the prisoners for sacrifices for the Jutsu." Danzo said.

"And I intend to use the Jutsu myself. I studied the claws of Hades. Apparently the Half god can only seal away my Jutsu for a certain amount of time since he is not the true owner of the claws. Only Hades himself can seal away my Jutsu forever. Plus there are other ways for me to reclaim my Jutsu." Orochimaru said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Lord Orochimaru but isn't there someone in the prison that was loyal to you." Kabuto asked remembering that detail.

"Ah your correct Kabuto. I believe it is time for us to help him escape." Orochimaru said snickering.

Meanwhile

"At least things are pretty damn peaceful around the village as of late." Sean said as they went to the Hokage's office only to see a Norse God who Sean was familiar with. "Baldur?" Sean said surprised while Baldur turned and smirked at him.

"Well, I see the stories are true about you moving to a new land." Baldur said.

"It's not that I moved I just like it here is all." Sean said.

"Who the hell is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Baldur one of the sons of Odin and Thor's brother. He and I are old friends after I lifted a curse off of him. He literally couldn't feel or taste anything not cold warmth or even pain. I found a way to end that curse...Is she still pissed at me?" Sean asked a little nervous making him burst out laughing.

"She constantly begs Father to kill you but you can guess his answer every time." Badlur said making him sigh.

"Who are you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"His mother. Bloody bitch hates my guts since I lifted the curse off him since in her eyes it was a gift and not a curse. Ever since then she's tried to kill me. You can guess the outcome of her efforts. I always thought Freya was peaceful but after lifting the curse I'm seeing exactly why she's a god of her people. She is relentless." Sean said shuddering making Baldur burst out laughing.

"So a woman does hate you." Sasuke said smirking.

"The feeling is mutual between us buddy. I hate her just as much as she hates me. Who the hell puts a curse like that on her own son and calls it a gift?" Sean asked annoyed. "So what brings you by?" Sean asked.

"Decided to see this land for myself to see why the Regime added it to the alliance. After being here for an hour I can see why." Baldur said having seen a small amount of abilities the people here could use.

Suddenly a Chunin rushed in.

"What is it now?" Tsuande asked.

"Forgive me my lady but we believe that something has happened to the Prison. We got a messenger bird about a minute ago with a rushed note asking for backup." The Chunin said.

"Up for a little reconnoissance?" Sean asked Baldur making him grin.

Minutes later

Sean, Sasuke and Baldur rushed towards the Prison only to see something they weren't expecting.

"What in the world?" Baldur asked seeing the mutilated bodies of the security guards all over the place.

"Scatter." Sean said as they split up the search the prison.

After five minutes they met back in the center of the prison.

"What the hell happened here?" Sasuke asked.

"I have no idea. But there are no prisoner bodies around here. And the blood is fresh so whoever did this couldn't have gone far." Sean said.

"Hold up! I got a live one here!" Baldur yelled getting them to rush to him seeing a Chunin who while was cut from the waist down was still alive.

"Who did this?" Sean asked the dying Ninja who only had a limited amount of time left.

"It...It was the Sound village. They...Took all the inmates and slaughtered us all using those freaks." The Chunin said remembering the horrifying memories of the Sound ninja with curse marks on them.

"Do you remember anything else?" Sean asked.

"Mizuki...Stop him..." Was as far as the Chunin got before dying.

"Mizuki?" Sasuke said. "Does he mean Mizuki sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Who's Mizuki?" Baldur asked.

"Mizuki was one of the academy teachers during the time when me, Naruko and the others were just kids. Wonder what he's up to now?" Sasuke asked.

"Doesn't matter. We need to notify the rest of the Regime about this." Sean said.

Later

"WHAT!" Tsunade yelled after Sean and his group gave her the report.

"No one was left alive. There was only one man still partially alive who told us this before dying. I never knew Orochimaru's forces were so savage." Sean said.

"What about Mizuki?" Tsunade asked.

"Still unclear but from the sound of things he is up to something. But my guess is he'll go straight after Naruko to settle the score." Sean said making her nod knowing that was probably true.

"What I want to know is why the hell did Orochimaru free all those inmates? I know him. This just isn't his MO." Tsuande said.

"Maybe he needs them for something. Correct me if I'm wrong but that Reanimation Jutsu he used during the invasion of Athens. That requires a sacrifice right?" Sean asked making her nod before her eyes widened.

"You don't think?" Tsunade tried to say.

"He intends to use them for that Jutsu. After all he has an obsession with Jutsu and learning. He probably has samples of blood from various ninja to use that Jutsu. But why does he need them now? What is he up to?" Sean asked making her frown.

"To invade the leaf village again?" Tsunade said.

"No." Hiruzen said walking in. "He wouldn't go through all the trouble of acquiring all those subjects and just leave. No he needs them for something else. But it doesn't involve the Leaf village. I don't think it even involves any of the five great nations. Perhaps he building up his forces." Hiruzen said.

"Yeah but for what?" Sean asked.

Meanwhile

Naruko was out in the training fields getting some extra training in when suddenly.

"DIE!" A male voice said making her jump out of the way just as she nearly got stabbed in the back with a Kunai.

"Who the hell..." Naruko tried to say before she got a better look at who attacked her. "Mizuki?...You look uglier than I remember." Naruko said bluntly making his eyes narrow in annoyance.

"And your still a demon whore!" Mizuki said before he got thrown into a tree by some wind magic.

"Well, So this is what he meant by stop Mizuki. That Chunin knew you would go after Naruko." Sean said standing next to Naruko making her grin just as Sasuke and Baldur appeared.

"So the stories are true after all. The ninja lands actually invited foreign trash." Mizuki said smugly.

"Did you say something?" Sean asked making him growl.

"Seriously? You had to pull something from Kakashi?" Sasuke asked though slightly amused.

"I found it rather amusing." Baldur said snickering.

"SHUT UP! I don't know why the Hokage ever bothered to invite weaklings like yourself but I intend to show you just how pathetic you are!" Mizuki said before pulling out a vile. "This is from Lord Orochimaru. This will make me invincible." Mizuki said drinking it contents before his body began to change and became taller and muscular.

"You want to take him or should I?" Sean asked Baldur.

"Be my guest. If I took him on it would be over in seconds." Baldur said making Sean scoff in amusement.

"Whatever." Sean said before Mizuki charged at him with an insane look on his face.

(Insert Rage of Sparta from God of war 3 soundtrack)

"DIE!" Mizuki yelled charging at him with intense speed only to gasp in pain as Sean punched him in the stomach with extreme force sending him into a large rock making him cough up blood before Sean jumped on him and landed on his stomach making Mizuki cry out in pain.

"You think your unbeatable? You don't know the meaning of the word." Sean said in a cold inhuman voice before Sean started beating the living shit out of him.

"No more!" Mizuki yelled in fear as Sean continued to approach him while he tried to crawl away before Sean grabbed his left Leg and gave a vicious pull before it came off making Mizuki scream in pain before Sean actually started beating him with it.

"Wow. So impressive." Sean said sarcastically before Sean grabbed the other leg.

"NOOOO!" Mizuki yelled before Sean pulled it off making Mizuki scream in agonizing pain begging it to stop before Sean started stomping on his face hard breaking his teeth and various other parts of his face. "Please no more." Mizuki whimpered out in fear.

"Hmm. No. Think of this as payback for trying to kill Naruko. And using her for your own selfish reasons." Sean said before grabbing both his arms and gave a vicious pull making Mizuki cry out in pain before Sean pulled back far enough to pull them both off making Mizuki scream in fear.

"Baldur come here." Sean said making him smirk before Sean grabbed the torso while Baldur grabbed the waist.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Mizuki yelled as they started pulling hard enough that he heard his body ripping. "NOOOO!" Mizuki yelled.

"Pull man!" Sean yelled before they both pulled hard enough that Mizuki was torn apart in half.

"Yikes." Naruko said rubbing her neck feeling like throwing up while Sasuke was all green and threw up his guts as did Naruko.

(End song here)

"Oh come on now you two." Sean said amused.

"You two are sick." Sasuke said still throwing up.

"Hey compared to back home we gave it to him easy." Sean said making their eyes widen.

"There are worse ways than that?" Naruko asked in disbelief.

"You two haven't even seen a fraction of what Spartans are fully capable of." Baldur said having seen what merciless horrors the Spartans were fully capable of.

"Enough of this nonsense." Sean said before cutting off Mizuki's head. "Lets see exactly what Orochimaru was up to. I had suspicions that Mizuki was once a former pawn of the snake. Let's see what he knows." Sean said.

"Since when do you look inside the memories of a dead man?" Baldur asked since it was completely unlike him to do so unless something important was happening.

"Hmm. Lately I've been getting this strange feeling that Orochimaru is up to something big. And this feeling won't go away." Sean said.

"Oh if thats the case why not ask Mimir? You know he knows everything." Baldur said.

"Hmm. See if you can get him to talk. If he knows something he'll more than likely tell it." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: Oh poor Mizuki I pity you...NOT! Fucking asshole got what he deserved a thousand times over. Now as for the current poll. Mortal Kombat wins folks! Now Next Poll is going to be different. It won't be up for a while but when it does you'll all flock towards it to vote since none of you can resist it. Now Next Chapter eh lets see. How about the land of Birds arc? Yeah that should do. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya.**


	30. Changes to the leaf

Chapter 30 Changes to the Leaf

Hiashi Hyuga leader of the Hyuga clan waited patiently for the Half god to arrive at the clan estate. The reason he was waiting was because there were going to be changes to the clan that the Regime wanted in order to create a perfect unity between the main and side branch of the Hyuga clan.

Suddenly the doors opened revealing Sean, Itachi and Sasuke.

"Sorry we're late. We ran into some drunken idiots on the way here." Sean said.

"This early in the morning?" Hiashi asked surprised.

"Some people just have no restraint." Sasuke said.

"Agreed. Now I believe we have business to attend to." Hiashi said.

Soon enough the entire Hyuga clan was gathered.

"Now I'm sure you are all wondering as to why you have all been called here." Hiashi said.

"Why is the branch side here? Shouldn't this be a main branch meeting?" One of the more arrogant main branch members said.

"Shut your mouth." Sean said grabbing his blades making him shiver in fear and kept his mouth shut.

"The reason you've all been gathered here is to discus changes to the Clan. By the higher ups of the Regime who wish for a perfect unity in this clan." Hiashi said making many if not all of the Branch members widen their eyes.

No one has forgotten how Sean destroyed the curse mark on Neji's forehead during the Chunin exams. That alone filled the Branch family with hope.

"You cannot be serious." One of the elders said in disbelief. "There is no need for change. And the Regime has no business in our affairs. Plus the so called half god should never have removed the seal from Neji in the first place. His place is to..." Was as far as the Elder got before Sean grabbed his blades making him shut up.

"Listen to me and listen well. The Regime sees everyone in our alliance as family. That means they see the Hyuga clan as part of this ever growing family. However the higher ups are disgusted by this so called honorable tradition. Placing a mark of death on the side branch just for the so called security of your eyes. You forget that the main branch could die in battle and your eyes could be used against you." Sean said getting many of the clan both main and side branch to agree seeing the logic in this.

"The Main branch is unbeatable. We have no need for..." Was as far as the elder got.

"Your wrong. I recently went to the Hidden mist village a few days ago and encountered a man named Ao who has the Byakugan who he admits stole from a member of the main branch. So you're not unbeatable as you say." Sean said getting most fo the clan to agree.

"Which is why this meeting is taking place. I believe it is time to remove the Curse mark on the Branch family for good and remove any information on creating this seal so no one ever has to suffer through it ever again." Hiashi said.

"NO!" The Elder yelled in rage. The very thought of making the Clan completely equal and not have the branch family as slaves burned him up to no end. "I will not allow this! The Regime has no business in our affairs. We will never..." Was as far as he got.

SLICE!

Everyone gasped as Sean sliced off the head of the Elder as his head flew into one of the main branch members hands making him gasp before dropping it while the body fell down.

"Anyone else care to make a complaint to this agreement?" Sean asked getting no responses while the Branch side smiled seeing the end of they're suffering was close.

"We'll start the removal of the curse mark in a few hours." Hiashi said standing up.

Minutes later

"I see you and the Regime kept your promise to remove the curse mark from the branch family." Neji said to Sean.

"We always keep our promises to our allies. However I'm sure some of the main branch members will come after me and the others in the Village for a little payback or to force us to change our minds. Arrogance can lead to idiotic choices." Sean said.

"True. However Lord Hiashi will more than likely keep most of them in line. At those who can see the bigger picture." Neji said knowing this would be more beneficial to the whole clan in the future.

"In the meantime I need to help reorganize the Police force since the Uchiha clan is still short handed since...Well you know." Sean said making him nod.

Minutes Later

"Wait what? You want to bring in others from various clans into the police force?" Sasuke asked Sean as he his brother and mother sat down.

"It will help increase the number of police for the village. Not only that but it will also prevent another rebellion in the future should it occur." Sean said.

"Meaning what?" Sasuke asked.

"He means this will help the rest of the village trust us again. That and those who control crime are usually the most hated in the village. This will help prevent all that hatred towards us. Right now our clan is extremely fragile since the Rebellion your father tried to create left a huge void in numbers of our clan. Theres not that many of us left. So for now we need to reestablish our alliance with the village." Mikoto said.

"Still this Uchiha clan were the ones who founded the police force." Sasuke said.

"Actually that was the Second Hokage's idea. He had trust issues with the clan because of Madara Uchiha. He wanted to prevent another Madara from rising. So he basically set up the Uchiha police force to monitor them closely. In a sense he was right to do so but Danzo is the one who forced the clan into a corner. So for now we need to rebuild the Trust the clan once had with the village and inviting others into the force will help speed things along." Sean said.

"Was this an idea from the Regime or yours?" Itachi asked.

"A little of Both. My original idea was to ask for members of the Regime to join the Police force but this next idea has more benefits. Plus with the recent attack on Athens by Orochimaru we can't risk the boarders being attacked so suddenly. That and we still don't know what the hell he's planning right now." Sean said.

"You don't think he's going to attack the leaf village again? Do you?" Sasuke asked.

"No. He had a perfect chance when he broke out all the inmates a few days ago. No, he's up to something else. And it has the Regime on edge." Sean said before someone started banging on the door. "Hmm?" Sean said.

"Is Kruger in there! Come here we need to Talk!" Someone yelled before Sean walked to the door seeing three members of the main branch family.

"What do you three want?" Sean asked.

"We want to know what business you have interfering in our clan. Do you have any idea the risk you put into our clan by getting rid of the Curse mark! We need that to prevent anyone from stealing the Byakugan from our clan!" One of the three said.

"And what about the main branch? You lot can be just as easily killed on a mission or even in an assassination. Does that not also bring in risk?" Sean asked calmly making them seethe in anger at that counter.

"Be that as it may the branch family is meant to serve us and you're getting in the way of our traditions." One of the three said making Sean chuckle which pissed him off. "Whats so funny?" He demanded to know.

"I see. So you all wish for the branch family to be nothing but slaves for your amusement. You guys are pathetic. The time for change is already here. I suggest you get used to it." Sean said about to turn and leave making them growl in anger.

"We'll go straight to the Hokage to prevent this if we have to. We won't let you interfere with our clan." One of the three said.

"You don't get it do you? You've already lost." Sean said walking away.

"You insolent brat! I wish that brother of yours killed you!" One of the three said making Sean stop.

'Uh oh.' Sasuke thought in concern.

'Oh dear.' Itachi thought.

'They just had to go there.' Mikoto said in worry.

"You care to repeat that?" Sean said in a low voice that made the other two back up in fear.

"You heard me. You and your entire family should have...AHHH!" The man yelled in pain before Sean cut him in half from the waist down making the other two gasp in fright.

"That was a mistake." Sean said with his dragons eye activated.

"Enough." Mikoto said making Sean stop and looked at her.

"Stay out of this." Sean said about to attack before she grabbed his arm.

"I said enough. They're not worth the effort." Mikoto said before two ANBU members appeared and took the remaining two idiots away. "You need to control that anger of yours." Mikoto said.

"Oh I do. I just won't stand for people bad mouthing my family because of him. Besides no one would care if they died the way I planed." Sean said making her bonk him on the head hard. "OW!" Sean said annoyed.

"You live in my house you follow my ruled mister." Mikoto said in a strict tone making Sasuke and Itachi snicker.

"Oooh. Yes ma'm." Sean said in defeat. He could never argue with a woman unless it was in a life or death situation or something to important.

Later

"Bunch of idiots." Tsunade said reading the report about the two idiots the ANBU saved from being killed.

"The old traditions of the Hyuga clan are coming to an end and many of them cannot accept it. I fear there will be more blood shed because of this." Hiruzen said smoking his pipe as usual.

"Well, thats not my problem since theres only so much these idiots can do. The clan is Hiashi's responsibility not theirs. If Danzo was still around that would be another story. That reminds me I need to see Kushina since she's still in coma." Tsunade said.

Meanwhile

Sean was looking at the still unconscious form of Kushina.

"Man I really hope you wake up soon Kushina. I know Naruko would love to see you awake." Sean said

"AHH!" Kushina woke up screaming which startled Sean before he restrained her calling for a Nurse.

'Me and my big mouth!' Sean yelled in his head.

"Easy!" Sean said trying to calm her down.

"Wheres my daughter!" Kushina yelled before throwing Sean into a wall.

"OW! Now I know where Naruko get's her strength." Sean said making her blink.

"How do you know my daughter?" Kushina asked while narrowing her eyes at him.

"Easy now. I'm a friend of your daughter." Sean said.

'If I say her boyfriend she'll go into panic attack and try to kill my ass.' Sean said in his head.

"Look. This may sound hard to believe but you've been in a coma for a long time." Sean said.

"How...How long?" Kushina asked nervously making Sean sigh.

"16 years to be exact." Sean said making her eyes widen before she started stuttering and fainted making him sweat drop. "Oh boy." Sean said before getting a better look at her. "Huh. Now that I have a better look at her I see where Naruko also gets her looks from." Sean said.

Soon enough Mikoto and the others arrived.

"NARUKO!" Kushina yelled pulling her daughter into a bone crushing hug.

"MOM...CAN'T...BREATHE!" Naruko struggled out making her blink and let her go making Naruko breathe in some much needed air into her lungs while Sean and the others laughed.

"So Danzo was the reason I was in a coma for so long." Kushina said after Tsunade told her.

"Yeah. Bloody bastard was trying to turn Naruko into a living weapon. Thankfully he's no longer in the village and a rogue ninja now." Sean said making Kushina grin.

"Good. It means I can hunt his sorry ass down and MURDER HIM!" Kushina yelled in rage making the guys back up in fear.

"Oh yeah this is Naruko's mother alright." Sasuke said trembling for the first time since the incident.

"No shit." Sean said.

"Oh no. Your not going anywhere. You just woke up from a 16 year coma. You need time to recover." Tsunade said making her sulk.

"Yup. Definitely Naruko's mother." Sean said making her look at him.

"By the way I didn't get your name." Kushina said.

"Oh thats my boyfriend." Naruko said making her eyes widen.

"Naruko why the hell would you just blurt that out?" Sean asked making her look sheepish.

"I see..." Kushina said before her hair started levitating like she was a demon. "Does he treat you well?" Kushina asked a little dangerously.

"That depends? How do you feel about the fact they had sex already?" Sakura asked.

"SAKURA!" Sean yelled making her giggle.

'Think of this as payback for choosing her first.' Sakura thought.

"BOY!" Kushina said dangerously.

"I would run if I were you. Since I don't think anything can stop her right now." Mikoto said knowing how this would end.

"Good point!" Sean yelled before bolting.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FOREIGN BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR TAKING MY BABY's VIRGINITY!" Kushina yelled chasing after him in her hospital gown.

"Oh boy." Naruko said sheepishly.

"So you two had sex?" Ino asked slyly making her blush.

"INO!" Naruko yelled annoyed.

"How was it?" Ino asked.

'Oh brother.' Sasuke thought.

 **Authors Note: A little something I thought of. Now the Hyuga clan is curse mark free and Kushina is up trying to kill the man who took her daughter's virginity. Now I know I said I would be doing the land of Birds arc but I changed my mind. What happens next will be a surprise. Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW!**


	31. Returning to Sparta

Chapter 31 Returning to Sparta

"Well, you certainly seem exhausted." Tsunade said amused looking at Sean who had a few bruises and cuts on his body.

"Mmm. I should have learned from my previous mistake when it comes to meeting the parents." Sean said making Tsunade giggle as did Shizune.

"Don't take it personally. Kushina has always been a wild person. I think she might even like you once she learns more about you." Tsunade said.

"Ay. Anyway I didn't come here to talk about her. Leonidas has called forth a summit in Sparta concerning Orocihmaru." Sean said.

"We just had one not to long ago." Tsunade said.

"True but this one is about something else. Every Kage and leader of each country or nation is required to attend along with Clan leaders and such." Sean said.

"Hmm. Well, there isn't anything that requires my full attention so why not." Tsunade said.

Days later

"Home sweet home." Sean said as they stood at the gates of Sparta.

"Nice." Kakashi said impressed.

"The summit will take place by Tomorrow so for now feel free to enjoy the sights and the people." Sean said before the group went their own separate ways.

"So this is Sparta." Temari said looking around.

"Yup home sweet home." Sean said making her smile.

"Care to give me a private tour?" Temari asked making him grin before they started walking around.

As the group was walking around Tsunade and Shizune walked into a temple.

"Huh this is odd." Tsunade said seeing pools of pink liquid in the room.

"I wonder if this is a healing chamber?" Shizune asked.

"Not exactly." A powerful female voice said making them blink before appearing out of the pool of pink Liquid appeared a woman of divine beauty. She was also in the nude making them blush.

"Uh who are you?" Tsunade asked making her giggle.

"I am the Goddess Aphrodite The Goddess of Love, Beauty and sexuality." Aphrodite said surprising them before she was engulfed in smoke and appeared in Greek robes. (Picture her from The God of War game since I can't find any other version of her)

"Oh wow." Tsunade said completely surprised making her giggle.

"So the legendary Tsunade enters one of my temples." Aphrodite said.

"Wait this is a temple?" Shizune asked.

"Mostly. Think of it as a sacred ground for a certain item I have in possession." Aphrodite said.

"And that would be?" Tsunade asked making her smile.

"I call it the pool of youth. Allow me to demonstrate with one of my mortal servants." Aphrodite said before an elderly old woman about maybe 70 years old walked into the pool before completely submerging herself in the pink liquid. A full minute passed before she emerged but looked to be in her mid 20's with long blond hair and perfect skin. This of course shocked Tsunade and Shizune.

"Thats incredible." Shizune said.

"Indeed it is. Of course though almost everyone is free to use these pools provided they stay loyal to the gods and don't cause trouble." Aphrodite said giggling.

"What would someone not from Greece have to do to use this?" Tsunade asked a little hopeful making her giggle some more.

"Well, That depends do you intend to just use it to make yourself younger or are you trying to make yourself younger because someone has earned a spot in your heart?" Aphrodite asked making Tsunade blush.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked.

"There is someone. Who understands my pain." Tsunade said making her giggle.

"I don't need you to tell me more to know exactly who it is. Ares's son always has a gift for attracting the ladies." Aphrodite said giggling.

"Uh..." Tsunade tried to say but shut her mouth.

"I can't blame you for falling for him though. He is indeed a great young man even for a half god. If you wish to use my pool then so be it. However there is a price. If you at any point you use this gift for selfish reasons it shall be taken away from you." Aphrodite said before she walked over to her pool. "It's your choice though." Aphrodite said making Tsunade think on this hard before she removed her clothing and walked towards the pool.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" Tsunade asked.

"None at all. In fact I think you'll find it rather pleasurable." Aphrodite said before Tsunade took a deep breath and slowly walked into the pool and moaned slightly from the sensations it was giving her before she walked in further up to her shoulders before she was completely submerged.

Shizune waited patently before a full minute passed before Tsuande finally emerged from the pool looking younger then her Illusion made her look.

"Oh my." Shizune said in shock.

"What?" Tsunade asked before she looked at her reflection in the pool and gasped. "Wow. I haven't felt like this in years." Tsunade said amazed making Aphrodite giggle.

"Yeah a lot of people feel that way when they first start. Also because your younger again you might want to go get some new clothes." Aphrodite said making Tsunade freeze before she quickly dried herself off and tried on her clothes but they couldn't fit anymore.

"Oh great." Tsunade said making Shizune giggle a little.

Meanwhile

"I got to admit this place looks very amazing." Temari said as she and Sean walked around the streets.

"Yeah it feels good to be home. So how is Gaara doing?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Well since your little fight during the exams people have started to stop looking at him like a monster. I think he even has a little fangirl." Temari said giggling making him laugh.

"Oh dear lord. Whats her name?" Sean asked.

"I think it was Matsuri." Temari said before her eyes widened seeing Tayuya from the sound village in one of the markets. "YOU!" Temari yelled gaining her attention and made her pale.

"Oh fuck!" Tayuya yelled as Temari was about to use her fan on her but Sean stopped her.

"Easy Temari. She's not an enemy." Sean said walking to her making Tayuya sigh in relief.

"Are you crazy! She and the rest of the sound village tried to attack during the trial." Temari said.

"That was then. This is now. Tayuya has been given a full pardon after she and her team told us everything." Sean said making her blink.

"You can't be serious you just gave her a full pardon just like that?" Temari asked.

"Why waste good talent when it can be used on your side and against your enemies who he or she knows almost everything about?" Sean asked making her sigh seeing his point.

"Fine." Temari said placing her fan down.

"Thank god." Tayuya said in relief. "Come out here to get some fresh food and nearly get attacked because of my past." Tayuya said making Sean chuckle.

Next day

Everyone was finally gathered at the summit. Tsunade of course was in Greek robes since her old clothes were far to big for her to fit in now.

"You gathered all of us here. What is this about?" Ay asked.

"I'm afraid it concerns Orochimaru. Lately our Oracles have been receiving visions of the future. All of them end in destruction." Leonidas said.

"Oracles?" Onoki said confused.

"People gifted by the Gods of Olympus. They can receive visions from the future given at any time but random. I've had the same feeling as of late that Orochimaru was up to something. After his failed invasion of Athens and then suddenly he took every prisoner the leaf village had. He's up to something." Sean said.

"What could he possibly be up to now? He already has had two failed invasions and the Regime is after him. What more could he try to do?" Rasa asked.

"He could try to fully invade Greece. Without one of the main factions that created the Regime we would be in disarray." Makarov said.

"No thats not it. It has to be something bigger." Price said.

"Like invading Olympus?" Tsunade asked making many of them pause.

"It is possible that he could be planning that but even he and his forces are not enough." Leonidas said.

"Olympus has a massive army ready to fight any who would dare to attack." Sean said.

"Maybe he's gathering his forces from both his village and others to attack." Ay said.

"Even then he would fail. Theres a reason Zeus and the other gods earned their titles." Leonidas said.

"We must be missing something." Mei said.

"Nothing we can think of." Sean said.

"What about the Titans?" Sasuke asked gaining everyone's attention. "Kronos is the only one we've seen but what about the others?" Sasuke asked.

"Imprisoned in the underworld never to see the light of day again." Leonidas said.

"Still that is a good point. The Titans are the only ones who pose a true threat to Olympus." Sean said.

"What if his plan was to free them?" Tsunade asked.

"It is a great possibility. But Orochimaru might also ask for aid from his former Comrades." Sean said.

"The Akatsuki." Ay said.

"We pose a threat to both of them. So it wouldn't surprise me if they teamed up to fight us." Sean said.

"He has a point." Reznov said.

"I think we're looking to much into this. The Regime earned its title as the strongest government in the world for a reason." Turok said.

"That it has. But nevertheless we should remain on guard for any and all threats." Leonidas said.

"I agree." Xerxes said.

 **Authors Note: Sorry if this seems short but Next Chapter will be much longer. I know it's been a long time since I've gotten into this story but one of you suggested I get back into this series. Which I agree with since so far I've only had enough time to focus on The Rider of the League during the weekend. Anyway Next Chapter will have a lemon. Also I'm considering adding High School DXD into this since Devils, Angels and fallen angels would fit into this** **don't you think? Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW! Also whoever suggested that I have Aphrodite to make Tsunade Younger thanks for the Idea. Also if its not to much to ask could some of you go back and review the chapters since I had to restart this.**


	32. A day in Sparta

Chapter 32 A day in Sparta

Sasuke was walking through the city enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Hmm?" Sasuke said before he spotted a temple. Now he was pretty much used to seeing these. Every temple he's seen so far was made by one of the gods of Olympus but this one seemed different.

Walking inside he found it was more of a shrine than a temple.

"Now what kind of place is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Thats what we're trying to find out." Shikamaru said making him turn and saw Shikamaru, Asuma, Kakashi and Shino behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked

"Just looking around honestly. I've got to hand it to Greeks they have nice artwork." Kakashi said seeing a stone statue of a warrior.

"So what is this place?" Shikamaru asked.

"That is rather easy to explain." Dilios said walking over to them.

"Dilios? It's been a while." Asuma said haven't seen him since the Chunin Exams.

"Indeed. This temple is a sacred shrine." Dilious said.

"Shrine for what?" Shino asked.

"Come with me." Dilios said as they walked the halls of the Shrine. As they walked they noticed various statues of ancient warriors.

"Who are these people?" Sasuke asked.

"These warriors were the greatest of all of Greece in ancient times. If I recall correctly the Land of Fire has a similar title known as the Guardian Shinobi twelve am I correct?" Dilios asked.

"Yeah or at least we used to before an incident occurred." Asuma said.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked making Kakashi chuckle.

"Because Asuma was once a member back in the day." Kakashi said shocking the younger ninja.

"You were one of the Guardian Shinobi?" Shikamaru asked.

"Thats right. What do you think this sash is for?" Asuma asked showing them the sash that always hung around his waist.

"Greece has a similar group. I believe you can guess one of them already." Dilios said.

"Sean? He's one of them?" Sasuke asked.

"Indeed. However there used to be ten shortly before the Regime was formed. When the Regime was created the other half felt that Greece should rule the world." Dilios said making Asuma frown since the same thing happened with his group.

"Why would they do that?" Shino asked.

"Regretfully arrogance has a way of clouding ones judgment. However the other half was agains this idea." Dilios said before they came to five statues. One had Sean in them middle the other four were two men and two women.

"Who are they?" Asuma asked.

"They are also children of Gods. Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon. Annabeth the daughter of Athena. Luke the son of Hermes and Thalia the daughter of Zeus." Dilios said.

"All five of them are half gods." Shino said.

"Indeed. The other five were mortals who had great skill." Dilios said.

"What exactly happened to the other five?" Asuma asked.

"Regrettably Sean's group had no other choice but to kill them all. Ever since then the kings of Greece decided there should only be five and all of them must have the blood of a god running through their veins." Dilios said.

"That seems a little unfair if you ask me." Shikamaru said.

"It's unfortunate since many in the past dreamed of this position but the kings of Greece all decided that it would be better if only those with the blood of god running through their veins held the position." Dilios said.

"Where are the other four now?" Sasuke asked.

"I believe all five would be in the arena by now." Dilios said.

Later

Sasuke and a few others walked to the arena.

"Wow this whole place is like the Chunin Exam stadium." Kankuro said impressed.

"This arena has been here longer then your villages actually." Dilios said before they heard a mighty roar.

"Hmm?" Sasuke said before rushing into the arena.

Once he made it inside he found Sean fighting against a four armed monster.

"WHOA! Sean yelled after nearly getting smashed.

"What in the world is that?" Shikamaru asked in confusion.

"That my friends is Goro." A male voice said making home look up and saw a man in white robes with a vest on and a straw hat and had glowing eyes.

"Let me guess you're a god." Kakashi said.

"I am Raiden god of thunder." Raiden said. (Mortal Kombat!)

"Jeez how many gods are there?" Shikamaru asked getting a chuckle from Raiden.

"You'd actually be surprised." Raiden said before Goro was thrown into the stands making the ninja jump up in surprise.

"HA! I win again!" Sean yelled in victory making Goro and Raiden chuckle.

"One of these days your luck will run out." Goro said jumping back down.

"What is he exactly?" Asuma asked.

"Goro is what many would call a Shokan." Sean said.

"So what is he from Greece?" Kankuro asked.

"Nope." Sean said.

"England?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nope." Sean said grinning.

"Russia definitely." Omoi said.

"Nope!" Sean said on the verge of laughing.

"Persia!" Guy yelled making Sean burst out laughing while Goro and Raiden looked amused.

"NOPE!" Sean yelled while laughing his ass off.

"Wait I'm confused then. Where is he from?" Neji asked as Sean got his laughter under control.

"Goro is from a realm called Outworld. Like Asgard protecting the nine realms such as Midgard which is also Earth Realm Outworld is also an ally. Although we didn't always used to be. In fact Outworld tried to conquer Earth Realm to merge both realms together as it has done to many in the past." Sean said.

"What Changed?" Sasuke asked.

"My mother defeated the Emperor of Outworld in Mortal Kombat. Instead of killing Shao Kahn she offered him a bargain. Give up his quest to merge the remaining realms and they would provide aid when his enemies tried to other throw him. And believe me there are a few." Sean said.

"So is he here?" Shikamaru asked.

"For a challenge. Shokan are a battle race that love to fight. Goro being the strongest of them all for obvious reasons." Sean said making him grin.

"Are there any others from Outworld here?" Itachi asked.

"Plenty. Although theres only one race Shokan have a bad relation with. Funny thing is they're based off Greeks Legends as well." Sean said making Goro snort.

"Which would be what exactly?" Kakashi asked before a mighty roar was heard before they turned and saw Turok going up against a four legged man.

"That would be Motaro. A centaur like race. And the people I was talking about." Sean said before Turok jump kicked him into a wall making him laugh in amusement. "He and Turok get along rather well like I do with Goro. Although we try to keep both of their people separated when they visit for obvious reasons." Sean said.

"Not even going to bother with my people?" A female voice said making him look up seeing a woman in what most would describe as revealing blue ninja gear. (Mortal Kombat 9 outfit along with every character in that series)

"Hello Kitana." Sean said smiling making her wink at him.

"Whoa." Kankuro said in awe.

"And this would be?" Sasuke asked.

"That is Kitana. She is the next in line for the throne of Outworld. She is called an Edenian. And believe me she is a lot older then her looks say." Sean said making her giggle.

"Let me guess 40 years old?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not even close. 10,000 years old." Sean said making their eyes bulge out comically much to the amusement of the others who weren't ninja from their lands.

"WHAT!" Kankuro yelled in disbelief before turning back to face her again. "You can't be serious! Come on!" Kankuro yelled making them chuckle.

"Her people for some odd reason age very slow. You should see her mother. I think she's twice as old and looks to be in her later 30's." Sean said.

Later

"Just when I've gotten used to everything in the Regime theres more surprises." Sasuke said as he and Sean walked the streets.

"Yeah well those aren't the only surprises. The world is a lot more strange then you'd ever realize." Sean said before they past a shop and Sean spotted a red head who he recognized right away. "Rias." Sean said getting her attention making her smile. She had white skin Blue eyes and a perfect body that rivaled Tsunade's. (Highschool DXD)

"Well, well. Just the person I was looking for." Rias said.

"Let me guess a half god." Sasuke said making her giggle before black wings came out of her back.

"Close. Devil actually." Rias said.

"Theres also Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils which is what she is." Sean said.

"Anymore surprises?" Sasuke asked.

"Now wheres the fun in telling you in advance?" Sean asked making Rias giggle.

"Whatever." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"So what brings you all the way out here?" Sean asked.

"Just visiting." Rias said before above them was a signal bird.

"Hmm?" Sean said in confusion.

Later

"Orochimaru plans to do what?" Sean yelled in disbelief as the Regime council was assembled.

"One our Oricals has gotten a better vision of what Orochimaru plans to do. He plans to unleash the Titans from the underworld. However while he himself cannot do it his allies in the Akatsuki can because of Freddy." Leonidas said.

"Meaning what?" Ay asked.

"The barrier that keeps the Titans at bay can be broken by the power of a half god. And since the Kruger family is a bloodline of Zeus." Sean said.

"He can use his power to unleash them." Onoki said.

"Fortunately because of this warning we can now reinforce the barrier that will last for the next four years." Leonidas said.

"Four years doesn't seem like a long enough time." Mei said.

"Indeed. Once he unleashes the Titans they will no doubt go right after Olympus." Leonidas said.

"Since we know what he's up to now we can prepare." Rasa said.

"Let us hope so." Makarov said.

Meanwhile

"YOU IDIOT!" Freddy yelled shoving Orochimaru into a wall making him groan in pain. "I WARNED YOU NOT TO LET THEM CATCH ON! THANKS TO YOUR ACTIONS THEIR ORACLES CAUGHT ON! NOW WE HAVE TO WAIT FOUR FUCKING YEARS!" Freddy yelled.

"Enough." Pain said walking up to them. "This gives us more time to prepare. More time means more soldiers to find for our cause." Pain said.

"That gives them just as much time as well. This will cripple our entire plan." Freddy said.

"Perhaps but it may end up working to our advantage. In the meantime see if you can recruit others from the other nations and countries." Pain said making him nod before leaving.

"For our sakes this better not come back to haunt us." Freddy said.

 **Authors Note: Finally I got this done. I know I said there would be a lemon but I just wasn't feeling it you know? So yeah now we have Mortal Kombat Characters and High School DXD characters. Now Next Chapter I'll give a list of who will be in the harem from Naruto to the crossovers. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS! You guys always beg me to do this story.**


	33. Asgard

Chapter 33 Asgard

"What is this place?" Sasuke asked as he, Sean and a few others stood on some old temple or something of the like in the center of a lake.

"Hold that thought." Sean said before blowing on a horn. Once that was done a massive serpent arose from the water making Sasuke widen his eyes. "And before you ask no that isn't a spirit. That is the world serpent and yes it is that big." Sean said before the world serpent started pushing the temple in a certain direction to a gate.

"What is it doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Pushing us in the right direction. If you want to get to Asgard you need to be pointed at the gate by the Serpent." Sean said before the World Serpent looked at the statue of Thor before it chomped on it. "Oh man not again." Sean said.

"What is it doing that for?" Shikamaru asked.

"Odin keeps having that statue built for Thor. And he and the World Serpent have some issues. Although I don't blame him. Thor was kinda an asshole back in the day. Anyway I guess the sight of that statue was more painful then the thought of solid stone passing through his gut. Not the first time he's done that actually." Sean said.

"How many times has he done that?" Neji asked.

"Almost every time he sees that statue." Sean said before they walked inside the temple.

"So what is this place?" Itachi asked.

"This is the Bifrost." Sean said before pulling out an object and slammed it into a key. "While the Serpent pushes us in the right direction this unlocks the gate. It's an insurance policy Odin made after an incident." Sean said before the room glowed.

"Why are we even going to Asgard?" Sasuke asked.

"Because once Zeus learned about Orochimaru's plan he decided the other gods needed to be warned and prepare for the event in four years." Sean said before the doorway glowed and opened up. Stepping back outside they saw the lake was gone and in front of them stood the road to Asgard.

"Wow." Asuma said.

"Haven't been here since the Exams." Sean said as they traveled to the palace.

Once they got to the entrance a woman got in their way.

"Oh fuck." Sean said.

"Well, look at this. Human Garbage." The woman said.

"Freya please not now. I'm here on important business." Sean said.

"Wait thats Freya?" Sasuke asked in surprise.

"Yes the woman who put the most inhuman curse on her own son and called it a gift like a fucking bitch." Sean said making her frown at him.

"What business do you have here? You're not welcomed here." Freya said.

"Yeah piss off witch. I'm here to warn Odin about Orochimaru planning an assault on Olympus in four years." Sean said making her raise an eyebrow.

"You expect me to believe a mortal would actually attack the gods of Greece?" Freya asked not believing a word of this.

"It is true. The Oracles have been getting visions about this till two days ago one of them got a more clear vision of the event." Turok said.

"I didn't ask you grandson of a mass murderer." Freya said making Turok frown.

"Freya." Thor said behind her making her turn to face him.

"Thor do me a favor and remove this trash." Freya said expecting it.

"Silence yourself. Father is expecting them. Now move." Thor said making her growl while Sean smirked.

"At least he and Thor still have manners unlike you witch." Sean said as they walked past her.

"Wow you weren't kidding about her hating your guts." Asuma said,

"Oh you have no idea." Sean said as they entered the palace. Sitting on the Throne was Odin himself talking with his advisor Mimir.

"Ah there you all are. Zeus sent me a messenger bird that told me of your arrival. But what is this about?" Odin asked politely.

"It involves Orochimaru Odin. He's planning to attack Olympus in four years." Sean said getting everyone to stop what they're doing and started whispering among each other in shock and surprise of such a thing.

"Attack Olympus? Bull." One of the sons of Thor known ad Magni said.

"Magni." Thor said in warning.

"What my brother means is it's impossible. Only one person has ever come close to that achievement." The second son of Thor known as Modi said.

"He's planning to unleash the titans to do so." Sasuke said getting gasps among the crowd.

"Are you sure?" Odin asked in a serious tone that would not take jokes on this matter.

"Oh yeah theres no other way. With my brother with the Akatsuki and being half god he can destroy the barrier when it's vulnerable." Sean said.

"He can't actually hope to control the Titans." Magni said.

"He doesn't need to. He just needs to destroy Olympus. Without them Greece is a dead wasteland. That strikes a critical blow to the Regime. We have done tremendous good in the world since the Regime was created. And Orochimaru intends to destroy us so he can conquer the world." Sean said getting many to agree.

"Personally I think the Regime is as worthless as..." Freya tried to say.

"QUIET!" Sean yelled loud enough to actually startle her. "You have been a pain in the ass ever since I lifted that curse off Baldur. In what fabric of existence is a fucking curse that inhuman called a fucking gift!" Sean yelled. Now everyone started to glare at her.

"You wouldn't understand. A mother will do everything to protect her child." Freya said.

"Oh sure thats funny coming from you of all people. Baldur suffered because of that curse and you knew the answer on how to stop it from the beginning and despite his begging you did absolutely nothing." Sean said making her glare.

"Enough." Odin said making them stop. "We have a more pressing problem to deal with." Odin said.

"Ay. Attacking one of the three strongest strongholds of gods is nothing to joke about." Mimir said.

"One of the three?" Kakashi asked.

"Ay. You see there are very few places that have more than just one god based on Religion lad. Olympus is currently at the top due to them being the ones who defeated the Titans so long ago. Norse gods are the second strongest because of Odin and Thor despite the problems they caused in the past." Mimir said making the two glare at him in annoyance while Sean chuckled in amusement.

"Not funny." Thor said.

"Oh I beg to differ. I think theres plenty of evidence of you being a former jackass if the world serpent is still eating your statues every time he sees one." Sean said getting a few laughs while he grumbled.

"Ay. And the last would be Egyptian gods. Ra rules all of Egypt and the gods of his land. Together they are the strongest of all the other gods." Mimir said.

"Actually thats not entirely true since no offense but even if all gods of the world were combined they would be no match for THE god." Sean said pointing up.

"Ah yes my mistake." Mimir said.

"THE god?" Sasuke asked.

"The original of course." Sean said.

"Ah." Itachi said.

"Anyway what do we know of Orochimaru's forces?" Thor asked.

"From what the former Sound five have told me there numbers are in the thousands. Locating them is a more tricky task since that snake knows how to hide without a doubt." Sean said.

"We also have to consider they may be gathering troops from other villages." Sasuke said.

"How many villages are there?" Lady Sif asked.

"A lot. Though most of them do blame the five great nations for their problems." Shikamaru said.

"We also have to consider he may try to recruit from outside the ninja lands. Lets no forget we still had enemies before we allied with the ninja lands." Turok said leaning against a wall next to Magni and Modi.

"Ay. We'll also have to keep a close eye on every guardian and Demigod. Don't want any of them getting into their hands now do we?" Mimir said.

"Yeah we considered that. Still keeping a close eye on all of them is tricky since there must be hundreds of them by now." Sean said.

"Indeed but tracking their energy signature is easy and since Baldur is the greatest tracker alive we'll leave it to him." Mimir said.

"No problem. But we can't keep them all in one place. At least not just anywhere." Baldur said.

"We can hold them in Asgard for now since next to Olympus it's the safest place for them to be." Odin said getting many to agree. The last thing they needed was for the powers of Guardians to be used against them. Even more so with Demigods since they had unimaginable potential.

"What about this Akatsuki?" Loki asked wanting to remind them of an equal danger. Mischief was one thing but pure evil was another.

"Itachi spied on them for a few years. There are currently nine members including my brother. However that is not what concerns me. It's their leader. Madara Uchiha." Sean said.

"That name rings a bell." Mimir said.

"It should. Madara was one of the village founders of the hidden leaf many years ago." Itachi said.

"But he'd have to be extremely old by now." Modi said.

"We believe it has something to do with the Eternal Mangeko Sharingan. It's possible it may have unlocked immortality for him." Turok said.

"A mortal with eternal life. Not a good thing. Not natural." Magni said.

"What of the other members?" Odin asked.

"Lets see there Sasori one of the greatest Puppet ninja and Itachi has proven he killed the Third Kazekage the leader of the sand village. Deadera the bomber of the hidden Stone and former student of Onoki. Kisame the scourge of the hidden mist village and one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist." Sean said.

"Whats so special about his sword?" Thor asked.

"It can absorb Chakra and transfer it to him. Plus Kisame has enough Chakra to rival a tailed beast. Not a good thing when you're his enemy I assure you." Itachi said.

"Kakazu from the hidden Waterfall village. He's almost a hundred years old yet has kept his youth due to a forbidden Jutsu that lets him steal the hearts of his enemies and gives him the power to use all five Chakra natures at once. Plus he was assigned to kill the first Hokage many years ago and failed. Next is Hidan the immortal due to his religion of Jashin." Sean said making many groan out.

"Not him again." Magni said.

"I thought all gods got along fine?" Sasuke said to Sean.

"They do but people tend to take his ideals a little to far you know. It's not him they have a problem with it's the fact people get the wrong idea about his religion." Sean said.

"Oh." Sasuke said.

"Ok next would be Konan and pain both former students of Jiraiya. Konan uses paper for Jutsu while Pain seems to have a rare form of DoJutsu." Sean said.

"And what would that be exactly?" Odin asked.

"The Rinnegan." Sean said making many widen their eyes.

"What?" Mimir asked in shock.

"Am I missing something here?" Sean asked in confusion.

"The Rinnegan was an incredible source of power for one known as the sage of Six paths. His power became known to us after a display by creating what you now know as the moon." Mimir said shocking them.

"What?" Shikamaru said in shock.

"That is ridicules madness." Sean said.

"Oh but it's very true. We were completely shocked that a mere mortal was able to do such a display. It's all in the eyes." Mimir said.

"How come we never heard anything about this?" Turok asked.

"Every god decided that such information should be kept private. If anyone ever learned that a mere mortal could have such power they would all try to acquire it and destroy us. So after his death we removed any and all information we could find and destroyed it." Odin said.

"Probably for the best. Thats all the information we have right now." Sean said.

"In the meantime we will keep a close eye for Orochimaru. If possible we may be able to prevent him from attacking Olympus." Odin said.

"Hopefully." Sean said. "In the meantime we'll warn all our allies about his plan. We all need to prepare." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: And now Asgard has been warned of the threat. And Freya still holds a grudge against Sean for breaking the binding of her son's 'Gift' Yeah right! Anyway as promised I will give the list of girls who will be in the harem.**

 **Temari (Soon to be head girl)**

 **Naruko**

 **Hinata**

 **Ino**

 **Tenten**

 **Fu**

 **Sakura**

 **Anko**

 **Samui**

 **Karui**

 **Mei**

 **Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Karin**

 **Guren (Future)**

 **Kin**

 **Tayuya**

 **Pakura (Still alive)**

 **Kushina (Future)**

 **Mikoto (Future)**

 **Kurenia (Future)**

 **Konan (Future)**

 **Female Haku (Resurrected)**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Koyuki**

 **Fabuki**

 **Yugao (Future)**

 **Hana (Future)**

 **Tsume (Future)**

 **Shion (Future)**

 **Hotaru (Future)**

 **Fuka (Future)**

 **Shizuka**

 **Mabui (Future)**

 **Ayame**

 **Amaru**

 **Suzumebachi**

 **Haruna (Future)**

 **Toki (Future)**

 **Isaribi**

 **Kujaku (Future)**

 **And thats pretty much it for those from Naruto. Now those from other series I'm still looking at. I'm thinking of adding Avatar both series and maybe One piece and Fairy tail. This series does have great potential you know? Anyway Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW AND YOU'LL BE REWARDED WITH A HOT LEMON BETWEEN SEAN AND TEMARI! See ya**


	34. Republic City

Chapter 34 Republic City

Sean in his Bull Dragon form flew directly to Republic City.

"So what is this place exactly?" Temari asked as she and a few others were on his back.

"You know how I can blood bend and Julia can water bend? Well, it started in the four great nations of Earth, Water, Fire and Air. People have a connection to an element and is known as bending." Sean said.

"Shouldn't there be a lightning nation?" Kankuro asked.

"No fire benders can lightning bend through special training. Earth Benders can bend metal and Water Benders can Ice bend while Airbender can only air bend." Sean said before they arrived at Republic City. However he landed on a smaller island where a girl with brown hair in a bun white skin and brown eyes waited and had a blue arrow on her head that connected to the rest of her body and looked to be at least 16 years old.

"Hello Jinora." Sean said before suddenly lightning stuck down around him. "Oh no." Sean said before.

"BOY!" An enraged voice that belonged to her father Tenzin.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled running away for dear life as her father tried to murder him with air bending. "I'm only two years older than her old man!" Sean yelled.

"YOU DEFILED MY BABY GIRL! I WILL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tenzin yelled in rage.

"FUCK!" Sean yelled while everyone else couldn't help but laugh at this event.

"So how was it?" Ino asked Jinora making her blush and giggle.

"It was over a year ago when he took me to the mountains and well things just happened." Jinora said giggling. "Of course my stupid sister Ikki pointed out my limp and my father was so mad he tried to kill him." Jinora said making them laugh.

"Will you knock it off old man! I'm here on important business! Orochimaru plans to attack Olympus!" Sean yelled getting him to stop and Sean sighed in relief.

"Attack Olympus? Now even he can't possibly pull that kind of attack off." Tenzin said.

"He can when he's planning to unleash the Titans." Sasuke said making his eyes narrow.

"Come inside." Tenzin said leading them inside.

"So let me get this straight. This Orochimaru plans to cripple the Regime by destroying Olympus?" Tenzin asked. Though he doubted such an attack by men would ever work an attack with the help of Olympus's greatest enemies might help in the long run.

"Thats what our oracles have deduced. We've already warned Asgard while the other gods are warned of the coming threat." Sean said.

"This is a rather bold move." Tenzin said scratching his beard.

"You're telling us. Unleashing the greatest enemy of the Gods..." Sasuke tried to say.

"No thats not what I meant. No mortal no matter how ambitious back in ancient times ever once thought to unleash the Titans to destroy the gods. This is the very first time anyone has ever suggested it." Tenzin said.

"Thats why we're here. We're going around warning every ally of the Regime to warn them of the coming threat. It will take four years before Orochimaru can unleash the Titans." Sean said.

"We'll need to alert the others. I'll do what I can from my part." Tenzin said.

Later

"This is a beautiful city." Temari said as she and Sean walked through the city.

"Ay it is. Believe it or not though this city is only 50 years old. Back then Fire Lord Ozai once declared war against the other nations for control. The war lasted for over 50 years till finally the Gods had enough to that nonsense and vaporized the Fire Lord. Since then the four nations have been at peace once more and are now allies of the Regime. Republic city was created to bring all people together. And it's worked so far." Sean said before he spotted someone with brown skin bright blue eyes and brown hair. "Well, This is a surprise. Korra." Sean said gaining Korra's attention before smiling at him. (Picture her from season 1. I like her better before she cut her hair you know?)

"Well, look who it is." Korra said as they approached her.

"Who's she?" Temari asked.

"This is Korra the Avatar. In order to maintain balance between the lands the Spirts used their power to give one single person the ability to use all four bending abilities in order to bring balance. Korra is the next Avatar after the last one died who was Tenzin's father Avatar Aang." Sean said.

"So what brings you back to the City? Business or...Pleasure?" Korra asked amused making Temari's eyes twitch in annoyance while Sean chuckled.

"Business actually. I came to tell Tenzin that Orochimaru plans to attack Olympus in four years by unleashing the titans." Sean said making her eyes widen.

"You can't be serious. No idiot in the world would ever dare to set those freaks loose." Korra said.

"Unfortunately he is that dumb. He wants to destroy Olympus so Greece will be destroyed. Without the gods well...I don't need to tell you of all people." Sean said making her nod.

"What? Am I missing something here?" Temari asked.

"Thats a story for another time." Sean said making her pout.

Meanwhile

Orochimaru was very pleased with his work seeing how the reanimated warriors he brought back to life were in their caskets. He had acquire not only ninja but fierce warriors from all over the world. However he still wished to steal Sean's body for his own to take his power.

"Hmm. Think I should send one of these warriors to bring back my new body. But which one will do?" Orochimaru asked looking at his collection till one in particular came into sight and snickered.

"Ah yes you will do nicely." Orochimaru said.

Back in Republic city

Sean was sparing against a woman with black hair white skin and gold eyes who was fire bending blue fire.

However suddenly Sean jumped up and pulled her into a headlock making her grumble.

"Nice try Azula." Sean said making her smirk.

"Next time I'm going to beat you." Azula said making him smirk.

"Yeah right. The day that happens is the day I fully Retire from being a warrior of the Regime." Sean said before suddenly in the air were ice senbon. "LOOK OUT!" Sean yelled as they both jumped away from getting hit.

"Now what?" Azula asked before someone dropped down in front of them. She had white skin black hair and brown eyes but in those eyes you could see what she really was.

"A Reanimated ninja." Sean said pulling out his blades.

"A what?" Azula asked.

"Orochimaru can use a Jutsu to bring back the dead called Reanimation. Wait a second I know this woman. Haku Yuki. Naruko and Sasuke mentioned this girl was a gifted individual with a bloodline like most Ninja clans." Sean said before Azula blasted her with fire burning her to ash.

"Problem solved." Azula said casually.

"Oh honey...Not even fucking close. Look!" Sean said making Azula widened her eyes as Haku's body started to regenerate as if nothing happened. "There are literally two ways you can kill her for good. One would be to suck her soul out from the body." Sean said before Haku created ice mirrors around him and went into them before with great speed started attacking him with Ice making him growl in annoyance

From a distance Orochimaru laughed at his pawn's work.

"Yes. Soon I will have your body for my own Spartan." Orochimaru said.

"And the second way to stop her?" Azula asked trying to blast her before Sean grabbed Haku by the Shoulders and she was engulfed in an extremely bright light that was seen for miles before it vanished.

The signs of Reanimation in Haku's eyes were gone before she moaned in exhaustion before she collapsed into his arms.

"WHAT!" Orochimaru said in shock having lost control of his upper before growling as he sunk into the ground and vanished.

"I think the answer is clear as day." Sean said before they went into the house.

"HE DID WHAT!" Naruko yelled in shock as what they were just told after seeing Haku alive again!

"He brought your old friend back from the dead. I guess this proves the theory as to why he broke every inmate out of the prison." Sean said looking at Haku who was still recovering.

"That would also mean he brought back Zabuza. And he almost defeated Kakashi during our first C rank mission." Sasuke said.

"Ay. We need to alert the others about this." Sean said before Haku woke up with a groan. "Hello sleeping beauty." Sean said making her blink before spotting Naruko.

"Naruko? Where am I? Where's Zabuza?" Haku asked in confusion.

"Uh this is going to be a little difficult to explain." Naruko said scratching her head.

Later

"How were you able to bring her back from the dead?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh that wasn't me. That was the work of all five spirts inside of me at once. Spiritual power can do almost anything. And before you ask no I don't think they'll bring back your father. My spirits hate his guts and for good reason." Sean said.

"I do as well since I'm not exactly proud of his idea to take over the village. That wasn't what I was going to ask." Sasuke said amused.

"Oh? Than what is it?" Sean asked.

"Why didn't you do the same with the previous Hokages? You had a chance." Sasuke said.

"Ay I could have. But remember Kiba poisoned me so thats a reason I couldn't and second their time has long since past. Haku died almost a year ago and she's still young so theres no reason she couldn't be brought back to life. When young lives like her's end short they can be brought back to life under special circumstances. It's happened before using complex Magic. Mostly Gods are the ones who can decide that but Spirits are allowed to do what they believe is necessary." Sean said.

Meanwhile

"AHHHHHH!" Orochimaru screamed in rage at losing one of his pawns. "HOW IS IT POSSIBLE!" Orochimaru yelled.

"What happened to you?" Freddy asked leaning against the wall.

"Your brother somehow brought one of my undead warriors back from the dead permanently! How is that possible!" Freddy yelled.

"Oh thats simple because of those five spirits inside of him. They can bring back anyone who died young giving good reason. Since this Haku girl died almost a year ago..." Freddy tried to say.

"She was brought back to life." Orochimaru said before grinning. "It appears this boy is full of surprises. He will make the perfect in a few years." Orochimaru said before snickering.

"Keep dreaming asshole." Freddy said leaving before shutting the door that had a note on it.

Lair of the sick snake pedophile.

 **Authors Note: I know I said there would be a lemon between Sean and Temari but I decided to hold that off for a few more chapters. Right now I'm going to have Sean and his friends go to each allied land to warn them of Orochimaru's plot to destroy Olympus and free the titans. Also for each chapter that involves a different series I'm going to give a list of girls in Sean's harem. Also I decided to add another series. Sekirei. I think honestly both series fit well in Naruto you know? Anyway here's the list.**

 **Korra**

 **Katara**

 **Toph (Lin doesn't exist)**

 **Jinora (16)**

 **Asami**

 **Opal**

 **June**

 **Ty Lee**

 **Mai**

 **Azula**

 **Suki**

 **Kuvira**

 **Yui**

 **I think thats it. Next Time MORTAL KOMBAT! Read, Review, Fav and Follow! REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Also don't forget to check out my newest story the Guardians.**


	35. MORTAL KOMBAT!

Chapter 35 MORTAL KOMBAT!

It's been a couple days since Sean and his group were at Republic city. Right now they back in the leaf relaxing before they went to warn the next ally of the Regime.

Currently Sean however was in the process of waking up from bed before he spotted a strand of blonde hair on his shoulder making him turn and grinned seeing none other than...

"Morning handsome." Ino said smiling at him as she flashed him her bare breasts. Ino had come during the night to get ahead of Sakura in the little competition the girls who had a thing for Sean. Currently the only girls Sean had slept with so far were Anko, Fu, Naruko Susan, Jinora, Korra, Kitana and Red Sonja along with another girl from another country. Now Ino was ahead of Sakura.

"I'll never understand how you girls can turn this into a competition." Sean said making her giggle.

"Really? You can't figure out why?" Ino asked rubbing his muscles making him chuckle.

"Whatever. Anyway I would take a shower since Today we're visiting another ally to warn them of Orochimaru's plans." Sean said making her nod before getting up and swayed her hips as she walked to the shower before she closed the door.

(I'm going to be a tease here and not put in a lemon till next Chapter with a surprise HEHEHEHE!)

Soon enough the group was by a training ground.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were supposed to be going to another Ally." Sakura said.

"We are but first I need to open a gateway. The place we're going to is Outworld which is another Realm." Sean said before he used his magic to open a portal. "Just to warn some of you not everyone there looks Human. Some of the people are uh how should I say? Different in appearance." Sean said before they passed through the portal.

Soon enough they entered Outworld where already they could tell this place was very different from Earth.

"Weird." Shikamaru said as they went through the streets till they entered the palace but found no one.

"What the? Where is everyone?" Sean asked in confusion.

"If your looking for the emperor my friend he's not here." A man said who had tan skin black hair and brown eyes with robes on.

"Shang Tsung. Been a while." Sean said.

"Indeed. Shao Kahn is at the arena." Shang Tsung said.

"Arena?" Sasuke asked.

"Ay. Outworld lives for Kombat. It's kinda like how Clans live to be ninjas all their life." Sean said.

Soon enough they arrived at the Arena and found Shao Kahn viewing the battles as he always did.

Currently fighting was a man with tan skin black hair and brown eyes with a red headband on his head fighting off against what appeared to be a human like Lizard.

"Well, This is a surprise." Sean said before he jumped down and ended the fight.

"Hmm?" Shao Kahn said in confusion.

"Shao Kahn. I hate to end a good fight but we have a problem and this cannot wait." Sean said in seriousness making him narrow his eyes knowing this had to be life or death serious.

"Very well. We shall resume the tournament shortly." Shao Kahn said before leaving. However as he left Sean was smacked in the head by the human.

"What did you do that for? I was gonna win." The man said in amusement making Sean snort.

"Please you almost always win Liu Kang." Sean said before they got into an arm lock. "Good to see you again. Wasn't expecting you here though." Sean said before turning to the lizard man. "Reptile long time no see." Sean said making him nod.

"Who's this?" Sasuke asked jumping down.

"This is Liu Kang. He's a student of Raiden along with a friend Kung Lao. I assume he's here as well?" Sean asked before said person jumped down.

"Of course." Kung Lao said before shaking his hand.

"So why are you here? You never come to Outworld unless it's to enter the Tournament." Liu Kang said.

"Well, theres been a development that can't be ignored. It requires all the Regime's allies to be on alert. We've already alerted Asgard and Republic city." Sean said making them raise an eyebrow.

"And what development would that be?" Kung Lao asked.

Later

"WHAT!" Shao Kahn yelled while others looked on in surprise. "No mortal can possible achieve such a thing." Shao Kahn said in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"He can by unleashing the Titans." Sean said making him growl.

"This is rather serious problem." Queen Sindel said.

"You have no idea. Besides the fact is Orochimaru is bringing the dead back to life as pawns he's also gathering followers from any place he can. This could make things far more difficult than anything we've ever dealt with in the last 3 years." Sean said.

"Would it not be more simpler to reinforce the barricade that hold the Titans?" Quan Chi asked.

"We did but it's not going to last forever. At best we have four years to prepare. Thats why we're going around warning our allies of the coming crisis." Sean said.

"I see. Outworld's army will be ready for when this day arrives. But for now I suggest we build up our forces to prepare." Shao Kahn said.

"Agreed." Sean said.

Later

"That went well." Jiraiya said before coming out of the palace was a woman in pink ninja gear who had white skin short black hair and yellow slitted eyes. "AHHHHH!" Jiraiya yelled in excitement seeing the woman as a hottie before approaching her. "Hello beautiful!" Jiraiya said making her blink before looking to Sean who nods while snickering.

"Beautiful am I." The woman asked grabbing her mask. (Remember everyone from Mortal Kombat has their Mortal Kombat 9 appearance)

"Oh yes babe." Jiraiya said before she pulled down her mask showing her very sharp teeth.

"STILL THINK SO PERVERT!" The woman yelled insanely.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jiraiya screamed in fright before running away and hid behind Sean who bursted out laughing.

"Oh Mileena that never gets old babe." Sean said between laughs making her giggle.

"WHAT IS SHE!" Jiraiya yelled in horror.

"She is my chaotic half Sister Mileena." Kitana said appearing behind her.

"Half of what!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Mileena actually believe it or not is a clone of Kitana hence some of the similarities. Mileena has half of Kitana's DNA while the other half is Tarkatan DNA. Shang Tsung made her in his flesh pits." Sean said placing his arms around them.

"And from the looks of things you clearly don't mind her appearance." Jiraiya said.

"Oh thats easy to fix." Sean said casting a spell and her mouth looked normal making her giggle.

"Easy to fix." Mileena said licking her lips. "By the way. Skarlet is looking for you." Mileena said.

"Oh boy." Sean said before a knife was thrown at him and cut his arm. "Ow!" Sean yelled before a woman with White skin and red hair appeared before grabbing his wounded arm. (I don't know what color her eyes are)

"Been a while since I absorbed the blood of a half god." Skarlet said.

"Let me guess another experiment of Shang Tsung?" Sasuke asked.

"Close but no. Skarlet is a creation of Shao Kahn's magic. She can absorb the blood of her allies and enemies making her stronger. She just happens to like my blood above everyone else." Sean said.

Later

Soon enough everyone was back in the arena waiting for the next match to begin.

"Let the match begin. Sonya Blade against Baraka." Shang Tsung said getting a woman with blonde hair white skin and blue eyes walked into the arena while a creature that was a Tarkatan walked into the arena.

"What is that thing?" Temari asked.

"That is Baraka a Tarkatan. One of the toughest warriors in Outworld. The blades on his arms are uh normal by their standards. Now that I think about it Kimimaru has a very similar bloodline that resembles theirs." Sean said seeing some distinct similarities before Sonya was declared the winner before she went back to her group but once she saw Sean she winked at him making him chuckle.

"Hey wait a minute she's American isn't she?" Sasuke said.

"Oh shit why did...Not everyone was completely killed off. Some people had a small amount of Native blood running through their veins." Sean said.

"Our next match will be. Clarisse La Rue vs Sektor." Shang Tsung said.

"EH!" Sean yelled in shock before seeing Clarisse down there. (Picture her from the Percy Jackson movie Sea of Monsters)

"You know her?" Itachi asked before Sean jumped down in front of her.

"Hey big brother whats up?" Clarrisee asked casually.

"Brother!" Most of the ninja yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked not amused making her sigh.

"Sean come on I'm 16 years old. You can't keep treating me like a baby. You let Turok go off on his own." Clarrisee said.

"She has a point you know." Sektor said to his friend.

"Sektor you're not helping." Sean said.

"Come on. I want to prove myself just like everyone else. I can't do that if you think I'm incapable of protecting myself." Clarrisee said making him sigh.

"Fine." Sean said jumping back to the others.

"You never mentioned you had a sister." Sasuke said.

"Half Sister. Different mothers same father. She's always trying to prove herself. But she always gets more than she asked for." Sean said before she blasted Sektor with fire making him crash into a wall out cold.

"She seems to be doing fine from here." Temari said.

"Oh trust me it's her level of skill or power that concerns me. It's the other dangers in the world that does." Sean said.

"Our next match will be Scorpion vs Johnny Cage." Shang Tsung said as both entered the arena.

"Oh hell." Sean said in annoyance. "Not that clown." Sean said.

"Who? The guy with the glasses?" Kankuro asked.

"He's a movie star who somehow has great skill in Kombat." Sean said before he was declared the winner. "Ugh." Sean said.

"Our next match will be Jax vs Turok." Shang Tsung said as Turok and an African American man with Metal arms walked into the arena.

"Whoa. What happened to him?" Kankuro asked.

"Lost his arms on a mission and had to have them replaced about a couple years ago. Similar metal to the kind Reznov has in his arm." Sean said before Turok summoned an astral projection of A wolf and attacked Jax before he was thrown into the wall knocked out cold.

"That's his Spirit?" Sasuke asked.

"Not exactly. He can call on Animal spirits using his connection to nature." Sean said.

"Our next match will be Sheeva against Kano." Shang Tsung said as a female Shokan with very little clothing appeared and a man who had a cybernetic Red eye appeared.

"Let me guess she's on your list right?" Temari asked in slight annoyance.

"Well, duh. I defeated her in a single minute and instantly fell for me. They kinda fall for someone in combat if its with the opposite sex." Sean said making her grumble.

"Speaking of on the list." Ino said to Sakura making her raise an eyebrow before she finally noticed the glow on her and widened her eyes comically.

"NOOOOOO!" Sakura yelled in despair making Ino burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry Forehead but you snooze you lose." Ino said making her growl.

"Just you wait Ino." Sakura said through grit teeth.

"Oy." Sean said amusement.

Later

"So wheres are we off to next?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah I'm glade you asked. We are off to..." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: AH finally I got the Mortal Kombat chapter done. Now which ally is next? You'll find out next Chapter and it will have a lemon. Between who though is the surprise. Now here's the list of characters from Mortal Kombat who are in the harem.**

 **Kitana**

 **Jade**

 **Mileena**

 **Skarlet**

 **Sheeva**

 **Sonya**

 **Frost**

 **Sareena**

 **Li Mei**

 **And thats it for now. Also yes Sean has a half sister I was going to wait to show that later then I'm like you know what now is a good time. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW IF YOU WANT A HOT LEMON! See ya!**


	36. Fairy Tail

Chapter 36 Fairy Tail

Sean in his Bull Dragon form flew over the land of Fiore.

"What the heck is this place?" Sasuke asked.

"Now this land is a lot different compared to most since its full of magic. The Land of Fiore if you will. Been an ally of the Regime since the very beginning. However not all of it's mages and wizards are in the army. Most are actually in what are known as Guilds which take on Job requests and get paid. We are visiting one of the strongest to warn them of the up coming crisis...Just be on guard though." Sean said a little nervous as he continued to fly.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

(Insert cancan from Fairy tail soundtrack on youtube)

"Uh." Sean tried to say before he landed and they jumped off and he turned human again. "Lets just say this guild can be a little..." Sean tried to say as they approached the door before someone was thrown out. "Crazy." Sean said with a sweat drop before they looked inside.

"My god." Turok said seeing everyone was fighting one another. "Jeez these fuckers haven't changed at all in the last four months since we last came." Turok said.

"Is it always like this?" Itachi asked in slight amusement.

"Ay." Sean said before a certain pink haired mage spotted him.

"HEY KRUGER FIGHT ME!" The voice of Natsu yelled before charging at him.

"Oh fucking hell." Sean said before kicking him back into the guild hall.

"AHHHH!" Natsu screamed before he crashed into a wall making everyone stop.

"Jesus you guys are still completely crazy." Sean said getting laughter from the guild.

(end song here)

"Well this is a surprise." A short man said jumping down to them.

"Master Makarov." Sean said.

"Wait this little guy runs this place? He doesn't look like much." Kankuro said.

"Kankuro." Temari said in annoyance before Makarov chuckled before he started growing huge making the Ninja widened their eyes comically.

"You were saying?" Makarov said in a deep tone.

"Mommy." Kankuro said making Sean and Turok burst out laughing before he shrunk down.

"Now then what brings you back to the guild? Clearly this isn't a social visit." Makarov said.

"Ay. Your aware of the current problem of the Regime against the one known as Orocihmaru correct?" Sean asked.

"Yes, I've been given a full report on the matter. Why? Does he plan to attack Fiore?" Makarov asked narrowing his eyes.

"Nope. Something even more dangerous. He plans to unleash the Titans." Sean said making everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"WHAT!" Makarov roared in shock.

"The What?" Natsu asked not knowing what they were.

"Oh Natsu what the fuck am I going to do with you?" Sean asked in annoyance. "The titans came before the Gods of Olympus and ruled the lands. And now Orochimaru plans to set them free." Sean said.

"Oh." Natsu said still not getting it making him sigh.

"So you came to warn us?" A woman with long red hair and brown eyes said.

"Bingo. We've been going to all our allies to warn them of the coming crisis that will come in four years Erza." Sean said.

"Four years?" A girl with Blonde hair asked in confusion.

"The reason we know this is because one of our oracles warned us so now we've reinforced the barrier Lucy. It will last for four years. Which gives us plenty of time to prepare." Sean said.

"Oh please." Natsu said brushing it all off making everyone face him. "I bet this guy is just one big pushover." Natsu said.

"Natsu." Sean said annoyed before Erza bonked him on the head hard.

"OW! What was that for!" Natsu yelled before she gave him her strict look making him go pale.

"Natsu. Behave." Erza ordered.

"YES MA'AM!" Natsu said in fear making Sean and the others chuckle.

"Anyway we'll be staying here for a while till we get ready to head back home." Sean said.

"Good then lets fight." Natsu said ignoring everything else.

"NO!" Everyone yelled making him sulk.

Later

Sean was finally settled into his home that he owned in the town. After days of traveling Sean needed some relaxation time.

However just as he took off his armor a pair of breasts pressed against his back.

"Huh?" Sean said before turning around and came face to face with a completely naked Samui who smiled at him. "Whoa! Now this is an amazing sight." Sean said making her giggle.

"I knew you would approve." Samui said posing for him before shoving her breasts into his muscled chest making her moan feeling his hard muscles. "And I approve of this." Samui said before she started licking his chest.

"Not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?" Sean asked making her smirk.

"After hearing Ino bragging to Sakura about her time with you I decided I was done waiting for my turn. And from the looks of things..." Samui said pointing down to his pants seeing a large tent which made her smirk. "You completely approve." Samui said before she pulled off his last remaining piece of clothing and gasped seeing his large member. "Oh my." Samui said before Sean pulled her into a kiss making her moan before his hands drifted to her butt making her whimper before he pulled back.

Sean then laid down on his bed making Samui smile before she got on her knees and leaned forward and placed her hands on his cock making him groan out. "So warm." Samui said before she slowly leaned forward and put his cock in her mouth making her moan from his taste before she pulled more of him into her mouth.

Sean grinned before placing his hand on her head playing with her blonde hair. Samui licked every corner she could before she widened her eyes feeling him deep throat her as he bucked his hips. She quickly pulled back and coughed a few times.

"Sorry." Sean said making her smile at him.

"Don't be. Do whatever you want to me." Samui said before placing him back into her mouth and sucked on it making him groan out before deep throating her again making her whimper.

Sean continued to thrust into her mouth enjoying how her warm mouth felt around his cock. Samui had her eyes clouded by lust as she sucked him off before she felt him twitch making her widen her eyes before sucking harder before she shoved him all the way in and moaned in bliss as he came in her mouth making her eyes roll into the back of her head as his cum traveled down her throat as she gulped it down like a starved person before he pulled out making her gulp in satisfaction before grinning at him.

"Delicious." Samui said making him chuckle before placing her on his bed on her back before placing his cock between her large breasts making her smile. "Go on. You can use my body any way you like tonight." Samui said making him chuckle.

"Oh trust me I will." Sean said before grabbing her breasts and smothered them together before thrusting into them making her moan.

Samui was enjoying the sensations as Sean thrusted his large member between her breasts. Every time it came close enough she would lick the tip enjoying the taste before Sean shoved it deep into her mouth making her moan.

Suddenly she felt him twitch again and he started thrusting into her breasts faster making her smile in anticipation before she opened her mouth as he took one deep thrust and came into her mouth again making her moan as she gulped down every drop before he pulled out.

"Mmm. Now make me yours." Samui said getting on her hands and knees shaking her ass at him making him chuckle before lining himself up.

"This will hurt you know." Sean said kissing her neck making her moan.

"Don't worry about it. It will be worth it." Samui said before he took one deep thrust into her making her eyes widen and gasped in shock from feeling his size inside her. She groaned in discomfort as she tried to adjust to his size. Being a Shinobi she had a pain tolerance but his size she needed to get used to. Sean leaned forward kissing her neck and playing with her large breasts making her whimper in bliss before the pain stopped.

"I'm ready." Samui said before moaning in bliss as he took slow thrusts into her at first before his pace started to pick up.

Sean grinned as he thrusted into Samui enjoying how tight she felt around his cock before he placed his hands on her breasts again and added electricity through them making her gasp in surprise before grinning at him.

"You are one clever bastard." Samui said in amusement making him chuckle before kissing her forehead making her smile.

"Oh you haven't seen anything sweetheart." Sean said before thrusting faster inside her making her moan in bliss.

After about 10 minutes Samui felt him twitch inside her making her gasp in excitement.

"Do it. Do it inside me!" Samui cried out as she was on a jutsu to prevent her from getting pregnant.

Sean continued to thrust in her before taking one last deep thrust into her and came making her cry out in bliss as she came a second later before she fell over in exhaustion.

"Mmm." Samui moaned out before Sean pulled the covers over them and placed her head on his chest.

"Now that was amazing. This going to be a weekly thing or something?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Maybe not weekly but I will do this every chance I get." Samui said before they kissed one another before Samui passed out with a satisfied smile on her face.

 **Authors Note: YES! FINALLY I DID ANOTHER LEMON! And between Sean and Samui. Who's next I wonder? Temari? No. I have something really special planed out for that. Anyway I have a favor to ask you guys. I recently created a poll for a crossover harem for Jedi or Sith. Need votes people. Vote for 20 of the girls please. Also heres the list of girls from Fairy tail in Sean's harem in this story.**

 **Erza**

 **Lucy**

 **Cana**

 **Mira**

 **Levy**

 **Juvia**

 **Ultear**

 **Ur**

 **Lisanna**

 **Mary Hughes**

 **Bisca**

 **Brandish**

 **Minerva**

 **Dimaira**

 **Evergreen**

 **Flare**

 **Hisui**

 **Kagura**

 **Sorano**

 **Yukino**

 **Risley (Thin)**

 **Wendy (Older)**

 **And thats it I think Unless I missed someone. Read, Review, Fav, Follow and VOTE! REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! See ya!**


	37. The Alpha

Chapter 37 The Alpha

"YOU WHAT!" Karui yelled in shock at Samui who had a smile on her face.

"Sorry but you waited to late." Samui said smugly making her growl in anger.

"So how was it?" Kin asked making her giggle.

"He may only be a half god but below the waist though..." Samui trialed off with a giggle making her and the others blush.

"Now you know how we felt." Anko said grinning.

All the while the girls were talking Temari listened in and had a frown over her face.

"If it wasn't my first time we would have been at it all night long. I guess even half gods have nearly unlimited stamina." Samui said making the girls giggle.

'Ok thats it!' Temari yelled walking out of the bar.

Meanwhile

Sean was training with his swords on several targets slicing them to pieces.

"Ah this feels good." Sean said before placing the blades on his back.

"Figured I'd find you here." Temari said walking up to him.

"Oh hey Temari." Sean said leaning against a tree.

"Almost brings back memories of when we first met before the exams actually started." Temari said making him chuckle.

"Ah those were simpler days before Orochimaru decided to be an idiot and declared war against the Regime." Sean said making her nod.

"By the way can I ask you something?" Temari asked pulling out a flask.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Can you smell this for me!" Temari yelled throwing the flask in his face covering him in some liquid making him spit it out.

"TEMARI! What the...Fuck was...That..." Sean tried to say before suddenly he passed out making her grin.

"Sorry Sean but you forced me to do this." Temari said before dragging him away.

An hour later

"Ugh." Sean groaned out before opening his eyes. "Huh?" Sean said not recognizing his surroundings. "Where the fuck...Temari!" Sean yelled before he heard a faint giggle. "Temari honey this isn't funny." Sean said before noticing he was tied up. "Uh oh." Sean said before she appeared in an outfit he never once expected her to be in.

She was in an extremely slut school girl's outfit with her top being tied up around her breasts making them look bigger and an extremely small Micro skirt that went just below her hips.

"Like what you see honey?" Temari asked posing for him. She got her answer from the bulge in his pants. "Now since the other girls the time of their lives I think it's only fair I get the same." Temari said.

"Now hold on a minute I..." Sean tried to say.

"WHAT! You don't like me enough to have sex with me!" Temari snapped.

"Whoa easy calm down." Sean tried to say.

"Let me guess my breasts aren't big enough! Or my ass it to flat or..." Temari tried to say before Sean busted out of his binds with ease before pulling her into a kiss making her eyes widen in shock before moaning in bliss as he held her close before pulling back.

"Temari there is nothing wrong with you. I haven't said anything because I have more respect for you then the others and they know it." Sean said making her blink.

"Really?" Temari asked smiling.

"Well, duh. And I certainly do indeed enjoy this." Sean said gesturing to her current outfit making her giggle.

"So...Does that mean I'm the head girl of this little harem?" Temari asked.

"That depends." Sean said.

"Depends on what?" Temari asked willing to do anything.

"Do you really want it? You do realize this means you'll be forced to share me and I've got more girls around the world." Sean said making her grin.

"Babe if I can put on this kind of outfit I think I can handle keeping all the girls in line." Temari said before pulling him into another kiss before her hands drifted to his bare chest feeling his hard muscles making her smile in approval.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah." Temari said before pushing him down. "Let me give you a little show before you can fuck me." Temari said before she started dancing in an erotic rhythm.

"Oh this is going to be awesome." Sean said making her smile.

She ran her hands on her breasts before untying her top and shrugged it off letting her large C cup sized breasts free from confinement making her sigh in bliss.

She then stepped closer to him and turned around before shoving her ass into his waist feeling his bulge against her ass making her giggle.

"Well go on. Touch it. It's all yours." Temari said before feeling his strong hands on her ass making her moan.

Sean grinned as he placed his hands on her ass before massaging it making her giggle.

Temari then moved away and unstrapped her skirt before letting it fall revealing her bare pussy and ass to him.

"Care to give me a spanking?" Temari asked wiggling her ass at him before yelping as he pulled her to his lap.

"You really are kinky you know that?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"For you I would do anything." Temari said making him grin.

"Oh really? So If asked you to walk out butt naked would you?" Sean asked making her blink.

"Ok almost anything." Temari corrected her statement making him chuckle before she yelped in surprise as he leaned in and kissed her butt cheeks making her giggle. "Oh my. And I thought I was kinky." Temari said making him smirk before.

SMACK!

Temari gasped in shock as he smacked her left cheek.

SMACK!

He smacked the other one making her grin in satisfaction.

"Is that all? Go on hit it." Temari said shaking her ass at him making him grin.

Sean continued to spank Temari's butt making it jiggle with each smack making her drool in lust from each impact.

Soon her ass was bright red and Temari was whimpering in bliss.

"Hmm." Sean said in satisfaction before placing her in the lotus position just above his cock making her blink before smiling at him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Do it." Temari said before he shoved her on his cock making her eyes widen at both the size and her virginity being taken away. Temari was about to cry out when Sean pulled her into a kiss silencing her cry and was replaced by a moan before his hands grabbed her red butt making her moan more into his mouth.

After the pain was replaced by pleasure Temari started bouncing on his member making her breasts bounce with each thrust before Sean pulled back from her mouth much to her displeasure before he attacked her breasts making her moan more holding his head close.

"Mmm. This is better then I ever imagined." Temari said in bliss making him grin before sucking on her tit making her whimper.

Sean's hands continued to play with her red ass making her whimper in bliss.

"More." Temari moaned out as he thrusted faster into her womb before she felt him twitch inside her making her eyes widen in excitement before bouncing on him faster. "Do it! Cum inside me!" Temari demanded wanting his warm essence inside her womb before he started thrusting into her faster before he came deep inside her making her let out a gasp in pure bliss feeling his seed inside her womb.

"Yes." Temari moaned out before she came as well and collapsed into his chest.

Sean smirked before he pulled the covers over them and just laid down.

Next morning

Sean woke up with a groan before seeing he was alone in bed before he heard noises in the kitchen making him get up and see what it was.

To his enjoyment it was Temari in only a small Apron that covered her front but left her backside exposed before she turned to face him.

"Like it? Figured it would be something hot to wake up to." Temari said before he pulled her into a kiss making her moan into his mouth before he pulled back making her smile. "I love you." Temari said in love making him smile.

"I love you to Temari." Sean said before taking her Apron off showing her nude body to him making her grin.

"Care for Round two already?" Temari asked making him grin.

 **Authors Note: Finally the lemon between my favorite Female ninja in the series and Sean. Next Chapter will go to a small city full of unique people. Also please do vote in the current poll please. Read, Review, Fav, Follow and Vote. REVIEW AND VOTE! See ya. Oh and next chapter will have a very interesting surprise one of you I know will love. HEHEHEHE!**


	38. Sekirei

Chapter 38 Sekirei

Temari sat on Sean's head in his bull dragon form with a smirk on her beautiful face. Its been about a full week since she was declared the alpha of the harem and she was greatly enjoying it. Plus a whole week of sex made her feel light on her feet.

Currently they were heading for a place known as the capital of Japan to meet with another ally of the Regime.

"Out of curiosity whats this next ally of ours?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah good question. As many of you know gods have the abilities to create life in many forms. We're currently heading to see the leader of a creation of Kami herself. A small group of people known as Sekirei." Sean said.

"Sekirei? Thats an odd name." Itachi said.

"Ay. These people each have their own unique and special abilities. Miya who's the strongest of them all is a sword master with great power. There are currently one hundred and eight Sekirei in the capital." Sean said.

"Why so few?" Naruko asked in confusion.

"In order to keep a certain balance of power between mortals and gods Kami created the Sekirei in small numbers. Most represent certain elements or strengths. For instance as I said Miya is the strongest of all as she represents power. Matsu represents intelligence. Kazehana represents the wind. Karasuba represents the warrior spirit and Mutsu represents loyalty." Sean said before they landed in front of a large estate before they jumped off and Sean turned human once more.

In front of the house was a woman with waist length purple hair and brown eyes and white skin using a broom to clean the front porch.

"Miya." Sean said making her blink before turning to face him and smiled.

"Well, hello there." Miya said before kissing him on the lips. Now normally Temari would have been annoyed with this but after getting the alpha position she could deal with it. "Haven't seen you in few months." Miya said.

"Been busy with matters with the Regime. Anyway I'm not here for small talk. We need to talk about something serious." Sean said making her frown since normally if any other event that was troubling to the world a regular messenger would be sent. But if he was here she knew it was deadly serious.

"Come inside." Miya said leading them inside the house.

Once inside Sean was immediately jumped by two people.

"Sean/Husband!" Two voices yelled making him groan in annoyance while the others laughed or giggled. The first person had long blonde hair with blue eyes and white skin. The second had brown hair and brown eyes with white skin.

"Tsukiumi, Musubi. Can you two get off me?" Sean asked making them do so before he jumped up.

"Let me guess. More girls in your harem right?" Temari asked making him smirk.

"And so what if we are? And who are you?" Tsukumi asked narrowing her eyes on her making her smirk.

"You can call me the Alpha of the harem." Temari said grinning making Tsukumi pale considerably.

"WHAT!" Tsukumi yelled in shock.

"It's true. I felt she deserved the position." Sean said making a storm cloud appear above her head in depression.

"Whats an Alpha?" Musubi asked being a little dense.

"It means Temari is in charge of the harem when I'm not around." Sean said.

"Oh ok." Musubi said not really minding.

"So cruel." Tsukumi said in depression making the others laugh.

"Anyway we need all need to talk." Sean said.

Later

"WHAT!" Tsukumi yelled in shock. Having just been told about Orochimaru's plan.

"Ay. One of our oracles received a more clear vision of his intention. It will take at least over four years before the barrier weakens enough for him to unleash the titans." Sean said.

"Hmm. This is very concerning. No one has ever dared to unleash the only force capable of defeating the Olympian gods." Miya said in concern.

"Bound to happen sooner or later." Karasuba said polishing her blade. "There was going to be someone dumb enough to release those relics." Karasuba said.

"Already Orochimaru is gathering his forces both from the ninja lands and the rest of the world. Those who have issues with the Regime." Kakashi said making Sean scoff.

"Kakashi we have more enemies then you could ever realize. And Orochimaru isn't the only high level threat out there." Sean said.

"You mean theres others more dangerous then him?" Sasuke asked.

"Extremely." Turok said.

"Anyway we came to warn you about the coming threat. We only got one more ally to warn before we head back home." Sean said.

"We'll warn the others that are outside the estate when they come back." Miya said before Temari started groaning holding her stomach.

"Temair? You alright?" Sean asked in concern before she actually bolted outside and threw up for some reason.

Temari groaned as she threw up her launch from earlier before Sean stood next to her rubbing her back.

"Never took you for one to get sick so suddenly." Sean said.

"Ugh. It started out like this after we left." Temari said before Sean picked her up.

"Lets take her to the bedroom." Miya said as they walked away.

"Wonder what happened to her?" Ino asked while Kazehana giggled.

"What are you laughing about?" Sakura asked.

"Oh you'll see soon enough." Kazehana said giggling already knowing whats happened.

Sean sat Temari down before pulling the covers over her and placed a warm towel on her forehead.

"I don't think she has a fever or anything." Miya said inspecting her before her hands went to her stomach and blinked before giggling. "You two have been busy." Miya said confusing them.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sean asked before she whispered into his ear so Temari would not hear and he widened his eyes. "You mean..." Sean tried to say as she nodded. The only thing Sean did was smile.

"I'll leave you two alone." Miya said walking away before closing the door.

"What is she talking about?" Temari asked in confusion. The smile on his face put her at ease a little but she couldn't tell why he was smiling.

"Temari...You remember when we sealed the deal?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Little hard to forget." Temari said rembering the full week of sex.

"Did you...I don't know...Forget to do something?" Sean asked making her blink before thinking back.

'Lets see...Have amazing sex...Dress up like a hot schoolgirl...Use the...' Temari thought before it finally hit her. and widened her eyes in shock.

"You mean?" Temari asked in shock.

"Your pregnant." Sean said making her drop her mouth in shock stuttering like Hinata but way worse before fainting. This made Sean laugh a little.

"Oh boy." Sean said.

Minutes later she soon woke back up seeing him sitting right next to her.

"Ok...Um...I'm not ready for this." Temari said holding her stomach.

"No one ever is at first. But I consider this to be a happy gift." Sean said.

"Huh?" Temari said in surprise. Normally it was the man who got cold feet when the girl mentioned she was pregnant yet here he was completely calm and happy about the whole thing.

"Well, It means I'm fast on my way to repopulating my family back to the original numbers." Sean said making her roll her eyes before he kissed her making her moan. "Besides. I can't think of any better gift to receive from you." Sean said making her blink before smiling as their hands drifted to her stomach.

"So...This is really happening." Temari said still a little nervous.

"Ay. But I'm not going anywhere." Sean said making her smile more.

Days later

(Insert Speedy Slapstick saxophone by Patrick Coen on Youtube)

"BOY!" Rasa yelled in rage.

"Oh no." Sean said before running out the door.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER's INNOCENCE!" Rasa yelled chasing after him.

"In my defense the whole thing was her idea!" Sean yelled making him roar in rage.

Temari could only giggle at this whole thing.

"Oh dear lord." Temari said amused.

"You know." A female voice said making Temair see her old mentor Pakura leaning against the wall with a small smile on her face. "I honestly can't say I'm surprised you would get pregnant at the age of 18. Your whole personality just screams mother." Pakura said making her smile holding her stomach.

"Maybe. Who knows...Maybe you'll get your chance with him." Temari said making her smile.

"Maybe. I'm hoping you have a daughter." Pakura said.

"Well, I'm hoping for a son." Temari said.

"COME BACK HERE! Rasa yelled.

"Dude I'm not leaving her for fucks sakes!" Sean yelled

"YOU BETTER DAMN WELL NOT! I'LL GO TO WAR WITH THE REGIME IF YOU DO! CONSEQUENCES BE DAMNED!" Rasa yelled.

"Jeez this place really is crazy compared to back home." A female voice said making them turn and saw a woman with white skin black hair and blue eyes.

"Um who are you?" Temair asked.

"Oh my name is Yukari. I'm one of the few people Miya lets into her estate." Yukari said before leaning in her ear. "And I also happen to be one of Sean's harem girls." Yukari said making her sigh.

"Jeez how many does he have?" Temari asked making her giggle.

"Give or take a hundred." Yukari said making her sigh.

 **Authors Note: Happy Thanksgiving my loyal fans! Now I know this one was short but I felt it was better this way. Next Chapter we finally visit the school of the devils, Angels and Fallen angels. Now who's in the harem from Sekirei?**

 **Miya**

 **Matsu**

 **Kazehana**

 **Karasuba**

 **Uzume**

 **Hikari**

 **Hibiki**

 **Akitsu**

 **Musubi**

 **Tsukumi**

 **Yukari**

 **Benitsubasa**

 **Yomi**

 **Yashima**

 **And that pretty much it. And to the guy who has a problem with the large harem selection. I know they can be pretty hard to keep track of. But honestly be truthful with me. How can you not add these lovely ladies am I right? And also Yes I might take a few off of the Fairy tail harem list since I might have gone a little overboard. Also people don't forget about my Naruko Destroyer of men story. I just updated today and created a poll on which series to use next in it. Currently right now its totally spies. Read, Review, Fav, Follow and Vote. REVIEW AND VOTE MY LOYAL FANS! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! See ya!**


	39. The story of the god slayer

Chapter 39 The story of the God slayer

"You seem pretty calm despite the current situation you and Temari are in." Turok said to Sean as he flew in his dragon form to a school that was full of Devils, Angels and fallen Angels.

"Hey I have always been calm in situations worse than that. Besides who doesn't want to be a young father when your prepared for it." Sean said as they landed by a school before getting off.

"So whats so special about this place? Secret institute for highly trained troops or what?" Sasuke asked making Sean snort in amusement.

"Not even fucking close. This is just an ordinary school...With devils, Angels and fallen angels." Sean said making him raise an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression all three factions hated each other." Pakura said. Since Temari could no longer travel due to her pregnancy she took her place on this journey to warn the Regime's allies.

"Originally yes but thousands of years ago there was a crisis that required all three factions to put aside their differences for the greater good. However it didn't exactly work since the enemy they were up against proved way to much. They got slaughtered big time and have had to depend on humans to strengthen their numbers." Sean said.

"Slaughtered? Who were they fighting?" Neji asked.

"It wasn't much of a fight. More like a group of people lining up to their doom. As for who did it well...That's a whole story considering what he actually accomplished." Sean said as they entered the building.

"If this person was strong enough to go up against three factions combined he must have been someone with so much power he rivaled the Sage of Six paths." Jiraiya said.

"More like made him look like a child in comparison." Sean said before he entered the room where Rias and her fellow devils were. Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper, Ravel, Sona, Tsubaki, Saji and Issei.

The only angel in the room would be Irina.

And the Fallen Angels would be Azasel, Raynere and Kalawarner.

"Hey looks who's back." Issei said getting into an arm lock with Sean.

"If it isn't the little pervert." Sean said before throwing him into a wall making him yell. "Disappointing buddy." Sean said.

"Who's the real pervert? The pervert or the guy who has a harem of a hundred or more women?" Issei asked making Sasuke and Itachi snicker.

"Shut it." Sean said narrowing his eyes on them.

"This is a rather unexpected surprise. Normally you send a messenger in advance to let us know your coming." Azasel said.

"This isn't a social visit this time. We came to warn you of an upcoming crisis." Sean said.

"Oh? And that would be?" Sona asked.

One explanation later

"Hmm. I was hoping no one would ever do that again." Azasel said narrowing his eyes.

"Again?" Kakashi asked.

"Wait you mean this has happened before?" Shikamaru asked.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Rias asked.

"Tell us what?" Sasuke asked making Sean sigh before facing them.

"Thousands of years ago I told you there was a crisis. A man had declared war against Olympus. More than just a man actually. He was the son of Zeus. He was a proud Captain in the Spartan army. But like most captains he faced an enemy that was to much for him to defeat. So he did the one thing he could think of. He called my father down from Olympus swearing his allegiance and loyalty to him. Ares had killed the barbarians without mercy and given this man the Blades of Chaos." Sean said.

"I'm not seeing the problem." Shikamaru said.

"Ares had tricked him into killing his own family. An action that had haunted him since then and declared vengeance against my father for his horrible crime. Ten years later my father had attacked Athens. Sending this man into the battle he went to Pandora's temple and had bested the temple. Of course my father had sensed this and threw a sharp pillar at him and killed him but he escaped the depths of Hades and returned to the land of the living. Using the power of Pandora's box he killed Ares swiftly achieving his vengeance against the god of war." Sean said.

"Wait that doesn't..." Shino tried to say.

"Let me finish. After that he was declared the new god of war and had set a campaign against all the nations of Greece in the name of Sparta. Enough was enough. Zeus had tricked him into draining his godly power into the most powerful weapon in all of Olympus. The Blade of Olympus. The battle had taken a toll on his body and Zeus had used this to his advantage and killed the man. However his life was saved by the Titans. They sent him to the Sisters of Fate. He had succeeded but had also learned that Zeus had destroyed Sparta when he was thought to be dead to prevent anyone else from achieving the same power as he had. Enraged The he went to the past to the moment he was betrayed to taken the sword back receiving his power back once more." Sean said.

"I'm going to assume something happened though." Kakashi said.

"Ay. Athena had intervened and was killed by accident. She had revealed that Zeus was his father to try to persuade him to walk away from the path of vengeance. But his rage was to great and ignored her plea. Using the power of the fates he had brought back the Titans to the present and declared war against Olympus. God after God were defeated and in doing so had brought unbalance to the lands of Greece. Once he fought against Zeus who was the last the Titan Gia had tried to kill them both but was killed. Zeus nearly managed to kill him but he had awakened the power of Pandora's box inside him once more and killed his own father." Sean said.

"But if he managed to kill them then why are..." Pakura tried to say.

"Not finished. After the destruction of Olympus other gods had tried to kill him out of fear. Most gods back in those days didn't care about mortals or anyone but themselves or their own interests. One by one they were killed by this man. Only one was able to defeat him. GOD himself. Even with the power he had this man could not match the power of God Himself. However instead of killing him he offered him a compromise as he was one of the small few gods who cared for mortals. He promised he would revive his family to the land of the living having no memory of what happened. All the crimes he had committed would be forgiven if he turned away from the path of revenge after he had finally saw what his actions had caused." Sean said.

"This is the incident Mimir was talking about isn't it?" Neji asked.

"Ay. After agreeing to the deal God had revived all the fallen Gods to the land of the living. They swore from that day forth never to take advantage of mortals and to forever protect them." Sean said.

"And who was this person who caused all this.

"His name was Kratos the god slayer." Sean said before lightning struck outside making people jump. "Jeez talk about strange timing." Sean said feeling that was odd after saying the name lightning struck down.

"So what happened to the Titans?" Sakura asked.

"Ah they were once again imprisoned by the Gods of Olympus since in truth they were partially responsible for Kratos nearly destroying the world. Since then no god has ever again taking advantage of mortals." Sean said.

"Of course though the three factions were the ones who suffered the most since we have to use humans to replenish our numbers even after all this time." Azasel said.

"Why? Can't you just make more?" Sasuke asked.

"God can make more angels sure. But Devils and Fallen angels are a different story. Fallen angels have the lowest number of members and Pure Devils are just as rare. Rias is actually a pure Devil despite her appearance." Sean said with a grin making her giggle.

"Oh brother." Turok said rolling his eyes.

Later

Everyone decided to take a break and explore the town.

"You never told them the rest of the story." Azasel said to Sean who faced him.

"Some things are better left unsaid till the time is right. Besides what difference would it make?" Sean asked.

"True. But in time you will have to reveal that information to them." Azasel said.

 **Authors Note: And there you have it. Kratos not only killed all of Olympus but almost every god in ancient times. Now as always here's the harem list for girls from this series.**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Asia**

 **Koneko**

 **Xenovia**

 **Irina**

 **Ravel**

 **Sona**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Sarafall**

 **Kuroka**

 **Raynare**

 **Kalawarner**

 **And thats since I don't want to add anymore. Next Chapter will finally have some action and a lemon between Sean,?,? HEHEHEHE! Also I know I've been slower on my updates but I've been busy with work so just bare with me ok? Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS!**


	40. 300

Chapter 40 300

Sean Grunted as he and Temari were in Bed having a nice little season of Sex before Temari whimpered as they both came at the same time before she collapsed into his chest breathing hard.

"Amazing as always." Temari breathed out in satisfaction making him chuckle.

"Ah I'll never get tired of this." Sean said pulling the covers over them.

"By the way...I've been meaning to ask you something." Temari said.

"Oh? About what?" Sean asked.

"How the Regime started. I know you said it was after the war against Persia ended but you never really gave any exact details." Temari said making him blink.

"Hmm. I guess I haven't. Well, if you still have enough energy to stay up I don't mind telling a story." Sean said making her grin.

3 years ago

Sean was walking down the streets with one of his many lovers known as Diana the Princess of the Amazons. It has been 2 weeks since Freddy was imprisoned after they pulled him back into the real world where he could no longer harm others in their dreams. Since then Sean had changed and swore never to take the path of Revenge again and would try to keep others from taking the same path as he. (Diana from JLU)

"Ah theres the Avenger." Captain Artemis said making Sean sigh blowing air into his hair while Diana giggled.

"How many times are you all gonna keep calling me that. I learned my fucking lesson." Sean said. Constantly every Spartan in the army had been calling him the avenger mostly just to tease or annoy him while others to remind him of his promise. Artemis chuckled before ruffling his hair.

"Just trying to make sure you keep that promise." Artemis said.

"Whats going on?" Sean asked seeing the Persians behind him.

"We must speak with the king. It is urgent." Artemis said making him frown.

Soon enough the three found Queen Gorgo watching her husband train their son Pleistarchus.

"Something you three need?" Gorgo asked.

"There are some Persian messengers. Leonidas is needed." Sean said as he just finished training his son.

"Ah the avenger." Leonidas said making Sean sigh

"Oh for crying out loud." Sean said getting various laughs. "I learned my lesson already." Sean said annoyed.

"What is it?" Leonidas asked.

"We have Persian messengers at the front gate." Sean said making him frown.

Soon enough Leonidas in his robes walked out the palace to greet the Persians who was being escorted by one of the city councilmen.

"Councilman Theron. Making yourself useful for a change?" Sean asked making him chuckle slightly.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your own uncle?" Theron asked making him scoff.

"We share no ties of blood like my brother does to you." Sean said. Kisara Kruger was forced into an arranged marriage with Theron's brother many years ago due to the fact is she could not find a worthy husband. As much as she and her father hated it she had no choice but to go through with it which ended up in the conception of Freddy Kruger before she was swayed by Sean's father Ares the God of War and conceived him. Needless to say her husband by law was not happy about it nor was Theron but since Sean was the son of a god they could do nothing.

"Sean" Leonidas said gaining his attention. "Now is not the time."

"Yes sir." Sean said with respect.

"I was just merely entertaining your guests my king and queen." Theron said.

"I'm sure. Before you speak Persian know that in Sparta everyone, even a king's messenger is held accountable for the words of his voice." Leonidas said getting him to nod. "Now, what message do you bring?" Leonidas asked.

"Earth and Water." The Messenger said.

"Thats it? You came all this way for Earth and Water?" Sean asked.

"Do not be coy or stupid, Persian. You can afford neither in Sparta." Gorgo said making a few chuckle.

"What makes this woman think she can speak among men?" The Messenger asked rudely.

"Cause only Spartan women give birth to real men." Gorgo said.

"HA! If that isn't the most brutally honest Truth I don't know what is." Sean said getting various laughs.

"Exactly." Gorgo said.

"Let us walk to cool our tongues." Leonidas said getting everyone to walk to a different place.

"If you value your lives over your complete annihilation listen carefully, Leonidas. Since the destruction of the United Nations. Xerxes conquers and controls everything he rests his eyes upon. He leads an army so massive, it shakes the ground with its march. So vast, It drinks the rivers dry." The messenger said.

"Exaggeration much?" Sean asked Artemis who snorted in amusement.

"All the god-king Xerxes requires is this: A simple offering of Earth and Water A token of Sparta's submission to the will of Xerxes." The Messenger said making many frown while Leonidas took a deep breath.

"Submission. Now, thats a bit of a problem. See, according to Sean's sources the Athenians have already turned you down. Granted Themistocles, believes in freedom and not submission since he fought against Persia the last time you invaded 10 years ago shortly after the fall of the United nations." Leonidas said remembering that event all to well.

"We must be diplomatic." Theron said trying to stop the situation from escalating.

"And, of course, Spartans have their reputation to consider." Leonidas said getting the men to agree.

"Choose your next words carefully, Leonidas. They may be your last as King." The Messenger said.

That made Leonidas look around seeing his home, his kingdom and most importantly his people. The next thing that happened was he drew his sword and aimed it at the messenger while Sean and the others aimed theirs at his guards making him widen his eyes in shock.

"Madman. You're a madman." The messenger said before he turned around seeing the giant hole behind him that was who knew how deep.

"Earth and water. You'll find plenty of both down there." Leonidas said as Artemis and Sean took up places next to him with their weapons aimed at the guards.

"No man, Persian or Greek, no man threatens a messenger." The Messenger said in alarm.

"And you think you have the right to threaten us?" Sean asked aiming his sword at them.

"You bring the crowns and heads of conquered kings to my city steps! You insult my queen. You threaten my people with slavery and Death. Oh, I have chosen my words carefully, Persian. Perhaps you should have done the same." Leonidas said.

"This is blasphemy. This is Madness!" The Messenger yelled.

Leonidas drew his sword away from him before looking at his queen who nods before facing him again.

"Madness?"

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Leonidas yelled before kicking him down making him scream before the men attacked the guards while Sean sliced one in half as his body fell into the hole.

The war against Persia has begun.

Later at night

The Ephors, priests to the Gods of Olympus. Inbred monsters in Sean's opinion. They would not grant Sparta the blessing to go to war with Persia. When Leonidas told Sean this he suspected that the Persians may have already gotten to them to win their favor since never once have they ever denied the right to wage war to defend Sparta or all of Greece from an outside threat.

Sean stood up from his bed naked as the day he was born looking at Sparta his home. Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around him making him turn and saw Diana in all her naked glory.

"Come to bed." Diana said taking his hands to drag him to the bed before they sat down next To Rias who was also completely naked.

"Whats wrong?" Rias asked making him sigh.

"The Persians clearly got to the Ephors. Without them to give Sparta permission to go to war...Sparta and the rest of Greece and maybe the whole world will be threatened by the Persian empire." Sean said before someone knocked on his door making him get dressed in some pants. (Remember picture his current Attire from Kratos but for now without the armor)

Opening the door he was surprised to see Leonidas.

"Sir?" Sean asked.

"Care for a walk?" Leonidas asked.

"Sure." Sean said as the two of them left.

The two walked to the Temple of the greatest warriors of all of Greece.

"I'm going to assume the decision of those inbreed freaks is bothering you?" Sean asked before he sat under the statue of his own mother. Kisara Kruger was at one point the strongest warrior of all of Greece during her younger years.

"Mmm. You and I both know they most likely have been compromised. Never in our history have they denied the right to wage war." Leonidas said.

"But thats not whats troubling you?" Sean asked.

"No. What troubles me is the fact that I can't protect my home because of the word of old outdated mystics." Leonidas said making him laugh.

"Says who?" Sean asked.

"Hmm?" Leonidas asked.

"Who says you can't protect our home? They said you couldn't send the Spartan Army. They never said you couldn't oh I don't know...Interfere with the Persians from getting past the hot gates." Sean said grinning.

"Go on." Leonidas said intrigued by what he's saying.

"Ok look." Sean said standing up. "We can't send the army...Yet. I'm sure my grandfather will convince the council to send it at a later date since he has a lot of influence more than Theron for obvious reasons." Sean said.

"Perhaps. But they won't just attack Sparta they will attack the rest of Greece." Leonidas asked.

"Good." Sean said surprising him. "I'm not saying that meaning only we matter. I'm saying that because it means all of Greece will finally come together for a change." Sean said.

"Ah." Leonidas said impressed by how well he thought this through.

"Now as for how to handle the Persians now till everyone comes together. Thats a simple answer. We don't need the whole army right now. We just need a small number. Say maybe 300 or less." Sean said.

"Yes, that would most likely work. What about Turok?" Leonidas asked.

"He'll come with us. While still green he can still be of help." Sean said.

Next morning

Leonidas walked to his small army of elites.

"This all of them?" Leonidas asked Artemis.

"All with born sons to carry their name." Artemis said.

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Turok asked.

"Sean, has made a point that while we cannot send the army we can at the very least send in a small number to keep them at bay till all of Greece has united." Leonidas said before the council approached them.

"Ah hell." Sean said.

"My good king, the Oracle has spoken. The Ephors have spoken. There must be no march." A council member said.

"It is the law, my lord." Theron said.

"Does this look like the entire army you moron?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Sean, Easy." Sean's grandfather Alec Kruger said. (Again he's the loyalist from the movie look him up he's literally called the Loyalist)

"The Spartan Army must not go to war." Theron said.

"Nor shall it. I've issued no such orders. I'm here just taking a stroll." Leonidas said making Sean and Turok snicker. "These 300 men are my personal bodyguards. Our army shall stay in Sparta." Leonidas said.

"And where will you go?" Theron asked.

"None of your business." Sean said.

"I haven't really thought about it but now that you ask I suppose I'll head north." Leonidas said.

"The hot gates?" Theron asked.

"MOVE OUT!" Artemis yelled getting everyone to move.

"Lets go." Sean said as they left.

Later

After heading the hot gates the Spartan army met up with Daxos and his Arcadian army who joined the 300 in their march to the hot gates to stop the Persian army.

However as they walked passed a village Astinos noticed they were being followed by something.

"We're being followed."

"That thing has been following us since we left Sparta. I don't think it's a threat though." Sean said.

"My king!" Stelios yelled making everyone look seeing the village was burning and destroyed.

Entering the village Sean and Leonidas stood over a dead horse.

"Hmm." Leonidas said.

"What happened here? Where are all the people?" Stelios asked.

"Persians." Turok said.

"I put them around or below 20 members." Sean said.

"A scouting party." Leonidas said before a wagon came apart making everything fall out.

"Jesus Christ." Turok said.

"Don't get to Jumpy now." Sean said.

"Behind us!"

Everyone turned around seeing a large shadow in the distance before only a child appeared.

"It's just a girl." Turok said as she approached Leonidas before she collapsed into his arms.

"It's quiet now...They came from the Blackness. With claws and fangs." The girl said before she went limp in his arms signaling she had died making him frown.

"The Villagers...I found them." Dilios said making them follow him and came to and horrifying discovery.

"Have the gods no mercy?" Stelios asked in disgust.

"We are doomed." Daxos said in fear.

"Be quiet." Sean said glaring at the sight in front of him.

"The child speaks of the Persian ghosts known from the ancient times. They are the hunters of mens souls. The cannot be killed or defeated. Not this Darkness. Not these immortals." Daxos said.

"Immortals...We'll put their name to the test." Leonidas said.

The sight in front of them was every villager stuck to a tree dead with arrows on them to keep them in place.

Later

The men continued to move forward to the hot gates.

"What those bastards did it wasn't right." Turok said to Sean.

"Yeah don't worry. They'll get whats coming to them." Sean said.

"Look! Persians!" Astinos yelled before Stelios pushed him down.

Arriving at the ocean they saw hundreds of Persian ships.

Looking up at the sky Sean saw thunder approaching.

"Let's watch these motherless dogs as they're embracing by the loving arms of Greece herself. Come." Dilios said to Turok leading him up front.

"Hmm." Sean said looking up and grinned as Leonidas stepped next to him.

"True...It does look like rain." Leonidas said.

Soon enough a full blown storm hit the Persians.

Thunder Bolts from the King of the gods and hit with with massive Hurricane winds.

The Persian ships stood little to no chance against the forces of nature.

The Men cheered for this victroy while Leonidas and Sean kept their reserve knowing this was hardly a true victory.

Later

Turok, Stelios, Daxos and Dilios went up ahead to see what was left of the Persians on the beach. However surprisingly it was in very large numbers.

"I guess that messenger wasn't exaggerating about the numbers." Turok said.

"I saw those ships smash on the rocks." Daxos said in shock.

"What we saw was a mere fraction of the monster." Stelios said.

"There can be no victory here." Daxos said.

"Numbers do not win a battle. It is experience, strength and commitment that does." Turok said.

"Indeed." Dilios said.

Meanwhile

"MOVE!" A Persian Emissary yelled whipping his slaves to move forward. "Keep going you dogs!" The Emissary yelled about to whip them again till he saw the dead scouts.

Soon they came to the Greeks building a wall with rocks.

"Stop here!"

Above them Sean and Turok observed.

"Who commands here? I am the emissary to the ruler of all the world the god of gods, king of kings and by that authority I demand that someone show me your commander!"

However they just ignored him and continued to build. Stelios however grabbed his sword.

"Listen. Do you think the paltry dozen you slew scares us? These hills swarm with our scouts. And do you think your pathetic wall will do anything except fall like a heap of dry leaves in the face of...?" He stopped when he noticed the wall had the dead bodies of said scouts.

"Our ancestors built this wall using ancient stones from the bosom of Greece herself. And with a little Spartan help your Persian scouts supplied the mortar." Stelios said making Sean and Turok chuckle from above.

"You will pay for your barbarism!" The emissary yelled about to whip him but Stelios jumped at him and cut off the hand. "MY ARM!" Astinos and the others quickly aimed their weapons at them.

"It's not yours anymore. Go now. Run along and tell your Xerxes he faces free men here not slaves. Do it quickly before we decide to make our wall just a little bigger." Stelios said.

"No...Not slaves. Your women will be slaves...Your sons your elders will be slaves but not you! No by this time today you will be dead men. The thousand nations of the Persian empire descend upon you. Our arrows will block out the son."

"Then we will fight in the shade." Stelios said.

"You will..." He tried to say before a dagger was thrown at him near the family jewels making him shriek in an unmanly way. Looking up they saw Sean laughing with Turok.

"Oh that was beautiful." Turok said.

"Boys." Leonidas said walking to them with Captain Artemis. Sean quickly cleared his throat.

"Wall is solid. It'll do the job of funneling the Persians into the hot gates."

"Habe the men found any route through the hills to our back?" Leonidas asked.

"None that we could find." Sean said before a deformed hunchback appeared with Spartan Helmet, Shield and Spear.

"There is such a route, good king. Just past that western ridge. It's an old goat path. The Persians could use it to outflank us."

Artemis pointed his spear at him.

"Not one step closer, monster!" Artemis yelled.

"HEY!" Sean yelled getting his attention. "He just provided valuable intel for us and your way of saying thanks is to threaten him?" Sean question annoyed.

"Captain." Leonidas said.

"Apologies." Artemis said.

"Who are you?" Turok asked.

"Ephialtes." Ephaltes said.

"You seem to know your way around here. I say we can use him to our advantage." Sean said.

"Meaning?" Leonidas asked.

"I believe Ephialtes can provide us with tactical advantage here. While not exactly physical fit for battle due to his deformity he still can be helpful in this area. What do you say Ephialtes? Are you willing to help us fight off the Persians?" Sean asked.

"If the king allows me so." Ephialtes said.

"I believe anyone willing to fight for Sparta is a worthy ally. He will make a fine tactician." Leonidas said before the ground shook.

"Earthquake." Artemis said.

"Nope." Sean said.

"Battle formations." Leonidas said.

(Insert come and get them from 300 album)

Thousands if not hundreds of thousands of Persians charged to the hot gates to kill Leonidas and his men.

Leonidas with his helmet on stood by his men in the hot gates.

"This is where we hold them. This is where we fight! This is where they die!" Leonidas said to his soldiers.

"Earn these Shields boys!" Artemis yelled.

"HO!" The Spartans yelled.

"Remember this day, Men, for it will be yours for all time." Leonidas said. Soon a high ranking Persian appeared in front of the rest of his men on a horse.

"Spartans! Lay down your weapons!" The Commander yelled. Of course none of them did that making him frown before seeing something coming towards him from the air and widened his eyes when he saw it was a spear that pierced his heart making him fall down dead off his horse.

"Persians!" Leonidas yelled before the rest of his soldiers formed a Phalanx formation. "Come and get them!" Leonidas yelled getting the Persians to charge at them.

"Hold!" Artemis yelled as the Persians neared closer.

"Give them Nothing, But take from them Everything!" Leonidas yelled as the got even closer.

"Steady!" Artemis yelled as they rammed into their shields. The Spartans were holding them back with ease while the Persians tried to push them back to get through them.

"Is that the best you can do!" Stelios yelled before one of the Persians Spears cut Artemis's arm making him yell in pain before stabbing the Persian with his Spear.

"No!" Leonidas yelled before the Spartans pushed the Persian back enough and stabbed them with their spears before resuming their formation and did the same thing again and again. Soon enough they advanced from their position and started slaughtering the Persian army without even trying.

"No Prisoners!" Artemis yelled.

"HO!" The Spartans yelled.

"NO MERCY!" Leonidas yelled.

"HO!" The Spartans yelled again as the onslaught continued.

Sean and Turok observed from the top of the hot gates with Ephialtes.

"Jeez. You guys really don't hold back." Turok said. While he had passed the trial of Pandora he had never really been in an actual battle with the Spartan Army.

"This is War Turok." Sean said before Leonidas and his men pushed the rest of the Persians down to the cliffs.

"They look thirsty." Artemis said making Leonidas chuckle.

"Well, lets give them something to drink." Leonidas said as they took out their shields. "To the cliffs!" Leonidas said as they drove them to fall over the cliffs into the water or on the rocks.

"Halt!" Leonidas yelled.

"Hell of a good start." Artemis said before a horn was heard.

"Huh?" Sean said before something started blocking out the sun.

"The hell is that?" Turok asked before they saw it was a large storm of arrows.

"OH SHIT!" Sean yelled before Sean took a chunk of ground off and used it as a shield for the three of them.

"TUCK TAIL!" Artemis yelled as they all used their shields to take cover.

"Persain Cowards." Leonidas said before Astinos started laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Stelios asked.

"Well, you had to say it." Astinos said.

"What?" Stelios asked.

"Fight in the shade!" Astinos said making everyone laugh before the storm of arrows ended.

"Recover." Leonidas said before breaking the arrows with his spear. Looking at the hot gates he saw Sean and the others under a piece of Earth before Sean threw it away. "KRUGER! Now!" Leonidas yelled.

"Guess it's my turn." Sean said before jumping down.

Arriving at the hot gates were more Persians on horses making Sean sigh.

"Oh brother." Sean said before breathing fire at them making the Persians scream as they were all burned alive before what was left of them all turned back.

"Not even worth a challenge." Stelios said.

"They depend on numbers not skill." Sean said.

"Agreed. I want these bodies used as a barrier to keep out the next wave. They'll no doubt send something much more skilled after us." Leonidas said.

Later

While the men were building a wall Leonidas went to speak with Xerxes.

"Theres an opening along this path. We can use it to ambush the Persians." Ephaltes said.

"Hmm. Have Daxos and his 20 of his best men go there." Artemis said.

"I'll get right on it." Sean said as Leonidas arrived.

"Move it, men! Pile those Persians high." Leonidas said.

"Something wrong?" Turok asked.

"For Unless I miss my guess we're in for one wild night." Leonidas said.

Later

Soon night came and it was dead quiet. Approaching the wall of dead Persians was what were known as the Immortals. The same soulless beasts that attacked the village the men found on their way to the hot gates.

The Immortals have served the dark will of Persian kings for 500 years. Eyes as dark as night. Teeth filed with fangs. Soulless. The personall guard to king Xerxes himself. The Persian warrior elite. The Deadliest fighting force in all of Asia.

The leader of the group looked at the wall of the dead Persians before pulling out his swords on his back as did the rest of his group.

"SPARTANS PUSH!" Leonidas yelled getting the Spartans to push down the wall onto the leader.

Leonidas was the first to rush down before killing the leader.

Sean quickly jumped down and slashed one in half before cutting off the head of another.

"Time to put the name to the test." Sean said before stabbing one behind him with his sword. (He doesn't have the blades of Chaos yet)

Turok pulled out a chain before wrapping it around one by the neck before swinging him into a larger group making them fall down.

The fighting was intense Some Spartans got unlucky and were killed.

Artemis has just slain one of the immortals when...

"FATHER!" Astinos yelled making him look and block with his shield as one of the Immortals tried to hit him.

Sean quickly threw a sword at that one before picking up a spear and threw it at another and got three in one hit.

In the back a monster Immortal was released.

Dalios fought against an immortal before knocking off his mask revealing its hidious face before he got pushed down. Before Dilios could be killed Leonidas saved him by stabbing the immortal in the neck before pulling him up.

"LOOK OUT!" Sean yelled making them look and ducked just as an axe flew by them.

Sean charged at the monster who roared at him in anger before Sean stabbed it in the arm but he didn't look effected. Quickly taking an intake of air he breathed fire at it but it just roared before kicking him back into a wall.

Leonidas quickly charged in before stabbing it in the eye making it roar in pain before Sean grabbed a sword on the ground and cut the head off.

"ARCADIANS! NOW!" Leonidas yelled.

Daxos and his men quickly rushed out of their spot before attacking the Immortals.

Leonidas pulled Sean up before handing him a spear.

The Greeks took the offense and started slaughtering the Immortals with ease now that they were organized.

From above Xerxes watched with dissatisfaction.

Later

"TO OUR KING! AND OUR HONORED DEAD!" Artemis yelled getting everyone to cheer.

"WHO WILL XERXES SEND NEXT!" Stelios yelled.

"Theres nothing that can stop us now!" Astinos yelled.

Sean stood by Leonidas who looked at the stars.

"Not exactly a real time to celebrate." Sean said.

"They've earned this one. We may not need the Spartan army just yet." Leonidas said.

Later

The remaining 300 Spartans fought battle after battle.

Warrior after warrior against all odds.

Persians tried everything they could think of.

Sending in beasts from other parts of the world.

Sending in their magic.

Nothing worked.

Sean and Turok fought against a large number of Persians with ease before there were none left.

"That was easy." Turok said before a metal gauntlet launched into him making him crash into a wall. Sean turned and saw one of Xerxes Generals. The Leader of the Immortals. Hydarnes. (He's from the 300 video game for PSP. I can't find a picture for him so you'll have to watch it on youtube)

"You." Sean said.

"Kruger. One of the only survivors of the Kruger family massacre. I know all about you descendent of Zeus. How you walked the path of revenge and killed your brother but ended up creating a monster in the dream world. Your actions killed a lot of innocent people in their dreams." Hydarnes laughed.

"Enough of your words." Sean said charging into the battle but the monster just broke his sword before kicking him into a wall.

"You are beneath me boy." Hydarnes said before approaching Turok with his blades hands near his neck. "I wonder how you will fair with another loss." Hydarnes said making him growl. This monster was completely different from the others he had thought. The very idea of losing his adopted brother was unacceptable. There was but one thing he could do.

"ARES!" Sean yelled before the skies turned red.

"What? What have you done?" Hydarnes asked.

Suddenly the skies split apart and the god of war stepped forward. Ares would save his son and his adoptive brother.

"I will do whatever it takes to save those I care for. I will not lose another." Sean said to his father.

"No...You shall not." Ares said before his hands were engulfed in flames before he attacked the Persians.

Daxos was about to lose his left eye when the Persian screamed holding his head before it exploded.

Astinos was about to lose his head when his attacker floated in the air and was bent backwards killing him instantly.

Soon every Soldier under Hydarnes command was killed in the most brutal of ways.

A sword in shield while worthy of a Spartan would no suit the son of the god of war. Two harpies soon arrived carrying the weapons of the God slayer. The Blades of Chaos. Forged in the foulest depths of Hades. The chains attached to Sean's wrest but unlike with Kratos they were not heated to burn into the flesh. Before finishing making his son the perfect warrior he summoned the power of the spirits. Summoning five of the strongest spirits known to man. Zilla, Shin Godzilla, Kong, Godzilla and the Legendary Bull dragon. Sealing them inside his body gave Sean a power boost the likes of which have never been seen in ages.

Sean grabbed his new blades before twirling them at Hydarnes before his head was slashed off. The rage of the son of the god of war exploded from within.

Later

Every Spartan moved aside as Sean walked to Leonidas.

"You've grown even more powerful than before." Leonidas said.

"I will do whatever it takes to defend my home and those I care about. Which is why I like to propose something." Sean said.

"Oh?" Leonidas said.

"As everyone knows the world is in chaos. When Turok's grandfather casted that ritual Every world leader was there. Without proper leaderships they are unorganized. Defenseless and afraid. I have a suggestion to end that. A new government. In order for this to be achieved we must make peace with the Persians." Sean said.

Everyone was murmuring at such a suggestion.

"I agree." Leonidas said surprising everyone. "The world needs new leadership. We've kept out of the modern world for to long preferring our ways. It's time for a change. However you need to convince Xerxes to agree to this." Leonidas said.

"Astinos, Stelios and Dilios. You'll come with me. We'll charge into the Persian camp. I have faith he will listen." Sean said.

Present time

"We charged right into the Persian camp met with Xerxes and he full heartedly agreed that the world needed leadership and saw benefits to the proposal. The war was over. However there was one issue." Sean said.

"And that would be?" Temari asked.

Flashback

"With this alliance we will begin to bring the world back to order. A new day has begun. The day of the Regime." Leonidas said getting everyone to agree.

As everyone from both sides talked Sean was sitting back with his grandfather.

"You have done well. Alec said to his grandson.

"I couldn't stand by and watch as the world suffered. With any luck we'll finally be rid of chaos in a year." Sean said.

"Who do you think you are." Theron said glaring at him.

"Oh fuck. What do you want." Sean said before he was pulled up violently. "HEY!" Sean yelled getting everyone's attention.

"You think this will make everyone forgive you? You will never be forgiven for your crime." Theron said to his face.

"THERON! Let him go. NOW." Leonidas said.

"I do not need forgiveness from the likes of you. Your bloodline corrupted Freedy and made him do all those things. As far as I'm concerned you are nothing but a traitor." Sean said before pulling his bag out and threw it on the ground spilling Persian gold for everyone to see. Daxos picked up a coin and frowned.

"Traitor!" Daxos yelled before everyone started yelling at him calling him a traitor.

"No!" Theron yelled in rage about to stab him but Sean grabbed his blades and stabbed him in the chest making him groan in pain.

"This will not be over quickly. You will not enjoy this. You are no Spartan citizen. You are...Nothing but a waste of flesh and space." Sean said before pulling his blades out and let him fall to the floor dead with his blood spilling on the floor.

End Flash back

"And that solved the last problem. First England joined us then Russa and various other nations and countries and in a years time we were making progress. Three years after the Regime came to be I met you." Sean said making Temari smile before kissing him.

"And now we have this." Temari said placing her hand on her stomach carrying their first child.

"Yeah." Sean said before she suddenly fell asleep.

Sean smirked before he fell asleep as well.

 **Authors Note: Holy shit sorry for the long wait. I actually meant to upload sooner but shit happened. Anyway next Chapter will have something very hot involved. Also I would** **appreciate it if you would all vote in the current poll for Jedi or Sith. Read, Review, Fav and follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**


	41. Hot Night

Chapter 41 Hot night

It's been about a month since the allies of the Regime were warned of the upcoming war between Orochimaru who would awaken the titans against the Gods of Olympus. Since then all the allies were preparing for the worst.

Temari right now was back in the Hidden sand Village getting some of her things to move into the Leaf village into Sean's new home that was being built. (Look my account Deviant Art Account called Halo956 and look up Leaf Village Palace)

Right now Tsunade was in her office going over various reports before Sean walked in.

"Hello." Sean said making her smile.

"Have something to report?" Tsunade asked.

"No just coming in to check on you. From the looks of things you need a break." Sean said making her sigh.

"If only. Hokage's don't get breaks." Tsunade said.

"I beg to differ." Sean said grabbing her hand and pulled her up.

"What are you?" Tsunade tried to say.

"You need a break. A little time away from some stupid Paper Work isn't going to do anything harmful. Besides you could just leave a Shadow clone." Sean said making her smile.

"Ok you win." Tsunade said before they left with his arm right around her shoulder making her smile.

Later

Sean and Tsunade were at a bar before Tsunade took a big gulp of Saki.

"Ah Saki tastes especially good after work." Tsunade said with a small blush on her face clearly showing she had been drinking for some time.

"Ok honey I think you've had enough." Sean said.

"What are you talking about? I've only started." Tsunade said smiling before she slowly began to wobble before he caught her.

"See you've hit your limit." Sean said carrying her bridal style before walking through the streets.

"Not this is a problem since I have no idea where you live." Sean said carrying her through the streets till they passed a certain building.

"Erm...This one right there." Tsunade said pointing to the building which turned out to be a hotel.

"The hell are you talking about thats a hotel?" Sean asked before she passed out. "Oh come on honey. I guess I'll just have to take you to my house that I'm using for now." Sean said jumping away from building to building till he made it to his temporary home.

Sean gently sat Tsunade down who was fast asleep.

"Man she reverts back into her younger self and she has no restraint on her drinking habits." Sean said before sitting down next to her. "Tsunde, Wake up." Sean said shaking her up but she didn't even move. "Man she is totally out of it." Sean said still shaking her before noticing her bouncing breasts making him raise an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Now Shizune did say she went into the pools because she wanted to be with someone younger. I wonder who that could be?" Sean joked already knowing the answer to that. "Thankfully I'm a gentlemen who doesn't do anything to anyone when they are knocked out." Sean said before going into the shower. Had he stayed he would have seen Tsunade smirk.

Sean removed his armor and clothing before he stepped into the shower.

"Honestly if I had known Tsunade was that beautiful back then I would have shown her Aphrodite's pools sooner." Sean said.

"Is that so?"

"Hmm?" Sean said before turning around seeing Tsunade in her naked glory. "Hello." Sean said making her smile before cupping his face.

"I was planning to just play the knocked out drunk beauty to see if you would have your way with me...But your to nice for that and I love that." Tsunade said pulling him into a kiss which he returned making her moan into his mouth before pressing her body against his feeling her large breasts smother his hard muscled chest from the countless hours of training. Tsunade pulled back with a content sigh before she took in his form.

"You know I always loved Dan for his kind heart but every woman wants a well fit man her life." Tsunade said before kissing his pecks before moving down to his eight pack abs making her smile as she licked each muscle before moving down to his large member making her smile.

"One question. Since you've been rejuvenated to your prime...Does also mean..." Sean tried to say.

"That I have my virginity back?" Tsunade asked getting a nod making her smile. "Yes. I...Checked when we got back. In a sense I'm kinda glad. It means I can give it to someone else I love." Tsunade said before yelping as he pulled her up and held her face before kissing her making her moan before she pulled back and dropped to her knees before grabbing his cock making him groan in satisfaction making her grin. "Let me show you another reason I was called the Legendary sucker." Tsunade said before placing him inside her mouth.

Sean groaned as he held her head as she sucked him off.

Tsunade moaned as she licked his shaft before she started playing with his balls in her hands. Funny how those very hands which could crush almost anything were so soft and pleasurable when it came to this.

Sean grunted before grabbed the back of her head and deep throated her making her gasp in surprise before grinning as she sucked him off faster before started adding Chakra around her mouth and Tongue increasing his pleasure ten fold making him let out a small moan.

'I may have loved Dan back then but a woman has needs. And all those one night stands really paid off right now.' Tsunade thought before resuming her task and sucked him off before she felt him twitch in her mouth making her double her efforts before Sean pulled her in deep making her eyes widen as he came in her mouth a few times making her moan in bliss as she gulped down every drop like sweat delicious Saki before he pulled back.

"My god you're an animal." Tsunade said.

"Whoops. Sorry. I kinda lost control" Sean said.

"I never said I didn't like it." Tsunade said grinning making him chuckle before she placed her breasts around his limp cock to get him hard again. "If anything I want you to Ravage me like a real animal." Tsunade said before his cock was hard again. However she yelped as Sean grabbed her by the legs and held her upside down.

"Time to return the favor." Sean said grabbing her butt cheeks before he started licking her sex making her whimper in bliss before seeing his cock in front of her face making her grin before placing her breasts around it and started sucking it again. Tsunade moaned around his cock as she gave him both a blow job and titty fuck.

Sean messaged her Butt cheeks making Tsunade moan some more before he pulled back placing kisses on her cunt making her moan louder around it before he shoved his tongue back inside to please her.

Suddenly she felt him begin to twitch again making her double her efforts before she felt him come in her mouth before she screamed as she came in his mouth and both gulped down the others essence before Sean flipped her back up before she was in his arms the right way up and grinned at him.

"You sure know how to please a lady." Tsunade siad before he started to kiss her neck making her moan as she held him close.

Placing her down on her back Sean lined himself at her entrance making her grin before he shoved himself inside making her cry out in shock as he moved inside of her breaking her barrier.

"How does it feel to have your Virginity taken a second time?" Sean asked while playing with her breasts making her moan.

"Mmm. Amazing. Luckily I know how to use Chakra to block out the pain and feel only the pleasure." Tsunade said before he attacked her breasts making her moan. "Ravage me." Tsunade said before groaning as he started thrusting into her pussy hard making her grunt and gasp with each thrust.

Sean continued to thrust into Tsunade with each thrust sending ripples of pleasure through her body making her pant in bliss before she pulled him into a kiss and moaned into his mouth.

Sean flipped her over making her yelp before grabbing her legs holding them up and thrusted into her faster making her pant in bliss as she felt him good deeper inside her.

Suddenly she gasped as she felt him twitch inside her making him thrust even faster into her before letting out a long groan as she felt him come inside her womb making her eyes roll into the back of her head before she nearly passed out had Sean not caught her in his arms and held her close.

"Mmm." Tsunade moaned before moving his face to hers and kissed him before she moved both their hands to her stomach.

"Looks like both the Senju and Kruger Bloodline continue." Sean said making her smile. Another reason she walked into the Pool was so she could get the chance to be a mother. Something she never got the chance to do on the count of her losing both Dan and her little brother that sent her into a deep depression. Now she had the chance to have what she always wanted.

"Luckily I took a little drug that makes sure I would get pregnant...But." Tsunade said before she got on her hands and knees and shook her ass at him. "Lets make sure it does happen." Tsunade said making him smirk before moving forward and placed his hands on her hips before shoving himself back into her making her gasp as he thrusted into her pussy once more and with twice the strength as before.

Sean leaned forward and took her breasts in his hands before playing with them making her moan before she moved her head to kiss him placing her left arm around his head to pull him closer to her. Tsunade was enjoying each thrust into her womb as she kissed her lover.

Sean suddenly shifted around till she sat on his lap and bounced on him while placing his hands on her hips.

"Yes. More! Give me a baby." Tsunade begged before Sean sat up and kissed her again making her moan into his mouth before Sean twitched inside her making her gasp before he took one very deep thrust into her sex and came making her cry out in bliss before they both collapsed on the shower floor with the water turning cold before Sean turned it off.

"I love you." Tsunade said making him chuckle before kissing her forehead.

"And I love you Tsunade. You and our future child." Sean said making her tear up before he carried her to the bed. Sean placed them both down before pulling the covers over them.

Next Morning

Sean woke up with a groan as the rays of sunlight hit his face.

As he got up he heard some noises in the living room making him get up and walked outside without getting dressed.

Entering the Living room Sean found the sight of Tsunade in the nude placing some food on the tables making him grin before approaching her and wrapped his arms around her waist making her smile.

"Good morning. I figured I might make us something to eat...Before picking up where we left off last night." Tsunade said.

"Don't you have work to do?" Sean teased making her giggle.

"This is more important." Tsunade said.

"Fair enough." Sean said kissing her making her smile.

 **Authors Note: I did say the Next Chapter was gonna be hot. Now Next Chapter will also have a lemon but I'll leave that one for everyone to guess. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya.**


	42. Orochimaru's lair

Chapter 42 Orochimaru's lair

Tsunade couldn't keep her grin off her face as she held her pregnant stomach with her baby. It's been about a week since she and Sean had done the deed and gotten her pregnant not only to increase the number of his family but to also make sure her family bloodline would not die out.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura said making her blink before getting out of her head.

"Uh Sakura?" Tsunade asked trying to stay focused.

"Are you ok? You've been...Happier lately." Sakura said making her smile again.

"Well, I have reason to be." Tsunade said.

"Wait a minute. I've seen a lot of faces like this in the hospital since I started. Malady...Are you...Pregnant?" Sakura asked making her giggle.

"Guilty." Tsunade said holding her stomach.

"Thats wonderful! So who's the father?" Sakura asked happy for her master.

"I think you can already guess." Tsunade said making her slump.

"Oooh. Why is everyone getting with him and yet I haven't yet? Is it because I have small boobs?" Sakura asked. (To be fair she was flat through a majority of the series till the 15 year time skip)

"Oh is that what your worried about?" Tsunade asked amused. True she used to be just like that when she was younger than Sakura but she quickly grew once she got past 13 into the bust size she has now...Of course though.

"It's not fair." Sakura said slumping down holding her knees to her face making her laugh.

"Sakura...Would you like to know how I got this body of mine?" Tsunade asked making her eyes widen.

"YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A SECRET! TELL ME! PLEASE!" Sakura begged making her laugh more.

"Ok calm down. My grandmother showed me something back then when I was 13 years old." Tsunade said before Sean walked in. "It will have to wait." Tsunade said.

"You needed me honey?" Sean asked before pulling Sakura up. "Whats got you so down?" Sean asked.

"Oh...Nothing don't worry." Sakura said waving it off.

"Anyway. The Raikage believes he has finally located one of Orochimaru's lairs." Tsunade said.

"Oh? And how does he think that?" Sean asked.

"There have been reports of Sound Ninja entering and leaving the area before but recently it looks like the place my be abandoned. But theres also another reason I'm sending you there." Tsuande said.

"And that is?" Sean asked.

"Three days ago while you were gone Hinata's little Sister Hanabi was kidnaped while Their Father was in the Land of lightning to retrieve the body of Hizashi, Neji's father. And at the Same time so has her friend Moegi." Tsunade said.

"Why wasn't I informed of this? And why go after Hanabi and Moegi? Their just kids like what? 7 years old?" Sean asked.

"8 actually. And if I had to guess he may be trying to take Hanabi eyes out since she's from the main branch." Tsunade said.

"What about Search parties?" Sean asked.

"We sent a couple of the ANBU Black Ops out but when they didn't return we found out why. A second squad found their bodies with large stab wounds." Tsunade said.

"Hidan. I guess the Akatsuki are helping him. If the base is actually abandoned there could be a large number of clues as to what they are planning and maybe tell us who their allies are." Sean said.

"My thoughts exactly. So you and Sakura will go in and locate whatever is inside that base. There will also be some additional help from the other nations. They are waiting at the gates." Tsunade said.

"Wish us luck." Sean said as they left.

Soon enough the two made it to the Village gates. By the gates were Pakura, Yugito, Chujoro and Kurotsuchi.

"About time. What did you have a date or something?" Kurotsuchi asked with a grin.

"No. Why you want one?" Sean asked making her grin while Sakura grumbled.

"Ok enough screwing around." Yugito said.

"Yeah I want to get this done as soon as possible. Who knows whats In that place." Sean said.

"Knowledge, Power, Secret Jutsu, Weapons...Maybe even locations on other bases and allies and spies." Kurotsuchi said.

"Hmm or maybe something sinister. Orochimaru can do almost anything and with a large number of resources available to him anything is possible." Sean said.

"Only one way to find out." Yugito said as they headed out to the lair.

Later

"This is it?" Sean asked looking at the underground lair.

"I was expecting something more...Impressive." Pakura said.

"It's not like he's the emperor of the world." Sakura said.

"Ok lets go inside. Keep close together we don't know what we're walking into." Sean said as they went inside.

Walking through the halls they noticed a large amount of Skeletons on the grounds making Sakura shiver making Kurotsuchi giggle.

"Whats the matter Pinky? Afraid of skeletons?" Kurotsuchi asked before coming face to face with a large spider Web and screamed in fright before hiding behind Sean who chuckled.

"You were saying?" Sean asked making her grumble. Soon enough they came to three hallways.

"Well shit." Pakura said.

"We'll have to split up into the three separate groups." Sean said before Kuro dashed to Sean.

"I'm with you." Kuro said making him chuckle while Sakura grumbled while Yugito looked amused though slightly jealous and Pakura shook her head in amusement.

"Whatever lets go." Sean said as they went their separate paths. Sakura was with Pakura and Yugito with Chujoro.

Walking down the halls Sean noticed a lot of empty cages before spotting a headband on the ground picking it up seeing it belonged to the Waterfall village.

"This place was emptied out real recently. About a day at the least." Sean said.

"Yeah...Wonder what Orochimaru was doing down here." Kurotsuchi asked.

"From what Tsunade tells me a lot of villages have broken off any ties to the five Great nations. My guess is they've joined Orochimaru." Sean said.

"Why? What do they gain out of it?" Kurotsuchi asked not seeing the logic behind that choice.

"Think of it if you will. The Five nations receive more missions than any other ninja Village does. Orochimaru plans to destroy them meaning the smaller villages will gain more missions which means more money. More Money means means they can build up their economy and turn it into a nation." Sean said.

"Oh I get it. But how many villages have joined him?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Thats the question. Obviously the Hidden Waterfall Village if this is any indication. Also most likely the Hidden Grass and Rain Villages and perhaps a large number of Rogue and mercenary ninja." Sean said before looking at a wall before approaching it.

"What is it?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"One thing I know from experience." Sean said before smashing the wall down revealing a secret room. "I know a secret door when I see one." Sean said before they both walked in.

"What in the hell?" Kurotsuchi said seeing what looked like glass tubes of green liquid.

"What is he up to?" Sean asked before he bumped into one. "Ow." Sean said annoyed before looking at the one he bumped into and widen his eyes.

"Holy shit." Kurotsuchi said.

Inside the Tube was Hanabi completely naked but that wasn't the only thing. Her body has been aged up to Hinata's age looking nearly identical and accross from her was Moegi in the same condition. (Picture her from the Buroto series)

"Hyuga's have all the luck." Kurotsuchi said annoyed looking at her Giant DD cup sized breasts that rivaled Hinata, Samui and Tsunade.

"Seriously thats your issue right now?" Sean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey a woman likes to have an actual womanly body and big breasts. Just look at Tsunade with her younger body." Kurotsuchi said.

"I'm gonna ignore that for now." Sean said before activating the comms. "Guys. We found Hanabi but theres something you need to see." Sean said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know how But Orichimaru has somehow aged their bodies to 16 years of age." Sean said.

"Aged them up? Why? What does that do for him?" Pakura asked.

"My guess from what Jiraiya told me Orochimaru has created a Jutsu that allows him to transfer from Body to body and taking their abilities and knowledge. He must want Hanabi as a new Vessel and take her eyes as his own. And Moegi must have some kind of special power inside her that he found." Sean said.

"But why Hanabi specifically? Every member of the clan the side branch don't have that seal on their heads anymore. So now why not just pick anyone else?" Yugito said.

"Main bloodline maybe? I don't know and doesn't matter. What matters is we need to get them out of here." Sean said.

"Uh yeah not just them. Take a look." Kurotsuchi said making him walk to her seeing two people in the same condition as Hanabi and Moegi. Both had White skin and Black hair.

"I don't recognize these people." Sean said.

"I don't think anyone would cause maybe they didn't even exist till now." Kurotsuchi said before looking at the bottom of the tubes seeing their names. "Sarada and Mirai." Kurotsuchi read.

"Do those name mean anything to anyone?" Sean asked.

"Nope/No." Everyone said.

"Hmm." Sean said before a three pronged scythe flew past him. "WHOA!" Sean yelled before it crashed into a wall.

"Ah shit."

Both turned and saw Hidan walking to them before pulling his Scythe back. "I come down to do guard duty which I hate and I find some brats." Hidan said.

"Brats?" Kuro said insulted. "Your like 4 years old than most of us and Yugito is like 3 years older than you." (I know she's 29 in the series but in this she's 4 years younger)

"Oh yeah. Whatever. Anyway I got a bone to pick with you false god." Hidan said glaring at him.

"What did I do to you?" Sean asked confused.

"You and your fake Religion are an insult to the might of Jashin." Hidan said.

"Oh not this bullshit again. I hate how almost everyone always gets the wrong impression on him." Sean said making him blink.

"What the fuck does that even mean? Are you mocking me and Jashin?" Hidan asked.

"No you dumbass. Yes Jashin represents torture and what not but thats not who he is." Sean said.

"LAIR! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hidan yelled charging at him with the intent to kill only for Sean to grab his blades and...

SLICE!

Hidan's head came right off.

"WHAT! AGAIN! FUCK!" Hidan yelled. (Please he's not even worth writing a fight scene since all you have to do is cut his fucking head off)

"What a waste of time." Sean said grabbing his head before Kurotsuchi pulled out a scroll to put him in.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE PUT ME IN THERE YOU WHORE! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hidan yelled before he went in the scroll.

"Lets get them out of here." Kuro said as Sean busted the glass open making the liquid pour out before Hanabi slipped into Sean's arms.

"I honestly wonder how her father and sister will take this?" Sean asked.

Later

"Well, this is interesting." Tsunade said examining the four girls with hospital gowns on as they slept. "Hanabi and Moegi will be perfectly fine since they are only out cold because of the huge growth spurt they went through. These two on the other hand I need more time to examine them. Determine if their a risk to the Village or not." Tsunade said.

"If they were grown they might have someone else's DNA inside them." Sean said.

"True. I'll see what I can find." Tsunade said as most of them left while Sakura stayed making her grin. "And you now." Tsunade said crossing her arms under her bust.

"Please tell me how you got to where you are now. I can't take it anymore. Even Ino and Naruko got to be with him before me." Sakura said making her giggle.

"Ok come with me." Tsunade said leading her somewhere else.

Soon they arrived in a private part in the facility before Sakura found some large glass tub filled with pink Liquid.

"Malady? Whats this?" Sakura asked confused.

"This is how I got the body you see now. It's called a Chakra Bath. You will spend two full days submerged in this tub." Tsunade said.

"Two days. I can't hold my breath for that long." Sakura said in alarm.

"You'll have a breathing mask on and you'll be asleep. I'll have to seal it as well since this is a delicate process. I had a harder time back then since our Technology wasn't nearly as advanced as it is now even before the Regime became our allies. This is more safe." Tsunade said.

"But how does a Chakra Bath give me a better body? I don't get that concept." Sakura said.

"Put it simple the Bath will modify your body to your liking. It also increases your Chakra by 50%." Tsunade said.

"Ok...Is there anything I need to do before we start?" Sakura asked.

"Yes you need to remove everything. You need to be completely bare." Tsunade said making her blush before she took off all her clothes and folded them before handing them to her teacher. "Considering what happened after I got out of Aphrodite's pool I'll make sure your new clothes will fit you." Tsunade said before Sakura put her left foot in the tub and moaned a little. "Oh yeah it will feel good." Tsunade said before Sakura slowly submerged herself up to her neck.

"Ok I'm ready." Sakura said before Tsunade handed her a breathing mask before she started feeling sleepy.

"This will keep you out for two days. Have fun." Tsunade said before dunking her head in all the way before She sealed the tub tight. Tsunade smiled as she saw Sakura asleep in the tub before she walked out. "I wonder how she'll look when she gets out?" Tsunade asked herself as she left.

2 days later

"Oh I love this place." Sean said sitting on some expensive furniture in his large house. (Again go to my Deviant Art account Halo956 and look up Leaf Village Palace)

It's been two days since the mission to infiltrate Orochimaru's lair was a success and since they brought back Hanabi and Moegi and the two man made people Sarada and Mirai were being monitored for anything suspicious as they slept.

Also in those two days Sean hadn't seen Sakura anywhere and when he went to ask Tsunade where she was she just said she was on leave which made him suspicious.

Currently right now it was raining outside rather hard.

"Man I feel sorry for the poor sap who gets caught in that storm." Sean said before he heard knocking making him get up before answering the door.

To his surprise he found Sakura drenched in a trench coat.

"Sakura!" Sean yelled pulling her in. "Where the hell have you been?" Sean asked.

"Sorry. I've been somewhere else. I was on my way here when the storm hit. You mind if I use your shower? I'm freezing here." Sakura said shivering.

"Sure and you can stay the night. No way am I letting you go back into that storm." Sean said.

"Thanks." Sakura said walking upstairs with a smirk.

Sean walked by the bathroom and heard the water running. As he walked past it however the door opened up.

"Um Sean?" Sakura said peaking out from the side of the door.

"Yes?" Sean asked.

"Could you come here for a second?" Sakura asked making him walk to her.

"Need something?" Sean asked before she pulled him in. "WHOA!" Sean yelled as she shut the door and shoved him into the wall.

"Need your opinion on the new me." Sakura said grinning. Sean shook his head before getting a better look at her and was surprised. Going from small B cup sized breasts to large DD cup sized breasts that rivaled Hinata and the others her size and a bubble butt.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Sean asked surprised.

"I went through a transformation thanks to Lady Tsunade. She used the same thing she used to get her body on me per my request. So what do you think? Now that I actually look like a woman like the others." Sakura said.

"Are you seriously thinking I'm only attracted to girls with large breasts?" Sean asked making her blink. "Sakura I always thought you looked perfectly fine the way you were." Sean said making her blink.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "But then why didn't you make a move on me?" Sakura asked. "I mean you made a move on Naruko, Anko, Ino, Temari even Lady Tsunade." Sakura said.

"No. They made a move on me. I prefer when you and the others try to make a move not the other way around. I like it better that way." Sean said.

"Really? All I had to do is make a move on you? I did all this for nothing?" Sakura asked annoyed crossing her arms under her bust making them bounce.

"I never did say I didn't enjoy it though." Sean said pulling her into a kiss making her widen her eyes before moaning into the kiss as she held him close. Sean pulled back and smirked at her. "So you still need a shower?" Sean asked making her smirk before she pulled his shorts off revealing his large member making her lick her lips. She gently pulled him into the shower and sighed in bliss feeling the hot water running down their bodies.

"Allow me to go first." Sakura said kissing him again before dropping to her knees before she licked her lips seeing his large member before she wrapped her hand around it stroking it off making him groan as he held her head. "I always thought my first time would be with Sasuke. But things change." Sakura said before wrapping her lips around it making him moan as he rubbed her head as she bobbed her head .

Sean smirked as he was sucked off by Sakura who despite being a virgin was working his tool like a pro.

"Damn Sakura. Did Tsunade give you lessons or some shit?" Sean asked making her giggle around his cock.

'No. I guess I'm just naturally gifted.' Sakura thought before she licked the tip slowly to tease him. Sakura moaned as she tasted him all over before she pulled back and grabbed her new Large breasts and wrapped them around his member. "This is one of the bigger benefits to having this kind of body." Sakura said before sucking the tip making him moan as he held her head.

Sakura moaned as she sucked on the head while using her large breasts to please him. As she continued to use her breasts she felt him begin to twitch inside her mouth making her double her efforts before he came making her eyes roll into the back of her head as she gulped down every drop before it stopped and pulled back and licked her lips.

"Yummy." Sakura said before yelping as she was pressed against the glass hard making her breasts squish against it making her whimper.

"Ready for the main event?" Sean asked before aiming at her entrance. This of course made her grin.

"Do it. And one more thing...Don't go easy on me." Sakura said making him smirk before shoving himself inside of her hard making her cry out in pain before Sean started thrusting into her with quick deep thrusts.

"Mmm." Sakura moaned out as Sean thrusted into her fast making her ass jiggle with each thrust. "Oh god." Sakura said before Sean reached forward and grabbed her large breasts.

"And this is what you've been missing out on. Now you can brag to Ino." Sean joked making her grin before whimpering as he kissed her neck.

Suddenly she gasped as she felt her climax approaching before he started thrusting into her faster making her shut her eyes before she came hard and whimpered as he came inside her.

"Still up for more." Sean asked before she went limp in his arms making him chuckle. "Oh honey we've got a lot of work if you want more of this." Sean said taking her to bed.

1 week later

"HAHAHAHA!" Temari laughed as Tsunade told her story about how she and Sean did it. "I honestly figured you would go for him. Just didn't think you get pregnant till after I gave birth." Temari said making her smile.

"What can I say? I missed out on being a mother the first time I was young like you. I wasn't going to miss it a second time." Tsunade said drinking some tea before they heard groaning from upstairs. "Hmm. That sounds like Sakura." Tsunade said before they went up.

Walking into the bathroom they found Sakura by the toilet with Sean next to her.

"Got anything for her right now? She's been at this for five minutes." Sean said.

"Are you ok?" Temari asked sitting next to her.

"Ugh. I've been feeling like this for 2 days straight." Sakura said.

"Hey wait a minute. Temari, Didn't you feel like this when we found out..." Sean said.

"That I was pregnant? Yeah I did." Temari said.

"But I took precautions! I even used an anti-pregnancy Jutsu." Sakura said in alarm.

"Oops." Tsunade said widening her eyes.

"What?" Sean asked.

"I forgot to mention something when she took the Chakra bath. After a female gets outs she's immediately Fertile for 2 days. No Jutsu or drug could prevent it." Tsunade said.

"You mean...I'm?" Sakura asked in alarm.

"You pregnant." Tsunade said making her stutter before fainting.

"Tsunade! How could you forget something like that?" Sean asked.

"I haven't used that stuff since I was 13. And besides it was a family Jutsu my grandmother made. I'm sorry." Tsunade said.

"Oh boy. Welp I can see her as a mother based on her personality. Besides I recall at the hospital how she handled a baby. She looked really happy." Sean said.

Later

Sakura woke up with a groan as she woke up from bed.

"Finally awake?" Sean asked sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"I had the craziest dream...I was."

"Pregnant?" Sean asked surprising her. "That wasn't a dream honey. Apparently the chakra Bath you took made you extremely capable of conceiving a child." Sean said making her widen her eyes.

"Oh no. My parents are gonna freak." Sakura said making him chuckle before he got on the bed and held her close.

"Hey. I'm sure they'll be concerned...But at the same time I think they'll be happy to be young grandparents. I know mine will. And besides I ain't going nowhere." Sean said making her smile a him before leaning her head against his chest.

"I'm so hoping its a boy." Sakura said making him chuckle.

"I could care less. Having a kid is a gift enough." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: I decided to update this week since I'm getting back into this story once more. Now Next Chapter will have another lemon but who that is will be a surprise. Then We'll get back into the action of the Tv series. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS!**


	43. Danzo's secretes

Chapter 43 Danzo's secrets

Its been a couple days since Sakura's pregnancy was revealed and since she was placed on medical leave.

Right now Sean was with Tsunade going over Hanabi and Moegi who were still both asleep.

"Ok so Hanabi was taken not because of her being of the main bloodline but because her eyes are more special?" Sean asked.

"You might find this hard to believe but everyone's Dojutsu is completely different. Take Sasuke and Itachi for example. Itachi's eyes are in prime condition and thanks to Regime Medical technology he is no longer in danger of losing his eyesight from his Mangekyo Sharingan. Add to the fact he awakened them at a young age. Sasuke however is slower in developing his eyes not because of his training but thats just how his eyes are." Tsunade said.

"So whats so special about Hanabi's eyes?" Sean asked.

"As it turns out she can see farther then all the other members of the Hyuga Clan. Orochimaru must have found out and went after her to make her his new vessel." Tsunade said.

"And what about Moegi? How does she fit into this?" Sean asked making her smile.

"Thats the real interesting part. Moegi actually has a bloodline thats extremely rare. She has whats known as the Wood Style bloodline." Tsunade said. (This is actually true)

"I've heard about that before and seen it. Supposedly your grandfather was the only one who's ever had it." Sean said.

"Thats right. It turns out Moegi also has this bloodline. Though its just random. She has both water and Earth Chakra which is how she has this bloodline." Tsunade said.

"And Orochimaru wanted to take it for his own. He clearly was divided on which one to take as a new vessel. And he was faced with a problem." Sean said

"Yes, they were too young. Jiriaya said his vessels need to be at least 18 years old and you stopped them at 16." Tsunade said.

"What about the two girls?" Sean asked.

"Nothing on them but I found some rather peculiar findings on them. DNA of them matches no one in particular...But they do share DNA with some people." Tsunade said.

"Meaning?" Sean asked.

"I believe these two are clones of combined DNA or alterations of some people's DNA." Tsunade said.

"So they are related to some people? Who are they related to?" Sean asked.

"As it turns out Mirai as she was called is a combination of Both Kurenai and Asuma's DNA. You might as well say she's their daughter." Tsunade said making him chuckle.

"Maybe this might make Asuma kick his smoking habits knowing he has a kid." Sean said making her giggle. "And what about Sarada?" Sean asked.

"Well she only has the DNA of one person. Mikoto Uchiha." Tsunade said.

"So basically she's her cloned Daughter. Huh, She actually said she wanted a daughter in her life but her and Fugaku stuck with their sons. This will make her happy." Sean said.

"All four of them won't wake up for a month or less." Tsunade said.

"How did Hiashi take it?" Sean asked.

"He was not happy." Tsunade said remembering that incident. "Anyway I have a new mission for you and some of the others." Tsunade said pulling out a file which he took and read.

"What is this some kind of lair Orochimaru used back in the day?" Sean asked.

"No...This one belonged to Danzo. The Civilian council that supported him are pressing to drop all the charges against him and reinstate the ROOT program." Tsunade said.

"Excuse me? They want to drop the charges and let him back in the village?" Sean asked in disbelief.

"Yeah...these are the idiots who made Naruko's life a living hell. They also want to charge her and Kushina for multiple crimes they are claiming they've committed." Tsunade said.

"Fucking morons." Sean said annoyed.

"Thats why I'm sending you into this old lair. I have reason to believe the real reason these idiots want Danzo back is so he can protect them. His supplies and equipment didn't just appear. Clearly they've been funding his operations behind my Sensei's back for years if not decades." Tsunade said.

"So you want proof their guilty. This way we prove he's guilty and in the process find a way to remove the Civilian side of the council of the Leaf." Sean said.

"Exactly...One more thing...It's possible the facility may be...Active. We're still not sure." Tsunade said.

"How can you not be sure?" Sean asked.

"Well, thing is its near the boarder. We haven't checked that area in 2 decades. Add to the fact it was approved during when ROOT was not in question. So odds are Danzo may be using it right now." Tsunade said.

"All right I get it. So who's coming with?" Sean asked.

"Originally I was going to send Sasuke and Itachi with you but some business came up in the Land of Earth. So best I can do right now is send Shikamaru, Neji, Lee since he's fully recovered and Anko." Tsunade said making him smirk on that last one.

"Sounds like fun." Sean said leaving.

Soon enough Sean found his team outside the gates.

"Well, there you are." Anko said grinning at him.

"Everyone ready?" Sean asked.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Whatever lets go." Sean said.

Later

The group soon arrived outside the lair where Danzo had operated before going rogue.

"How exactly did Danzo get permission for all this crap?" Sean asked.

"Despite what you might think he wasn't always like that. During his younger years he often competed with the Third Hokage in a more friendly manner during their Youth. Then one day he changed when the old man was named the Third Hokage by the second right in front of him during the war." Anko said.

"Rivalry turned to jealousy for something he so desperately wanted and couldn't have." Sean said.

"But why come back now? Whats so important about this place?" Neji asked.

"Guess we're gonna find out." Shikamaru said as they went inside.

Walking in they saw dozens of dead bodies on the ground or hung up.

"Judging from these bodies no one has been in here for a decade maybe more." Anko said kicking a skull away.

"Hmm." Sean said before finding a desk and opened it up and pulled out some files before reading them before widening his eyes and laughed. "Fucking retards are going down." Sean said.

"What is it?" Lee asked before Sean handed the files to Neji.

"Everything we need. This is more than enough evidence to shut down the Civilian council and make sure it can never come back again. Various dealings, assassinations, Murders and so on. Those idiots have dug their own grave." Sean said.

"Hold it." Anko said inspecting a wall feeling air coming out of it.

Sean walked to the wall feeling the air before smashing it to pieces and walked through.

"Oh not again." Sean said seeing the same Tubes from Orochimaru's lair. "Well, I guess we can confirm this place has been active recently." Sean said before coming to one and like Hanabi and the others he found a naked woman inside. She had White skin and light green hair.

"Hmm." Anko said before inspecting the name on the bottom. "Kagero. Says she's a member of the Fuma clan. I haven't heard of that clan in years. Supposedly some very good ninja were from this clan." Anko said.

"And apparently she's not the only one." Sean said seeing another woman with orange hair and white skin. "Sasame Fuma. Why is Orochimaru picking these people up? Hanabi and Moegi I can understand but why them?" Sean asked.

"I think I know why. He's building an army to fight alongside the Titans right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes?" Sean said.

"Well, most of the villages that have allied with him don't have nearly as many skilled ninja as the five great nations. So he wants to find Ninja who have extraordinary gifts like Hanabi and Moegi." Shikamaru said.

"I get it. But where is he finding them and how does he know they have special gifts?" Anko asked.

"Freddy." Sean said making them look at him. "My brother can easily tell when people have special gifts. Call it his own Gift that he's using to help Orochimaru." Sean said.

"That explains how he found out about Hanabi and Moegi's abilities. But what about Sarada and Mirai? Why clone them?" Anko asked.

"Most likely to see if he could replicate their parents abilities at least with Mirai. Sarada most likely has the Sharingan so he would choose her as a new vessel." Shikamaru said.

As Sean walked around he was hit in the back with a kunai making him growl before turning around and saw a boy around Sasuke's age. He had pale skin black hair and black eyes.

"Ah shit! Let me guess. You're a member of the ROOT program right?" Sean asked.

"Of course and you are trespassing...Dickless."

Sean's eyes twitched at that.

"What did you just say?" Sean asked annoyed.

"Did I stutter?"

Sean punched him in the face hard making him crash through a few walls.

"THAT...IS THE MOST ANNOYING INSULT ANYONE HAS EVER GIVEN ME!" Sean roared making Anko giggle.

"Yeah...Besides I would disagree with that claim." Anko said having her eyes drift downward.

"HEY!" Sean yelled making her look up. "My eyes are up here...Wow now I know how a woman feels when a man looks below the shoulders." Sean said making her giggle before what looked like an ink version of a lion tried to jump them only for Sean to pull out his blades and cut it in half before they saw their attacker with a scroll and brush.

"I'm afraid I have no choice but to kill you."

"Who the fuck are you anyway?" Sean asked.

"Me? I have no name...No past...Not connections no emotions. But you may call me Sai." Sai said before Sean wrapped his chain around him before slamming him into a few walls making him groan in pain before Sean kicked him in the face knocking him out.

"A regular dumbass under Danzo's command. And he wonders why he wasn't chosen as Hokage." Sean said picking him up.

"Lets get these girls out of here." Anko said as Neji and Lee broke the glass tubes freeing the girls.

Later

The Civilian council screamed in rage and fear as they were dragged away by the ANBU black ops for their crimes.

"Finally. Now I can finally relax knowing those idiots are finally gone." Tsunade said sighing in relief making Sean chuckle.

"Yeah. Anyway about our new patients?" Sean asked.

"Hmm? Oh right." Tsunade said leading him to the hospital.

"As it turns out only Kagero has special abilities while Sasame has yet to actually start developing abilities yet." Tsunade said looking at her new patients.

"I recommend all five nations be placed on high alert. Who knows what the old snake is up to. More importantly we can't risk him getting his hands on special bloodlines." Sean said.

"I've already sent out alerts to the other Kages. They've increased security within their boarders. Also we have an exact estimate of the villages that are currently allied with Orochimaru. Right now its the Rain, Grass, Waterfall and some of the other smaller villages." Tsunade said.

"Hmm. I wouldn't be surprised if they decide to suddenly attack one of the villages so suddenly because of the obvious issues they have against the five great nations." Sean said.

"Maybe." Tsunade said.

Later

Sean was out in the village enjoying the sights of the night life.

"Hey handsome!"

"Hmm." Sean said turning and saw Anko in a restaurant. "Hey Anko." Sean said walking to her.

"What are you doing out so late at night?" Anko asked enjoying her Dango.

"Enjoying the night life. And clearly your doing your usual routine." Sean said having known her usual night life.

"What can I say? I love my usual habits." Anko said before throwing the stick into the wall with the other finished dango sticks forming a leaf village symbol.

"Nice." Sean said.

"So I hear someone here is going to have three kids from three separate women." Anko said grinning making him chuckle.

"Yeah. Temari was something of an unplanned child but she's anxious to see her baby. Tsunade had hers planed out. Sakura unintended after her little Chakra bath to improve her body in her view. Personally I think she looked fine the way she was." Sean said making her grin.

"Oh really? What about me? I have her kinda body and I'm all natural." Anko said making him smirk.

"Anko I don't care about the body I care about the personalities. I'm not someone just attracted to ones face of physical appearance." Sean said making her grin.

"That...Just earned you a reward." Anko said.

"Oh?" Sean asked.

Meanwhile

"ARGH!" Orochimaru roared in rage as he was just given the report on Danzo's old lair being found and two of his experiments were taken from him once more. "Curse you Spartan!" Orochimaru yelled.

"What are you going on about now?" Freddy asked annoyed.

"Your little brother has been causing me more trouble than usual! Raided two of my facilities and..." Orochimaru said

"I don't fucking care. Get over it. God you act like a fucking child." Freddy said leaving making him seethe in anger at that insult.

Meanwhile

Anko sighed in bliss as she laid on Sean's chest with his arm wrapped around her.

"Amazing as always." Anko said.

"Uh I just realized something...Your not trying to get pregnant are you?" Sean asked making her smirk.

"Nope. And I took my usual precautions. Maybe later. After all I wouldn't mind having a kid. Just not right now." Anko said kissing him before falling asleep.

"I wouldn't mind having one with you either." Sean said before sleep claimed them both.

 **Authors Note: I actually was gonna get Anko Pregnant but then I remembered the Demon arc** **episodes so I decided to hold it off till later. There will be one more lemon next chapter. Who is it? You'll find out. Also to my most Loyal Guest Reviewer a couple things. You might want to watch the Naruto series again so you can get caught up. And you might want to reread this story from the beginning to make sure you didn't miss anything. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS!**


	44. The End of Corruption

Chapter 44 The end of Corruption

Its been a week since the Civilian council was taken down after Sean and his team found all the evidence they needed to put them away for life. During that time the Leaf village was beginning to change for the better since without the corrupt Civilian council.

"You look happy." Sean said walking into Tsunade's office with her shadow clones doing all the work while she sipped some healthy tea that would provide nutrients for her and her baby.

"Hard not to be. The Civilian council has been disbanded and everything is perfect right now." Tsunade said.

"So I've noticed. Of course though theres that one problem." Sean said making her frown with a sigh.

"Yes...Those main branch members of the Hyuga clan." Tsunade said.

It should be no small surprise that a small few in the main branch wanted to reinstate the curse mark back on the branch side of the family just to have them as servants to do their every command with satisfaction.

Of course Hiashi refused and the Regime made things even more difficult for them to do. So they tried to go to the Hokage and the Civilian council. The former refused since she wanted her baby to grow up in a world where everyone was free. The Civilian side tried...For a price of course since they were greedy. But ultimately failed since even with their influence they didn't have the authority to do so since that was Tsunade's decision.

"I say we go and relax for the rest of the day." Sean said kissing her neck making her giggle.

"As much as I would love to...I have a meeting with someone that requires my attention...For now." Tsunade said making him chuckle before he went to the door and opened it revealing Hinata who made a cute EEP sound.

"Hello Hinata. Haven't seen you in a while." Sean said.

"Oh um...I've been busy." Hinata said shyly making him chuckle before he left.

"So...You actually want to get some confidence in yourself. Is that why your here?" Tsunade asked with a grin making her blush.

"Oh...This is so embarrassing." Hinata said making her giggle.

"Don't worry. Sakura was exactly the same until she took that Chakra bath. I'll help you teach some strong nerved confidence in yourself." Tsunade said making her smile in hope.

Meanwhile

Sakura was practicing her Medical skills on a dead fish before it came to life and jumped into the water making her smile.

"Man. How come you have such good chakra control?" Ino asked annoyed making her grin.

"Some of us have it. And some of us don't." Sakura said smugly making her growl.

"A rather arrogant thing to say." Makarov said walking in. (Call of duty Makarov not fairy tail)

"Colonel Makarov." Sakura said making him chuckle.

"It's just Makarov." Makarov said.

"Right." Sakura said sheepishly. "Actually now that your here can I ask you something?" Sakura asked.

"Of course." Makarov said looking through various medical books.

"I did some research on Russia. And it sounds a lot like the entire country was corrupt." Sakura said making him smirk.

"It was...Until Turok's grandfather casted that ritual...In fact his actions actually did more good then people realize." Makarov said.

"I'm not following. How does casted a ritual that accidentally caused the genocide of an entire country have good outcome?" Sakura said.

"I suppose I may as well tell the full story. Have you ever heard of a man named Donald Trump?" Makarov asked. (Ugh! Just even writing about him pisses me off!)

"No...Should we?" Ino asked.

"He was elected as President in the beginning of the 21st century. However once he was elected he began to slowly destroy the country which to many at that time was beacon of hope. The good parts of the country began to sour and people turned on each other because of his laws that only benefited him. Whats worse was every corrupt leader in high places started aligning with him turning on their people...Including Russia." Makarov said.

"That sound horrible." Sakura said.

"It was...Greece and Persia were what we call third world countries which spared them from this corruption." Makarov said. (I know thats not true in the real world but there are countries like that so it makes sense to have them as Third world countries)

"Third world?" Ino asked.

"Not allied with the UN which was also corrupt. Anyway things were escalating badly that it looked like a third world war might begin. Every leader including presidents to senators and what not met on American soil to discuss the problem. On that same day...Turok's grandfather casted the ritual. His actions actually saved the world from utter destruction with every corrupt leader dead all the problems were gone and people were starting to manage themselves for a time while in some chaos state since there must be a government to maintain order. Which is how the Regime came to be." Makarov said.

"So thats why Turok never hated his grandfather because the fact is his actions actually saved everyone." Sakura said.

"Yes, including your home." Makrov said.

"But theres one thing I don't get. How come the Regime was only formed nearly 4 years ago and the UN wasn't rebuilt?" Ino asked.

"After every corrupt leader was killed there was no one left to run the world governments. When the Regime began we slowly selected people for government positions and tested them to make sure they could be trusted. My own country was finally rid of its corruptions that have long since poisoned the land. Now we learned from our mistakes and vowed to make sure history never repeats itself." Makarov said.

Meanwhile

Neji was walking through his clan compound enjoying the peace and quiet. Ever since the Caged Bird seal was removed on every member of the Branch family things in the clan were...Better then expected. Of course though there was the occasional arrogance from a small few Main branch members who wanted the old ways to continue.

Passing by one of the rooms however he heard someone talking.

"These new laws the Regime have put into effect are disgraceful! First they robbed us of all our slaves and now our allies are in jail because of some old files left behind by Danzo." A main branch member said.

"And even worse is that Lady Hinata has taken an interest in the Half God Spawn." Another said.

"Worse or better?" One said with a grin.

"I do not follow." The first said.

"If Lady Hinata were to say become engaged with the Half god and say spawn another Half god...We could use this child as leverage against him and force him to do our bidding...Such as reinstating the our old laws. And perhaps taking away his fortune for ourselves."

This made them all laugh while Neji frowned as he left.

Later

"THEY PLAN TO DO WHAT!" Tsunade yelled.

"They plan to use Lady Hinata as a seed of their plan. Have a child with Sean and use that child as leverage against him to do their bidding." Neji said making her growl.

"I've been too soft on those jerks. I thought they would back down but this is over the line!" Tsunade said.

"What was your first clue?" Sean asked leaning against the door.

"How much do you hear?" Neji asked.

"Guess. I knew I should have eradicated them when I had the chance. And I guess it explains this." Sean said handing Tsunade a scroll which she took and read.

"We offer Hinata in a political Marriage to increase the relationship between the Hyuga clan and the Regime. In exchange we request a child be conceived immediately after the Marriage." Tsunade said before throwing it away.

"I'll be right back." Sean said leaving.

"Is he going to..." Neji tried to say.

"Yeah." Tsunade said grinning.

Minutes later

"Ah Lord Kruger. It is a pleasure to see you again." The leader of the corrupt side of the main branch family.

"Yes. Now what is this about a marriage?" Sean asked.

"Ah yes. We wish to increase our relationship between our clan and the Regime. Since Hinata is the same age as you..." One of the members said.

"Hanabi technically is now the same age as Hinata right now because of Orochimaru." Sean said.

"True...But Hanabi is...Still learning and has yet to enter the Academy." The leader said.

'Meaning they want to corrupt her into sharing their views.' Sean thought.

"I see. Now in this contract you requested the conception of a child...Might I ask why? Thats seems rather rash and unneeded just to increase the relationship." Sean said.

"Maybe...But in our view it would solidify our alliance for the better." The Leader said.

"You mean hold the child hostage." Sean said shocking them that he knew. "Neji, overheard your entire conversation. You want us to have a child so you can use me to do your bidding." Sean said.

"You ruined our clan when you freed our slaves!" One of the three yelled.

"No one is a slave. And I think its about time I removed you as a problem." Sean said pulling out his blades of Chaos.

"You can't do this! Lord Hiashi will never allow you to get away with this!" The leader yelled.

"On the contrary...He's the one who gave me permission to do so." Sean said before charging at them as they screamed in horror.

Minutes later

Hiashi sighed seeing all the blood on the walls.

"Sorry about the mess but it had to be done." Sean said.

"I understand. I'll see to it that this never happens again." Hiashi said as Sean left.

Meanwhile

Tsunade smiled as Hinata was bathing in a Chakra Bath just like Sakura was not too long ago. Currently they were under Sean's house in one of her more private areas for things such as this.

"Um Lady Tsunde? I'm confused. I thought the Chakra Bath only changed the body to whatever you liked it to be." Sakura said.

"Oh it can do much more. It can also change your personality or help you increase your confidence in yourself. The number of things it can do it nearly limitless...For females of course. And more importantly it can also...Provide nutrients to anyone who's pregnant." Tsunade said looking at another tub where Temari with her two month pregnant stomach floated in the tub.

"How long will she be in there?" Sakura asked before the tub opened up and Temari came out with large Double DD sized breasts as she stretched her arms out.

"Ah. That felt good." Temari said before reaching for a robe and put it on.

"Temari only needs to bath in it every few weeks for a couple hours. Because of her pregnancy it speeds up the process." Tsunade said.

2 days later

Sean sighed as he sat in his personal hot spring inside his house.

"One major bonus about living in the ninja lands are these hot springs." Sean said before he heard the doors opened up. "Is that you Temari?" Sean called out.

"No."

Sean looked up and saw Hinata in a towel with a very confident look on her face.

"Hinata? I haven't seen you in a while." Sean said before sniffing. "Wait a minute! Have you been in that Chakra Bath? You have same smell that Sakura had on her when she came out." Sean said making her smile before removing her towel revealing her naked and upgraded body. She now had breasts that rivaled Tsunade's and a heart shaped ass.

"Yes, I did. Along with a major confidence boost." Hinata said getting in the hot water with him before she sat on his lap.

"Hinata. I liked you just the way you were. All of you." Sean said making her smile before she kissed him which he returned before she pulled back.

"I know. And I love that about you...But I did this for myself." Hinata said before pulling him into the deeper sections of the hot spring. "And I Just got out of the Chakra Bath...and I want to give you something for everything you've done for my family." Hinata said placing his hands on her stomach.

"You know if we do this right now theres no going back." Sean said making her smile before she kissed his muscled chest.

"I'm okay with that. How about you?" Hinata asked before he pulled her into a kiss making her moan as she held him close feeling her breasts that now rivaled Tsunade's push against his chest.

Moving to the edge Sean sat her down making her giggle before lowering himself down and kissed her sex making her sigh in bliss before laying on her back before he started licking it making Hinata moan and whimper before a shadow was over her making her look and saw Ino above her with a towel and grin.

"Well, Looks like I wasn't the only one planning on making a baby." Ino said before dropping her towel and sat on Hinata's face making her grin before grabbing her hips and licked her sex making her moan out as Hinata licked her out.

"Why do you want a baby?" Sean asked as he fingered Hinata.

"I'm not gonna let Forehead get ahead of me on our competition." Ino said.

"Oh my god." Sean said before resuming licking Hinata who moaned into Ino.

Hinata continued to lick Ino out who played with her breasts before she gasped as she felt her orgasm approached and Hinata did the same before both cried out as they came hard. Sean licked up Hinata's essence before pulling her into the water before Ino jumped in landing next to them.

"You two sure you want to do this?" Sean asked before Ino kissed him tasting Hinata's juices on him.

"Like I said I'm not gonna let forehead get ahead of me." Ino said before she pushed him down.

"I was here first so I go first." Hinata said pulling her away.

"I like this new confidence you have." Ino said before pulling her into a kiss making her moan. "I really like it." Ino said making her smile before Hinata sat on his lap before positioning herself above his cock before she thrusted downward and gasped from the pain before Ino pulled her into a kiss to silence her pained scream.

Sean leaned forward and sucked on her breasts making Hinata moan as she slowly started bouncing on his lap making small waves in the process.

Ino pulled back and smiled at Hinata before she rubbed her breasts on her back to increase her pleasure making her whimper.

"Do you like this new Hinata babe? I know I do. Stronger and more confident in herself." Ino said licking her neck making her moan.

"What are you hoping she's a clone of you who walks around the place butt naked?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it." Ino said before she sucked on her ear making Hinata whine in lust before she gasped as she felt her climax approaching again and Sean started thrusting into her making her whimper before yelling as she came hard before her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he came inside her womb.

"Yes." Hinata whimpered out as she collapsed into his chest making him chuckle before kissing her forehead as he pulled her off and sat her on the edge so she wouldn't drown.

"Now." Ino said getting on her hands and knees in the shallow zone before shaking her ass at him. "I'm next." Ino said making him chuckle before spanking her making her giggle. "Go on." Ino said before he grabbed her hips and slammed into her making her moan as he thrusted into her with quick speeds before he grabbed her legs. "WHOA!" Ino yelled as her legs went up to her shoulders as he thrusted into her hard making her moan.

Sean thrusted into Ino who whimpered and moaned as he thrusted deep inside of her before changing positions to where he held her legs as she gripped the edge.

"Oh! Oh god!" Ino moaned as he went in deep before he moved forward and grabbed her breasts making her whimper before pulling her against his chest and kissed her making her moan.

"Last chance. You sure you don't want to back out?" Sean asked making her grin.

"Nope. Give me everything you got babe." Ino said making him grin before she gasped as he thrusted into her with quicker speeds making her groan as she felt her climax approaching faster before moaning as she came hard before he came inside her womb.

"Mmm." Ino moaned out as she fell into his chest making him chuckle as he sat at the edge before pulling Hinata back in as they leaned on his chest.

"Thank you." Ino mumbled out.

"Oh boy. Welp...My grandfather will certainly enjoy spoiling his great grandchildren." Sean said.

 **Authors Note: YES! I got this done right on time for a big update! I was gonna do this last week but ran out of time since I was more focused on Rider of the League and Jedi or Sith. Now Next Chapter I think its time we visit one of the other great ninja villages for a visit. Which will it be? Cloud or Mist? Read and find out. Read, Review, Fav and Follow! REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! See ya! Oh and uh to my most Loyal Guest Reviewer regarding your views on the Civilian council. You may find this difficult to believe but in almost every story I've read on Naruto the Civilian council have always caused problem due to Greed, Lust for Power and Fear of what they don't understand. Read** **KyuubiGoku stories and you'll see exactly what I mean. See ya!**


	45. Regime Meeting

Chapter 45 Regime meeting

Sean sighed as he walked through the village. Its been a couple days since Hinata and Ino got pregnant and now that made five girls on his list that were pregnant. Temari, Tsunade, Sakura, Hinata and Ino.

And Sean could easily tell there would be more soon enough.

Right now he was heading to Tsunade's office and entered.

"Ah there you are. I was just about to send someone to look for you." Tsunade said.

"Whats going on?" Sean asked.

"The Regime has called another meeting to discuss Orochimaru and his followers." Tsunade said.

"Well, thats no surprise. Regime has a meeting regarding something every month or so. Unlike the UN we actually make sure we solve the problems our world is facing in every field." Sean said.

"So I've noticed. I'm rather grateful Turok's grandfather casted that spell even if it did have unforeseen side effect of mass genocide." Tsunade said.

"The country was nothing more than a land full of darkness. There were hardly any good people anymore. Trump had destroyed a good nation and nearly destroyed the world. While many would rather not have had mass genocide to save the world. Russians have an old saying that victory cannot be achieved without sacrifice. While many good people were killed its better that then a nuclear holocaust." Sean said.

"Nuclear?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh right I forgot. There were weapons of mass destruction called Nukes that could cause massive damage and large scale casualties. After the Regime took over we banned those weapons and every material needed to make them. Less we have another man like Trump try to worm his way into the Regime's seat of power." Sean said.

"I see. Well, the meeting will be held in the Hidden Mist village. We'll be leaving in an hour or so." Tsunade said.

"All right." Sean said.

Later

Soon Sean and Tsunade were in the Hidden Mist village.

"Nice. I haven't been here since before the Trail of Pandora." Sean said as they walked through the village.

"The others should be arriving pretty soon. I guess that gives us plenty of time to check out the village...Or maybe something else." Tsunde said teasingly making him chuckle.

"As much as I would want to relax I probably should pay Mei a visit." Sean said walking away making her smirk.

"A friendly visit or a pleasurable one?" Tsunade asked making him roll his eyes.

Mei was in her office doing paperwork...Using Shadow clones.

"HAHAHA! I really must thank Naruko for this tip when I see her again." Mei said smiling as she sat back and relaxed. (You know whats funny! I'm surprised in the anime and Manga no Kage has used this trick! And yet its us in Fanfiction who use this)

"What kind of thank you?" Sean asked leaning against the Wall making her smile.

"Sean. What a pleasant surprise." Mei said winking at him.

"This isn't a social visit strictly business. Theres a Regime meeting here tomorrow." Sean said.

"Oh I know. I was the one who suggested it." Mei said. (Pretty obvious why honestly)

Suddenly the door opened up and a woman walked in. She had white skin Blond wavy hair and green eyes.

"Um Sensei those documents you wanted...Whoops sorry I didn't know you had an appointment." The girl said making her giggle.

"Its ok Hotaru. Sean, Allow me to introduce you to my apprentice. Hotaru Tsuchigumo." Mei said kindly.

"Tsuchigumo? Tsunade mentioned that name. Supposedly the clan developed a Jutsu that could take out an entire village in a second." Sean said making Hotaru giggle sheepishly.

"Yeah that was a long time ago. After my grandfather passed away I came here to start over." Hotaru said.

"I see." Sean said.

"The meeting will begin in a few hours. Its regarding Orochimaru once again." Mei said before one of her ninja Ao walked in.

"The others have gathered malady." Ao said.

"That was quick." Sean said.

"How did you get here half god? Back in my day a man asked permission before entering." Ao said making Mei Freeze.

'Asked...Permission for marriage?' Mei said in her head. (This is one of her most funny moments. Every time Ao says something she thinks he's insulting her about her relationship status as single or being unfit to marry. I always nearly died laughing every time HAHAHA!)

"I don't need permission to get in here." Sean said.

"I would have denied you the moment you arrived." Ao said.

'Permission for Marriage...Denied?' Mei asked. (HAHAHA! I can't stop laughing)

"Whatever dude." Sean said.

"I am not a dude. I'm getting too old for this." Ao said.

'Permission for Marriage denied...Too old?' Mei asked before walking to Ao.

"Malady?" Ao asked seeing her angered face.

"Shut up...Or die!" Mei said very cold.

"WHY!" Ao yelled. This happened every time for no reason.

Sean Burst out laughing as he hit the floor while Hotaru looked amused.

Later

Soon enough the highest ranking members of the Regime were assembled.

"So what is this about now?" A asked.

"What else? Orochimaru." Sean said making him grunt in annoyance.

"We have reason to believe Orochimaru has expanded his forces beyond the Ninja lands recruiting high level criminals and terrorists." Price said.

"Huh? How did he get past our boarders?" Onoki asked.

"Freddy no doubt. Stealth was one of his best skills back in the day." Sean said sighing.

"Its bad enough he's gonna unleash the Titans in 4 years now we have to worry about him gathering more followers outside the ninja lands." Rasa said.

"Surely the Regime doesn't have that many enemies." Mei said.

"That depends on your point of view. Do we have enemies that could actually pose a threat? Yes. but in small numbers. There are many enemies of the Regime but only a handful are a big enough threat that they would most likely join Orochimaru." Leonidas said.

"Unfortunately most of them are what remains of the corruption of the Old Russia." Makarov said disappointed by that.

"I thought Russia's corrupt government during the UN days was finished." Tsunade said having learned a lot about the outside world's history.

"It is but these are what remain of those days. People who...Are the highest of extremists." Makarov said.

"We've encountered a few of these people in the past. They do small hit and run tactics that don't really cause much of a problem since they lack high numbers...Alone that is. But with Orochimaru backing them up along the Akatsuki they could pose a bigger threat." Sean said.

"Who exactly are these people?" A asked before a hologram of three individuals appeared.

"The Lowest of these threats would be Raul Menendez. He suffered during the years Trump was in charge. His sister and family were killed in Haiti by cold blooded CIA agents Trump sent to make them submit to his rule." Sean said.

"He leads a small terrorist cell known as Cordis Die. They've caused problems for us in the past." Price said.

"What exactly is his issue with the Regime?" Rasa asked.

"Well, He thinks we'll end up a lot like the US when Trump was in charge and he wants to end that but he lacks the necessary numbers to launch a crippling blow on us." Sean said.

"Next would be a former military General of Russia. Dragovich. tried to launch an assault on Russia to gain control of the people during the rise of the Regime thinking we were weak. But he failed and ever since then he's been making small hit and runs." Sean said.

"Why didn't he just join the Regime?" A asked.

"In his eyes only Russia is capable of leading the world. When the Regime began he went mad thinking it would turn our country weak. On the contrary we have never been stronger and more united." Makarov said.

"Finally the last greatest threat would be Imran Zakhaev." Sean said.

"My former mentor and once the highest ranking general of Russia. He lost faith in the world and tried to launch our country's greatest weapons on every country. Nukes. But he failed and left after that never to be seen again. His actions are the reason we banned those weapons and Nuclear material. Less someone else try to make their own." Makarov said.

"And these three are the biggest threats to the Regime?" Tsunade asked.

"Pretty much. There are a few others but they act alone." Sean said.

"Or have even fewer followers." Leonidas said.

"Maybe we should track these people down. To make sure Orochimaru cannot ask them to join him." A said.

"I agree." Onoki said.

"Wishful thinking. But its a big world out there. And these guys know how to hide." Sean said.

"Why not draw them out with something we know they can't resist?" Mei asked.

"We tried that before. It almost worked but Dragovich got away. Now they know better then to go out when its obviously a trap. Still we are still looking for them." Sean said.

"Hmm. I fear these events are going to lead us into a third world War. Orochimaru is gathering allies everywhere he can." Makarov said.

"You know this might actually turn to our favor." Kakashi said gaining their attention. "Well, with so many of the Regime's enemies gathering together we can wipe them out in one fell swoop." Kakashi said.

"Thats...Actually a good point. But at the same time it could pose an even greater threat." A said.

"I say its worth the risk. All of our enemies together would mean us spending less time and resources trying to locate them." Turok said.

"I think...We need everyone's approval on this. Next month the entire Regime leadership will be gathering for a yearly meeting to discuss our problems and how to solve them swiftly." Leonidas said.

"And just where is this meeting taking place?" A asked.

"On American Soil in what was once known as Florida. We hold the meeting there once a year. After we started rebuilding on the beaches we built a gathering point for everyone." Leonidas said.

"And all this will be held next month with all the Regime leadership? That sounds like an opportunity for Orochimaru to attack us." Tsunade said.

"Hardly. Everyone from Government leaders to Gods will be there. Even they have a say in Regime business." Sean said.

"I agree with this meeting point. We need to all discuss this threat seriously." Rasa said.

"Indeed. I suggest you make plans for this meeting. It will last at least 2 weeks." Xerxes said.

Later

"So have you been to Florida before?" Tsunade asked Sean.

"Ay. Since the Purge incident the beaches are more beautiful because of all the garbage gone. And since we actually make sure to keep it clean you can expect good sight seeing." Sean said.

"And the Natives?" Tsunade asked.

"Very peaceful to anyone from the Regime since we honor our deals." Sean said.

"Maybe we could find some...Personal things to do." Mei said winking at him making Tsunade grin.

"Oh I have a few things in mind." Sean said making her grin before leaving.

Meanwhile

"And your sure your information is accurate?" Pain asked Konan.

"It is. The Regime Leadership will be meeting next month to discuss Orochimaru." Konan said.

"Hmm. This may...Benefit us. We can learn of the Regime's true intentions...Konan I have a mission for you." Pain said.

 **Authors Note: Yeah I know I said there would be a lemon here but I decided to hold that off on something even better. Next Chapter we shall see the new and Better America under Regime control. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Happy Thanksgiving! See ya!**


End file.
